


Dear No. 26

by brokenhighways



Series: Dear No. 26 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cell Phones, Emails, Epistolary, Fluff and Humor, Lawyers, Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Skype, Stalking, Texting, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 92,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are two people who live in the same apartment building. However, even though they really like each other they have never actually met each other face-to-face.</p><p>(Told via a series of notes, text messages, emails, IMs, and other written forms of communication.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is now complete. 
> 
> To anyone reading it in full, I'd be interested in hearing about any plot holes, haha! 
> 
> Pairing is J2, Rating is PG-13. I will warn for typos and unrealistic text speak. The story is based on this prompt that I found in late 2013 (which is how old this fic is, lol)
> 
> Writing Prompt #558:  
> Knock Three Times …  
> Write a romance story about two people who live in abutting apartments and are madly in love with each other, but have never actually met each other face-to-face.

 

DEAR No. 26,

  
MUST YOU REALLY VACUUM AT 2 IN THE MORNING?

SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP! PLEASE CUT IT OUT.

\- No. 23

 

Oh. Dude...I had no idea that anyone lived in 23, you must be directly below me! Sorry about that!! You just move in?

 

\- Jared

 

I love how you’ve decided to add insult to injury by informing me that you had no idea that I existed. Thank for making my bad week even better.

 

\- No. 23

 

SORRY! Again. Uh...so how long have you lived in this complex then?

 

\- Jared

 

Jared,

I’ve been here for about three years now. You really didn’t know that I lived here? Aren’t you the guy with the long hair? Which you should probably cut. Soon. Before you turn into a yeti and fall through my ceiling.

 

\- No. 23

 

Do you have a name? You know mine, and hey, we are neighbors! And uh, yeah that’s probably me. I’ve never seen you though. Are you some kind of ninja? Also I love how we’re writing notes to each other like we’re kids...haha.

\- Jared

 

Hey, dude.

You alive down there? It’s been a week since I dropped my note. And...I’m also just assuming that you’re a guy. You ARE a guy aren’t you?

\- Jared

 

 

SERIOUSLY, do I need to call someone to like, come and drag out your dead, rotting corpse?!

\- Jared.

 

 

Yes, I have a name. Yes, I’m a guy. No, unfortunately, I’m not a ninja. And I had no other way of contacting you; you’re not in the phone book. I’m also not dead, so no need to alert the police.

\- No. 23

p.s. you ask a lot of questions.

 

Hey, 23 (I’m going to call you that until you tell me your name!)

Glad to hear that you’re not dead. Where have you been?

 

-Jared

 

P.S. Only one question this time! Aren’t you pleased?!

 

 

Jared,

That was two questions. I’m an international lawyer, so you know; I have to travel a lot for work. I just spent the last three weeks in Europe.

No. 23

P.S. I like you calling me 23; it makes me sound like some sort of spy. Which I could easily be.

 

 

Nice! I'm in college still, so nothing as exciting as being a lawyer! You’re a man of mystery, 23, a man of mystery.

You’re also in the phonebook.

It’s nice to meet you, Jensen! Why is your first name a last name?

-Jared

 

Jared,  
  
You know, you could have just looked in the phonebook before. Your subtle mocking is misplaced. But nice to meet you too, even if we haven’t really met.  
  
Jensen.

P.S. Why is your last name impossible to say?

It's not impossible! It's, like, phonetic. Seriously. We should totally hang out sometime! When are you free?

-Jared

 

 

Jared,

I'd love to hang out but I generally spend the one week that I'm here sleeping. Like the dead. And that's only when I don't have to work.

Jensen.

 

Hey man,

Guess you're sleeping like the dead right now. Just so you know my apartment is a mess but I'm using a broom to sweep it all up. Don't say I don't do anything for you!

Jared

Oh and hey, if you're not bored of me or anything, here's my number XXX-XX-XXXX. Might be easier for us to talk via text?

 

Unknown Number to **Jared**

No. 23 reporting for duty, M. I'm not bored of you yet. It's kind of nice to come back home and find some sign of life waiting for me, if that makes sense. But texting is probably easier. Saves paper too. We're doing our bit for the environment!

Thank you for your restraint. Oh and I meant to ask, what are you majoring in?

Unknown Number to **Jared.**

This is Jensen, by the way.

Unknown Number to **Jared.**  
  
Jensen Ackles, that is.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

You're such a dork! I knew it was you. Haha. Well...guess I am (or was) glad to be your sign of life! Don't you have friends who stop by and check your mail or something?

I'm majoring in Education. One day, I will be teaching your children wiseness. Or something like that.

Jensen to **Jared**

My boyfriend sometimes goes to check things out, but we're on a break. I don't spend enough time with him, or well in town really.

I'm sure youll be a great teacher.

  
Jensen to **Jared**

Makskd that my ex-boyfrined! Who just dumped me via texr! I'm drowning my sorrows and deubk texting.him back!

Jensen to **Jared**

God, I am SO sorry. You're probably doing your best to get away from me as well.

Sorry. Hope you're good.

 

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Oh man, sorry! I thought I'd lost my phone! And I had a paper due and ugh. I found it shoved down my couch - of all the places! Sorry about your bf man, he obviously doesn't deserve you. And nope - you're not getting rid of me that easily :D The second you get back, we should have a beer or something, see if I can cheer you up or something.

Take care.

Jared to **Jensen**

I amassed a total of $5.75 from the change swimming beneath my couch cushions! Aren't I lucky?

 

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Dude, are you avoiding me? Is this about the whole drunk texting thing? I'm not judging you man. I've done worse stuff while drunk. :P

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part: friendship questionaires and sparkly hairclips (well, not really).

Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Like what?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I'm gonna need a lot more than a two word response (after three weeks of radio silence!!!) before I spill all of my dark secrets.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Sorry man, just been busy licking my wounds AND I'm snowed under with work. I was back home last week.  
  
I really don't think that you're as good as keeping secrets as you think you are. Haha.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Ah, no worries. I get it.  
  
THAT IS A LIE! Lol. But no, what makes you say that? Just wondering.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
You just seem like a guy who wears his heart on his sleeve, like you could try and keep one but people would figure it out anyway.  
  
~  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Hmm.  
  
Sorry for the late response. My beat up Samsung finally crapped out on me. So...random question: what do you look like? Because I saw a dude coming into the building the other day that I didn't recognise. Might have been you?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
What phone are you using now? It's good to hear from you though, I was getting worried.  
  
Hmm. I'm tall and mysterious. Is that an apt enough distraction?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Distraction?!!  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Description, rather.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Right, you're tall, mysterious and...on Facebook!  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Fuck. Don't look at any of the tagged pho---did you just send me a friend request?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Dude. You're like, model hot. How have I never seen you around before. It feels weird actually. Putting a face to the name.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
You're not so bad yourself; far from it. Thanks. I think.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
So I have a package sitting on my hallway table that claims it is from you...should I be worried?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Open it.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Well?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I can't accept a brand new phone from you, man. It's too much. And seriously, I don't need hand outs. I appreciate it, but I'm going to have to send it back.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Oh man, it is not a handout! You're a friend and I wanted to get you something to say thanks for talking to me. You just happened to mention your phone dying, and I thought that you could use another one. Think of it as a belated birthday gift or something?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Okay...well, thank you. I like talking to you, so no need to thank me.  
  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
This new phone is pretty great!! But what's up, man? Haven't heard from you in a couple of weeks.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Are you freaking out again? Sorry for being so abrupt over the phone thing, it just made me feel a little self-conscious.  
  
  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
:(  
  
-  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Sorry, sorry, I just wanted to give you some space. I know that I can be a little clingy whenever I make a new friend so...yeah, that was me backing off.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Nah. You're good. And I overreacted to you doing a nice thing. I intend to return the favour by the way. When are you next due back home? We should hang out.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Not for a while, this case is bigger than we thought it'd be. I'm fucking tired of it.  
  
~  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
So…have you seen my email yet?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Yep. My response was ‘what are we, 12?’ but I figured that went without saying!  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Oh come on, answer the questions. It’ll be fun!  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Next you’ll be asking me to braid your hair.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
You bring the sparkly hairclips and I’ll bring a hairbrush :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: the arrival of ninja bear/the third part.


	3. Chapter 3

From: jaredtp@mail.com  
To: jensenackles@mail.com  
Subject: Okay, so you’re probably going to find this weird…  
  
So we were discussing friendship questionnaires in class as a barometer for assessing children and their ability for form relationships etc and that made me think of you. Not because you’re a child or anything, but because we already have an unconventional friendship where we kind of only know random things about each other.  
  
And now that I think about it, asking random questions probably won’t change that. Yet!! So I figure that we can both answer these and then we’ll know each other a LITTLE better, right?!  
  
~  
  
From: jaredtp@mail.com  
To: jensenackles@mail.com  
Subject: RE: Okay, so you’re probably going to find this weird…  
  
And I totally forgot to add the questions *smacks forehead*  
  
 _1\. Who were two role models you looked up to as a kid_  
  
Uh…probably my parents, as lame as that sounds. :D  
  
 _2\. The last outlandish/wild thing you did – tell us about it._  
  
Well, right now it’s probably starting a paper half an hour before it was due? I failed it, naturally. LOL!  
  
 _3\. What’s the naughtiest present you’ve ever received?_  
  
*blush* I can’t answer this one yet.  
  
 _4\. What three things do you love about your friends? And three you could do without?_  
  
Chad, excluded, they all tell me how it is and they’re not afraid to knock some sense into me. They can also all cook way better than I can. The three things I could do without are, well…90% of Chad’s attributes (I love him, but…well, he’s  _Chad_ ), they’re overprotectiveness and the fact that they always seem to think I can just drop everything when they need something.  
  
 _5\. What is your favorite smell? What memory does it remind you of?_  
  
The smell of baking!! Which reminds me of eating, which is of course, my favourite pastime, as you will find out.  
  
 _6\. What’s one favorite thing you do by yourself?_  
  
Playing with dogs and the dog park (does that count as by myself?)! I want a couple of my own someday.  
  
 _7\. Share one bizarre encounter you’ve had in life (could be at work, personal, from travel, with friends)._  
  
Talking to a neighbour who loves in the same building as me even though we’ve never met face-to-face? :D  
  
 _8\. Share one thing you didn’t understand about the world when you were a kid._  
  
I didn’t understand why I couldn’t fly. Needless to say, I broke both arms when I was a kid. Haha.  
  
 _9\. Describe an embarrassing moment you’ve had._  
  
One time, I had an interview at this place and I had to walk down these steps, right? Of course my sleeve got caught on the banister and that tore a hole right through it, so I went sliding down the steps and my legs flew out from under me and I ended up knocking this guy ALL THE WAY DOWN THE STAIRS. He was only scratched up a little, thank goodness but…yeah, I didn’t get the job. :P  
  
 _10\. Share a personal fact no one would ever guess about you._  
  
I hate spiders. Which no one believes when they see how tall I am!!  
  
You probably think that I’m an idiot, but hey, now you know 10 new things about me!  
  
-Jared.  
  
~  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
You did NOT end up flailing all over that stairway. That’s made up, right? Either way you owe me a new shirt! And coffee. Sorry I haven’t had a chance to reply. Work’s been busy!  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
It seriously happened! Most embarrassing thing EVER. Oh and no worries. It was a dorky idea anyway!  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Nah, it was a nice idea.  
  
~  
  
 _‘Okay, so this is a little weird. An audio message to someone else. Even though I spend most of my day leaving irate, annoyed voicemails for people! Ha! Anyway. This is Jensen, by the way. Jensen Ackles. Though you’ll know that when you get the email with this attached. Just—okay, I’m going to answer the questions now._  
  
 _Who were two role models I looked up to as a kid? Hmm. It’s gotta be Batman and Superman. I used to want to save the world, figured I’d be one of those lawyers that helped people who couldn’t afford lawyers. Of course it didn’t work out that way…_  
  
 _The last wild thing I did…? Not eating for three days straight. I almost passed out in the middle of a meeting! That’s more of a stupid thing than a wild thing but you know, work, busy etc._  
  
 _Naughtiest present…I’m not sure I can tell you either!!_  
  
 _I hate everything about my friends. Every single one of them. Well except for you, but that’s cause you actually listen to me!_  
  
 _My favourite smell is probably coffee. It reminds me of being a human being and also keeps me from growling at people all day long. Seriously._  
  
 _Favourite thing I do by myself is sleeping. I’m THAT boring!_  
  
 _Bizarre encounter…when I was in college there was this girl who’d tell everyone that she was my girlfriend. It was very weird. I’m convinced that she was stalking me._  
  
 _I didn’t understand why I couldn’t drink coffee. Probably. I’m not sure I can remember that far back, you little brat!_  
  
 _I don’t have embarrassing moments, Jared. I’m Mr Smooth. 23. Secret ninja. I ooze cool._  
  
 _Uh, for the last one, I’ve told all my friends and family that I NEVER, EVER want to get married and they all think it’s because I genuinely hate the idea of it but I guess that’s not the reason. I mean, I know that it isn’t. Really, I’m just scared that I’d never find anyone who I actually deserved to marry. I am not the best at relationships. And yeah…that got a little deeper than intended._  
  
 _I’m gonna go hit the sack now, so goodnight. Hopefully you can hear all of this clearly. And. Yeah. Bye.’_  
  
~  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I’m not the best at relationships either but I think that there’s definitely someone out there who deserves you, and someone that you deserve. It’s just a matter of finding them.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Anyone ever told you that you’ve got Shakespeare’s way with words?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Are you being snarky again? I feel like it’s your default setting. ;)  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
You say snarky, I say refreshingly witty.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
LOL. Of course. Thanks for answering by the way. And for trusting me enough to tell me that last part. I’m always here to listen. If you ever want to talk.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
I know you are and I appreciate it. :)  
  
~  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I am the worst essay-writer in the history of ever.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
I was about to disagree but then I read ‘history of ever’.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Ugh.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Sorry, bad joke! I’m sure you’re not that bad at it. What’s the problem?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Don’t worry about it. I don’t want to bother you. Especially if you’re not in town. God, what’s the time difference over there? Is it late for you?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Couldn’t sleep anyway. Had to switch hotels so it’s taking me a while to get used to yet another bed.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
  
  
You might need one of these :)  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
LOL.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
:)  
  
~  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
So…I found the world’s smallest action figure waiting in my apartment today. Or maybe it just feels that way because I’m not three years old. LOL.  
  
  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I figured that we can call it Ninja. It’s not quite teddy bear, but hey you can carry it around with you, right? :P  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
You’re crazy, you know that right? There are also a million packets of instant hot chocolate, some of which have whacky sounding flavours. Care to explain this, oh crazy one?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
You say that like it’s a bad thing :) Hot choc tends to send me to sleep pretty damn quickly. You mention you were having trouble so…figured I’d give you a bunch. The store had a bunch of the packets you just dump in a mug so I just grabbed some…  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
…and proceeded to shove them through my letterbox?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Something like that, yeah.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
It’s probably really stupid of me and the figure is kind of lame, nothing like what you got me…  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
No, it’s really nice of you. And a G.I. Joe action figure is perfect. It’s like having an action figure of MYSELF.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
You realise that you’d be a shitty ninja, right?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
LIES!  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Seriously, you send me garbled key smash messages before you’ve had your coffee. Ninja 101 very clearly states that ninjas must be on high alert at all times.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
I do not send you garbled messages!!!!  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Yesterday your ‘good morning, Jared’ was ‘jfh dkfdkfdl;kf;d IT’S TOO EARLY’.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
In my defence, you texted me at smiley face at SIX AM. You’re lucky I didn’t say worse :P  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Hahahahaha. Lucky me, I guess. :)  
  
~  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
So…what kind of coffee do you like? I need a laugh.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
And why, pray tell, would my coffee preference make you laugh?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Because you probably like all of the girly shit, like mochas (ugh), lattes and whatnot  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Lemme guess, you’re the kind of guy that drinks it black with one sugar (double ugh) and makes sure that EVERYBODY knows it.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Hey now, I take my coffee seriously.  
  
  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Oh, I don’t doubt that for a second :)  
  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Boybands and Boyfriends (or part four :P)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a busy week (le sigh), so I will reply to comments later but in the meantime, here's the next little part :)

Chad to **Jared** , **Katie** , **Sandy**

This is the third week in a row that you’ve bailed on us, asshole. Your new boyfriend better be awesome.

Katie to **Chad** , **Jared** , **Sandy**

Jared’s not seeing anyone. Please. Like he could keep it a secret!

Sandy to **Katie** , **Jared** , **Chad**

I feel like I’m ALWAYS out of the loop. Who’s dating who now?

Jared to **Sandy** , **Chad** , **Katie**

No one is dating anyone. I’m just…busy. I’ll hang out with you guys later.

~

Jensen to **Danneel**

Is it weird that I spend all of my free time texting a guy that didn’t realise I existed until this year?

Danneel to **Jensen**

Yes.

Jensen to **Danneel**

Thanks for that.

Danneel to **Jensen**

I’m lucky if I get a ONE text from you In a week! But whatever, we’re dating.

Jensen to **Danneel**

Jared and I are not DATING! We’re just friends.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Jensen to **Danneel**

I feel like you don’t take me seriously.

Danneel to **Jensen**

:)

~

Jared to **Jensen**

So did the power just go out or is it just me?

Jensen to **Jared**

It's three in the morning, does it really matter?

Jared to **Jensen**

For some of us, yes. I was in the middle of catching up on GoT?

Jensen to **Jared**

Go-what now?

Jared to **Jensen**

Games of Thrones. You know, that hit HBO show that everyone talks about?

Jensen to **Jared**

.....

Jared to **Jensen**

Clearly you live under a rock.

Jensen to **Jared**

Clearly. I'm more of a cop procedural guy. Means I'm not fighting with my remote every time the editors decide to blast music over some actor staring into space.

Jared to **Jensen**

HAHAHA! Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.

Jensen to **Jared**

Okay, so I called the super – who was kind of grouchy, by the way - and apparently the power's out on the entire street. Might be time for bed, kiddo.

Jared to **Jensen**

Thanks, man. You didn't have to do that. And hey, the night is still young, grandpa!!!

Jensen to **Jared**

Yeah, well. A gazillion hour flight means that it is WAY past my bed time.

Jared to **Jensen**

Don't take this the wrong way, but WHY do you come back? Here, I mean. Why the back and forth when you’re barely ever here?

Jensen to **Jared**

Ha. Well it's meant to be a two weeks there, two weeks back kind of thing but as the associate without...'attachments' it made sense for me to be the one doing the majority of the flying back and forth and liaising between both offices.

Jared to **Jensen**

Why fly back at all, surely you could Skype, call...email? I mean, you fly back from sitting in an office TO sitting in an office. Seems kind of pointless.

Jensen to **Jared**

Yeah but...this is home. I don't want to move and this job...it won't be forever.

Jared to **Jensen**

All of my legal knowledge is basically from The Good Wife but, doesn't being associate mean that you're pretty much tied to your firm.

Jensen to **Jared**

Yes and no. But wait....you watch The Good Wife? You realize that you're on negative cool points, right?

Jared to **Jensen**

Hey, it's much better than CSI Disney, or whatever.

Jensen to **Jared**

LOL. Pretty sure Mickey and Friends don't go around killing people.

Jared to **Jensen**

It'd make for an awesome movie if they did. ;P

Jensen to **Jared**

To think that some poor kid's future teacher wants to take Disney away from them.

Jared to **Jensen**

Yeah, yeah, LOL. About your work situation. I actually majored in engineering for my first degree and I liked it well enough. My job though? Totally hated it. So after two years I quit and actually sat down and figured out what I wanted to do. Maybe that's a process you need to go through. Just some advice - take it or leave it.

Jensen to **Jared**

Thanks Jared, I'll keep that in mind, promise. For now, I’ve really got to get some sleep! Night!

~

Jared to **Jensen**

Tell me why…

Jensen to **Jared**

Ain’t nothing but a heartache?

Jared to **Jensen**

LOL. I jumped the gun on hitting send but now I’m tempted to continue just to see how much you know.

Jensen to **Jared**

Ain’t nothing but a mistake?

Jared to **Jensen**

Keep going. I didn’t have you down as a closet Backstreet Boys fun!

Jared to **Jensen**

*Fan!

Jensen to **Jared**

Bye Bye Bye, Jared.

Jared to **Jensen**

Does that mean that you don’t want to be a fool for me?

Jensen to **Jared**

It means that I’m tired of being a playa in your game for (of) two? I was always more of a Nick Carter fan, really. He was like, a superior Justin Timberlake. I always meant to buy his solo album. :P

Jared to **Jensen**

Ew! Nick Carter had weird floppy hair curtains.

Jensen to **Jared**

As opposed to Justin, who had ramen noodle hair? Nick Carter 4vaaa.

Jared to **Jensen**

LMAO! Ah, the things you learn about a guy…

Jensen to **Jared**

Clearly you’re having an adverse effect on me :)

Jared to **Jensen**

Pffft. Your boyband obsession is all YOU, mister!

Jensen to **Jared**

So what exactly did you want me to tell you?

Jared to **Jensen**

You know what…I have no idea…

Jensen to **Jared**

LOL.

~

Jensen to **Jared**

So...how’re things on the dating front?

Jared to **Jensen**

Hello, Jensen. Good morning to you too. I’m fine, by the way, how are you?

Jensen to **Jared**

And you say that I’M snarky!

Jared to **Jensen**

Sorry. Bad mood. And that was a pretty random question. Lol.

Jensen to **Jared**

:(

Jared to **Jensen**

Don’t worry about it, it’ll pass. I can never stay mad for long!

Jensen to **Jared**

Are you at home?

Jared to **Jensen**

Yup. And if I didn’t have yet another paper to do, I would take a LONG, LONG, NAP!

Jared to **Jensen**

So…the barista from Starbucks just dropped off a diabetic coma at my apartment and she said it was from you. Do Starbucks do deliveries now?

Jensen to **Jared**

No but they do cousins of friends who are willing to do favours ;)

Jared to **Jensen**

So how much did it kill you to have to order a double chocolate cappuccino?

Jensen to **Jared**

You will never know the levels of despair that I endured.

Jared to **Jensen**

Haha…thank you. It’s nice to know that you care ;)

Jensen to **Jared**

No problem. What are friends for, right? I wish I’d been able to bring it to you myself.

Jared to **Jensen**

:)

Danneel to **Jensen**

So…according to Alona, you had coffee delivered to a young, dashing male who lives at your apartment complex? Deets!!

Jensen to **Danneel**

Well, here’s one detail for you: Alona has a big mouth.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Yeah, yeah. What happened to him not being your boyfriend?

Jensen to **Danneel**

He’s not. We’re just friends.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Friends that have never met.

Jensen to **Danneel**

That’s not unusual, especially these days.

Danneel to **Jensen**

True, but this is YOU we’re talking about. In all the time you were ‘dating’ Jeff you never did anything that nice. Well…dating was an understatement.

Jensen to **Danneel**

What we did was none of your business. And you know what? Jared and I are none of your business either. Just…leave it okay.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Aw, you must really like him!!

Jensen to **Danneel**

As a FRIEND! And even if I did like him like…*that*…it’s too soon after Jeff.

Danneel to **Jensen**

You and Jeff were fuck buddies, you DO know that right?

Jensen to **Danneel**

Ugh. You know what, just forget that I said anything? Okay.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

To answer your question about dating, there’s someone who goes to the same coffee shop with me that I’ve been sort of flirting with.

Jensen to **Jared**

Sort of flirting? :P

Jared to **Jensen**

I am awful at this kind of thing! Especially with guys. I’ve mostly dated girls over the years.

Jensen to **Jared**

Ah, so you’re a best of both worlds kind of guy?

Jared to **Jensen**

Is that a Hannah Montana joke or you asking me if I’m bi? If it’s the latter, then yep, I am!

Jensen to **Jared**

Well that explains why you didn’t disappear from the face of Earth when I mentioned my boyfriend

Jared to **Jensen**

Like you’d get rid of me that easily :D

~

Chris to **Jensen**

So, you’re not ready to ‘date’ anyone else but you’re kind of jealous that this…Jared guy has been making eyes at someone else. Despite the fact that by your own admission, you’re never in town and oh, NOT READY TO DATE ANYONE ELSE!!

Jensen to **Chris**

I literally said all of that in my previous text.

Chris to **Jensen**

Take this shit to Danneel, man, I’m not your counselor.

Jensen to **Chris**

You’re a dick.

Chris to **Jensen**

You still love me, Jenny!

Jensen to **Chris**

No, I’m pretty sure that I hate you.

Jensen to **Jared**

I hate my friends. Well, except you. Sometimes I think that you’re the only one who knows how to talk to me.

Jared to **Jensen**

Aw, I love you too, Jenny!!

Jensen to **Jared**

I take it back. I hate you too.

Jared to **Jensen**

<3 *blows you a kiss*

Jensen to **Jared**

Dork :P

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Someone asks someone out... ~~also angst~~ :P


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
I hate people.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
You hate everything!  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Hey, I don't hate YOU!  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Obviously. I'm awesome. :)  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
And yet so modest...  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Ha. Anyway, what's up?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
My friend Chris has been blowing up my phone about some stoner guy who plays drums for his band or something. Which, whatever. But now he's texting my work phone. Let's just say that I was on tne receiving end of several glares.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Ugh. Sorry, dude.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
And you know what the worst part is? If it was the other way around he'd be all 'Oh hey, now, I'm not your counselor!’ But I have to read forty text messages about a guy I warned him not to hire in the first place.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Friends, eh...I'm sorry about that though. I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
I know. I think that makes it worse though? Like, my problems don't mean anything but his do and that's just how it is. Not sure that's what anyone should want from a friendship. And it's probably down to me being out of town a lot, like everything is. Ugh.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
For what it's worth, you can always talk to me. I promise not to disappear on you, you sneaky ninja.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Ha. Well. I won't hold you to that but thank you. For listening! Reading. Whatever lol.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Anytime! And hey, I figure that I owe you unlimited unload time considering all the bitching I do about Chad.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Yeah...I think you're probably worse off lol. At least we have each other right? :)  
  
~  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
So I need you tell me that I don't suck.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I feel like you could have phrased that better but alrighty, YOU DON'T SUCK! And now you have to tell me what's up.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Parental guilt trip. I don't call, I don't visit, I'm a shoo-in for the Worst Son Of The Year award blah, blah.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Ah. Been there. I shall school you on how to avoid this in future. Just call me Yodalecki.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
You can't hear me but I'm laughing at you. The mocking kind of laughter.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
*grumbles* I'll just keep my advice to myself then?  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
I'm listening...  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
It's no big deal, just add the calls into your schedule or program reminders. And if that doesn't help just try not to take it to heart. They're your parents. They exist just to give you shit. :P  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Understatement of the year, buddy. Thanks :)  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
May the force be with you, young padawan.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Still laughing at you here.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
:) My work here is done.  
  
~  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I think hot coffee shop guy almost passed out due to my mere presence.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
You think? Is this one of those conversations where I end up laughing at you because you'll never be as smooth as me?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Smooth is overrated!!  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
In what universe is smoothness overrated?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Peanutbutterville?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Crunchy peanut butter is gross.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I don’t think we can be friends anymore, Jensen. Me and my crunchy peanut butter have a bond. A strong one.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Eh, you won’t be able to stay away from me. :)  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Because I’m such a nice guy!!  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Of course ;)  
  
~  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Note to self: Make sure slow cooker is plugged in before leaving the apartment…  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Hahahha!!  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I had a Jensen moment this morning! :P  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Do I even want to know?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Clearly. I didn’t feel awake until I’d downed like three cups of coffee!! Total Jensen moment. :P  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
So what are you doing for dinner? It’s pretty late. I was just about to start getting ready for my flight. It’s at ass o’clock in the morning. Ugh.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Uh, stale Doritos and water? I don’t have any cash on me because, well gotta pay the rent...and don’t do anything crazy like buy me something. I’ll survive!!  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
SERIOUSLY!  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Too late. Call it reparations for your Jensen moment. :)  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
You’re incorrigible, you know that? Thanks, Jensen. Next time, I’ll have to buy you dinner :P  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
You’re welcome, buddy. And hey, leave the Jensen moments to me alright? You’re klutzy enough as it is! We don’t want you to have another falling out with your cupboards again.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
I shouldn’t have told you about that! I’m never going to live it down, am I? :/  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Nope. :)  
  
~  
  
Jensen to  **Danneel**  
  
I think I need an intervention.  
  
Danneel to  **Jensen**  
  
How are things with Loverboy?  
  
Jensen to  **Danneel**  
  
He’s not *loverboy*. Actually I’m pretty sure he’s sort of got something going on with someone else  
  
Danneel to  **Jensen**  
  
Aw, I’m sorry. I know how much you like him.  
  
Jensen to  **Danneel**  
  
Yeah well, I’m still trying to sort out that whole Jeff mess in my head.  
  
Danneel to  **Jensen**  
  
Well, I’m here if you want to talk, okay?  
  
~  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
So…  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
So…  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Ever have one of those days when you remember something you thought you’d buried it so deep in your mind that it could never hurt you again?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Yup. It blows. Sorry, dude. Want to talk about it?  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Not really…just, it sucks that I can’t tell people what happened. And the people that do know some of it don’t even know the full story and…I guess I always think that it’s going to come back and bite me on the ass.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Hey, if you need me to kick someone’s ass, say the word. I’m a ninja remember.  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
A ninja with a coffee patch.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Do they make those?!!  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Of course you would want to know that. :)  
  
~  
  
Katie to  **Jared**  
  
So coffee shop guy asked me if you were seeing anyone at the moment  
  
Jared to  **Katie**  
  
Oh god. Tell me you didn't say anything.  
  
Katie to  **Jared**  
  
Well....I might have told him that you were free Thursday night. *hides*  
  
Jared to  **Katie**  
  
Just so you know I'm giving you a virtual bitchface right now.  
  
Katie to  **Jared**  
  
Oh c'mon. It's not like there's anybody else.  
  
Katie to  **Jared**  
  
WAIT, IS THERE?!!  
  
Jared to  **Katie**  
  
No.  
  
~  
  
Coffee Shop Guy to  **Jared**  
  
So a little bird told me that you were free on Thursday. Would you like to have dinner with me?  
  
~  
  
Jared to  **Sandy**  
  
Do you have any bright ideas regarding the situation with Coffee Shop Guy?  
  
Sandy to  **Jared**  
  
Who? I swear you guys don't tell me anything. Ugh.  
  
Jared to  **Sandy**  
  
Ugh indeed, my tiny friend. Basically Katie told some guy I've been sort of flirting with when I'd be free later this week. And he asked me out.  
  
Sandy to  **Jared**  
  
You don't like the dude?  
  
Jared to  **Sandy**  
  
I did but...  
  
Sandy to  **Jared**  
  
Ooh! Is there someone else?  
  
Jared to  **Sandy**  
  
Maybe…  
  
Sandy to  **Jared**  
  
Aw, well what about the second person, why not ask them out?  
  
Jared to  **Sandy**  
  
It…it’s complicated.  
  
Sandy to **Jared**  
  
Well. You’ve always been handle complicated before. Don’t be afraid to go after what you want!!  
  
Jared to  **Sandy**  
  
I guess you’re right….:) Thanks Sandy!  
  
Sandy to  **Jared**  
  
I’m ALWAYS right!!  
  
~  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
So, I have a hot date tonight and I need you to talk me into not going. Soon.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
In a meeting but....hot date sounds pretty good to me! You should go!  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Yeah but...I think I'm falling for someone else.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Then ask them out. They'd be lucky to have you; you're a great guy.  
  
Jared to **Jensen**  
  
You're just saying that....  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Not at all. If I didn't have travel commitments, I'd totally date you. :)  
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Do you have Skype or something? I need to talk to you. Like, hear your voice and stuff. Maybe we can talk later? I’m free for the next couple of hours.  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Sounds serious. I'll email you the details.  
  
~  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Okay so was last night all a dream or did we sort of ask each other out over Skype?! Good morning, btw.   
  
Jared to  **Jensen**  
  
Not a dream!! And like, I had to ask. I just feel like we could have something good. We get along so well and, I don’t know, I just...I know that you wanted time to think...I feel kind of bad about blowing that guy off but well…wouldn’t have been fair to lead him on, right?  
  
Jensen to  **Jared**  
  
Hey, I have an emergency meeting. Will text you back ASAP.  
  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Uhm. Angst.


	6. Chapter 6

**_< Skype transcript>_ **

* * *

 

_Jared: Oh, hey!!_

_Jensen: Hi, there. You alright? You sounded kind of upset before. Or I read it that way. Anyway. Hi._

_Jared: You sound different than I expected!! Even though I’ve heard your voice before and—ignore me._

_Jensen: Haha. Good different I hope?_

_Jared: Duh!_

_Jensen: So what did you want to talk about? Why don’t you want to date the hot, coffee shop guy?_

_Jared: Well, like I said there’s someone else. Someone who’s always there, always knows how to make me smile, someone I like a lot and…I wasn’t going to say anything but…that someone is you._

_Jensen: W-what?_

_Jared: I like you. A lot. I mean, I’m always wondering what you’re doing, always picturing you walking around in a daze before you’ve had coffee. I mean, it’s totally lame and corny and I know that it’s stupid because we haven’t met and…things aren’t supposed to work this way but I like you a lot and…I’d rather go out with you than coffee shop guy._

_Jensen: I…I don’t know what to say._

_Jared: Fuck. I’m ruining everything, aren’t I? I knew this would happen and just. God. I suck._

_Jensen: You’re not ruining anything, Jared and you’re not alone in this. I…like you too. A lot. Probably more than I liked my ex because I’ve never done anything for him. I wouldn’t stay up all night texting him even though I know I’m going to have a hard time getting up and I would never have confided in him the way I do you…but_

_Jared: Uh-oh. That sounds ominous._

_Jensen: Ha, well, you know what my schedule is like. How would it work?_

_Jared: I don’t know but I want to try. Only if you’re up for it though. I know that you didn’t break up with your ex all that long ago._

_Jensen: What about you, when was the last time you were with somebody?_

_Jared: Few years ago, technically. Didn’t end well. I haven’t had anything long-lasting since then._

_Jensen: Oh. Look, I really want to go out with you too but can I just…take a moment to think about it? I’m not saying no, Jared. I like you a lot…more than you know, but I owe it to both of us to be sure. You understand, right?_

_Jared: Yeah, of course I do. We’ll talk tomorrow, yeah?_

_Jensen: Of course!_

* * *

 

~

Jared to **Katie**

Remember that guy I told about? The one who lives in my building? I asked him out (kinda) HE LIKES ME TOO!!! But…he has to think about something? I don’t know. On one hand I’m happy, but on the other…I know Jensen.

Katie to **Jared**

Know him…? Well. We might need to find a new coffee shop. Lol.

Jared to **Katie**

Yeah, he’s…he feels really bad about work and how much of his time it takes and I know that will be a factor. Odds aren’t in my favour either. Ugh, coffee shop dude is hot and all but just…he’s not the one.

Katie to **Jared**

And you think that Jensen is. Aww. Just…try not to give up on him. You like him a lot, right? Make sure you don’t fall apart. That you guys stay friends even if it doesn’t work out. I know how much you appreciate his friendship. I mean, I had to FORCE information out of you – Jared ‘Never Shuts The Fuck Up’ Padalecki. It must be serious.

Jared to **Katie**

Ha, ha. :P But yeah, I…don’t think I’d be able to handle a ‘No’. His ‘I need to think’ is already crushing me and I just can’t. Not after…you know.

Katie to **Jared**

Aw. Look, he’s lucky to have you in his life. If he says no, it’s his loss.

~

From:jensenackles@mail.com

To: jaredtp@mail.com

Subject: Us

Hey, figured that I'd email. Listen, I really like you. Your messages are often the highlight of my day and I value our friendship. You make an effort to keep in touch and all of that, but that's now, Jared. When you get fed up of the long silences and the fact that I'm in another country half the time things will get all screwed up. And honestly, you deserve someone better than me. Someone that has the time to make you the center of their universe or whatever. I wish that person was me, but it isn't.

I'm so sorry for giving you false hope...I should have told you this yesterday. After my last relationship, I just don't have it in me to get into something serious again, and I can't ask you to wait until I leave this job.

Sorry again.

Jensen.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

I can wait.

Jensen to **Jared**

Jared...

Jared to **Jensen**

So, why did you decide to practice international law? I imagine you could just make a shit ton of $$ right here.

Jensen to **Jared**

Subject change already? You're something else :)

Honestly? I liked the idea of travelling and doing work on a global scale. How naïve I was…

Jared to **Jensen**

I'm respecting your wishes while I devise a master plan. ;)

Jensen to **Jared**

Well, it's going to take one helluva plan.

Jared to **Jensen**

Gee, thanks.

Jensen to **Jared**

Sorry.

~

Jensen to **Jared**

It's been a couple of days. Are you still pissed?

~

Jared has joined the conversation.

_Jared is typing…_

Katie has joined the conversation

Jared: So he said no. And I was totally going to just pretend that I hadn’t asked and maybe see if I could convince him to actually gives us a try and he was all, ‘Oh it’s going to take one hell of a plan!! -.-

Katie: Ugh. Well, I don’t know him like you do. Maybe he was just being honest and it just came out wrong?

Jared: Probably but…would it kill him to be a little sensitive? I’m finding it hard enough to talk to him without his side comments. I…actually haven’t texted him this week. He asked me if I was still pissed. UH, DUH!!!

Katie: Did he apologise?

Jared: Yes, but that’s not the point!

Katie: Hey, it’s something!!

Jared: Katie, you and I both know that sorry doesn’t solve anything. It’s just a word that we use to feel better about ourselves or paper over the cracks. I know that he’s sorry but sorry doesn’t make things hurt any less.

Katie: So what are you going to do? Ignore him forever?

Jared: Hell, maybe I will.

Katie: :(

~

Danneel to **Jensen**

What’s this picture of texts supposed to mean?

Jensen to **Danneel**

It means, what did I say wrong to Jared?! He hasn’t replied back since last week.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Ugh. You are an idiot.

~

Jared to **Katie**

On a scale of one to pathetic, how pathetic would it be if I ate this strawberry cheesecake in its entirety?

Katie to **Jared**

Is that a trick question? Have you actually spoken to Jensen?

Jared to **Katie**

Not since the last time I spoke to you. I’m still dealing with the humiliation of his rejection. And then there was that disastrous date with Coffee Shop Guy.

Katie to **Jared**

SHUT UP! You went on a date with him?

Jared to **Katie**

Well, kinda. It was like a friendly lunch? And I made things awkward when I told him to order me anything but coffee because – in my head that’s like, mine and Jensen’s thing.

Katie to **Jared**

Coffee is yours and Jensen’s thing? LMAO.

Jared to **Katie**

Yeah…I realised how dumb that was when he ordered me Kombucha. Ew. I think he was glad when it was all over. I spent the whole time whining about how Jensen was being unfair. :/

Katie to **Jared**

Oh, Jared. Why don’t you just try talking to Jensen again?

Jared to **Katie**

I don’t know. Maybe. I told him that I could wait but…I don’t want another repeat of…you know. He keeps sending me all this stuff and it’s just…it’s too much, you know?

Katie to **Jared**

Ah. For what it’s worth, I think you’re much stronger than you were back then. You’re not going to let someone else dick you around. And even if you do, I’ll kick their ass, okay?

Jared to **Katie**

You scare me sometimes. :P

Katie to **Jared**

Good! :)

~

Jensen to **Jared**

My friend Danneel says that I'm an idiot, and I say that too. So yeah. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry.

Jensen to **Jared**

Hey, Jared. What have you been up to? How are you? I've been thinking of you.

Jared to **Jensen**

Is this your way of asking me if I've been getting all the crap you've been sending? Because I have. And I don't want any of it.

Goodbye, Jensen.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep...sorry!! :P 
> 
> Coming up next: Possibly more angst...*hides*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's been long (and shitty) and my internet is really crappy so forgive me for any typos in this part! Thank you to everyone reading and commenting! I will get to all of them once I can get a stable connection! :)
> 
> This part is kind of a filler part, in the sense that I needed to write in something that connected the last part to what will happen in part 8 (which I need to go through). Basically I'm writing this in the most messed up order, lol!

7.

From:jensenackles@mail.com  
To: jaredtp@mail.com  
Subject: Re: Us

Goodbye? Really? You can't just...disappear because I want just want to be friends. And yes my joke/comment was insensitive but you know what I'm like, Jared.

Give me a break.

Please...

~

Jared to **Jensen**

You're ruining my 'Get Over Jensen' plan, just so you know.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

What happened to your other plan?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Realised it was a waste of time. I've done the whole waiting thing before. Didn’t work out as planned.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

What happened?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Nothing that you need to worry about.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

That’s a little bit cryptic. I thought I was supposed to be the ninja who is all mysterious and stuff.

~

 

Chad to **Jared**

Who the hell is this coffee shop dude? And not that I'm trying to be a dick or anything, but since when are you dating guys again?

 

Jared to **Chad**

Since never. It's not like it's been working out for me anyway.

 

Chad to **Jared**

Ooookay. So you wanna be my wingman tonight?

 

Jared to **Chad**

Not really.

 

Chad to **Jared**

Fine. I'll be at your place in ten.

 

Jared to **Chad**

Saying that I'd rather be on my own right now would be pointless, right? Bring wings. Lots of them.

 

Chad to **Jared**

I think I just said hi to your boy in the lobby.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Did a random, scrawny blond guy just say hi to you?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Well. Not sure hi is what I'd call it. He a friend of yours?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Yeah. Sorry, I guess.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Are you okay? Haven't heard from you in a few days.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Yeah. You?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Work sucks but I'm alright. Flew in for Danneel's birthday party. Here's to getting hammered after the DJ plays Promiscuous Girl one too many times.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Lol!! Chad is demanding my attention so I'll talk to you later okay?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Sure, man.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

Ugh. Banana and fudge muffins. I hate you.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

You're welcome :) I wasn't sure that Alona would bring them.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Well she did and they are amazing. Why weren't you sure?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Long story. Anyway, sorry I couldn't get them to you personally. Had to catch an early flight. I hope you're feeling a little better now that you've got some sugar in you!! You sounded kind of upset yesterday.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

I really don't get you.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

What?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

...nevermind. Thank you.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Anytime, buddy.

 

Jared to **Katie**

Should I read anything into Jensen adding on 'buddy' to a message after HE sent me muffins because he thought I was upset?

 

Katie to **Jared**

Awwww. Well. The only thing to take from that is that he's an idiot. Anyone who doesn't think you're worth dating is an idiot.

 

Jared to **Katie**

He never said THAT.

 

Katie to **Jared**

Meh. Semantics.

 

Jared to **Katie**

:(

 

~

 

Alona to **Jensen**

You're welcome

 

Jensen to **Alona**

Yeah, yeah, don't act like I didn't give you fifty bucks, you brat.

 

Alona to **Jensen**

Well, even though I still think you're stringing this poor guy along, it was a nice gesture.

 

Jensen to **Alona**

What? How am I stringing him along?

 

Alona to **Jensen**

Well you turn him down and then send him a whole bunch of stuff and refuse to leave him alone. I mean, talk about mixed signals.

 

Alona to **Jensen**

And it's not like you haven't shunned people over less

 

Jensen to **Danneel, Alona**

Hey, Danneel anyone ever tell you that you've got a big mouth?

 

Danneel to **Jensen, Alona**

You. Repeatedly.

 

Alona to **Danneel, Jensen**

In her defence, she was only looking out for your friend.

 

Jensen to **Alona, Danneel**

He HAS been a little distant lately. You think I should ease up a little?

 

Danneel to **Alona, Jensen**

I think I just heard a penny drop.

 

~

Jensen to **Jared**

I'm sorry.

~

 

Jared to **Katie**

So, guess who's jetting to Texas in two weeks?!

 

Katie to **Jared**

Hulk Hogan.

 

Jared to **Katie**

Sarcasm really is the lowest form of wit.

 

Katie to **Jared**

That's good though. You could do with a break.

 

Jared to **Katie**

Break!! No, I'm going to help my mom out with summer school while I job hunt.

 

Katie to **Jared**

For a job here...or?

 

Jared to **Katie**

I don't know yet. You know who keeps texting me and there's the whole Jensen thing. Maybe I need a fresh start.

 

Katie to **Jared**

Ugh. Don't let those two assholes drive you out of town. You love it here.

 

Jared to **Katie**

Well, I'll see. I haven't really spoken to Jensen in a while anyway. Guess he's busy.

 

~

Chad to **Sandy**

So I bumped into Jared's ex. You know the guy he was super serious with way back.

 

Sandy to **Chad**

You mean Rob? What did he want?

 

Chad to **Sandy**

He was just asking questions about Jared and stuff. Why exactly did they break up again? I didn't get the memo.

 

Sandy to **Chad**

*snort* and you think I did?

 

Chad to **Sandy**

You and Jared were like, inseparable back then.

 

Sandy to **Chad**

All I know is that something happened when Rob came back from his internship. Katie probably has the full story. As always.

 

Chad to **Sandy**

Right? What's up with that? It's like we're not worthy of being told stuff anymore.

 

Sandy to **Chad**

Well, we were pre-Rob and Katie came in after, maybe he felt that he couldn't talk to us.

 

Chad to **Sandy**

Well, fuck that.

 

~

Jared to **Chad, Sandy**

What's up with you two?

 

Chad to **Jared, Sandy**

We've finally realised that we have nothing on Katie when it comes to being your friend. If we're not talking you through some non-existent relationship with your neighbor we're dodging your ex.

 

Sandy to **Chad, Jared**

Chad, not now.

 

Chad to **Sandy**

I'll leave you out of it but I think this has been coming for a while.

 

Jared to **Chad, Sandy**

Ugh. Look, I'm sorry. I guess I have been on Cloud Jensen for a while. And I never told you the full story about Rob and I should have. I'm going away next week but I promise I’ll update you then.

 

Chad to **Jared**

You know what, tell it to Katie.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

So Chad isn’t speaking to me. And there’s HUGE FUCKIGN SPIDER ON MY WALL, OH GOD

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Are you a setting spiders into the wilderness kinda guy or a crush it until it never walks again kinda guy.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Definitely the second one but I can’t touch it. Ew. Eww.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Hahaha. Okay, so my spare key is taped to the top of my letter plate (dumb place but easy to remember). I have some insect spray somewhere in one of my bottom kitchen cupboards.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

YOU ARE A LIFE SAVER!!! I left your key somewhere inside. I didn’t even get a chance to look around, that’s how desperate I was to kill that thing.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Glad I could help :) Not sure I’ll be as helpful with your Chad situation.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

He (and my other friend) think that I’ve been neglecting them and maybe I have but I don’t understand why he won’t cut me some slack.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Why would they think that?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

I don’t know. Sometimes it’s easy to just tell Katie stuff because she doesn’t know every single thing that’s happened in my life, whereas I’ve known Sandy and Chad for longer.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Well if the shoe was on the other foot and you were Chad (or Sandy) in this scenario, how would you feel?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Not great…Huh. I guess I have been a bit of an asshole.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Nah, you’re not an asshole. It’s called being human. It makes sense that you’d want to avoid talking about past stuff that might bring up bad memories.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Thanks, man.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

I wish things were different…do you ever have those days when you think about something so much that you realise that you have to stop or else you’ll go crazy?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Is everything okay?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Yeah, Jensen. Everything’s fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: an absence, a realisation and a lot of procrastinating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no internet *sad face* so forgive me for the late replies to comments. Thank you to everyone still reading :)

8.  
  
From:jensenackles@mail.com  
To: jaredtp@mail.com  
Subject: Hi!  
  
So, I haven't heard from you in a while. How's everything going? You haven't left the country without telling me have you? That's supposed to be my thing! And yes, I am well aware that I can be a dick sometimes. It's part of my charm, right?  
  
Talk to you soon.  
  
J   
  
~  
  
Jensen to **Danneel**  
  
I think I've screwed things up with Jared.   
  
Danneel to **Jensen**  
  
Jared? I thought it was too soon after Jeff. Don’t tell me you broke Jared’s heart over nothing.   
  
Jensen to **Danneel**  
  
...yeah **,** Jeff was only my fuck buddy, right? Totally doesn’t mean I should have any unresolved feelings.  *sarcasm*  
  
Danneel to **Jensen**  
  
Alright, smartass, what have you done this time?  
  
~  
  
Jeff to **Jensen**  
  
I miss you.   
  
Jensen to **Jeff**  
  
As much as I want to reply with 'fuck you, asshole', I kind of miss you too but we aren't getting back together, or grabbing a drink for ‘old times sake’. I'm not your booty call.   
  
Jeff to **Jensen**  
  
You always knew how to spoil my fun ;P  
  
~  
  
Danneel to **Jensen**  
  
Let me get this straight, you like Jared. A lot. And you haven't heard from him in two months. Yet, you've been sexting your ex for the last three weeks. Do I need to come over and kick your ass?  
  
Jensen to **Danneel**   
  
WE HAVEN’T BEEN SEXTING!   
  
Danneel to **Jensen**  
  
Please. What else do you two have to talk about?  
  
Jensen to **Danneel**  
  
Nothing. Hence why it’s just the occasional message here and there. I don’t know how many times I have to tell you.   
  
Danneel to **Jensen**  
  
Sigh.   
  
~  
  
Jensen to **Jared**  
  
I miss our conversations. I miss you.   
  
Jared to **Jensen**  
  
Omg, Jensen! Hi! I'm away from home right now. But I'm guessing that I have some catching up to do. Talk to you soon. All my love, Jared.  
  
~  
  
Jensen to **Jared**  
  
Where are you? I hope you're good. Keep in touch, okay?   
  
~  
  
 _Dear Mr Ackles,_  
  
 _It is with deep regret that I accept your notice of resignation as associate lawyer with the firm. I had hoped that you would stay on to make partner._  
  
 _I appreciate your excellent contribution to the team and the organisation for the past six years and am sorry to see you go._  
  
 _I understand your decision to move on and have forwarded your letter of resignation to the Human Resources Department and Accounts Department who will contact you with further information on the procedures related to your departure._  
  
 _I will organise a meeting tomorrow to discuss your handover of roles and responsibilities for a smooth transition leading to your last day on Friday._  
  
 _Thank you again for your commitment and dedication. I wish you every success in your future undertakings and hope that you will keep in touch._  
  
 _Yours sincerely,_  
  
 _Samantha Smith_  
  
  
~  
  
Danneel to **Jeff**  
  
This is all your fault. Jensen quit his job!  
  
Jeff to **Danneel**  
  
Really?   
  
Danneel to **Jeff**  
  
Yes! Don’t play dumb either, he told me that you guys were texting again.  
  
Jeff to **Danneel**  
  
Yeah, but that was a couple of months ago now. Haven’t heard from him in a while.   
  
~  
  
Danneel to **Jensen**   
  
Is this really what you want to do? Do I need to call your mom?  
  
Jensen to **Danneel**  
  
That job was a total nightmare, and yeah, I could have just moved over there but clearly I didn’t want to so the only option was to quit. Which I did.   
  
Danneel to **Jensen**  
  
So this isn’t about Jared?  
  
Jensen to **Danneel**  
  
Maybe it is. All I know is that I blew that because I was never going to be around much and...it sucks. A lot. I haven’t even heard from in a while and I miss him. We’ve never even met! Not that it bothered him…I know that he would have made it work…somehow. He would have tried and I screwed it all up.    
  
Danneel to **Jensen**  
  
Well, change that! Find him. Meet him. Talk to him.  
  
Jensen to **Danneel**  
  
Yeah, yeah.   
  
~  
  
Katie to **Jared**  
  
You’ve been back home for a week now! Have you emailed Jensen back yet or did you chicken out? Or did you go to his apartment? Or did he come to yours?!! Deets!  
  
Jared to **Katie**  
  
What do you think?  
  
Katie to **Jared**  
  
I think that you’re being a pussy. So he shot you down once. If you like him, even after all of this distance and silence then you’re going to have to talk to him at some point. It doesn’t really matter when.   
  
Jared to **Katie**  
  
You’ve changed your tune.  
  
Katie to **Jared**  
  
One of us needs to have some luck in the dating department. It might as well be you. :)  
  
Jared to **Katie**  
  
I hate you.   
  
Katie to **Jared**  
  
I hate you too, baby.  
  
Jared to **Katie**  
  
More than the guy you dumped after an epic relationship that lasted three days?  
  
Katie to **Jared**  
  
No, because he was awful.   
  
Jared to **Katie**  
  
He wasn’t that bad!! Isn’t he some kind of rich neurologist?  
  
Katie to **Jared**  
  
Look, I flunked every single science topic that they teach. It clearly wasn’t meant to be. He told me that he was in an ABBA tribute group with a few of his other doctor buddies.   
  
Jared to **Katie**  
  
That’s not so bad. I think…  
  
Katie to **Jared**  
  
He told me that they were called GABA and was really offended when I didn’t get it. That was clearly a sign.  
  
Jared to **Katie**  
  
LOL. GABA!! It’s a neurotransmitter found in the nervous system. That’s actually pretty funny. You do realise that you could have just sneaked off to bathroom and Googled it right?  
  
Katie to **Jared**  
  
Ugh. Go away.  
  
Jared to **Katie**  
  
:P  
  
~  
  
Jared to **Jensen**  
  
Is this still your number?  
  
Jensen to **Jared**  
  
Depends on who’s asking.  
  
Jared to **Jensen**  
  
It’s Jared!  
  
Jensen to **Jared**  
  
Oh. Hey.   
  
Jared to **Jensen**  
  
How are things?  
  
Jensen to **Jared**  
  
Good.   
  
~  
  
From:jensenackles@mail.com  
To: jaredtp@mail.com  
Subject: …  
  
Sorry for getting kind of weird in texts. Things are good right now. I mean, I’m missing you, but other than that things are okay. :) I’m back in town permanently now. Taking a break off work so it’s just been me, Netflix and a six pack for the last couple of weeks. What about you? How’s school going? Or are you done with that now?  
  
Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
~  
  
 _Jared has joined the conversation_  
  
Jared: The whole talking to Jensen thing? Way harder than you told me it would be!  
  
 _Katie has joined the conversation_  
 _Sandy has joined the conversation_  
 _Chad has joined the conversation_  
  
Sandy: Who is Jensen?  
  
Chad: Some guy that Jay-dog wants to bone.   
  
Katie: What did you ACTUALLY say to him?  
  
Jared: Just the usual, hi and how are things. ‘Course he gave me short answers, probably because I never got back to him last time, and then he emailed me after APOLOGIZING for that and yeah, I pretty much came on here after that to bitch at you.   
  
Chad: This is literally the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. YOU BOTH LIVE IN THE SAME APARTMENT BUILDING!   
  
Jared: If only it was that easy  
  
Sandy: I’m not sure on the details but if you like this guy and live in the same building then, why not go and talk to him?  
  
Katie: What she said. And as much as it pains me to say this, I agree with Chad.   
  
Jared: Okay, but what if we don’t have that spark, you know in person?   
  
Chad: GO AND TALK TO HIM! Or just show up at his door and whip your dick out. He’ll know what to do.   
  
Jared: Get me arrested for indecent exposure? That’s great advice. /sarcasm  
  
Katie: Ignore Chad. But seriously. Go and talk to him!  
  
Jared: I’ll think about it.   
  
Jared has left the conversation  
  
Sandy: Why is it that no one ever tells me these things?  
  
Katie has left the conversation  
  
Chad: Awkward.   
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blog title was more of a working title but I couldn't think of anything better. Suggestions on a postcard? :P

 

~

 

** The Super-Duper-Mocha-Licious Ramblings of a Yeti! **

 

Same Old, Same Old.

 

_It’s been a LONG time since I’ve updated this blog. I guess I’ve been busy. Making friends, teaching at summer school. Sort of...falling in love. I’m still the worst at relationships, ugh. Asked a guy over Skype, which isn’t as bad as it sounds! He was overseas at the time and I was...here. Funny story. He’s technically my neighbour, but we’ve never met in person. Anyway. I asked and he accepted…sort of (it’s possible that I’ve thought about so much that I’ve convinced myself that it happened a certain way!). Of course, the next day he wasn’t sure and he gave me the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ spiel and I...was heartbroken. Again! My friends, Chad and Katie keep pestering me to go and talk to him but...they don’t know how much his rejection hurt. I guess because I don’t show it. He is one of the few people I’ve ever really been myself with and it didn’t even work out. The bright side is that he’s still better than my last boyfriend, even though we didn’t even make it to one date._

_As for the dark side? I’m starting to think that life alone is the best thing for me._

_Anyway. Hopefully I can update soon with tales of the little rugrats (read: bratty, self-absorbed teenagers with shitty GPAs)._

_Yeti-fully yours,_

_Jared_

 

~

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Are you at home?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Yeah, just got back like, an hour ago. What’s up?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Not much. Kind of going stir crazy in this place. It doesn’t feel like home anymore. If it ever did.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Ah. Sorry dude. You can come over if you want. I don’t mind. I’m about to spend an evening with the world’s most beautiful man.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Leonardo DiCaprio?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Ew! Though I wouldn’t say no. But I meant Chris Evans.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Ah. So you’ve gotten over me already :P

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

I’m sorry that was a stupid thing to say.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

I really am sorry.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Jared?

 

~

 

_Jared has joined the conversation_

 

_Jared is typing…._

 

_Jensen has joined the conversation_

 

Jensen: Please don’t be mad at me. That was a stupid, stupid joke to make. I mean, how can I compete with Chris Evans? He’s basically a God and I’m the douchebag who turned down a really awesome guy because I was scared.

 

Jared: Well. Nice job pre-empting the pretty epic rant I was about to unleash on you. Sigh.

 

Jensen: Say it. I deserve it.

 

Jared: No you don’t. You...you did the right thing by turning me down. You weren’t ready and I...I guess I sort of knew but all of the emotions and feelings got ahead of me. I know that you liked me because you were nice enough to let me down gently. And I haven’t exactly been the best myself. Ignoring you over summer was pretty shitty.

 

Jensen: It was but I understood. You were busy. And maybe we needed the space.

 

Jared: So what do we do now?

 

Jensen: How about we go back to being friends?

 

Jared: Sounds good to me!

 

Jensen: :)

 

~

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

My toaster is broken :(

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

What’s wrong with it?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

The stupid leiver won’t stya down.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Judging by the time and the typos, I’m going to go ahead and suggest that you’ve either a. not plugged it in or. b. turned the switch on.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

It’s been four hours? Do I need to come over and fix your toaster in person?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Ha. No it turns out that it was a *and* b. And then I realised that I was out of bread and the Pop-Tarts in my cupboard are no longer fit for consumption so I went back to bed along with my new friend, Kleenex.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

You’re sick :( I can run to the store for you if you want. I’m heading there anyway.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Don’t you usually go on Wednesday’s?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

No. Maybe. I’m not going to take no for an answer anyway. :P

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Why ask then?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Just being polite. :D

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

You and polite aren’t two things that I’d pair together. Like, ever.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Sick and snarky at the same time? You’re a true multitasker my friend.

 

~

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Thank you for taping a box of Advil to my fridge and writing a note that strongly suggests that I take some.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Yeah, well, we all use the same elevator. I do NOT want to catch what you’ve got.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

:)

 

~

 

Jensen to **Danneel**

 

So… Jared did my grocery shopping for me.

 

Danneel to **Jensen**

 

Uhm. Okay. That’s nice?

 

Jensen to Danneel

 

 

Danneel to **Jensen**

 

Well, what you’re both idiots, so. But I guess that’s sweet?

 

Jensen to **Danneel**

 

Sigh. Yeah…

 

Danneel to **Jensen**

 

Ask him out already, ugh. Lovesick!Jensen is worse than Not Had Coffee Yet!Jensen

 

Jensen to **Danneel**

 

Why are you adding exclamation points after certain words?

 

Danneel to **Jensen**

 

Stop avoiding the subject!

 

Jensen to **Danneel**

 

I have no idea what you’re talking about.

 

~

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

It’s weird that you’re always here now. Of course you’re working again so I guess…it’s the same?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Good weird, not like, bad weird.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Trust me, sleeping in my own bed at night is MUCH better than a hotel. Hours are just as shitty though. But it’s not a bad change.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Why did you quit your old firm anyway?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

There are so many reasons why that I won’t bore you with the details. What about you? How was your summer? How’s your fall been?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Flew back home to help my mom out with summer school classes. It was sort of fun…in a terrifying way. Kids always seem more grown up than they were when you were a kid! Now I’m back here and I’m filling in for someone on maternity leave at elementary school.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Lol! I’m sure you’re a wonderful teacher though. Your handy manual on how to get my toaster working was helpful.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

I figured that a lack of caffeine does something to your brain that makes you forget how electricity works ;)

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Your mocking is misplaced, Jared. Come back to me when you have a better haircut.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Ah, now THAT’s original :P

 

~

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Getting up at the crack of dawn to watch soccer is both rewarding and hellish at the same time

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

You realise that you are the ONLY person I know who not only watches soccer, but chooses to watch English soccer instead of normal soccer that’s on at the a reasonable time

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Hey, I watch Spanish soccer too :P

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Tell me you at least support a team that wins?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

 

Let’s just say that my team are forever blowing bubbles*.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

 

Okay you little weirdo, I am going back to sleep. Let me know who wins! :)

 

* * *

*the only soccer/football club I remember Jared talking about is Tottenham Hotspurs but for the sake of my sanity, I’ve made him a West Ham United fan. Even though I’m not a West Ham fan myself. I think I just wanted to mention bubbles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Someone opens a door (or the part you’ve all been waiting for).
> 
>  
> 
> Quick note: I am taking a little writing break from this (and everything that isn’t BB) but I’m posting my dragon big bang in a few days so you can all read that in the meantime :) And I have two more parts of this that are ready to be posted, so provided that I can find a way to do so, they’ll be up in the next few weeks and then there should be new parts coming up in May.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t able to post last week’s part so you guys get an extended chapter today! This is the last ‘complete’ part of the story that I have. Hopefully you’ll all track and subscribe for when I have a chance to update. There’s some interesting stuff coming up ( ~~there may or may not be a proposal but my lips are sealed for now~~ ). J Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I left out some parts of chapter 9, so that's at the start of 'part 10'. Right now I'm posting from a flash drive because I (still) don't have internet at the moment and somehow I was editing two different documents. I think I ended up losing some parts but hopefully that doesn't affect the outcome of the story too much. *end ramble*

Jared to **Jensen**

By the way, we should hang out some time!!

Jensen to **Jared**

Uh, yeah. We really should.

~

Jared to **Katie**

I keep on dropping hints about me and Jensen meeting up to hang out but he keeps swerving the issue. Every. Single. Time.

Katie to **Jared**

:( Maybe you should just cut your losses?

Jared to **Katie**

I can’t do that. Not now. I know that he’s not doing it on purpose but I’m just not ready to go over there and make the first step. So we’re as bad as each other, aren’t we?

Katie to **Jared**

If you mean that you’re both stupid, then yeah. You really are.

~

Jensen to **Danneel**

I suck.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Who and when?

Jensen to **Danneel**

Get your mind out of the gutter! No, I mean with Jared. He keeps wanting us to hang out and I, like the coward I am, keep avoiding the situation. I just keep freaking out. AND UGH.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Next time I got to the store I’m going to pick you up a copy of Teen Vogue. You’re welcome.

Jensen to **Chris**

Wanna go grab a drink?

Chris to **Jensen**

Why don’t you ask Jared?

Jensen to **Chris**

Danneel’s gotten to you, hasn’t she?

Chris to **Jensen**

I’m saying nothing.

~

Jensen to **Jared**

I bumped into Jeff today. He is a very confusing individual.

Jared to **Jensen**

Why’s that?

Jared to **Katie**

HE’S TEXTING ME ABOUT HIS EX.

Katie to **Jared**

I’m in the middle of my mani-pedi. Can we put a pause on this mini-freak-out? Or you can text Chad so he can give you some shitty advice?

Jared to **Katie**

UGH.

Jared to **Sandy**

So you remember Jensen, right?

Sandy to **Jensen**

Yes!! Neighbor guy who you’ve never met but secretly like.

Jared to **Sandy**

Well. Not really secret but whatever. He’s texting me about his ex and I’m not sure I can handle this conversation. How can I get out of it?

Sandy to **Jared**

Do you really want to get out of it?

Jared to **Sandy**

Uh, yes? Do you pay any attention to anything we have going on?

Sandy to **Jared**

YOU GUYS NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!! But anyway. What I’m saying is that if you guys are friends and you keep avoiding a certain topic won’t that make things awkward anyway?

Jared to **Sandy**

I asked him out already and he turned me down!!!

Sandy to **Jared**

But you obviously still want to be friends with him. Right? If not then maybe you ought to think about what the best choice is here. To me it sounds like you like this guy enough to maybe move past what’s happened. So just wait it out and hopefully, in time, it won’t bother you?

Jared to **Sandy**

Huh. I’ll think about it. Thanks Sandy.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

So I got home to find something on my welcome mat. I don’t suppose you know anything about this?

Jensen to **Jared**

Well, you said you had a job interview and that you were freaking out so I figured that I’d lend you my lucky tie.

Jared to **Jensen**

…sarcastic, soul-destroying, rational Jensen Ackles owns a lucky tie? You are a confusing individual.

Jensen to **Jared**

It’s all part of my charm, Jare-bear!!

Jared to **Jensen**

A lucky tie and a *pet name*. What’s gotten into you today?

Jensen to **Jared**

Nothing, I know that you’re worried so…just trying to help you calm down a little. And admit it you love the name!!

Jared to **Jensen**

Can I call you Jenny?

Jensen to **Jared**

Depends on whether you want to live. The Ninjackles does not fuck around.

Jared to **Jensen**

LOL. You’re in fine form tonight. Ninjackles! :P

Jensen to **Jared**

I try my best. Now go and get some rest before your interview. And no watching Games of Cones or whatever until three in the morning.

Jared to **Jensen**

Yes, mom! :P And you know you suck, right? Games of Cones! *shakes head*

~

Jensen to **Jared**

Hey…thanks for being my friend. Especially after everything. It means…it means a lot.

Jared to **Jensen**

Like I always say, you won’t be able to get rid of me THAT easily. :)

Jensen to **Jared**

:)

Jared to **Chad**

HE JUST THANKED ME FOR BEING HIS *FRIEND*

Chad to **Jared**

Sandy and Katie aren’t answering or? Because I can’t imagine what you want me to tell you. I’m useless, Paddles. Unless you want to go out and get drunk. If that’s the case than I’m your guy.

Jared to **Chad**.

Whatever. You’re not getting out of this conversation. I need someone to bitch at. And don’t call me Paddles.

Chad to **Jared**

I bet you’d let Ackles call you Paddles.

Chad to **Jared**

Or use paddle—you know what, I can’t even FINISH this sentence.

Jared to **Chad**

No one on this Earth but you would even want to call me Paddles—and ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME CHOKE ON MY COFFEE. You’re the worst.

Chad to **Jared**

Love you too, Paddles.

~

Chad to **Jared**

So you know how I told Katie I’d come to her speed-dating thing?

Jared to **Chad**

No. No way.

Chad to **Katie**

Drinks will be on me for a month. And dude, we have to be on Katie-watch. You know how she gets.

Jared to **Chad**

Sigh. Fine!

Chad to **Jared**

And hey, maybe *you’ll* meet somebody?

Jared to **Chad**

Meet somebody at speed dating? You’re kidding, right? I wasn’t aware that people still did speed dating.

Chad to **Jared**

It’s not like you’ve been a regular on the dating scene. Not since…ANYWAY, you could totally use it to make Jensen feel a certain kind of way.

Jared to **Chad**

Like I would stoop that low.

Jared to **Chad**

Okay, maybe I would.

Chad to **Jared**

Atta boy.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

So I went on a date last night.

Jensen to **Jared**

What?

Jensen to **Danneel** , **Chris**

So Jared’s texting me about some date he went on. I should just play it cool, right?

Chris to **Jensen**

Well it’s not like you’re dating him. Good on Jared!

Jensen to **Chris**

Screw you. See if I come to you for advice again.

Chris to **Jensen**

Finally. The penny has dropped and landed, folks. Good night.

Danneel to **Jensen**

I have a headache right now so I don’t even have any witty insults to throw at you. Just don’t say anything stupid, okay?

Jared to Jensen

What what?

Jensen to **Jared**

Lol. So a date.

Jared to **Jensen**

Yes. Actually it was nice. We bonded over our love of 90’s TV shows. Specifically the Power Rangers.

Jensen to **Jared**

So you bonded over dork-ness? :P

Jared to **Jensen**

You could say that.

Jared to **Chad**

He doesn’t seem very jealous to me.

Chad to **Jared**

Say something about this guy wanting to make it a repeat thing. OH NO WAIT, GET HIM TO ASK IF YOU’RE SEEING HIM AGAIN!

Jared to **Chad**

WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!

Chad to **Jared**

I DON’T KNOW!

Jared to **Jensen**

He’s a really nice guy, though. Great kisser too :P

Jensen to **Danneel**

I’m texting you so that I don’t text something stupid to Jared.

Danneel to **Jensen**

You, my friend, are a lost cause.

Jensen to **Jared**

So are you seeing him again? I mean, you can’t know that he’s right for you on the basis of his choice in TV shows, right?

Jared to **Jensen**

Says the guy who I’ve never seen in person. Not that it worked out well for me, so maybe you’ve got a point. As for seeing him, who knows? I’m entitled to have some fun, aren’t I?

Jensen to **Jared**

What? Of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. I’m just looking out for you. As a friend.

Jared to **Jensen**

Oh, I bet you were.

Jensen to **Jared**

Yeah, well. Sorry.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

This is going to sound really stupid but…did you send me flowers?

Jensen to **Jared**

I was an ass last night and saying sorry seemed like it wouldn’t be enough. So. Yeah. I sent you flowers.

Jared to **Jensen**

You’re something else, man.

Jensen to **Jared**

So am I forgiven? I really am sorry. I don’t get the right to comment on who you date. Not after what I did to you.

Jared to **Jensen**

We’re good. :)

~

Jared to **Chad, Katie**

So…he sent me flowers. Jensen, that is.

Chad to **Jared**

This is like watching a shitty soap opera, but instead I get to yell at you for real.

Katie to **Jared**

Awwwww. He’s an idiot but he likes you. It’s obvious. Maybe he’s just emotionally stunted?

Jared to **Katie**

LOL. Neither of us are in any position to call anyone emotionally stunted.

Katie to **Jared**

Be that as it may, if he breaks your heart again, I will kick him in the balls.

~

**_The Super-Duper-Mocha-Licious Ramblings of a Yeti!_ **

**Life in the friend-zone**

It sucks. Blows. Every terminology possible. Things with me and the guy from the last post have picked up a little. We’re slowly getting back to where we were before I RUINED everything. And I’m falling. All over again. Or maybe I never stopped falling. Anyway, all I know is that us not meeting seems even dumber now that he’s in town ALL OF THE TIME. I just can’t bring myself to ask him because I’m scared that he’ll take one look at me and run away. Far, far away. Which is stupid because we’ve Skyped. Not the same but it’s not like my picture is of some hot stud somewhere in Guadalupe.

This sucks.

Yeti-fully yours,

Jared

~

**[Blog Comment]: Re: Life in the friend zone**

**Anonymous** wrote: _You know, I could give you my life story and all but you know that saying? Shit or get off the pot? Totally applies. Don’t be afraid to ask him out or to your place (I’m not even going to comment on the not meeting each other even though you live in the same building thing) because it’s just time being wasted. Why wait week for him to say no? Or alternatively, why waste time when you could both be happy together?_

_Yeti-fully yours,_

_Someone who needs to take her own advice!_

~

Jared to **Sandy**

So I’m thinking of going over to Jensen’s place tonight.

Sandy to **Jared**

What have Katie and Chad said about it?

Jared to **Sandy**

Nothing. You’re the first person I’ve told! For once. I’m sorry about that by the way, I just. I guess after we – you know, I guess I sort of found it easier to confide in Katie?

Sandy to **Jared**

You kissed me while we were drunk. It really wasn’t that deep. You’re like a gross brother to me, anyway. Besides, this way it’s not The Jared Show 24/7.

Jared to **Sandy**

Uh. Wow. I’m sorry, I guess? I have been a little me, me, me lately and I’m sorry about that. How are things with you?

Sandy to **Jared**

Like any of you care.

Jared to **Chad, Katie**

So what’s up with Sandy this week?

Katie to **Jared**

Broke up with the bf. You didn’t know?

Jared to **Katie**

That explains why she bit my head off when I asked her about Jensen.

Katie to **Jared**

Honestly, we’re all getting kind of sick of hearing about your pine after this guy when he lives right freaking there? Sandy’s too nice to say it and Chad’s…well, he’s Chad. But you really need to just sort it out.

Jared to **Sandy**

I’m sorry.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

So, I’m the worst friend ever.

Jensen to **Jared**

No you’re not!!

Jensen to **Jared**

Whose ass do I need to kick? I’m always on hand to defend your honor :P

Jared to **Jensen**

That’s sweet :) But seriously I’ve been so focused on me for the past few months that I have no idea what’s going on with my friends. I see Chad at least five days every week and I had no idea that he’d changed jobs. Sandy somehow managed to date and break up with a guy without me knowing. Katie’s dad got engaged and she swore up and down that she told me but I have no recollection.

Jensen to **Jared**

It happens every once in a while, man. They’re your friends. If they’re worth it, they’re still around, okay? Trust me. And if they don’t you’ve got me.

Jared to **Jensen**

Do I?

Jensen to **Jared**

Of course, Jared. Anytime you wanna talk, I’m here. I promise.

Jared to **Jensen**

So...why do you change the subject whenever I say you can come over?

Jensen to **Jared**

I don’t!

Jared to **Jensen**

…

Jensen to **Jared**

Okay fine, I do. I suck at meeting new people. I’m too quiet or I’m too loud and it’s awkward. And I don’t want to ruin our first meeting – any more than I have already.

Jared to **Jensen**

So you don’t want to ruin our first meeting and you’re way of getting around that is by not having one at all. How does that make sense?

Jensen to **Jared**

I didn’t say it made sense--and hold that thought - someone’s at the door. Ugh. I don’t think I can be bothered to open it.

Jared to **Jensen**

You should probably open it.

Jensen to **Jared**

What? Why?

Jared to **Jensen**

OPEN IT!!

Jensen to **Jared**

It’s you, isn’t it? You’re at my door and we’re texting each other. See, it’s already weird.

Jared to **Jensen**

Just open the door. I won’t bite. I promise. :P

Jensen to **Jared**

You don’t have to keep that promise.

Jensen to **Jared**

God. Forget that I said that. I have issues. And okay. Here goes nothing. I’m opening the door.

Jared to **Jensen**

:)

~

Jensen to **Danneel**

So I met Jared last night.

Danneel to **Jensen**

You *met* him met him or you like, Skyped him or something.

Jensen to **Danneel**

I MET him in person. He’s...amazing. I was completely awkward of course but...I don’t know, it was just like texting or IMing, only better! I...yeah. I like him.

Danneel to **Jensen**

It was just like texting or IMing?

Jensen to **Danneel**

I mean that it wasn’t weird. It was like we really knew each other and we got along great. It was fucking awesome.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Duh. So when’s the first date?

Jensen to **Danneel**

Well, we’re just friends right now, so…

Danneel to **Jensen**

Sure. Of course you are.

~

Jared to **Sandy**

So, are you still mad at me?

Sandy to **Jared**

I wasn’t mad at you, Jared, just a little annoyed that we went from being so close to you only talking to me when you wanted to complain about Jensen.

Sandy to **Jared**

Okay, so maybe I was mad at you. But I’m not now.

Jared to **Sandy**

You forget how well I know you :P And I promise to be a better friend from now on.

Sandy to **Jared**

I appreciate that. You can ease up on the ten ‘how are you/what’s up’ messages a day, though. I’m not your mom. So, I’m guessing you have something to tell me? Katie says she hasn’t heard from you in a couple of days. Usually that means you don’t want the third degree about something.

Jared to **Sandy**

…you are scarily perceptive.

Sandy to **Jared**

Did you finally meet Jensen? OH MY GOD, YOU DID, DIDN’T YOU?!! When’s the wedding?

Jared to **Sandy**

We met but we’re not dating. We’re just friends. So…no wedding.

Sandy to **Jared**

Aww, well. It’ll happen if it’s meant to be, right?

Jared to **Sandy**

I thought Rob was meant to be and he cheated on me, lied to me for a year and then…

Sandy to **Jared**

Look, I know you told me and Chad the basics but call me okay? Maybe it’ll be good to let some of this Rob stuff off your chest?

Jared to **Sandy**

That actually sounds like a good idea :) Give me fifteen minutes!

~

Jared to **Jensen**

Are you coming over later? I’m ordering pizza!

Jensen to **Jared**

I have a ton of case files to get through :(

Jared to **Jensen**

Oh, well can I order it and come up? Talked through some deep stuff with Sandy and I just don’t want to be alone right now.

Jensen to **Jared**

Is she still upset with you? And of course you can come up ;) I’ll provide the beer.

Jared to **Jensen**

She and I are good, thankfully. See you in a few!

~

Chad to **Katie**

Are you sure they’re not doing the horizontal shuffle yet? Jared’s been ‘unavailable’ ever since he met the guy!

Katie to **Chad**

I can’t believe he told Sandy first. :/

Chad to **Katie**

Grow up, Katie.

Katie to **Chad**

You’re kidding, right? You still draw penises on bathroom walls!!

Chad to **Katie**

That will never get old, okay? You thinking that you have a right to know things first is, however.

Katie to **Chad**

Whatever.

~

Jared to Jensen

So…you busy tonight?

Jensen to **Jared**

It’s a Saturday night, Jared, of course I’m busy. With work files because I have no life.

Jared to **Jensen**

Oh. I was wondering if you wanted to come over, lol. There’s a Real Housewives marathon on. Figured that we’d mock the lifestyles of the rich and wannabe-famous.

Jensen to **Jared**

Oh, well. I can do all of this tomorrow if you promise to feed me ;)

Jared to **Jensen**

Now that I can do!

Jensen to **Jared**

Not that I’m not grateful for the offer but don’t you usually hang out with your friends on weekends? I’m kinda used to getting you all to myself on weeknights :P

Jared to **Jensen**

Haha! Well. Chad and Katie aren’t speaking and Sandy’s trying to fix things with her ex so, I’d really rather hang out with you. If you don’t mind.

Jensen to **Jared**

Of course not. I love hanging out with you. Means that I can tire you enough to ensure that you don’t try to vaccum at two in the morning.

Jared to **Jensen**

Riiiiiiiiiight. I love hanging out with you too, dude. Come over whenever you’re ready okay?

~

Danneel to **Jensen**

Sup, bitch. I have a bottle of tequila with your name on it. Want to come over?

Jensen to **Danneel**

Can’t. I’m hanging out with Jared tonight. Ask Chris?

Danneel to **Jensen**

Aw, love’s young dream. Has he made an honest woman out of you yet?

Jensen to **Danneel**

We’re still just friends. And before you say anything – don’t.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Well, can I come over and hang out with you and Jared then?

Jensen to **Danneel**

What? No!

Danneel to **Jensen**

You, my friend, are in denial.

Jensen to **Danneel**

Yeah, yeah. Look I’ll buy a drink on Tuesday, okay? I finish early then.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Siiiiiigh. Fine.

~

Jensen to **Danneel**

:)

Danneel to **Jensen**

Are you drunk? Or high? Or in jail?

Jensen to **Danneel**

None of the above? I’m just in a good mood.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Because you asked Jared out?

Jensen to **Danneel**

What? No. Just. Because.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Okay. So are we still on for drinks later?

Jensen to **Danneel**

Sure!

~

Jensen to **Jared**

Do you want to grab dinner next week?

Jared to **Jensen**

Dinner?

Jensen to **Jared**

Yes! The kind where you dress up and pay a ridiculous amount for tiny portions of food and then takes pictures and send them to your best friend.

Jared to **Jensen**

Hahaha! LOL! Like a friendly dinner or…

Jensen to **Jared**

Like a date. :)

Jared to **Jensen**

Uh, well...sure, I guess. Yes. I’d like that a lot :)

_Three hours later_

Jensen to **Danneel**

I hate you, you know that, right?

Danneel to **Jensen**

You’ll thank me later. And haven’t I always warned you? Don’t leave your fucking phone unattended!!!!!!

Jensen to **Danneel**

Yes, mom.

Danneel to Jensen

You’re not going to cancel on him are you?

Jensen to **Danneel**

No…no I’m not. :)

Danneel to **Jensen**

*fistpump* You’d be lost without me, Ackles. LOST!

~

_Jared has joined the conversation_

Jared: HE ASKED ME OUT! Well, I think it was him. He sounded kind of weird. But I just got a follow up text with a time, place...and !!!!!!

Katie: Fucking finally.

Chad: Finally fucking! Ha!

Sandy: Wait, who asked who out?

Jared: Thanks for that, Chad.

Chad: You’re welcome, bro.

Sandy: Oh, wait. Jensen, right! Finally!

Chad: Knew you’d get there in the end, Sands.

Sandy: Shut up, Chad.

~

Jensen to **Jared**

So...note to self: pretentious restaurants do not make for a good first date. I’m sorry. You can pick the place next time.

Jared to **Jensen**

Next time? :D

Jensen to **Jared**

Yes! Now...open your door. I seem to remember you saying something about a night-cap…

Jared to **Jensen**

Just so you know I don’t put out on the first date

Jensen to **Jared**

So you know how I keep getting tongue-tied and awkward? Stuff like that doesn’t help

Jared to **Jensen**

Exactly :P

~

Danneel to **Jensen**

I take it that this expensive bag I got in the mail is from you, Ackles?

Jensen to **Danneel**

Maybe.

Danneel to **Jensen**

You’re welcome!!!

~

From: deeaitch@mail.com

To: jensenackles@mail.com

Subject: Re: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA

Sorry. My previous email was mean!! So what happened exactly? You told me that it was going to be THE NIGHT and then…?

From: jensenackles@mail.com

To: deeaitch@mail.com

Subject: RE: Re: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA

All I will admit is that I fell off a piece of furniture and bruised my arm pretty badly.

From: deeaitch@mail.com

To: jensenackles@mail.com

Subject: RE: Re: Re: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA

One day, the truth will be mine, Ackles. IT WILL BE MINE.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

How’s your arm?

Jensen to **Jared**

It’s good. Thanks. I’m sorry that I fucked up the night.

Jensen to **Jared**

Pun unintended :P

Jensen to **Jared**

I was NOT this dorky before I met you.

Jared to **Jensen**

You were and don’t worry about it. It was kind of hilarious.

Jensen to **Jared**

Haha, I guess it was. Don’t tell Danneel I said that though. She’s mocked me enough as it is.

Jared to **Jensen**

HAHAHAHA. I think I’m going to like her :D

Jensen to **Jared**

Oh god.

~

Jensen to **Jared**

<3

Jared to **Jensen**

You realise that I’m going to take a screenshot of this and send it to Danneel (when I eventually meet her).

Jensen to **Jared**

Try it and see if you ever get laid again.

Jared to **Jensen**

You’re no fun :(

Jensen to **Jared**

Yeah, yeah. Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be in class?

Jared to **Jensen**

It’s teenager-free time at the moment. Thank God. What about you?

Jensen to **Jared**

I’m currently texting you and pretending to listen to the world’s most boring deposition. Yay!

Jared to **Jensen**

So if you were to get a very important phone call, would you be able to leave the room?

Jensen to **Jared**

Depends on who it’s from.

_One hour later_

Jensen to **Jared**

So tonight, when I have to review all of the transcripts, I better not hear you bitching at me about how I work too hard :P

Jared to **Jensen**

We’ll just find other hard things to talk about. :D

Jensen to **Jared**

*facepalm*

~

Jensen to **Jared**

So who’s better Batman, Spiderman, Superman, Iron Man, Captain America or…actually I’ve run out of superheroes.

Jared to **Jensen**

Are you feeling okay?

Jensen to **Jared**

I’m fine. I’ve been put in charging of getting something admissible from our twelve y/o old witness but the little brat’s clammed up suddenly.

Jared to **Jensen**

Oh, I wonder why…but what does this have to do with me?

Jensen to **Jared**

You are, by your own admission, a giant twelve year old, so I figured that you’d be my expert in this area.

Jared to **Jensen**

Meanie :( And you if you know me at all, you know which one is best.

Jensen to **Jared**

…the one that Chris Evans’ is in? Superman?

Jared to **Jensen**

You’re kidding, right?

Jensen to **Jared**

Of course I am. You’ve made me sit through Captain America at least 14 times.

Jared to **Jensen**

Call it penance for every second of NASCAR that you make me endure.

Jensen to **Jared**

See if I wake up at 5am again only to watch your soccer team lose.

Jared to **Jensen**

Pffft. Good luck with the kid.

~

Sandy to **Jared**

I got your 12 miscalls but I’m sort of in a meeting right now. What’s up?

Jared to **Sandy**

I think Jensen and I ended up having our first argument…over superheroes.

Sandy to **Jared**

Was this argument in person…or text?

Jared to **Sandy**

The latter.

Sandy to **Jared**

I’m sure you guys are good. Especially if it was over superheroes. Unless…Did you accidentally call him Captain in bed?

Jared to **Sandy**

Sandy!! No!!

Sandy to **Jared**

LOL.

~

Jensen to **Jared**

Turns out the kid was warned off saying anything by his deadbeat father. Ugh. Thanks for your help though ;)

Jared to **Jensen**

You’re not mad at me?

Jensen to **Jared**

What? Should I be?

Jared to **Jensen**

No, just…we left things abruptly before…

Jensen to **Jared**

Aw, Jared, I was just kidding around with you. I mean, waking up at 5am *is* a pain but come on. I’m not that much of an asshole, am I?

Jared to **Jensen**

No you’re not. I’m sorry for being weird.

Jensen to **Jared**

No need to apologize for anything. We’re good :)

~

Jared to **Jensen**

So….We’ve been dating for three months now.

Jensen to **Jared**

Totally knew that. Happy anniversary, babe.

Jared to **Jensen**

I thought you hated terms of endearments.

Jensen to **Jared**

I do, but I figure that I can make an exception for my *boyfriend*. :P

Jared to **Jensen**

How long have you been waiting to say that! :DD

Jensen to **Jared**

Not long. Because I’m not a thirteen year old girl. Unlike some. :P

Jared to **Jensen**

You can’t see me but I’m totally glaring at you right now.

Jensen to **Jared**

I’m just kidding. I was going to tonight, but you seem like you’re having a shitty day. Plus I probably would have fallen over something before I could get the word out.

Jared to **Jensen**

I am! And you figured it out even though I was trying to sound normal on the phone. (Also you’re a dork, just accept it!)

Jensen to **Jared**

Course I did. I love you, don’t I? :) (I’m not a dork, you just make me stupid).

Jared to **Jensen**

And I love you too. And it’s typical that we are saying this via text. (The Ninjackles is not stupid! :P)

Jensen to **Jared**

Last time I tried to make a grand declaration we ended up in the ER. (Face it, you make me kind of stupid).

Jared to **Jensen**

Lest we forget. Take two was pretty awesome though. And three. And four. (You’re damn right, I do!)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a sort of not really spare half an hour so I decided to quickly write this! Quite a short part but it sort of moves the story along a little. 
> 
> If you happen to see a random L or J, the L is supposed to be a sad face and the J is a smiley face. I keep forgetting to leave them as :( and :)

Jared to **Jensen**

Sometimes I fear for humanity.

 

 

Jensen to **Jared**

LOL.  Aren’t you supposed to be working?

Jared to **Jensen**

This is the staff meeting FROM HELL. But I did at least get to draw you as a ninja

Jensen to **Jared**

Hahahahaha, what’s with the random fire? I look like a farting ninja.

Jared to **Jensen**

Well…the shoe fits… :P

Jensen to **Jared**

I’d look more like this:

 

Jared to **Jensen**

LMAO. A triangle-wielding ninja. Nice, Jensen!

Jensen to **Jared**

It’s meant to be a bow!!! Anyway, some of us have real work to be getting back to so we’ll have to continue this conversation later. Love you.

Jared to **Jensen**

Pffft. Drawing ninjas is totally real work. :P Love you too!!

~

 

Jensen to **Jeff**

So...Jared’s meeting the gang tonight and Dani told me that you were ‘suddenly available’. Don’t fuck things up.

 

Jeff to **Jensen**

Whoa, easy tiger. You must really like this kid.

 

Jensen to **Jeff**

I *love* him.

 

Jeff to **Jensen**

I’m happy for you, sunshine!!

 

Jensen to **Jeff**

Don’t call me that. Be nice, okay?

 

~

 

Danneel to **Jared**

It was nice meeting you last night. Welcome to the crew.

 

Jared to **Danneel**

It was nice meeting you as well. Jensen always speaks so highly of you…

 

Danneel to **Jared**

Lol, I bet he does.

 

Danneel to **Jared**

So I’ve gotta ask - what exactly did Jeff say to you? Do I need to run interference with Jensen? There’s still some awkwardness there. I guess you know all about it.

 

Jared to **Danneel**

No, lol. He was actually really nice! It almost wasn’t weird at all.

 

Danneel to **Jeff**

So you’re not all bad.

 

Jeff to **Danneel**

Jensen told me that he *loves* him. I don’t think I’m getting him back this time. I might as well be nice to the kid.

 

Danneel to **Jeff**

Admit it, you only came out with us just to size Jared up.

 

Jeff to **Danneel**

Maybe. Have a nice day, Danneel ;)

 

Danneel to **Jeff**

Ugh.

 

~

Jared to **Jensen**

 So, who’s apartment are we hanging out in tonight?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Whoever’s has food. So not mine.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

How you function each day is a mystery to me!

 

Jensen to **Jared**

:P Besides, it’s Friday night. Shouldn’t we be out doing social stuff? Or whatever the kids call it these days.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

I’m good with a quiet night in.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Look, I didn’t want to say anything but I was thinking that it’s time that I met your friends? You’ve met my unruly bunch. I kinda want to meet yours.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Would it sound really bad if I said I wasn’t ready for that? Meeting your friends was cool and all but I like it better when it’s just us!

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Well, I’m not saying we have to hang out with them all of the time. I just wanna put names to faces etc. Is there some reason why you don’t want me to see them?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

No, of course not.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

That sounded convincing.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Look, we’ll talk about this later, okay?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Fine.

 

~

 

_Jared has joined the conversation_

Jared: So, Jensen wants to meet you guys

Chad: AS HE SHOULD, I’M AWESOME!

Katie: Lol, the lost one returns!!

Sandy: We’ve almost forgotten what you look like, Jared

Jared: Yeah, yeah. I have been in that new relationship bubble for a while. But I met his friends and now he wants to meet you guys too, so.

Katie: Wow, you sound so enthused.

Chad: Don’t mind Katie, give us the deets and we’ll be there.

 

~

 

Chad to **Jared**

What’s up? You were kind of subdued on IM?

 

Jared to **Chad**

I don’t want another repeat of Rob, where my relationship is tied into friendships and it’s open season for everyone. And given how I got with Jensen, it already feels like it is.

 

Chad to **Jared**

I get that. Don’t sweat it though, it’s not like any of us really know Jensen, but we knew Rob before you started dating. It’s different.

 

Jared to **Chad**

I suppose you’re right. Oh and Chad, don’t do anything too embarrassing in front of Jensen, okay?

 

Chad to **Jared**

Sorry, Pads, The Chad does what The Chad wants. At all times.

 

Jared to **Chad**

Remind me to send your mom some flowers. I imagine the first eighteen years of your life were very trying for her :)

 

Chad to **Jared**

You love me, asshole.

 

~

 

Jared to **Jensen**  

So, I was a little hasty earlier on. If you’re interested, we can all meet up tomorrow? You can invite your friends too if it’ll be easier. I know that you get skittish around new people.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

No…I shouldn’t have pushed. I just felt kind of self-conscious for moment. Like there was some reason why you didn’t want me to meet them.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Of course not. I seriously just wanted to stay in with you. I love spending time with you. :)

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Duh, I’m awesome. :)

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Uh-huh. Now get your ass down here. I have NCIS queued up on the DVR.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

I’m not watching NCIS with you.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

:( What about Scandal?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Uh...

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Downton Abbey?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

…

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Grey’s Anatomy?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

That still comes on?

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Do you even watch TV? Or anything that isn’t NASCAR?

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Not really. I mean, I tend to watch older shows on Netflix. Like…stuff that I can just play in the background. I’ve only just recently found out who Gossip Girl is.

 

Jared to **Jensen**

I literally just did a spit take at the mere image of you watching Gossip Girl.

 

Jensen to **Jared**

It is a reasonably entertaining show!!

 

Jared to **Jensen**

LOL. Whatever. Come over and watch NCIS with me. Xoxo

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Sigh. The things I do for you, Padalecki. Oh, the things. :)

 

Jared to **Jensen**

I'm listening. Hmm. Tell me more about these *things*. Specifically the ones you do *to* me:P

 

Jensen to **Jared**

Oh, I intend to. Especially if it gets me out of watching NCIS. :D

 

Jared to **Jensen**

Spoilsport :)

 


	12. Chapter 12

# 12.

Katie to **Jensen**

It was nice meeting you yesterday!

Jensen to **Katie**

It was nice to meet you too. You are just how Jared described you. :P

Katie to **Jensen**

Sure I am. I didn’t want to say this in front of the entire group yesterday but if you break Jared’s heart, I will hold you down while Chad breaks your legs.

Jensen to **Katie**

…noted. I don’t plan on doing that. Especially now that my ability to walk is in jeopardy.

Katie to **Jensen**

Good. :)

Jensen to **Jared**

Katie scares me.

Jared to **Jensen**

LOL. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.

Jensen to **Jared**

You better!!

~

Jared to **Jensen**

So…Chad managed to rope me in to manning the grill at his cousin’s birthday party. Ugh.

Jensen to **Jared**

What’s so bad about that? Heck, I might just gate-crash. I haven’t been to a party in a loooooong time.

Jared to **Jensen**

Chad’s cousin is twelve.

Jensen to **Jared**

Yeah, you’re on your own, buddy.

Jared to **Jensen**

Ugh. I hate you.

Jensen to **Jared**

I love you too!

~

Jared to **Jensen**

I saw Jeff today, he said to say hi.

Jensen to **Jared**

Oh.

Jared to **Jensen**

Oh?

Jensen to **Jared**

I don’t really have much to say to Jeff.

Jared to **Jensen**

Ha, totally get it. My ex wasn’t exactly a prize either.

Jensen to **Jeff**

Is it too much to ask for you keep walking when you see Jared?

Jeff to **Jensen**

Yes. It’s called having manners, Jensen. Not that you’d know :)

Jensen to **Jeff**

Oh, screw you.

Jensen to **Jeff**

And don’t even make the joke okay – just don’t.

Jeff to **Jensen**

I would never!

~

Sandy to **Jared**

Where are you? I’ve been knocking at your door for like ten minutes now!! You said that you were at home.

Jared to **Sandy**

Oh, I’m at Jensen’s – it’s number 23.

Sandy to **Jared**

When did you start calling Jensen’s place ‘home’?

Jared to **Sandy**

I don’t know. Why, is it weird?

Sandy to **Jared**

No, it’s sweet. Now get your ass over to the door and open it.

Jared to **Sandy**

Yes, ma’am.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

Ugh. They put the rent up – AGAIN!

Jensen to **Jared**

Yeah, I heard the owner of this building ran into some legal issues on one of his other complexes.

Jared to **Jensen**

And we have to be the ones to suffer? That’s fair.

Jensen to **Jared**

It sucks.

Jared to **Jensen**

Not only does it suck, I can’t afford it on my salary, which is temporary because I don’t know if the school will keep me on once my contract is up. :( I’m probably going to have to look for a new place.

Jensen to **Jared**

What?! But then we’d never get to hang out. And I won’t be able to raid your fridge.

Jared to **Jensen**

I might have to sell you my fridge to keep up with the rent if I stay.

Jensen to **Jared**

Well…why don’t you just move in with me? I mean, you’re here most of the time. Or I’m at yours. Maybe we should just have one place.

Jensen to **Danneel**

I think I just asked Jared to move in with me.

Danneel to **Jensen**

What did he say?

Jensen to **Danneel**

I don’t know, I only asked him a minute ago.

Danneel to **Jensen**

LOL.

Jensen to **Danneel**

>.<

Jared to **Jensen**

Are you sure? I can just find somewhere cheaper close by, it’s not a big deal. We don’t have to rush into anything.

Jensen to **Jared**

We’re not. I mean if we hadn’t danced around each other for so long, we’d have been dating for a lot longer. And…it just wouldn’t be the same without you here.

Jared to **Jensen**

Aw. Okay then, fine. Yes! Let’s move in together!!

~

_Katie has joined the conversation_

Katie: Moving in? Already?

Sandy: They do live in the same apartment block

Chad: Might as well bone in one bed instead of two.

Katie: You’re a pig, Chad!

Sandy: It’s none of our business anyway, Jared’s made up his mind. Jensen’s great and so that’s that.

Chad: The lady hath spoken.

Sandy: Chad are you drunk?

Chad: Probably

Katie: Probably? Ugh. I’m going to go and text the neurologist guy and see if he wants to be my booty call for the night. Later!

_Katie has left the conversation_

Chad: Classy.

Sandy: Your entire life is a booty call, Chad. You’re not really in a position to talk.

~

Danneel to **Jensen**

This is all going to end in tears. I want it on the record. You are the worst roommate ever.

Jensen to **Danneel**

Am not.

Danneel to **Jensen**

You are. Chris has told me. I also remember having to break the two of you apart. My left pinkie nail is still scarred!

Jensen to **Danneel**

Oh, the horror. Besides it’s Jared – I can’t imagine a single day going by without seeing him and now I get to come home to him every night. This is going to be perfect.

Danneel to **Jensen**

That is disgustingly sweet.

Jensen to **Danneel**

Anyway, let’s talk about you. Jared told me he saw you with some guy. Making out with some guy were his exact words.

Danneel to **Jared**

Thanks for ratting me out!!

Jared to **Danneel**

Ugh. I told him not to tell you that you told me.

Danneel to **Jared**

You will learn eventually that Jensen doesn’t listen to anyone. :P

Jared to **Jensen**

You are the worst. You couldn’t just wait for her to say something?

Jensen to **Jared**

Ha. Danneel is more guarded than Fort Knox. Besides it’s my duty as a best friend to know these things.

Danneel to **Jensen**

He’s a friend.

Jensen to **Danneel**

Admit it, you’re dating someone. I knew that you weren’t just tired from work. You’ve cancelled our lunch date three times in a row. It’s for mystery guy isn’t it!

Danneel to **Jensen**

I don’t date. Ew. Relationships are for dummies – no offence. They’re like when you’re forced to take the bus/train and you see a cute kid and you’re like, ‘Awww’ and then it starts crying and it’s the ONE DAY you don’t have headphones on you and you’re stuck listening to it cry for the next twenty minutes.

Jensen to **Danneel**

…what an oddly specific analogy.

Danneel to **Jensen**

My car broke down a couple of days ago. It’s been a sad and trying time, Jensen.

Jensen to **Danneel**

Well, it’s a good thing that you have a boyfriend now then, isn’t it?

Danneel to **Jensen**

Ugh. Shut up.

Jensen to **Danneel**

:D

~

**Jared Padalecki**

It’s moving day! I think my beanbag collection is terrifying a certain person! :)

Like • Comment • 5 minutes ago •

< 12 people like this

**Jensen Ackles** Those things are NOT coming into the apartment. Seriously. They need to be fumigated.

**Jared Padalecki** But they were a gift from Chad!!!

**Jensen Ackles** Exactly.

~

_Jared has joined the conversation_

Chad: So…I have a 100 mandarin oranges that I need to offload. Party snack? You're still throwing a party, right?

Jared: Chad, I’m not even going to ask. I’m too exhausted. Jensen left me to unpack all of my stuff. And yes the party is on Friday.

Chad: Well, he’s your boyfriend, not your slave

Jared: He’s really specific about where stuff should go so it was awkward when he got back and was like, ‘Oh so you put THAT there’. He seemed a little grumpy about it.

Chad: My place is always here if you need to escape

Jared: Thanks, man. I’m sure I’m just tired and imagining things.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

Seriously. Get back here. I’m sorry for leaving my stuff all over the floor and for yelling at you. Happy?

Jensen to **Jared**

Well not when you put it like that. I’ll be at Jeff’s.

Jared to **Jensen**

Real mature, Jensen.

Jared to **Jeff**

Hey, have you see Jensen? He said he was with you but I’m guessing he isn’t?

Jeff to **Jared**

He’s not with me, kiddo. Don’t worry he’ll come around.

Jared to **Jeff**

Thanks, man.

Jared to **Danneel**

Is he at your place?

Danneel to **Jared**

Nah, probably Chris’ place. Things will be okay, don’t stress.

Jared to **Danneel**

Thanks.

~

Jared to **Katie**

So…how awkward was the party on a scale of 1 to 10?

Katie to **Jared**

Infinity. Maybe next time you should pre-game.

Jared to **Jensen**

I’m pretty sure Jensen did and you can see how that turned out.

Jensen to **Jared**

Huh?

Jared to **Jensen**

Never mind.

Jared to **Katie**

I’m pretty sure Jensen did and you can see how that turned out.

Jensen to **Danneel**

Looks like Jared’s bitching about me to one of his friends. Classy.

Danneel to **Jensen**

As opposed to what you’re doing right now. Plus you were a major ass at the party. You are not a nice drunk.

Jensen to **Danneel**

What exactly did I say?

Danneel to **Jensen**

Call me.

~

_‘Hi, Jared, it’s me. I keep getting your voicemail, so I’m just going to say that you should check your email in an hour okay?’_

~

From:jensenackles@mail.com

To: jaredtp@mail.com

Subject: I’m sorry

Danneel told me EVERYTHING that happened at the party and I just want to say that I’m sorry. But you also said some stuff too and I’m not going to take the blame for that.

I know that I’ve been a little prickly since you moved in. I...I guess I’m used to having my own space? And I know that I asked _you_ to me move in with _me_ and I do love having you here, I guess that I’m just not used to sharing my space. I’d only just gotten used to my own apartment and then bam, suddenly someone else was there. But I think it was - is - more than that. You kind of scare me. With Jeff, it was mostly physical and I was never going to ask him to move in with me and vice versa. With you I want to do everything. I want to take my time but at the same time I don’t want to waste any more time than we have already.

So what I’m saying is that part of me was probably trying to push you away and….that’s not what I want. I just need you to kick that part of me into gear. Yell at me, scream at me just...don’t let me lose the best thing that’s ever happened to me.

That’s you, by the way. And that’s part of why I’m so freaked out. I’m NOT the settling down type. My mom’s basically accepted the fact that the closest she’s getting to a grandchild is my freakin’ cell phone because I spent more time with it than I did anyone else. Some days I think that if I could barely keep a mostly no strings attached thing with Jeff (well, on his end at least) then how the hell am I supposed to keep you...but…

I’m done freaking out and trying to push you away. I mean it. So basically, I’m an asshole and I’m sorry.

See you at home.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

So we suck at talking face to face, right?

Jensen to **Jared**

There’s a joke in there somewhere.

Jensen to **Jared**

I don’t know why I do that? Sorry. Yes, we do suck at talking face to face. I wonder why.

Jared to **Jensen**

Lol because you’re a dork? And I think it’s because for so long, we spoke without seeing or hearing each other except for the handful of Skype calls. So we’re not used to confronting each other face to face.

Jensen to **Jared**

And we’re not used to arguing.

Jared to **Jensen**

And we can’t just ignore each other when something we don’t like happens!! I’m sorry too, by the way. I could make more of an effort to be neater.

Jensen to **Jared**

And I could make more of an effort to make you feel like this is OUR apartment, and not just mine. Besides the interior and everything.

Jared to **Jensen**

You mean that about me and my awesome beanbags, right? :D They have feelings too!

Jensen to **Jared**

Hmm. Anyway, are we good now?

Jared to **Jensen**

We’re good! Next time let’s just talk to each other okay? Don’t run out on me.

Jensen to **Jared**

:( I’ll do my best not to, but we all know that I’m an idiot.

Jared to **Jensen**

You’re my idiot and that’s all that matters.

Jensen to **Jared**

:)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part ended up being a bit more ~serious~ than I intended it to be...

Danneel to Jensen

So how’s the whole living sich going?

Jensen to Danneel

Sich? Really?

Danneel to Jensen, Chris

Ha. So not well I take it. Does he snore? Does he leave towels on the floor? Wait, I still have that list of complaints you tried to give Chris back when you lived with him. And we all remember how that ended…

Jensen to Danneel, Chris

I still can’t believe that he punched *me*! Like I was the annoying one. 

Chris to Jensen, Danneel

You were. And do you two mind? Some of us are sleeping! It’s too early for me to go back and forth with you. 

Jensen to Chris, Danneel

It’s…1 in the afternoon. 

Chris to Jensen, Danneel

Exactly!

Danneel to Jensen

Seriously though, what gives? I thought Jared was the one or whatever the less cliché term is. Ick. 

Jensen to Danneel

I just have to get used to it. And I will. Though he does eat an abnormal amount of sugar, and that is something that no one should get used to. It’s a terrifying sight. 

Danneel to Jensen

I only ask because I bumped into Chad and he was quite happy to tell me that things aren’t great, which makes me wonder if you have a problem on your hands because Jared’s obviously said something to him.

Jensen to Danneel

Oh. Well…okay, fine. We argue all the time – and actually that’s when I’m actually at home because we’ve been trying to agree on this stupid deal at work and I have my pro bono cases on top of that. 

Danneel to Jensen

So you asked the guy to move in with you and you’re not even there?

Jensen to Danneel

Well that’s what it was like before he moved in. I can’t change anything.

Danneel to Jensen

Well then why did you ask him to move in? And what do you want him to do, sit in empty apartment, marking student papers and staring outside while he daydreams about writing his first novel. 

Jensen to Danneel

He told you about his novel?

Danneel to Jensen

No, I busted him writing on a laptop in Starbucks last weekend, which you would know if you were actually around. 

Jensen to Danneel

Who knew that my boyfriend was enforcing such a clichéd writer stereotype? He could have least gone to write in an independent coffee shop. 

Danneel to Jensen

I know you think you’re being cute but this isn’t funny. You need to do better. 

Jensen to Danneel

And you need to mind your own business. 

Danneel to Jensen

Fine. Don’t come crying to me when it all ends in tears. 

Jensen to Danneel

I won’t. 

Danneel to Jensen

Good. 

Jensen to Danneel

Good. 

Danneel to Jensen

Shut up. 

Jensen to Danneel

Real mature. 

Danneel to Jensen

*not reading any more texts past this point*

~

Jensen to Chad

Hey, asshole do you mind not spreading mine and Jared’s business around? Jeez. 

Chad to Jensen

What? Danneel is your friend!

Jensen to Chad

And Jared is yours. At least have the decency to keep what he tells you to yourself. 

Chad to Jensen

I told her because I knew she would run back to you – and I hoped that it would knock some sense in to you. Though considering that you couldn’t even keep your fauxmance with Jeff alive maybe you’re just a lost cause. 

Jensen to Chad

Fuck you. 

Chad to Jared

Uh, so…I kind of just called Jensen out via text. For the record, *he* started it?

Jared to Chad

Great. 

Jared to Chad 

And now he’s calling me. Thanks for the heads up at least – I know to not pick up. 

Chad to Jared

Seriously? Didn’t you guys have the whole ‘we might actually need to have arguments sometimes’ revelation when you moved in?

Jared to Chad

I think I know my own damn boyfriend. 

Chad to Jared

Suit yourself, Pads. 

Jensen to Jared

I guess you’re doing that thing where you don’t pick up because you don’t want to argue but we’re having this talk – and not over text either. 

Jared to Jensen 

When will this talk be? Tomorrow? Next week? Never?

Jensen to Jared

I’m sorry about work okay – the timing of this deal is so fucking annoying but I can’t not show up to work and I can’t just leave when it suits me. 

Jensen to Jared

Jared?

Jensen to Jared

Look I’ll see you at home, okay? We have a few more days left on this deal and then FINALLY, we can work on cohabitating or whatever people call it. 

Jensen to Jared

That sounded really dismissive and—look I’ll see you at home, okay?

~

Jared to Chad

I’m sorry. Just, keep what I tell you between us from now on, okay? 

Chad to Jared

Aye, aye, Cap’n. 

Jared to Jensen

I love you. I’m sorry for getting so pissed earlier. 

Jensen to Jared

I thought you were sleeping? I love you too. I was really hoping that we could talk?

Jared to Jensen

Couldn’t sleep. 

Jensen to Jared

Want me to come keep you company? This work stuff can wait! And we do need to talk. 

Jared to Jensen

I would love that but I don’t want to drag you away from work and…actually can you just keep texting me? Kind of like old times?

Jensen to Jared

Sure, I can do that. 

~

_Jared has joined the conversation_

Jared: So is it weird that instead of saying yes when Jensen asked me if I wanted him to come to the bedroom I was just like oh, no let’s text instead!

Katie: Yep. 

Jared: UGH. 

Sandy: Ha! I’m finally in the loop. Given your situation, it’s not that weird but…it might be a habit you need to break out of sooner or later. 

Jared: How?

Sandy: Complete technology blackout. No texting, no phone calls, emails, IMs, just talk to each other. 

Jared: Not even notes?

Katie: That’s not talking to each other, dummy. 

Jared: Yeah, yeah. Okay fine. We’ll try that. 

~

Katie to Sandy

I haven’t heard from Jared in three days, woman. 

Sandy to Katie

Well…I got a ‘:)’ from him, so I take it that all is well. 

Jared to Katie

Don’t tell Sandy but Jensen’s been pretty slammed at work and so…there was no media blackout. 

Katie to Jared

Aw. You’re still avoiding him aren’t you?

Jared to Katie

No. YES. I don’t know. I just feel really dumb for suddenly not being okay with the long, crazy hours. Am I being selfish?

Katie to Jared

It’s not wrong to want to spend time with someone you’ve just moved in with, but maybe you do need to just make use of the time you *do* have, instead of dwelling on what you can’t change?

Jared to Katie

…I do need to do that. I mean, it sucks but yeah…not like I can change it. Or that Jensen can, it’s his job. Sigh. 

~

_Hey, Jensen, it’s me. Your assistant said you were in a meeting so I’m calling your cell and uh, I just want to say that I think it’s time we had that talk. I’m sorry for acting so childish these past few weeks. Uh, yeah…guess we’ll talk later. Love you._

~

Chris to Jensen

You know, I know that I’m the calm, cool, level-headed, ruggedly handsome and sensible one in our group but you need to sort shit out with Danneel. 

Jensen to Chris. 

Wow. You are literally none of those things. 

Chris to Jensen

Don’t hate the playa, Jenny. 

Jensen to Danneel

You were right, okay? Are you seriously not talking to me?

Danneel to Jensen

Have you sorted things out with Jared yet?

Jensen to Danneel

YES! Okay, I tried to talk to him a whole bunch of times and he kept putting it off but we finally talked yesterday and smoothed things over. He also told me to quote-unquote ‘stop being stupid and tell Danneel that she’s right and give her permission to say I told you so’. 

Danneel to Jensen

I know. I got your texts. 

~

Jared to Jensen

I forgot my lunch at home :(

Jensen to Jared

You poor, poor thing. 

Jared to Jensen

Anyway, I forgot to ask last night. You were kind of distracting, but anyway yes, how did things go with Danneel? You went over to her place after work, while I was having drinks with Chad, right?

Jensen to Jared

Well, I stood outside for half an hour apologising to her letter box because she didn’t even answer the door. 

Jared to Jensen

Maybe she wasn’t there?

Jensen to Jared

Oh she was there. This is her way of making me pay. 

Jared to Jensen

:(

Jared to Danneel

Hey, can we talk later today? 

Danneel to Jared

If you’re here to plead on Jensen’s behalf, save it. I’m not speaking to him. 

Jared to Danneel

Come on, I know that he told you to mind your own business and that he says it ALL the time and that it’s probably really annoying, but he doesn’t mean it. He’s just stubborn. And Chad shouldn’t have told you what I said in the first place. 

Danneel to Jared

Well, he’s your best friend not mine. Keep him in line next time. 

Jared to Danneel

I will. Just like you’re supposed to keep Jensen in line. Chris is great and all but he’s a fucking moron. We need you back. :)

Danneel to Jared

Ugh, don’t start with the fucking smileys. 

Jared to Danneel

(>^_^)> <(^.^<)

Danneel to Jared

I hate you. 

Jared to Danneel

⊂( ◜◒◝ )⊃

Danneel to Jared

FINE!!! I’ll talk to Jensen. 

Jared to Danneel

:DDDDDDDDDD

Danneel to Jared

You are so annoying. 

Jared to Danneel

*hugs*

Danneel to Jensen

Fine. You’re forgiven. I told you so – but I’m sorry. 

Jensen to Danneel

Do you maybe want to try that again?

Danneel to Jensen

No I’m happy with how it came out. 

Jensen to Danneel

It’s good to have you back!!

Danneel to Jensen 

Well you have Jared to thank – well done on not fucking that up by the way. We really don’t need another Jeff in our midst. 

Jensen to Jared

Thank you. 

Jared to Jensen

;) 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Big Bang has taken up all of my attention :(

Jensen to Jared

I’m at the store, oh sleepy one. You want anything?

Jared to Jensen

Candy. And we’re out of milk.

Jared to Jensen

WAIT.

Jensen to Jared

I’ve been waiting for your follow up to WAIT for five minutes. Did you have something to add?

Jared to Jensen

Yeah! Since when do you do grocery store runs?

Jensen to Jared

Since always.

Jared to Jensen

LIES!!

Jared to Jensen

Did you get lost?

Jensen to Jared

Very funny. Actually I’m trying to buy some decent wine for tonight.

Jared to Jensen

Tonight?

Jensen to Jared

Yup. We’re having dinner with my folks, remember?

Jared to Jensen

OH, SHIT. THAT’S TODAY?

Jensen to Jared

I pinned a reminder to the fridge purely because you’re there a lot of the time. How could you miss it?

Jared to Jensen

Hungry Jared is not the most observant Jared?

Jensen to Jared

Understatement.

~

Jensen to Chris

Dinner with my parents tonight

Chris to Jensen

And?

Jensen to Chris

You’re the worst.

Chris to Jensen

Your message was literally meaningless to me.

Jensen to Chris

Jared and I are having dinner with my parents.

Chris to Jensen

I’m not going to say ‘and?’ but know that I’m thinking it.

Jensen to Chris

Douche. Anyway, hopefully HE doesn’t get thrown out like a certain someone.

Chris to Jensen

Your old man was just angry with himself for betting with his awesome watch and losing to the best damn poker player he’ll ever meet. Mind you, now that I know Jared, he might finally top Watch-Gate.

Jensen to Chris

Doubt it. Unlike you, Jared is house-trained.

Chris to Jensen

HAHAHAHAHHA.

~

Jared to **Jensen**

You realise that your Dad is the WORLD’S most terrifying person ever.

Jensen to **Jared**

I thought you had an important phone call! Did you fake a call? How did I not notice? You are the worst actor ever.

Jared to **Jensen**

I’ll have you know that I played Romeo in the school play, three years in a row.

Jensen to **Jared**

Suddenly all of your role-play requests make sense.

Jared to **Jensen**

*hands on ears* NOT IN FRONT OF YOUR PARENTS!!

Jensen to **Jared**

It’s not like they can hear me. Hahaha.

Jared to **Jensen**

I hate you.

Jensen to **Jared**

I hate you too, Sasquatch. Now get back in here.

~

Jensen to **Katie**

Dinner with Jared’s parents went swimmingly. TAKE THAT!

Katie to **Jensen**

I take it that this was meant for Chris? Who even says swimmingly?!

Jensen to **Katie**

Yes, it was but whatever!! It went well!!!

Katie to **Jensen**

I’m glad ;) Tell Jared to call me!!

~

Jared to Jensen

So…

Jensen to Jared

Yes, we can look into redesigning the place during my week off and yes I will tolerate Chad for the duration of this process.

Jared to Jensen

….uhm.

Jensen to Jared

Just call me Yoda.

Jared to Jensen

Well you are kind of hairy and wrinkly…

Jensen to Jared

See if you get laid tonight.

Jared to Jensen

:P

~

_Hey, had to rush off early – made the mistake of giving Tiffany and Amber MORNING detentions and guess who’s in charge this week? Anyway, Chad’s coming over later and we still haven’t decided on a wall colour. I know we said blue but the shade is important so let me know which one you like the best on this color swatch._

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/brokenhighways/37943464/18910/18910_original.jpg)

_Jared_

From:jensenackles@mail.com

To: jaredtp@mail.com

Subject: color thingy

THEY’RE ALL BLUE!!! Is shade really that important?

From: jaredtp@mail.com

To: jensenackles@mail.com

Subject: Re: color thingy

Yes. No. Maybe?

From:jensenackles@mail.com

To: jaredtp@mail.com

Subject: Re: color thingy

Do you need me to repeat the question?

From: jaredtp@mail.com

To: jensenackles@mail.com

Subject: Re: color thingy

What?

Oh wait, it’s an outdated Malcolm in the Middle theme song reference.

From:jensenackles@mail.com

To: jaredtp@mail.com

Subject: Re: color thingy

Hey, that show wasn’t that bad!

From: jaredtp@mail.com

To: jensenackles@mail.com

Subject: Re: color thingy

Yeah, and where’s Frankie Muniz _now_?

From:jensenackles@mail.com

To: jaredtp@mail.com

Subject: Re: color thingy

You know what how about we let Chad decide…he’s supposed to be the designer, not us. Which scares me a little.

Actually it scares me A LOT. 

From: jaredtp@mail.com

To: jensenackles@mail.com

Subject: Re: color thingy

I guess I can live with that :)

~

_Hey, you’ve reached Jensen Ackles’ phone. Please leave a message and I’ll get back to you._

_~_

Katie to **Jensen**

WHY AREN’T YOU PICKING UP, FUCKFACE? CALL ME. NOW.

Danneel to **Jensen**

Sweetie, call me when you get this. I know that Katie probably won’t break this gently but Jared’s hurt.

Chad to **Jensen**

Call me when you get this message. It’s Jared

Sandy to **Jensen**

Call me.

Chris to **Jensen**

That Katie girl just send me about 50 message DEMANDING that I call you, but no answer. Call me back.

Mrs P to **Jensen**

Jensen, dear, it’s Jared’s mom. He’s been in a car accident but none of us have been able to reach you. Call me when you get this, love. Thanks.

Jensen to **Danneel**

WHAT THE HELL EVEN HAPPENED? I got stuck in a meeting. Ugh.

Danneel to Jensen

Hang on, I’ll get Katie to message you…

Katie to **Jensen**

Jared and I were in a car accident. I’m fine but…he’s a little banged up. He’s fine. We all panicked when he didn’t wake up right away but he’s…he’s fine. Get here soon, okay. He was asking for you.

Jensen to **Katie**

Define a little.

Katie to **Jensen**

I think I’ll just let you see for yourself.

~

Jensen to Jared

All of the stupid, motherfucking dumb things you’ve done. ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?

Jared to Jensen

Why are you yelling at me via text? I thought I sent you home to rest. I’M FINE, JENSEN. It’s just a few bruises.

Jensen to Jared

YOU HAVE A CONCUSSION AND A BROKEN ARM. THAT IS NOT FINE. IT’S NOT EVEN OKAY. IT’S ‘THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR BEING AN IDIOT’.

Jared to Jensen

Thank you, by the way.

Jensen to Jared

…for what. I’m in the middle of yelling at you.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, over text and not face to face. Because you saw how shaken up I was. I saw you giving me your twitchy angry/relieved face before.

Jensen to Jared

Sigh. Please just, look at the fucking road next time, okay? No rooting around for gummy bears or stopping to admire a passing car. JUST PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD.

Jared to Jensen

You do realise that some jackass cut across me, right? I just didn’t see him in time.

Jensen to Jared

EXACTLY!! Anyway…I’m not really mad at you just…scared shitless at the thought of losing you to some stupid accident that probably could have been avoided.

Jared to Jensen

Sorry :(

Jensen to Jared

It’s okay, Jared. I’m just really fucking glad you’re okay. And it wasn’t your fault, k? I’m sorry for yelling.

~

_‘Hi, you’ve reached Jared’s cell, but he can’t come to the phone right now because he’s busy being the worst patient EVER! Leave a message after the beep!’_

**‘Hi, Jared…and whoever’s voice that is in the message, I was just checking to see if Jared’s okay. I heard that he was in an accident a few weeks ago and I…yeah, was just. I wanted to see if he was alright. I’ll call back later. Uh, this Rob. Yeah. Bye.’**

~

Jensen to Katie

Who the hell is Rob?

Katie to Jensen

No clue.

Katie to Jared

HEADS UP, JENSEN KNOWS ABOUT ROB SOMEHOW.

Jared to Katie

Uh, yeah, because he just left a voicemail on Jared’s phone. Which Jensen has in his hand right now.

Katie to Jensen

Yeah, so. I plead the fifth. Goodbye.

Jensen to Chad

Is Rob Jared’s ex or something?

Chad to Jensen

Ugh, yeah. He and Jared were like super gay for each other. I’m talking marriage, white picket fences and rainbow gay, like, no one was more surprised than me when they broke up. But it turns out that the guy was a scumbag. Jared was hung up over him for what seems like forever.

Jensen to Chad

Huh. Jared never told me about him. Not entirely anyway.

~

Jared to Chad

I hate you.

~

Jared to Jensen

So, Rob called a few minutes ago. Just to say hi.

Jensen to Jared

Okay.

Jared to Jensen

Ugh. You can’t be mad at me still. Yes, he sometimes texts me and call even though I never pick up. I didn’t say anything because our relationship was so long ago. Rob is irrelevant.

Jensen to Jared

I…look, I know that I’m being stupid, it’s just, I always liked that we both sucked at relationships because it meant we were finally doing a good job with ours. But…Chad made you and Rob sound…perfect.

Jared to Chad

I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU.

Chad to Jensen

You love Jared, right?

Jensen to Chad

Of course I do.

Chad to Jensen

Well then why is Rob getting your panties all knotted up? You’ve got Jared and he doesn’t. You’ve won the fucking jackpot and Rob’s sitting in a pile of trash or with whatever loser he’s dating right now. Jared didn’t tell you about him because HE’S NOT IMPORTANT!!!! And let’s face it, I doubt that the two of you have ever had a serious conversation that doesn’t result in one of your gross make-out sessions.

Jensen to Chad

Sitting in a pile of trash?

Chad to Jensen

WHATEVER. You know what I mean.

Jensen to Chad

O_o

Jensen to Jared

So maybe I overreacted. But we are so having the ‘exes’ conversation when I get back.

Jared to Chad

Note to self: distractory hand jobs + PAINFUL broken arm = noooooo

Chad to Jared

DUDE!!! EW!!!! And also distractory? AREN’T YOU A TEACHER?!!!! WHY DIDN’T YOU USE YOUR OTHER ARM? WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?

Jared to Chad

I’m on Vicodin. Typos are allowed, bitch.

~


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is sort of filler-ish but the next part should be interesting :P

Jensen to Chad 

Hey, what's up?

Chad to Jensen

No.

Jensen to Chad

No...?

Chad to Jensen

I'm not doing this whole bonding thing with you. Tell Jared that we get along just fine. We don't need to bond. Or talk. Or text. No. 

Jensen to Chad

You know, you could have just not replied my text. But I do agree with you. The question is, how do we get out of it?

Chad to Jensen

We just act all buddy buddy when he's there. Simple. I mean, really what do we have in common? 

Jensen to Chad

Jared?

Chad to Jensen

Exactly. And no offence to you but I'm not really into complaining about my spray tan, while drinking Pimms and listening to Bryan Adams.

Jensen to Chad 

That is NOT what I do!

Chad to Jensen

Of course it isn't. 

~

Danneel to Jensen

So...my annoying cousin called her wedding off for good this time. Thank god. 

Jensen to Danneel

That's a shame. 

Danneel to Jensen

Not really. Weddings are the WORST. 

Jensen to Danneel

Well...it depends on the wedding. 

Danneel to Jensen

Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jensen Ackles?

Jensen to Danneel

I'm just saying that now that I'm with someone, I can see the appeal of weddings...and marriage etc

Danneel to Jensen

Oh gosh. I'm going go and grab a drink with Chris. The only sane one left. 

Jensen to Danneel

Chris is sane now? LOL

~

Jensen to Jared

Hey, do you want to grab dinner later? 

Jared to Jensen

Sure. But only if you promise to be on time!

Jensen to Jared

Yes, boss. :P

Jared to Jensen

Pfft. Like I could boss you around. Even now you still like to let all of the gas out of the soda. And you don't even drink soda! 

Jensen to Jared

Oh gosh. We'll argue about this later, okay? At dinner! Which I'll be on time for. 

Jared to Jensen

You better. :)

~

Sandy to Jared

So you and Jensen seem happy. Are things with Rob all sorted now?

Jared to Sandy

I'm at work, so I can't call but I'll email you. Give me a few minutes.

from: jaredtp@mail.com  
to: sandym@mail.com  
subject: the asshole

So Jensen and I are great. Things aren't perfect but it's close enough. I think he's still upset that I didn't tell him about Rob and our fairytale relationship so I didn't tell him the rest of it. And we're supposed to be going on a romantic vacation in a few weeks and I want to just wait until then because I have to tell him. 

As for Rob. Holy shit. He won't leave me alone. He texts, he calls. He emails me. I mean, he claims he wants to apologize but isn't it funny that it took me getting into an accident to get him to show some signs of remorse? Ugh. At the same time, I wonder if maybe I should hear him out, just so I can really put all of it behind me and focus on Jensen. 

And Katie is driving me INSANE. I'm sure she's driving you crazy as well. Please work your magic on her! I mean, I know bumping into an ex-fiance must suck, but it's been a month now and I think our entire group is tired of hearing about it. Or maybe I'm just cranky over the Rob situation. I'm annoyed with Chad too because I want him and Jensen to really actually, truly get along but he's being an ass about it. 

Anyway, lol...how are things with you?

~

Sandy to Jared

I'll reply to your email later, babe. And I'm good. Actually I have a date tonight with the new bf. 

Jared to Sandy

Np! A new one??? When did this happen? I thought we told each other everything *pouts*

Sandy to Jared

Yeah, until Katie became our self-appointed therapist. I decided to spare myself the lecture. 

Jared to Sandy

Yikes. I know that you tolerate her because of the group, but maybe you guys should try patching things up? You were closer before. What changed?

Sandy to Jared

Nothing really, I guess I just wish she wasn't so preachy. 

Jared to Sandy

:(

~

Jensen to Danneel

Hey, are we grabbing drinks this weekend? I think Jared is doing something with Sandy. 

Danneel to Jensen

Only if there's no talk about weddings. Chris and I are ready to stage an intervention if we need to. 

Jensen to Danneel

Ugh. You know what? How about we just nix the drink?

Danneel to Jensen

Fine. 

Jensen to Danneel

Fine. 

Jensen to Jared

Hope you're having fun. I'm watching a Real Housewives marathon and trying not to drink myself into oblivion. 

Jared to Jensen

That sounds better than listening to Sandy bitch about Katie. 

Jensen to Jared

I think I just pissed Danneel off. 

Jared to Jensen

Wtf is wrong with all of us? Apart from Jeff and Chris we all seem to be at odds with each other. And yes, Jeff counts. 

Jensen to Jared

That's debatable. But yeah, not sure what's up. Maybe we need a vacation. But we're already going, so...

Jared to Jensen

Well, how about a dinner! Before we go, we invite everyone to dinner and hash out all of our issues?

Jensen to Jared

...or maybe we can just have a party. Something less formal? I've just sat through enough Real Housewives dinner parties to be put off them for life. If we ever get married, we are not doing that. 

Jared to Jensen

Do we need to be married to throw a dinner party? :P

Jensen to Jared 

Uh, no. Not at all. You know I'll leave you to talk to Sandy. Have fun, okay?

~

Jared to 

You are all invited to my place for drinks tonight. I'm not taking no for an answer!

Chris to Jared

Will there be booze?

Chad to Jared

There better be some decent food and not those celery sticks you tried to give me last time. 

Jensen to Jared

....did you just invite me to my own apartment?

Sandy to Jared

Will Katie be there? 

Katie to Jared

I'm not coming if Sandy is. I can't handle her negative energy right now. 

Danneel to Jared

Lmao. No. 

Jeff to Jared

Honestly? Might not be a good idea for me to come. 

~

Chad to Jensen

Well, that went well. 

Jensen to Chad

...it was an interesting night. I think we might had just made Jared's night by agreeing to pretend to get along. 

Chad to Jensen

Yeah, well. He was pretty upset with the others. By the way, what is up with you and Danneel? 

Jensen to Chad

I...might have mentioned that I don't hate weddings anymore and she flipped. We've always been the kind of people that hate weddings and anything overly romantic and she thinks that being with Jared has changed me. 

Chad to Jensen

Well, duh. You're in a relationship! All of this bullshit is so petty. I say you and me host a REAL intervention. You're a direct kind of guy. I'm a direct kind of guy. Clearly we're the best people for the job. 

Jensen to Chad

I'd be up for that. Maybe without alcohol this time. We are NOT pretty drunks. 

Chad to Jensen

We can do it at my place? I am all out of alcohol. And food. That's why I come over to your place and steal yours. :)

Jensen to Chad

And we were just starting to get along....

Chad to Jensen 

Don't hate, Ackles. Sit back, relax and enjoy your Pimms. 

~

Jared to Jensen

One week until our vacation!!!!!! And our group seems to be back on track! 

Jensen to Jared

Except for Sandy and Katie. What the fuck is ip with them?

Jared to Jensen

I have no idea, man. Neither will tell me. 

Jensen to Jared

Hmm.

~

Chad to Jensen

You owe me big time for helping you!! Don't screw this up or I really will have to kick your ass. 

Jensen to Chad

You're more than welcome to come over for some Pimms. 

Chad to Jensen

:S

~

Katie to Sandy

Are you still mad at me?

Sandy to Katie

Yes. And not just because you told Rob about the accident. 

Katie to Sandy

Why then? And I didn't tell him. He found out and called ME. 

Sandy to Katie

You know why, Katie. You knew about Rob cheating on Jared long before you actually told him. 

Katie to Sandy

Whatever. If it wasn't for me, he would never have found out, so what difference does it make?

Sandy to Katie

You knew Jared back then. Even if you weren't BFFs, you'd hung out with him. Why did it take you so long to tell him? 

Katie to Sandy

It's none of your damn business. 

Sandy to Katie

Whatever. We will see what happens when Jared finds out. 

~

Danneel to Jensen 

Have fun on vacation! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. 

Jensen to Danneel

There's isn't a lot that you wouldn't do.

Danneel to Jensen

How does Jared put up with your never ending sarcasm? You're lucky that you're reasonably good looking. 

Jensen to Danneel

Reasonably? 

Danneel to Jensen

That's what I said. Deal with it :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !
> 
> Hopefully this isn't confusing!!

Jensen to Jared

So…

Jared to Jensen

So…

Jensen to Jared

<3

Jared to Jensen

<33333

Jensen to Jared

When did we turn into teenage girls?

Jared to Jensen

Well, you’ve ALWAYS been one :P

Jensen to Jared

Kiss my ass. 

Jared to Jensen

With pleasure, monsieur!!

~

Jared to Jensen

So you're meeting me at the airport, right?

Jensen to Jared

Yep.

Jared to Jensen

And you have your passport?

Jensen to Jared

Yes.

Jared to Jensen

Toiletries. Underwear? Did you even pack at all?!

Jensen to Jared

You're doing a great impression of my mom, just so you know. 

Jared to Jensen

-.- 

Danneel to Jensen

Have you left yet? And did you talk to Jared?

Jensen to Danneel

Nope. Gonna head to the airport in a few mins. Had to sort out something at work. And no, I didn't. That would ruin the surprise. 

Danneel to Jensen

Oh boy. Well. Let me know when you're back. Be safe! And bring me back something expensive. 

Jensen to Danneel

Thanks, D. I'll bring you back a keyring. :P

~

_Jared has joined the conversation._

_Jared is typing…._

Chad: Aren’t you and Jensen meant to be doing PG-13 things in...wherever it is that you went. 

Jared: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Katie: !

Sandy: Someone fill me in later, okay? Sigh. 

Jared: So, Jensen kind of...proposed.

Jared: I said no…

Katie: !!!!! WAIT, WHAT?

Chad: Did I just read that right, you said NO? Are you insane?

Jared: I said not right now, which I think…is a no, right?

Katie: Why the fuck did you say no?

Jared: Because!! I’ve been here before. Perfect relationship after a year and then suddenly you start talking about marriage and the future and boom, you’re at the wrong end of a year-long relationship. 

Chad: Shit, man. 

Katie: How did Jensen take it?

Jared: Ugh…not well. It…took a lot to ask me, I just wish we’d…talked about it first. It killed me to say no but…I don’t know. I know that I wasn't ready to say yes. 

_Katie is offline_

Chad: Well, I still have your back, man. 

Sandy: Me too, Jared. 

~

Jensen to Jared

CALL ME!!!

Jensen to Jared

Seriously. CALL. ME. The guy in the lobby said you asked him where the nearest internet café was!! You’re…fucking nuts, I swear. Just call me. I’m not mad, okay. 

Jared to Jensen

You’re not?

Jensen to Jared

Nope. I…I saw how much it hurt you to say no, and God, it made me love you even more. That sounds dumb, I’d rather be with someone that knows what they want than someone who’d say yes anyway. 

Jared to Jensen

Jensen, this is the ONE question that I’m supposed to say yes too, I just…I wish I hadn’t prevented that conversation we were supposed to have our exes. 

Jensen to Jared

I figured it’d be about the elusive Rob. 

Jared to Jensen

You did…?

Jensen to Jared 

When I asked, there was split second where your eyes lit up. You were happy and you…well anyway, there was some kind of memory after that. Some moment you were replaying in your mind and I hate that I took you there. That this took you there. I felt the ‘no’ before you even voiced it

Jared to Jensen

You saw ALL OF THAT in my face? 

Jensen to Jared

Duh! :)

Jared to Jensen

I don’t deserve you. 

Jensen to Jared

Just promise me one thing?

Jared to Jensen

Anything.

Jensen to Jared

If you ever feel like your heart isn’t in this – us – anymore then, go easy on me okay? Just. Tell me. 

~

Jensen to Rob

Leave Jared alone. He’s not interested

Rob to Jensen

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

Jensen to Rob

You do. So fuck off. 

~

Jared to Katie

How is it that you’re angrier with me than Jensen is?

Katie to Jared

Because he’s an idiot. 

Jared to Katie

I’m sorry, I know that it must remind you of….you know who…But we’re still together. 

Katie to Jared

Yeah. For now. 

~

Jared to Jensen

Hey, what's up? Good afternoon...

Jensen to Jared

Good afternoon to you too, lover. I’m just about to go into a meeting. 

Jared to Jensen

So we should probably talk tonight, right? 

Jensen to Jared

Yes. Look, we’ll talk when I get home okay?

~

Rob to Jared

I heard about you and the boyfriend. I'm sorry. 

Jared to Rob

You're not sorry. And what exactly did you hear?

Rob to Jared

Just that you turned down yet another proposal...

Jared to Rob

Your proposal was bullshit. It doesn't count. And if you hadn't screwed me up, things with Jensen wouldn't be so shaky right now. So, please. Just leave me alone. 

Rob to Jared

I will. I just...want to explain. Meet me for coffee. Please?

~

Danneel to Jared

Hey, you okay?

Jared to Danneel

Yeah...

Danneel to Jared

Don't worry. I'm not going to kick your ass. And I'm not mad at you. I know how much you love Jensen. And I know you well enough to know that you would never hurt him on purpose. 

Jared to Danneel

Thanks, D. That means a lot. He swears that he's not upset but...I can tell that he is. 

Danneel to Jared

He's more upset with himself than he is with you. Just talk to him okay?

~

Chad to Jensen

So.., yeah. Look, I know that you must feel like crap. I'm sorry, bro. 

Jensen to Chad

Thanks. But actually...I feel relieved almost? I don't know. Being back at work kind of put things into perspective. I'm working all of the time and Jared's in transition while he looks for something permanent. We literally just made the apartment ours. We don't need to rush into anything right now. And...I don't think I even want to be married right now. Is that bad?

Chad to Jensen

Nah. At least I don't think so. Jared wouldn't say no to you unless he really had a very good reason so maybe he feels the same way?

Jensen to Chad

Rob seems to be some kind of issue. Was he always this weird when they were dating? I don't think I'd be in a good place either if MY ex was pestering me. 

Chad to Jensen

Ugh. You know what? One of us needs to teach that little prick a lesson. 

Jensen to Chad

I'm game if you are. 

~

Jared to Jensen

Are you avoiding me? I know that we talked things out but...

Jensen to Jared 

No.

Jensen to Jared

Sorry that seemed kind of blunt. I'm not. I just wish I'd never asked to be honest. 

Jared to Jensen

I'm glad you did. 

Jensen to Jared

Really?

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, of course. I know that you're not usually into all of that romantic stuff but you've been making an effort and I can see that. And I already know that you're it for me. I don't need a ring to tell me that. I just want to enjoy being with you. However, it means so much that you asked. I just...

Jensen to Jared

I know, baby. I love you, and you love me, right. That's all that matters. Now, I actually have to stop texting you and make my way home so I can tell you in person :)

Jared to Jensen

:)

~

Katie to Rob

Rob, seriously. JARED ISN'T INTERESTED. And tell my dad that he needs to shut his big mouth. The only reason why I ever covered for you was because I thought you were a good guy. 

Rob to Katie

Does Jared even know how we know each other? Or did you just cosy up to him and conveniently leave that fact out? 

Katie to Rob

No, but he will soon. Sandy found out somehow and she's been angry with me since. Ugh. 

Rob to Katie

Well, Jared won't be mad at you. That's...it's not who he is. He's different. Better than me. 

Katie to Rob 

And you fucked him over. It's over. Get a grip and move on. Please. I don't even know what to say to him myself. I doubt that revealing that you're my step-brother would go down well after everything I've said to him. 

Rob to Katie 

Well, you were the one who said we should introduce each other as friends. That was all you. 

Katie to Rob

And you're the one who couldn't keep it in your pants, so how about you shut the fuck up?

~

From: jensenackles@mail.com

To: kcass@mail.com

Subject: Jared

Hi Katie,

Is there a reason why you aren't speaking to Jared? Because we're trying to move on. And you're awfully good at inserting yourself into situations that have nothing to do with you. I happen to think that you're nice person but I've watched you and Jared over the past year and whenever you need him, he drops everything and comes to you. You seem to have an issue doing the same thing. He needs your support at the moment, not your misplaced anger. 

And today, I got an interesting email from Sandy about how you know Rob. Now, while I can see why she's so angry, I can see your position too. You didn't know Jared all that well and you were obviously closer to Rob. I get that. What I don't get is why you'd conceal the truth for this long. The one thing I suppose you didn't know about was Rob's proposal right after you told the truth. I'm sure you'd be more understanding if you did know. Right?

We're all meeting up at Danneel's place tomorrow night. The others didn't want to invite you but I think you should come and clear the air. We're still your friends. Even Sandy. 

Jensen

~

Katie to Rob

You proposed to Jared?!! 

Rob to Katie

Yeah. What does it matter now anyway? Me and Jared are done. 

~

Katie to Chris

Can we grab a coffee before the whole gang meets up?

Chris to Katie

I'm on a beer run with Dani. Sorry, kiddo. 

Katie to Chris

It's fine. 

Jensen to Katie

Where are you?

Katie to Jensen

I'm not coming. 

~

From: rben@mail.com

To: jaredtp@mail.com

Subject: I guess this is goodbye

Jared,

I take it that coffee won't ever happen. I'm not surprised really. What I did to you was awful. I broke your trust and betrayed you. Hurt you. For that I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it really, I loved you. I really did. But I think I was scared. Or maybe I just got greedy. Either way, none of it was your fault. It was all mine. And by the same token, Katie was just doing what she thought was right. I asked - begged - her not to tell you and she listened. She believed me when I said that I would change. None of this is her fault but I know she feels like it is. So if any good is to come out of this, I hope you make things up with her. 

I won't bother you again. 

Rob.

~

_Hi, Katie, it's Jared. We haven't heard from you in a while and...We’re starting to get worried. I'm worried. I'm not mad at you. Just call me._

_~_

Danneel to Jensen

Why were you limping? Did Jared have his wicked way with you before you got here?

Jensen to Danneel

A gentlemen never tells. 

Danneel to Jensen

No, but the hickey on your neck tells me everything. :P

Jensen to Danneel

Actually I tripped over a box of files at work. True story. 

Danneel to Jensen

I don't want your life. 

~

Katie to Jared 

Hey. Sorry for going AWOL. 

Jared to Katie

Yeah, well. Sorry isn't going to cut it. You and I need to talk. Call me when you have a minute. 

~

Jeff to Jensen

Hey, Jensen. Sorry to hear about you and Jared. 

Jensen to Jeff

You're like three weeks late, but thank you, Jeff. And we are still together you know. 

Jeff to Jensen

I'm glad to hear it. And speaking of Jared...he's at my place. Completely wasted. 

Jensen to Jeff

What? 

Jeff to Jensen

I had to get him out of the bar. He kept saying he was waiting for you??

Jensen to Jeff

Shit. I was supposed to meet him there before we had dinner. Ugh. Just watch him okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. 


	17. Chapter 17

Jared to Jensen

I'm never drinking again. Doing a job interview with a hangover? Not fun. 

Jensen to Jared

Well, next time you should consider that before you get wasted. 

Jared to Jensen

Okay, mom. 

Jensen to Jared

You're lucky I didn't call your mom. 

Jared to Jensen 

Sigh. 

Jeff to Jensen

How is he?

Jensen to Jeff

He's fine. Thanks for looking out for him. 

Jeff to Jensen

Are you two okay? He was pretty adamant about me not calling you but you know, I'm your friend first. 

Jensen to Jeff

Things are tense at the moment what with Katie. I think they had a huge argument before he reached the bar. This situation is a mess. 

Jeff to Jensen

Is there anything I can do to help?

Jensen to Jeff

I have no idea, man. I think we just need to let things settle themselves. 

~

Jared has joined the conversation

Jared is typing....

Jared: Chad, are you here?

Chad: Yup. Speak. 

Jared: You're such a charmer. 

Chad: That's what all of the ladies tell me. 

Jared: What ladies? Your mom and grandma don't count. 

Chad: Yeah, yeah, what do you want?

Jared: Well, I want to get Jensen a gift. Like a 'sorry I screwed up' kind of thing. And I'm all out of ideas. 

Chad: Jeez. First I had to go ring shopping with Jensen. And now this. All after I helped you guys redecorate for free. What am I, your life coach?

Jared: Considering that I've witnessed your lack of personal hygiene in person...it doesn't pain me to say that you're in no position to be ANYBODY'S life coach. 

Chad: Uh...

Jared: Wait. Hang on. I was too busy insulting you to see that you said you helped Jensen pick out a ring. YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!

Chad: Well, he wanted to surprise you and I don't know, you always talk about how you wish he'd be around more and make more of an effort so I honestly thought you'd say yes. 

Jared: Yeah. I think about saying yes everyday. I almost wish I could go back and do it all over again but...imagine if this shit storm with Rob and Katie had happened days after we got engaged? I'm barely holding things together as it is. 

Chad: I did warn you about Katie. Same with Sandy. I mean, she is great but she can be a little intense. And she's serious about her family. We all know that. 

Jared: She said that she needed to take time away from our friendship because things have been hard for her. For HER? I was the one she lied to. She...she counseled me through the break up, told me Rob was this and that and it was hard for her? 

Chad: I'm sorry, man. What does Jensen say about all of this?

Jared: I haven't told him. Not yet. I just want to get this surprise out of the way first. He deserves that much. 

Chad: Are you planning on proposing? Because...

Jared: Lol, no. Actually I want to convert the spare room into an office type thing. He's kind of...anal about his space and I kind of moved in and fucked all of that up. I want him to have somewhere that's just his. 

Chad: You're paying me this time. In money or beer. I'm good with either. 

Jared: We paid you last time, Chad. You ate all of our food for three weeks straight. Even to this day, I'm still fielding complaints about Jensen's salted caramel and peanut ice cream. Which you still haven't replaced. 

Chad: I haven't and I won't. That shit was fucking disgusting. Only you would find a boyfriend with shitty taste in ice cream. 

Jared: You love Jensen, Chad. Don't pretend.

Chad: As much as I hate to admit it, he's grown on me. I actually had a good time with him when we were looking at rings. He's a good guy, Jared. 

Jared: Yeah. He's the best. :)

~

Danneel to Jensen

I haven't seen you for like, a week! What gives?

Jensen to Danneel

I'm working from home this week so I haven't seen anyone but Jared! 

Danneel has joined the conversation

Danneel is typing...

Danneel: Working from home? Is that just a way for you to not so subtly spy on your boyfriend?

Jensen: Actually, he surprised me with an office at the apartment! He rearranged the spare room, added in a desk, computer...typical office stuff, lol. But, yeah it was really nice. It is nice. And I literally had no idea what he was doing because I'm never at home, so I thought I'd hang with him for a while. 

Danneel: Aww. Both of you are fucking corny though. Just so you know.   
How's he doing now? Jeff told me what happened. 

Jensen: Jealousy is not a good look on you :) And I think he's just upset over the Katie thing. He finally told me what went down that night and...he's just really upset. But I think in time, he'll be fine. 

Danneel: It's such a shame about Katie.

Jensen: I kind of want to call her and yell at her. 

Danneel: Already done. 

Jensen: Seriously?

Danneel: Well everyone else is just walking around like someone's died when in reality, it was just a huge argument. So I called her and told her to stop being stupid. I was going to yell at Jared too but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He'd probably hug me into silence. 

Jensen: Probably, yeah. Thanks for calling Katie. 

Danneel: No problem. You know what to do. Just buy me something expensive.

Jensen: Don't I always? :) 

~

Katie to Jared

So...did you get my email? Are we good now?

Jared to Katie 

I got it. And I'm not mad at you anymore, and while things aren't going to go back to normal overnight, I don't want to make it awkward for everyone else. So come hang with us whenever. We miss you. 

~

Sandy to Chad

I got your little group text and, no. I'm not going to play nice with her. You of all people shouldn't want to be friends with her either. 

Chad to Sandy

Look, I know how you feel but we're not going to win this one. You know what Jared's like. He's Mr Has To Be Friends With Everybody. Always has been. We just have to accept it. 

Sandy to Chad 

Ugh. Fine. 

Chad to Sandy

Don't worry. I'll get her drink order wrong for like a month or something. 

Sandy to Chad

That would require you to actually PAY for something. 

Chad to Sandy

This is true. I'll get Jensen to do it. 

Sandy to Chad

LOL. 

~

Jared to Jensen

Oh, hey, your mom called. She said that y'all are meant to be having lunch?

Jensen to Jared

Yup. 

Jared to Jensen

And then she said she would have invited me but she's still angry with me. 

Jensen to Jared

Oh dear...

Jared to Jensen 

And then she put your dad on the phone...

Jensen to Jared 

Oh boy...

Jared to Jensen

And he was like, 'Don't worry about her. She said no to me three times before I finally persuaded her to marry me.'

Jensen to Jared

Wait...what?

Jared to Jensen 

Yeah. Crazy, right? He also invited me to lunch at his golf club tomorrow. 

Jensen to Jared

Huh. Well. Guess that means that he still likes you. :)

Jared to Jensen

I'm not too sure. It might be a trap. The calm before the storm. 

Jensen to Jared

Haha, well. I guess we'll see tomorrow. Aaaand, I have to get going. You know what my mom is like when I'm late. Love you. 

Jared to Jensen 

Yeah, I guess we will. Love you too. See you at home. :) 

~

Chris to Katie

So are you back in the fold now? 

Katie to Chris

I guess. Not that you seemed to notice. What's up with you anyway? 

Chris to Katie

Nothing really. The company are work for is halfway through going completely bust. Yay?

Katie to Chris

The party planning company?

Chris to Katie

Yup. 

Katie to Chris

Oh that sucks. Have you told the others?

Chris to Katie

Nope. Ain't going to either. I'm just throwing you a bone because no one else will for a while. So what advice do you have for me, oh wise one?

Katie to Chris

Jeez, thanks. Well, I don't have advice or anything but my company has a stupid event coming up and I'm in charge of the entertainment. So, I'm looking for a singer/band. 

Chris to Katie

You can count me in. It's not a morning event is it? Because I don't do anything before one in the afternoon and that's still pretty early. 

Katie to Chris 

....You are a lost cause. 

Chris to Katie

:)

Katie to Chris

Thanks for not being mad at me by the way. 

Chris to Katie

No problem. 

~

Jensen to Jared

Remind me not to do lunch with my mom again. I think she made the server cry. 

Jared to Jensen

Yikes. That bad?

Jensen to Jared

Let's just say that atmosphere went down faster than the Titanic. 

Jared to Jensen

Well, we will talk about it later. I have to go and meet Katie and Chris for...whatever food Chris potentially has in his apartment. So a lunch consisting of nothing. 

Jensen to Jared

Ha. Okay...have fun! 

Jensen to Chris

You invited Jared over to your place while Katie's there?! Dude, wtf?

Chris to Jensen

We need his help. That's all. Katie has some event to plan and we figured that Jared might be able to help out. 

Jensen to Chris

You figured or SHE figured? 

Chris to Jensen

I did. 

Jensen to Chris

Yeah, well, if Jared comes home upset, I'm going to hold you responsible. Know that. 

Chris to Jensen. 

That's fine by me. 

Jensen to Chris

Good.


	18. Chapter 18

Jensen to Jared

How was lunch with my dad?

Jared to Jensen

Good. 

Jensen to Jared 

What did he say?

Jared to Jensen

Not much. We were just...talking. And I possibly maxed out my credit card paying for my half of lunch. 

Jensen to Jared 

Yikes. But I'm glad lunch was good. 

Jensen to Dad

What did you say to Jared? He's evasive and I know what you're like. 

Dad to Jensen

Hello, son. I'm fine, thank you. How are you?

Jensen to Dad

Sorry. And I was good until I asked Jared how lunch went...

Dad to Jensen

Don't worry, I didn't threaten to kill him or anything. We all know that if he'd said yes, you'd only have ended up divorced after six months. You're not ready to be married, kid. 

Jensen to Dad

Gee, thanks. 

Dad to Jensen

I kind of thought you'd discuss it with us first. Two years ago we never thought we'd even see you with someone for this long, let alone married. 

Jensen to Dad

Yeah, well. I got lucky. 

Dad to Jensen

You did. And I'm sure you know that, next time, you have to be 100% sure that marriage is what you want, because I know you. I know that 99% of your non-work decisions are made on a whim. But me and your mom are here for you. Don't be afraid to come and talk to us. 

Jensen to Dad

Thanks Dad. 

~

Jared to Jensen

Are you done with work? Can you meet me at the grocery store?

Jensen to Jared

Just finishing up some paperwork. One of my clients is being sued by the business partner I told him to drop. Yay me. 

Jensen to Jared

It never ends well when we go shopping together. You regress into a five year old and we end up spending twice as much. 

Jared to Jensen 

Yikes, sorry about work. Andddddd I promise not to be five year old-ish if you agree to come along. Pleaaaase. 

Jensen to Jared

Five year old-ish?

Jared to Jensen

Yup. 

Jensen to Jared

This isn't about that old cashier is it?

Jared to Jensen

YES! She keeps trying to marry me off to her granddaughter. And I've tried to subtly hint that I'm in a relationship with a guy but she seems to forget each time I see her. 

Jensen to Jared

And you want me to do what exactly? Make out with you in front of her? 

Jared to Jensen 

Uhm. Yes. 

Jensen to Jared

You want to give this poor old lady a heart attack?

Jared to Jensen

What? No. I'm not saying we should dry hump in line but something suggestive enough. 

Jensen to Jared

You're being ridiculous. Just tell her to shut the fuck up if she says anything. 

Jensen to Jared

Not literally. In a nice, old-lady-friendly way. 

Jared to Jensen

....you're kidding, right?

Jensen to Jared 

You're driving me nuts. Just ignore her. All I want to do right now is get home. 

Jared to Jensen 

Well. I guess I can I always show her some suggestive pictures instead. 

Jensen to Jared

You wouldn't. 

Jared to Jensen

Is that a challenge?

Jensen to Jared 

Omg. Fine. Give me twenty minutes and I'll be there. 

Jared to Jensen

:)

Jensen to Jared

You are very annoying. Anyone ever told you that?

Jared to Jensen

Pfft. You still love me and my annoying ways! :P

Jensen to Jared

Of course I do. 

~

Jared to Jensen 

So...what should I make for dinner?

Jensen to Jared 

Uhm. Nothing. Seriously nothing. You're a walking disaster zone. 

Jared to Jensen

Are you trying to be cute? It's not working. One of us needs to learn how to cook. We can't keep ordering pizza or takeout. 

Jensen to Jared

One of us has tried to learn and almost burned down the apartment. Twice. 

Jared to Jensen

At least I made an attempt. What have YOU done?

Jensen to Jared

Okay, okay. I don't know what you should make. But maybe you can call someone over to help you. 

Jared to Jensen 

Like, who? Chad. 

Jensen to Jared

Definitely not Chad. 

Jared to Jensen

But he makes the best tacos!

Jensen to Jared

More like he buys them out of the back of someone's car and passes them off as his own. Those things are disgusting.

Jensen to Jared 

And on that note, I have to get back to work. See you later, lover. Don't burn the place down. And please don't destroy my coffee maker aka my one true love. 

Jared to Jensen

I will never be jealous of your coffee maker, no matter how many times you profess your love for it. 

Jensen to Jared

<3

Jensen to Jared 

How did it go?

Jared to Jensen 

Well, I made something, tasted it and immediately disposed of it. So now I'm pissed. 

Jensen to Jared

If you're serious about the cooking thing, I know someone who can help out....

Jared to Jensen

Who? Jeff? Because if it's Jeff, I'll pass. We still need to talk about how you still barely acknowledge his existence. 

Jensen to Jared 

Why would your mind instantly take you to Jeff? I acknowledge Jeff. And actually I meant my mom. She happens to be a trained chef. 

Jared to Jensen

Normally you'd say who it was right away, so your hesitancy took me there. Barely. And your mom still hates me, remember?

Jensen to Jared

Jeez. No she doesn't. And even if she does, it's nothing that we can't fix. 

Jared to Jensen

You could have stopped at 'no she doesn't'. 

Jensen to Jared

Okay. Let's make a deal. I'll deal with the Jeff thing and you work on mending your relationship with my mom. How does that sound?

Jared to Jensen

Sounds fair. We'll discuss it later though. I'm going over to Chad's for tacos. 

Jensen to Jared

Sigh. 

~

Jensen to Mom

So, I was thinking that maybe you can teach Jared how to cook? Nothing special. Just some basic....cooking plan...things. 

Mom to Jensen

They're called recipes, sweetheart 

Jensen to Mom

I knew that! Anyway, he really wants things to go back to normal so...this would be a good opportunity. Right?

Mom to Jensen

You know he sends me flowers every week? I was planning on making him sweat. Who knows, he might have eventually sent me a nice Tiffany bracelet. 

Jensen to Mom

...mom, seriously?

Mom to Jensen

I'm joking! I'll be happy to teach him. And I won't lecture him or bring up the fact that he almost broke your heart. 

Jensen to Mom

He didn't break my heart. He just answered a question honestly. What was it *you* said to me? Not right now isn't no. 

Mom to Jensen

Well, I was trying to be nice. 

Jensen to Mom

You know...Dad told me what your actual reaction was when I told you I was planning to propose. Do we need to discuss that?

Mom to Jensen 

Like, I said sweetie, I'd be happy to help him out! 

Jensen to Mom

Thank you. 

~

Jensen to Jeff

So, do you want to come over to dinner, maybe? Jared will be there of course. But. Yeah. 

Jeff to Jensen

Sounds kind of awkward. 

Jensen to Jeff

He thinks that I barely acknowledge you. 

Jeff to Jensen 

Well, he's right but it isn't a big deal. I'm a big boy. 

Jensen to Jeff

And I'm acting like a child. We agreed to be civil and I should keep my end of the bargain. 

Jeff to Jensen

Okay. Kinda weird that Jared would want you to acknowledge me though. 

Jensen to Jeff

Not really. He trusts me. And unlike his douchebag ex, you're not that bad. You're just shitty at relationships. 

Jeff to Jensen

I won't argue with that. And for what it's worth, you're much happier with Jared than you were with me. It's nice to see. 

Jensen to Jeff

Thanks.

~

Katie to Sandy

Hi. So, I was wondering if you'd like to a spa day thing? I got some tickets through work and I thought it would be nice. 

Sandy to Katie

Hi. I don't know about that. 

Sandy to Jared

Why is Katie texting me?

Jared to Sandy

I don't know, but be nice! I think we all need to just start getting along again. 

Katie to Sandy

Look, I just want us to be friends again. Rob was an ass but he's an ass from the past. I don't want his behavior to come between my friendships anymore. So I'm sorry for everything that happened. 

Sandy to Katie

And I'm sorry for being so hard on you. You're right. It is in the past and...honestly, I'm tired of all of the weird awkwardness.

Katie to Sandy

Same here. So what do you say? Friends?

Sandy to Katie

Yes, we're friends! 

Katie to Sandy 

:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a horrible mood at the moment so I'm sorry for any typos/iffiness/crapiness. Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that this now has 100 subscribers! Wow. That kind of scares and pleases me at the same time. Lol! Thank you to everyone who's reading and commenting. I usually don't like to post WIPs but getting feedback along the way has been really awesome!

Jared to Jensen

Where are you?

Jensen to Jared

...at work. 

Jared to Jensen

It's NINE PM, Jensen! 

Jensen to Jared

Thank you, Captain Obvious

Jared to Jensen

Well it was nice of you to let me know where you are. Oh, that's right, you didn't. 

Jensen to Jared

Don't you have that bar crawl thing today? I thought you'd be having fun. 

Jared to Jensen

They didn't really get the crawl part so I left. It's not like I really wanted to go with them anyway. 

Jensen to Jared

Ah, coworkers. Gotta love 'em. 

Jared to Jensen

I bumped into Alona this morning. 

Jensen to Jared

No.

Jensen to Jared

Why are you sending me pictures of cute puppies?

Jared to Jensen

Well, clearly you're crabby right now. Ergo, cute puppies. And also I kind of want you to at least consider giving Alona a job. You said you needed help!

Jensen to Jared 

I don't like to hire people I know. It causes problems. 

Jared to Jensen

...she was your barista, not your therapist. And she's saving up for law school. It's a win-win situation. She gets some experience and you come home before midnight. 

Jensen to Jared

I'll think about it okay? And I'll be home soon. 

Jared to Jensen

Don't rush on my account. I'm gonna hit the hay. I have an interview tomorrow at the school. They might have a permanent position available. I'll see you later, okay? Love you. 

Jensen to Jared

:( I didn't know that. Good luck, okay? You'll do awesome. Love you too. 

Jensen to Jared 

And I'm sorry. 

~

Alona to Jared 

I got a call from Jensen today!! Thank you, thank you, thank youuu!

Jared to Alona

Nothing can top the smell of a well executed guilt trip. :P

Alona to Jared

I feel like that's bordering on TMI but whatever! Woot!

~

Danneel to Jensen

Did I hear this right? You gave Alona a job? After telling me several times that you wouldn't. 

Jensen to Danneel

Yup. She's actually quite good at doing all of the filing my other paralegal seems to think is above her. 

Jensen to Danneel

Ugh. That sounded catty. She's doing great :)

Danneel to Jensen

You're the most confusing person ever. And a sucker for your boyfriend. 

Jensen to Danneel

What does Jared have to do with anything?

Jensen to Danneel

Wait....

Jensen to Danneel

That sneaky, giant...sasquatch. 

Danneel to Jensen

Lol! 

Jensen to Jared

Did you guilt trip me into hiring Alona?

Jared to Jensen 

Nope. I just made you see that you needed extra help. And strongly suggested that you hire her. That's all. 

Jensen to Jared

...of course you did. 

Jared to Jensen

:P

~

Chris to 

Party next week at my place. Starts at 8. BYOB. 

Danneel to Chris

Do we need to BOOF? That's Bring Our Own Food, fyi. Last time you threw a party you gave us McDonald's vouchers. 

Chad to Chris

Do you want me to bring tacos? 

Jensen to Chris

Do you even know HOW to throw a party?

Sandy to Chris

When next week? Are you having a week long party, starting at 8??

Katie to Chris

This is like, the least informative party invite text I've ever received

Jared to Chris

Let me know if you need help. And don't go anywhere near Chad's tacos. 

Chris to Jared, Chad

I'm confused about the tacos

Chad to Chris, Jared

I make the best tacos

Jared to Chad, Chris

You USED to make the best tacos. The last batch you made was not great. Like, went 'through three cans of air freshener' not great. 

Chad to Jared 

>.

Party @ my place next week Friday at 8pm. BYOB. Anyone who responds with a snarky comeback will get one of Chad's tacos. 

Chad to Chris

You wound me. 

~

Jensen to Jared

So, what do you want to do later. Dinner, movie? Both?

Jared to Jensen

Are you asking me out on a date? LOL 

Jensen to Jared

Maybe....

Jared to Jensen 

What about work?

Jensen to Jared

Spending time with you is way more important :)

Jared to Jensen 

And...

Jensen to Jared

And I might have yelled at someone. And my boss might have strongly suggested that I take the day off. And also, I want to make an effort for once.   
Jared to Jensen

You're busy, I get that. I don't want you to feel bad. 

Jensen to Jared

I kinda do, though. I'll try and do better from now on. Or maybe we can go on a little vacation somewhere?

Jared to Jensen 

Oh god. That didn't work out so well last time. 

Jensen to Jared 

That was in the past. We've moved on right?

Jared to Jensen

Yeah. And a break sound good :) As does dinner and a movie. <3

Jensen to Jared 

Alrighty. I'll see you soon. 

~

The Super-Duper-Mocha-Licious Ramblings of a Yeti! 

Title: relationships are hard work

So, I haven't updated for a while. A lot has happened. Car accident. Rob came back for a while. Jensen proposed and I said 'not right now'.   
Which is a nice way of saying 'no', right?

I guess we're both over it now, but I still feel guilty sometimes. I feel like I've had a lucky escape. On the other hand, I feel that I made the best decision for both of us. We completely jumped the gun on moving in (not that I'll ever admit that out loud) and I'm still dealing with how much he works, and how it sort of takes over everything. It was one thing to sort of hear and know about it, but seeing it firsthand is hard. It's not an easy subject to bring up either. 

He loves his job and I just have to accept that. 

~

Chad to Jared

Are you coming to the party tonight?

Jared to Chad

Yup. 

Chad to Jared

Is Jensen?

Jared to Chad

You'll have to ask him. I haven't spoken to him since last night. 

Chad to Jared

Are y'all fighting?

Jared to Chad

Nope. 

Chad to Jared

Uh-huh...that was convincing. 

Jared to Chad

What? He was gone before I woke up and I don't know, he didn't text me. I didn't text him. We don't need to be in constant contact all of the time. 

Chad to Jared

Okay, man. See you later. 

Chad to Jensen

Hey, man. What's up with Pads?

Jensen to Chad

Was writing Jared too much for you, Chad? 

Chad to Jensen

Yes. Now answer my question.

Jensen to Chad

I have no idea. And I know that makes me a bad boyfriend or whatever but I honestly don't have time to talk atm. I'll get in touch with Jared.

Jensen to Jared

Missed you this morning. I'll see you at the party and we can talk then, okay? Love you. 

Jared to Jensen

I hope you do make the party. Chris really wants you to be there. Love you too. 

Jensen to Jared

Is everything okay?

Jared to Jensen

Yup

Jensen to Jared

You don't sound okay...

Jared to Jensen

I wasn't feeling too well earlier but I'm fine. I'll see you later. 

~

Chris to Jensen

Dude, where were you last night? You missed a great party. 

Jensen to Chris

I got home just as Jared was puking his guts up so I thought it might be better to stay home. Sorry though, we'll catch up later. 

Chris to Jensen

He was pretty out of sorts when he got here, so Chad dropped him off. 

Jensen to Chris

Yeah, Chad was here when I got back. I got an earful. 

Chris to Jensen

Yikes...how did you get into that mess?

Jensen to Chris

Don't know. Don't care. I told him to STFU and GTFO. 

Chris to Jensen

Well damn. Does that mean that y'all ain't speakin now, or...?

Jensen to Chris

I don't know. Right now I have to go and clean up vomit so. Priorities. 

Chris to Jensen

Thanks for that mental picture. 

Jensen to Chris

You're welcome

Chris to Jensen

Speaking of priorities...

Jensen to Chris

Hell, if YOU'RE calling me out, I bet you're all thinking it. I know, okay? Work is taking over, I'm missing stuff blah blah. I get it. 

Chris to Jensen

And we get it. All of us do. However, and I hate to be the voice of reason here but you and Jared are still getting over that proposal fiasco. You need to spend some actual time with each other. I know that you think you're over that but...well, are you?

Jensen to Chris

Look, I gotta go and look after Jared. Which is spending time with him. Happy? Talk to you later. And again, sorry for missing your party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be a little slower but I'll try to keep up a steady pace. In the meantime, I'll be posting some other fics here and there, so feel free to check those out :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost the original version of this chapter but this one is more or less the same, just worded differently. I think...lol.

Jensen to Aldis

So that went well. 

Aldis to Jensen 

Ugh. We're snowed under and they think that making *US* hire two new trainee associates makes things better?

Jensen to Aldis

It will in the long run?

Aldis to Jensen 

Yeah, what about the short run, buddy? Someone's going to have to sift through applications and then we have to sift through what they send us - all while working our current cases. That's more work. 

Jensen to Aldis

Ugh. You're not wrong there. 

Aldis to Jensen 

Not to mention that our potential bonuses have just taken a hit. I can see that Mazi I want slowly pulling away from me. 

Jensen to Aldis

How can a car you've never owned pull away from you?

Aldis to Jensen 

Do you get a kick out of being a sarcastic asshole or were you just born this way?

Jensen to Aldis

Both. :P Besides, at this point, I'd be happy to pool my bonus with yours and get us a joint Maserati.

Aldis to Jensen

I love you like a brother, man but there's no way I would ever share a car with you much less a Mazi. Sorry. 

Jensen to Aldis

Guess you'll have to make do with yet another lease! Look on the bright side though, by the time you can afford a Maserati, you'll have the mid-life crisis to go along with it. 

Aldis to Jensen

You are one cold fucker, Ackles. You're lucky that I like you. 

Jensen to Aldis

You love me like a brother, Aldis. Don't hold back on me now. 

Aldis to Jensen

Yeah, yeah! 

Jared to Jensen 

Is your meeting done yet?

Jensen to Jared 

Yeah, thankfully. I'm just in the grocery store now, looking at soups. What kind do you want? Mushroom? Chicken? Children AND mushroom? Tomato?

Jared to Jensen 

Children and mushroom soup? Did you accidentally walk into the Pied Piper Store?

Jensen to Jared

First, I don't understand that reference  
And secondly, I'm glad that you're talking to me now. 

Jared to Jensen 

Yeah, well, we're out of toilet paper.

Jensen to Jared

Thanks for letting me know!

Jared to Jensen

See, you can do sarcasm too. 

Jensen to Jared

That was genuine gratitude.

Jared to Jensen

No, it was sarcasm. I know you, remember?

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, you do, and you know that I'd never deliberately set out to hurt you. So can we drop all of this bullshit and just TALK? 

Jared to Jensen

Fine.

~

Jensen has joined the conversation  
Danneel has joined the conversation  
Chris has joined the conversation

Jensen is typing....

Jensen: So, Jared and I got into a pretty huge argument. 

Chris has left the conversation

Danneel: Lmao some things never change 

Jensen: -___-

Danneel: Alright, alright. Speak!

Jensen: Anyway, he blew up at me over work (which I knew would happen) but I got annoyed and admitted that maybe I was subconsciously throwing myself into work to get over the fact that he said no when I proposed. 

Danneel: Oh, Jensen...is that how it was?

Jensen: Partly. At first, I really got it. Especially when he finally told me about Rob, but then I started thinking about it. If we're so happy, why did any of that Rob stuff matter? And I know THAT'S stupid but it just got easier to not think about things. On top of that, I had to make sure that I didn't guilt Jared or make him feel bad. Of course, I've been doing that anyway.

Danneel: Well at least you were honest, right? 

Jensen: Ha. Well, that was until he dished out some home truths of his own. 

~

Jared has joined the conversation  
Sandy has joined the conversation

Sandy is typing

Sandy: Sorry my stupid Internet is being stupid today. Where were you?

Jared: No problem. He said all of that stuff about working so he didn't have to think about me turning him down. I said, well, why didn't you say anything? And he told me that he understood the Rob thing and that he didn't want to make it worse. 

Sandy: Yikes...

Jared: I got even more annoyed because Rob has nothing to do with this. Not really. Sure it was all really bad timing but I don't think that's why I said no. I said no because I don't like how he's barely ever here. I hate it and if we got married, what would change? Nothing. 

Sandy: What did he say to that?

~

Danneel: You told him that was a low blow because he knew how you felt about Jeff dumping you for that very reason.....?!

Jensen: Damn right I did. It felt like he was throwing that shit in my face for the sake of the argument. 

Danneel: Or maybe that's how he really feels. And what have I told you about Jeff? 

Jensen: I know, I know but I was really hurt by that. And Jared knows that. 

Danneel: Yeah, maybe. But he has feelings too and unlike Jeff, what you have with him is real. He's willing to stick with you but you've got to be willing to listen to his issues and try to solve them. The same goes for him too. And forget about the stupid proposal. You weren't ready for that anyway, so get the fuck over it. Seriously. 

Jensen: Jeez. Okay! That's fucking easy for you to say. 

Danneel: No, not okay. For once I need you to deal with your shit. Or our group is going to split in several different directions and it'll be your fault. And Jared's too. 

Jensen: I deal with my shit every damn day. But, you know what? Thanks for the unwanted advice. 

Jensen has left the conversation

Danneel: Are we still on for lunch tomorrow, you giant baby? Text me. 

~

Sandy: So...you said no because he works too much, and he reacted to that by working even more? 

Jared: Well, yes. Basically. 

Sandy: Do you want him to quit his job?

Jared: He wouldn't. Not even if I asked him to. 

Sandy: Would you ask him to?

Jared: No...'course not. I just want him to actually want to spend time with me. Not just rushed dinners, a quick kiss in the morning and spending my weekend watching him work. I want him to know when to take a break. To know when I need him, and to just be here. That's it. 

Sandy: That's not what you said to him.

Jared: No, it isn't. I guess we have to talk. Again. Without the yelling this time. 

Sandy: That might be a good start.

~

Alona to Jared

What did you do to Jensen? He hasn't said a word all morning. 

Jared to Alona

Uh. I plead the fifth. 

Alona to Jared

FIX HIM. I gave him my caramel mocha by accident and he didn't even realize. 

Jared to Alona

Well...maybe he likes his coffee diff--okay, fine. Yes. I broke him. 

Alona to Jared 

FIX. HIM. You have half an hour. 

Jared to Alona

....you're kidding, right?

Alona to Jared

I will lock you out of your Netflix account if you don't. 

Jared to Alona

Alright, alright! Is he in his office? I'll see if he's on IM.

Jared has joined the conversation

Jared is typing....

Jared: Hi. 

Jensen has joined the conversation

Jensen: Oh, hey. Is everything okay?

Jared: I should probably be asking you that. Apparently you haven't said a word all morning?

Jensen: Probably haven't. Don't really feel like talking. 

Jared: I get that. Alona is worried about you though. You might want to yell at her for mixing up your coffee. 

Jensen: I noticed that it wasn't my usual order. Kept it because it reminded me of you. Every time I thought I detected something off with you, I'd get Alona to bring you stuff. Back then everything was...so much easier. 

Jared: It didn't feel that way. 

Jensen: I know. 

Jared: Look, I'm sorry for everything. If I could just switch off the way I felt, I would. But I can't. I see you every day but I *miss* you because you're never really with me. That's just how it is. 

Jensen: And you've never thought to come and see me here?

Jared: Right, because that wouldn't look weird at all...

Jensen: Hm. Well...I think we just need some space. I...just give me a couple of days? 

Jared: I don't know what you want me to say to that. 

Jensen: That you understand.

Jared: Well, I don't. I don't want you to go anywhere. That's not something that I've ever wanted. I just wanted you here. I *want* you to want to be here but I'm not going to force you. So...go. Do whatever you want, Jensen. 

Jensen: Look, this isn't permanent or even for long. Just a few days. I'm doing this for both of us...please don't be mad. 

Jared has left the conversation

~

Chad to Sandy

So, who's on Jared duty tonight? 

Sandy to Chad

Not you. 

Chad to Sandy

Okay, well, he's teaching a class tomorrow at 7, so make sure he gets to that. And keep him away from the tequila and actually - all alcohol. 

Sandy to Chad

Why do I suddenly feel like we're co-parenting an adult sized child?

Chad to Sandy

Well, we kind of are. But he would do the same for us. Anyway, are you good to do all of that?

Sandy to Chad

Actually, no. I have a work trip. So you need to find someone else. Someone that isn't you. 

Chad to Sandy

Well, I actually have work to do for once. Danneel and Chris are out. That leaves Jeff and Katie. 

Sandy to Chad

Jeff?!

Chad to Sandy

Or just Katie.

Sandy to Chad

Fine. Katie it is then. 

Chad to Sandy

O_o 

Sandy to Chad

What? She and I are friends now. 

~

Katie to Aldis

Howdy, neighbor. So, this is kind of awkward but was that Jensen Ackles I saw going into your apartment?

Aldis to Katie

Yeah, he's a co worker of mine. Why?

Katie to Aldis

I'm a friend of his boyfriend, Jared. 

Aldis to Katie

Oh, right. What's happening there anyway? I can't get a straight answer from Jensen. Just tips on how I can maximize my storage space. Oh and he actually bought a new coffee machine. Even though I have one that works perfectly. 

Katie to Aldis

Lol that sounds like him. And I don't know what went down between them. 

Aldis to Katie

Well you have to help me get Jensen back to Jared because he's driving me crazy. 

Katie to Aldis

No can do! I'm staying out of it. 

Aldis to Katie

I'll buy you dinner? 

Katie to Aldis

Sorry, but...no. 

Aldis to Katie

Pleaaaaaaase

Katie to Sandy

Quick question. My neighbor happens to work with Jensen. And Jensen so happens to be staying with him. So...if I were to invite Jared back to my place and accidentally bump into Jensen, that houldn't be meddling, right?

Sandy to Katie

Nope. 

Katie to Sandy

Really?

Sandy to Katie

Meddling > watching Jared drink appletinis and pouting three days in a row. It's not a pretty sight. 

Katie to Sandy

Gotcha. 

Katie to Aldis

Okay, I'm in! What time is good for you and Jensen?

Aldis to Katie

Do I still have to buy you dinner? :)

Katie to Aldis

Yes. Now, time?

Aldis to Katie

Lol! Okay I can drag Jensen to a restaurant around 7. We'll get back here around 8.30 and 'bump into each other' down in the lobby?

Katie to Aldis

Okay, that sounds doable. 

Aldis to Katie

So what happens if this blows up in our faces?

Katie to Aldis

I'll buy *you* dinner :p


	21. Chapter 21

Jared to Katie 

Seriously?

Katie to Jared 

Stop texting me and talk to your boyfriend! Jeez. 

Chad to Katie

I thought we said that we wouldn't meddle anymore. 

Katie to Chad

Hey I okayed it with Sandy first. And I barely did anything. 

Chad to Katie

So what's happening now?

Katie to Chad

Well Aldis and I fucked up on the timing so when we pulled up Jensen was sitting on the curb smoking with some guy.

Chad to Katie

And now???

Katie to Chad

Well now they're yelling at each other. I have no idea what because Aldis dragged me inside so now we're watching from a window.

Katie to Chad 

Oh wait, I think jared just stamped out the cigarette. And...now he's heading this way. Look, I'll update you later. 

Chad to Sandy

Katie says you okayed her little idea. 

Sandy to Chad

I'm sick of appletinis, chad. I can't even look at them. And it was better than my plan. 

Chad to Sandy

Which was?

Sandy to Chad 

To find new friends. 

Chad to Sandy

...remind me never to get on your bad side. 

Sandy to Chad

You're always on my bad side. That's how our friendship works. 

Chad to Sandy

You scare me. 

Sandy to Chad 

;)

Jared to Jensen

Btw, your parents are suppose to be coming over for dinner tomorrow. Good luck with that!

Jensen to Jared

We’re literally standing three feet away from each other. 

Jared to Jensen

Says the guy who just texted me back!

Jensen to Aldis

See if I back you up in a meeting again, Hodge. 

Aldis to Jensen 

It'll be worth it if you and your boy put all of this shit to rest and work things out. 

Aldis to Jensen

Preferably before Katie and I are reported to the asshole that runs the board of our building. 

Jensen to Aldis 

Fine. 

Katie to Sandy, Chad

They're actually speaking to each other now. You know, watching these two argue is kind of entertaining. 

Sandy to Katie, Chad 

Whatever. I still say that we don't invite them to hang out with us until they sort this crap out. We can't be in the middle every single time Jensen has to work late. 

Chad to Sandy, Katie

So you're on Jensen's side?

Sandy to Chad, Katie

I'm on the fence. 

Katie to Chad, Sandy

Aren't we kind of obligated to be Team Jared? 

Sandy to Katie, Chad

Well, you are. Chad and I haven't betrayed him. 

Chad to Katie

ABORT. 

Katie to Chad

Someday you're going to have to explain Sandy to me. Some days I think she could literally be sister material and on others, it's like I'm in an alternate reality. 

Chad to Katie

Well, you know about her and Jared. She had a thing for him. He didn't feel the same way. It just maybe took her a while to get over him? 

Katie to Sandy

Or maybe she's not over him? Maybe watching Jared so upset over Jensen is so hard for her because she still likes him?

Katie to Chad

Oh, shit. I just replied back in the wrong conversation. 

Chad to Katie

Well. It was nice knowing you?

Katie to Chad 

!!!!!!

Sandy to Katie

I'm going to kill Chad. Slowly. FWIW, I'm not in love with Jared.

Katie to Sandy

Yeah, we know...and it was completely tactless of me to bring it up. Sorry. 

Sandy to Chad

Watch your back, Murray. 

Chad to Sandy

I didn't say anything that she didn't already know! 

Sandy to Chad

Whatever.

Chad to Sandy

Look, she's not even the first to ask. Danneel did. Jeff did. Hell, Jensen did. 

Sandy to Chad

What?! I'm not in love with Jared. Nor do I *like* him as anything other than a friend. Did all of you just ignore the fact that I had a long term boyfriend?

Chad to Sandy

...who you broke up with for no real reason?

Sandy to Chad 

Unlike you and your last girlfriend. Who broke up with you because you're an utter moron. Actually...I bumped into Sophia recently and forgot to pass on a message from her to you. 

Chad to Sandy

What was the message?

Sandy to Chad

Eat shit and die. 

Chad to Sandy 

:(

~

Jared to Jensen 

You can come and sleep in here if you like. The futon in your office is uncomfortable. 

Jensen to Jared

You can't sleep on your own either, can you?

Jared to Jensen

No!! Which is really fucking annoying by the way. 

Jensen to Jared

Look, I'm sorry for leaving, okay? It's what I do. Run at the first sign of trouble. And it was wrong of me. 

Jared to Jensen

We'll talk about it in the morning, okay? Now...get in here. 

~

Chad to Jared 

So are you guys good now...or?

Jared to Chad

I think so. We talked. And he's staying. We love each other. Blah, blah, blah. I think that vacation might be a good idea after all...

Chad to Jared 

Yeah, maybe. How about a group vacation?

Jared to Chad 

What? No. No. No. NO!

Chad to Jared 

Fine. But FYI, I don't think Sandy is talking to any of us right now. 

Jared to Chad 

What, why not?

Chad to Jared

Uhm. I don't know how to say this but I think you and her need to talk.

Jared to Chad

About what?

Chad to Jared

You kissed her, dude. And you know, to me and you that was nothing. Chicks hold onto that shit. 

Jared to Chad

We talked about it. She said it was nothing and that I was like a gross brother to her. 

Chad to Jared

...and you believed that?

Jared to Chad

Yes. She's one of my best friends. Why would she lie?

Chad to Jared

You cannot be this dense. You know what - ask Jensen.

~

Jensen to Jared

I got your miscalls but the 'ignore the calls, it's not urgent' text is throwing me off.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah...

Jensen to Jared

Well, I'm leaving work early so we can prepare for my parents' visit so I'm not doing anything. 

Jared to Jensen

Can you come home now?

Jensen to Jared

Hell, why not? :)

~

Chad to Jared

So did you ask him?

Jared to Chad

No. Well. I was going to but then we got distracted. :P

Chad to Jared

Ugh. TMI. 

Jared to Chad

Ha. And actually I decided not to ask. I don't want to cause any drama. If Sandy has a problem, then she can come to me. Right now, I have to focus on Jensen. 

Chad to Jared 

Really? The guy who moved you in to house sit his apartment is more important to you than the friend you've known for years. 

Jared to Chad

Don't talk about him like that. And that's not what I said. 

Chad to Jared

Well that's what I heard. And you know what - fuck you. Sandy and I have spent the past few days watching you drink stupid, girly drinks and whining about Jensen. Do we get a thanks? Nope. 

Jared to Chad

I'm sorry, okay? You know that I appreciate it. But I have to sort things out one at a time and right now this comes first. 

Jared to Chad

:/

~

Danneel has joined the conversation  
Sandy has joined the conversation

Danneel is typing...

Danneel: Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while...

Sandy is typing...

Sandy: Yeah, well. Some people in our group have big mouths so I'd rather avoid that. 

Danneel: No one's done anything together since Jared and Jensen's fight. They're taking time to reconnect...or whatever. I don't really know. Chris is playing some gigs out of town. Katie is AWOL. Chad isn't talking to Jared or Jensen (by default) and every time I go out alone with Jeff, something terrible happens. 

Sandy: Didn't I tell you to stay away from Jeff? Lol. 

Danneel: Hey, he's the only one who seems to have time to hang out! And I don't think he'll ever say anything - not that there's anything to say. 

Sandy: you don't think making out with Jeff is anything to say?

Danneel: Nope. I mean, it's like you and Jared, right? That was just one drunken kiss. 

Sandy: Yeah, 'one' being the operative word. And now everyone is using it against me and acting like I'm in *love* with Jared. 

Danneel: Oh...

Sandy: You too?! Jeez. You know, Jensen of all people is the only one who actually took me aside and ASKED me about it instead of gossiping behind my back. 

Danneel: What did you tell him?

Sandy: Yes, I used to like Jared and yes, seeing him with someone was kind of hard at first and yes, my loser boyfriend clearly needed to go. He knows that I think he's perfect for Jared. And I'm even dating someone else now, which Jared knows about. He could have put all of this to rest days ago, but he can't be bothered. 

Danneel: Well, he's been busy with Jensen and making sure that doesn't self-destruct. I'm sure he'll make things right eventually. 

Sandy: And then maybe everyone will realize that you and Jeff have been bumping uglies for the past two months. 

Danneel: ....

Sandy: HA! I'm a psychologist, bb. I see these things. Lmao. 

Danneel: You have the correct time frame, so yeah, I guess you do. And I'm definitely going to hell, aren't I? Jensen will go crazy if he finds out. 

Sandy: Good luck with that. What a messy, little group we are... /popcorn.gif 

Danneel: -.-

~

From: jaredtp@mail.com  
To: sandym@mail.com  
Subject: Hey!

_First of all, sorry for not addressing this sooner. I wanted things with Jensen to be good first. I do have to live with him, lol. And actually, the time away from each other did us some good. It's kind of crazy that things got so out of hand. He's everything to me. He's special._

_However, while I'd be devastated if things didn't work out but I wouldn't be lost because I'd have you._

_You're my best friend and you and I have always connected on a pretty deep level. Even with Katie kind of swooping in and taking over for a while, our friendship will always be special._

_Regarding that kiss, it...maybe wasn't as much of an accident on my part. I knew what I was doing on some level. I used to have the biggest crush on you back when we first met. And we were dumb kids back then. That kiss was a 'what if' moment for both of us and it was terrible, we can both admit that much right?_

_Jensen told me what you told him and how long ago that was and I know that whatever you felt for me is mostly gone now. Not just because you told him so, but because I'm more perceptive than people think. The others might speculate here and there but that's their problem, right? :)_

_Hopefully you're not angry with me anymore. I miss you!_

_Jared_

~

Jared to Chad

Wanna meet up later?

Chad to Jared 

Sure. And you're paying. 

Jared to Chad

What a surprise, said no one. 

Chad to Jared

Apology accepted. 

Jared to Chad

That wasn't an apology. 

Chad to Jared 

Well I took it as one and you can't take it back. :P

Jared to Chad 

Sigh. 

~

Sandy to Jared

Got your email. LOL, it was a pretty bad kiss. And hearing that you liked me at one point actually makes me feel better. Weird, right? Besides, I don't think I could date a guy who drink Appletinis. 

Jared to Sandy

*pats you* You've always been my little weirdo! 

Sandy to Jared 

-_-

Sandy to Jared

So....before we all start hanging out together again, you might want to talk to Danneel. 

Jared to Sandy

About...?

Sandy to Jared

I'll let her tell you. 

~

Jeff to Danneel

You wanna go grab a drink later?

Danneel to Jeff

Nope. 

Jeff to Danneel

So I'll see you at 9?

Danneel to Jeff

Nope. 

Jeff to Danneel

You realize that we have this same conversation every time, right? 

Danneel to Jeff

Do we?

Jeff to Danneel

I think that we should tell Jensen and Chris about us. 

Danneel to Jeff 

1\. There is no 'us'. 2. Like Chris cares. 3. HELL NO! 

Jeff to Danneel

I don't see why not? I happen to like you more than I thought I would. We are both consenting adults. What's the big deal?

Danneel to Jeff

You broke Jensen's heart! I know that he likes to act all stoic and shit, but you really hurt him. 

Jeff to Danneel

You and I both know that wasn't anybody's fault. He got things mixed up and we barely saw each other anyway. 

Danneel to Jeff

You are literally the worst. But you're right and I tried to tell him to ditch your stupid ass several times. 

Jeff to Danneel

Look, I'm old enough to admit that I've made some mistakes. Jensen is an awesome guy, but we should never have let things get that far. 

Danneel to Jeff

And WE shouldn't have let things get this far. Ugh. I'm sorry but we're done. And I have to tell Jensen. Right after I tell Jared, so that he can mediate the argument. 

Jeff to Danneel

Look, I'll tell him and then just leave you guys to it. I'm just a glorified drinking buddy, right? It won't matter if I take the fall. 

Danneel to Jeff

What? No one is saying that you'll have to leave. Just that...we can't do this. 

Jeff to Danneel

If it means that Jensen doesn't ice you out, I'd be happy to tell him that I pursued you etc. Just say the word. 

Danneel to Jeff

You'd do that for me?

Jeff to Danneel

Of course. 

Danneel to Jeff

Dammit. Look, I'll see you at 9. 

Danneel to Sandy

So...I think I might *like* Jeff?

Sandy to Danneel

Ah. The penny drops. 

Danneel to Sandy

Siiiigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will focus more on j2 and the aftermath of Jensen leaving/coming back. 
> 
> In the meantime, thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a little fast paced...and weird. But I'll just blame that on my tension headaches. :P

22.

Jared to Jensen

I'm officially banning you from doing any grocery shopping.

Jensen to Jared 

Oh, thank God. This is about the low fat candy bars, right? I'm just trying to save you from diabetes. 

Jared to Jensen 

The wrappers have more flavour than the actual bar and they're not even edible. Imagine that! 

Jensen to Jared 

I'm just amazed that 'not edible' is in your vocabulary. 

Jared to Jensen 

-_-

Jared to Jensen 

And why do we have so much sparkling water....where's all of the soda that usually comes when I order stuff online?

Jensen to Jared

You might want to work on your password strength. 

Jared to Jensen 

Ughhhh. Any other ways in which you'd like to improve my life?

Jared to Jensen

Actually don't answer that. 

Jensen to Jared 

Haha. :P So, I have a work thing tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come along? 

Jared to Jensen

Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way or anything? 

Jensen to Jared

You won't. And even if you do, I don't care. :P

Jared to Jensen

Really? According to you I have a disturbing relationship with beanies and dress like I'm hopelessly trying to relive my frat years. 

Jensen to Jared 

I feel like we're having two different conversations here but that last part wa directed at Chad. The beanie thing is just the God's honest truth. 

Jared to Jensen 

If I say yes to the work thing will you be nice for five whole minutes?

Jensen to Jared 

Now, where's the fun in that?

~

Jared to Chad

This is the worst work party I've ever been to. 

Chad to Jared

Sucks to be you, Pads!

Jared to Chad

Yeah, it does. However, I am getting some good material for the book. 

Chad to Jared 

What book?

Jared to Chad

The one I'm writing? I've sent you three rough drafts so far. I've sent them to all of you actually. So far, Chris is the only one that's given me feedback. 

Chad to Jared 

LOL. What did he say? Too long didn't read? 

Jared to Chad

....pretty much. So none of you have read what I have so far? :'(

Chad to Jared 

I'm working up to it, don't worry. Besides out of all of us, Jensen is the only one really required to read it. Unconditional love and all of that barf. 

Jared to Jensen

LOL. I don't think it works that way tbh. 

~

Jensen to Jared

You're a hot topic in the office today. 

Jared to Jensen 

In a good way, or a bad way? Oh and tell Rhonda I say hi!

Jensen to Jared 

Who on earth is Rhonda? It's all good. 

Jared to Jensen

She works at the front desk. I'm guessing that you walk past her every morning. 

Jensen to Jared

Is it me or are getting snarkier?

Jared to Jensen

Hey, I learned from the best! And also you should at least greet Rhonda in the AM. She thinks that you hate her. 

Jensen to Jared

You're never coming to a work party again.

Jared to Jensen

:D

~

Jared to Jensen 

We should do something for a couple of days. Like a short vacation or something. God knows I could do with a break. 

Jensen to Jared 

A break from playing video games all day long? 

Jared to Jensen 

You know, if you were a character in my book, you'd be dead by now. I've been teaching evening classes at 7. And I'm working on teaching plans for when school starts back up. And my book!

Jensen to Jared

Sorry. Bad joke. I know what you're doing. So, I'm clearly not going to get anything done today. Do you have time for IM?

Jared has joined the conversation.  
Jared is typing...

Jensen: Hey!  
Jared: Hey...

Jensen: is everything okay? You seem a little off today. 

Jared: I'm good. Just tired. And okay fine, maybe I'm a little bit annoyed with you. 

Jensen: I figured as much. Care to explain why?

Jared: just something Chad was saying about my book. It's stupid. 

Jensen: Your book? I'm about halfway through the last draft you sent me. I didn't want to say anything until I was done. And that's not why you're annoyed with me. You're upset because I left...

Jared: Thanks for reading it :) It probably sucks at the moment but that's what rewrites are for, right? I thought we squashed this last week?

Jensen: Your book is awesome. So shut up. And no, not really. We did that thing we do where we pretend that reaffirming how much we love each other will magically fix things. 

Jared: True. But what else can we do? I don't think that we should keep going around in circles. I told you that I wanted you to stay but you left anyway. Yeah, I'm a tad annoyed with you. And if it happens again, I'm out of here. 

Jensen: Jared...

Jared: I've been messed around enough for a lifetime and you walked out over something stupid. So instead of worrying about me, maybe you should focus on your tendency to run away. 

Jensen: I don't think there's anything wrong with needing space. I've never lived with someone before. Never really done the whole committed relationship before and I fucked up and I needed space. I didn't walk out on you and you know what, I'm going to call you. Just give me a second

Jared: okay...

~

Jensen to Danneel

Hey! What's up? I need some advice. Jared and me are on shaky ground right now. I am apparently the devil incarnate because I needed some space. 

Jensen to Danneel

Hmm. No sarcastic response yet. Well, I hope you're okay. 

Danneel to Jared

Oh God. Jensen's sorry. Forgive him. 

Jared to Danneel

???

Danneel to Jared

He just texted me, wanting advice on how to get into your good books. Why are you being so hard on him?

Jared to Danneel

Geez, let me see. Because he left me for three days. 

Danneel to Jared

Okay, and? He works twelve hour days, and you're upset. I get that. He gets that. I can see how he'd want a break from you being angry over something he's trying to change. Instead of wasting time on this shit, why not enjoy the time you actually have to be together. 

Sandy to Jared

I'm at Danneels apartment and I'm merely just seconding her last text. 

Jared to Sandy

Thanks, traitor. 

Sandy to Jared 

:)

Jared to Danneel

Maybe you're right. 

Danneel to Jared

Honey, I'm always right. 

Jared to Danneel

Right. Which is why you're avoiding Jensen because you're scared he'll find out about Jeff?

Danneel to Jared

Ugh. Shut up. You're supposed to be telling him for me. 

Jared to Danneel

No can do. Besides, I went through a lot of trouble to get Jensen to actually acknowledge Jeff when we all go out. He's going to annoyed with both of us. 

Danneel to Jared

Or maybe he'll understand. He knows how charming and terrible Jeff is. Can you believe that he dumped me because he didn't want to 'ruin our friendship'? So rude!

Jared to Danneel

Technically, you were never dating. So. He just came to his senses. 

Danneel to Jared

I've spent the past two days feeling shitty and eating ice cream. And unlike those stupid rom coms you love, it wasn't rewarding. I've thrown up twice. And I made the mistake of calling Sandy who thinks this is hilarious and this text is already too long. Just tell Jensen for me okay? BYE. 

Jared to Danneel

Oh, right. Leave ME to tell him. 

~

Jared to Jensen 

Did I leave my wallet in your office?

Jensen to Jared

Yup. Thanks for lunch by the way. :P

Jared to Jensen

:DD Well, I have been a little grumpy of late. I literally could have just been doing lunch with you all of this time. 

[[ _Alona to Jared_

_I just read that last text over Jensen's shoulder. These walls aren't soundproof. So can you take lunch up to the abandoned conference room on the seventh floor next time? Thanks!_

_Jared to Alona_

_Nothing you say can kill my buzz._

_Alona to Jared_

_Danneel said have you told Jensen yet? She's texted me this at least five times. Buzz killed. Boom._

_Jared to Alona_

_Why don't YOU tell him?_

_Alona to Jared_

_Because I'm not looking to get fired?_ ]]

Jensen to Jared

Haha. I think if we just do what we agreed - being honest at all times - then hopefully we can avoid any drama. :)

Jared to Jensen

Crap dammit. I'm going to call you in about a minute. Let it go to voicemail. 

Jensen to Jared

Okay....

Voicemail to Jensen

You have 1 New message. Dial ### to listen. 

Jared to Danneel

You owe me BIG TIME. 

Jared to Jeff

You and I need to have a conversation. 

Jensen to Danneel

Jared just kind of told me about you and Jeff....I am honestly lost for words. Mostly because you supposedly hate his guts. And I was an idiot for dating him in the first place, right? What does that make you?

Danneel to Jensen

An even bigger idiot?

Jared to Jensen

Are you okay?

Jensen to Jared

Thanks to you, I am ;) I've made my peace with Jeff. He can do whatever he wants. Same with Danneel. Right now I'm focused on us. 

Jared to Jensen

Oh, thank God. You know that I love you, right? 

Jensen to Jared

Duh! :

Jared to Jensen

Look in your bottom right drawer :)

Jensen to Jared

......

Jared to Jensen

I know you said I could keep the ring, but it just felt weird. And it was a constant reminder of what happened. Given all that's happened, I think I know what you were trying to do when you proposed, so I had two new rings made. I guess they're like, commitment rings. Yeah. 

Jensen to Jared

So you got me a promise ring?

Jared to Jensen

LOL. Way to cheapen the moment. Yes, I did and I am kind of freaking out about it. 

_Alona to Jared_

_Are you still loitering outside? Rhonda's forwarded me three reminders. Apparently she has those blueberry muffins you so graciously asked her to make._

Jared to Jensen

It's stupid right? 

Jensen to Jared

Not at all. I really love it, Jared. Thank you. At least you're not suggesting that we get matching tattoos.

Jared to Jensen 

That was my next idea. :P

 

Jared to Jensen

So, you want to keep it then?

Jensen to Jared

Of course I do. And I'm also taking the rest of day off. I really want to mess with Danneel a little…*evil laugh*

Jared to Jensen

FYI, you sound like Chad. 

Jensen to Jared

Chad...you know what, grab him at meet me at the apartment. I have a plan. 

Jared to Jensen

What if Chad is busy?

Jensen to Jared 

LMAO. When is he ever busy?

Jared to Jensen

You're really not upset? 

Jensen to Jared

Nope. Well. I'm mildly annoyed that the engagement ring is gone. I spent several hours with Chad looking for it. It was torture. 

Jared to Jensen 

You're kidding, right? And oh, I need you to collect some muffins from Rhonda. 

Jensen to Jared

Not about the torture part. :P And why on earth does Rhonda have muffins for you?

Alona to Jensen

What are you doing in there? You have a meeting in twenty minutes. Are you sexting Jared?

Jensen to Alona

I just told Jared that I was taking the rest of the day off...and also, what the hell is sexting?

Alona to Jensen

....whatever. And do you want me to cancel the meeting or not? 

Jensen to Alona

Peterson usually conference calls me anyway. I'll just take the call on the way home. 

Alona to Jensen

Why are you in such a good mood? Usually you don't warm up until it's time for us to go home. 

Jensen to Alona

I just got a ring! And as I type that I realise how ridiculous it sounds but whatever. Jared's not about to dump me for some guy who does a telemarketing job from his couch! 

Alona to Jensen 

Aw. Well, when you guys get married, you better make sure the bridesmaids dresses are cute. 

Jensen to Alona

It's not really an engagement ring. It's kind of like, 'We're definitely not ready to be engaged' ring. Which is perfect. 

Alona to Jensen

You and Jared sure know how to do things backward. Falling in love before meeting, wanting a non-engagement more than an actual engagement....

Jensen to Alona

Lol. We're special that way. Anyway, I'm coming out in a second. There's a list of things I need you to do for me. 

Alona to Jensen

Yay. Can't wait. 

Jared to Jensen 

I follow Rhonda on Pinterest and her baking board is INSANE. 

Jensen to Jared

You know my mom will be pissed when she finds out someone else is baking for you. You're her personal food taster. Her emails to me all start with 'Tell Jared about this new dish that I want him to try!'

Jared to Jensen

She liiiiiikes me. 

Jensen to Jared

Okay, McBrag, no need to gloat. :)

~

Chad to Jared

So, you want me to help Jensen prank Danneel as part of some kind of revenge for her FWBing things up with Jeff, who happens to be Jensen's ex-FWB. 

Jared to Chad

I know, I know. It's ridiculous, right?

Chad to Jared 

Well, to me it's awesome. To you, uh, maybe you need to talk to him. And without a damn commitment ring to soften the blow. 

Jared to Chad 

Talking is futile. That's why Danneel and Jeff are coming over for dinner. I managed to distract him from that prank idea. 

Chad to Jared 

Dude, you can't miss me out. This is going to be epic. No one does passive aggressive like Jensen. It's a thing of beauty. 

Jared to Chad

This is going to be a disaster isn't it? 

Chad to Jared 

Yup. 

~

Jeff to Jensen

So on a scale of one to ten, how pissed are you?

Jensen to Jeff

Zero. I'm happy for you and Danneel. 

Jeff to Jensen

There is no 'me and Danneel'. It was just...a momentary lapse. I mean, she's cool and all but I like her better when she's giving me shit for what I did to her best friend. 

Jensen to Jeff

Well, I'm sorry that things didn't work out. 

Jeff to Jared 

I tried. He still claims that he's not mad. 

~

From: jaredtp@mail.com  
To: jensenackles@mail.com  
Subject: Fwd: Jensen Cackles

\---quoted text---

From: deeaitch@mail.com  
To: jaredtp@mail.com   
Subject: Jensen Cackles

This is all some sick joke, right? He's not okay with Jeff and I at all? Look, if this is a joke, then he wins. I am sufficiently freaked out and I will never touch Jeff and his penis again.

D.

~

Jensen to Jared

Lol at the email from Danneel...

Jared to Jensen

Ugh. Why is it so hard for you to admit that you're upset? I won't judge you for it. 

Jensen to Jared

You might not, but I'm judging myself. 

Jared to Jensen 

Look, I love you and that's all that counts, right?

Jensen to Jared

It is. And i love you too. But I'm still going to make Danneel sweat a little. It's only fair that i put some of this anger to good use. :P

Jared to Jensen

Well...fyi, they're coming over for dinner tonight. Along with Chad and Sandy.

Jensen to Jared

...how does that make sense? 'Fuck around behind Jensen's back and get a free meal out of it?'

Jared to Jensen

Honestly? It's been two weeks and your weird non-anger is freaking everyone out. And I had no idea that you'd finally admit to being angry today but I just roasted a whole chicken, destroyed it and then roasted another one, so there's no way that I'm canceling. 

Jensen to Jared

Our text messages are getting waaaay too long. Have you noticed that? And fine whatever. I'll prove to all of you that I'm mature enough to be in the same room as Jeff and Dani without any drama. 

Jared to Jensen

#JensenCackles?

Jensen to Jared

-_-


	23. Chapter 23

From: deeaitch@mail.com  
To: jaredtp@mail.com  
Subject: Re: Jensen Cackles

What do you mean we're still on for dinner? You were supposed to get him to see reason. Not roast a damn chicken. You know that you're an enabler, right?

Jared to Danneel

I'm also the one that has to live with him, ergo, I don't want to cause any drama. 

Danneel to Jared

Ergo fuck yourself. Inviting us for dinner is inviting drama!

Jared to Danneel

You should have thought about that!

From: jaredtp@gmail.com  
To: jensenackles@gmail.com   
Subject: Fwd: Re: Jensen Cackles

There's still time to end this madness. 

\---quoted text---

From: deeaitch@mail.com  
To: jaredtp@mail.com  
Subject: Re: Jensen Cackles

What do you mean we're still on for dinner? You were supposed to get him to see reason. Not roast a damn chicken. You know that you're an enabler, right?

\--

Jensen to Jared

Got your email. It made me cackle. 

Jared to Jensen

Seriously?

Chad to Jensen

Yo, Jared, bad news dude!

Jensen to Chad

....why do you keep texting me by accident? I thought I was saved under 'A' for asshole.

Chad to Asshole 

You are now. 

Chad to Jared 

So...I take it that this dinner is still going ahead? Unfortunately I've got a late consultation and I can't come. :(

Jared to Chad

You weren't invited. Which reminds me, Jeff didn't RSVP. 

Chad to Jared

It's a simple dinner not a fucking banquet for 500 people. LOL. 

Jared to Chad 

You're not helping matters. 

Chad to Jared

Look, the only person who can stop all of this is you. Instead of running around and making dinners, why not make him see that actually, yeah, he is angry. 

Jared to Chad

I've done that. Admitting it to me is one thing. Actually facing Danneel and Jeff is another....

Jared to Jeff

You better not bail on us tonight, Jeff. 

Jeff to Jared 

I will be there. Your invitation text was very specific and...strongly worded. 

Jared to Jeff

You're damn right it was. I was the one who persuaded Jensen to make an effort with you, so this is all on me. 

Jeff to Jared

Nah, it's on me. 

~

Sandy to Chris, Chad, Katie

I'm at the dinner, bitches. Danneel brought me as her moral support. Jensen's running a little late so we are kind of just sitting around. Jared keeps glaring at Jeff. It's HILARIOUS. 

Sandy to Chris, Chad, Katie

Jensen's here now. He's all smiles. And now he and Jared are whispering something. 

Chad to Sandy, Katie, Chris

What a surprise...lol. 

Sandy to Chad, Chris, Katie

Well, this is uneventful. Jared and Danneel are discussing Downtown Abbey. 

Chris to Sandy, Katie, Chad

Boy watches too much TV. 

Katie to Sandy, Chris, Chad

Thank you for the commentary LOL. 

Sandy to Chad, Katie, Chris

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jeff literally just said 'Can we talk about the fact that Danneel and I were fucking for a few weeks (bwaha)'...the silence that followed was uncomfortable

Sandy to 3 others

Huh. So it turns out that JEFF actually had a conversation with Jensen and explained things but Danneel didn't bother and that's what the non weird anger is about. 

Chad to Sandy, Chris, Katie

Did Jensen flip out or nah?

Sandy to Chad, Katie, Chris

Well, he and Danneel are going at it. We had to leave them to it because Jared's puking his goats out. 

Chris to Sandy, Katie, Chad

You meant guts, right? Because that's a disturbing image. 

Sandy to Chris, Chad, Katie

Yup. And anyway yeah, Jensen and Danneel are arguing. Jeff looked kind of disappointed before he left to check on Jared. 

Chris to Sandy

We do NOT need another couple made up of our group!

Sandy to Chris

You're telling me! 

~

Jared to Jensen

Ugh. This is all your fault. 

Jensen to Jared

Well, at least Danneel and I aren't fighting anymore? Watching you puke up your insides was revolting enough for us to realize that we were being stupid. 

Jared to Jensen

Gee, thanks. And if they were to actually date for real, you'd be okay with it?

Jensen to Jared 

Yeah. I just don't want people to lie to me or treat me like a baby. No matter how grumpy I get :P

Jared to Jensen

Good. And also your whole non-anger thing is a real turn off just so you know. 

Jensen to Jared 

...you spent the whole of yesterday puking. Do we really want to talk about turn offs?

Jared to Jensen

Lol. You got me there. I'm going to take a nap...I miss you. Hurry home?

Jensen to Jared 

I'll be back in 20 mins :) Love you. 

~

Danneel to Jared

So, I owe you. I'm sorry that you got food poisoning from chicken #1. 

Jared to Danneel 

And I'm sorry that things didn't work out with Jeff. :(

Danneel to Jared

Even if we did date, the guilt would end it soon enough so...lucky escape. :P

~

Aldis to Jensen

So what's the deal with Katie? 

Jensen to Aldis

Uh...she's your neighbor? And a friend of Jared's.

Aldis to Jensen 

But not a friend of yours?

Jensen to Aldis

She and I aren't that close if I'm being honest. 

Aldis to Jensen

She said the same thing about you. Actually I was thinking of asking her out.

Jensen to Aldis

She said that? And good luck, lol. 

Aldis to Jensen

Yeah. Actually the other two agreed - Chace and Sandy, right? We all went out for a drink the other day. 

Jensen to Aldis

Chad, lol. Really? That's...I mean, I guess I tend to stick to talking to my friends when we go out, that's just...me. I don't know. 

Jensen to Jared

Am I standoffish when it comes to your friends?

Jared to Jensen

Kind of? But that's just you, right? 

Jensen to Jared

No! I like them but I don't know, I'm definitely not as close to them as you are to Danneel and Jeff. 

Jared to Jensen

And that's fine. You're in a relationship with me. Not my friends. 

Jensen to Jared

I suppose. Also, I should warn you that Aldis wants to ask Katie out. 

Jared to Jensen

Oh boy...did you wish him luck?

Jensen to Jared 

LOL, yup. 

~

Katie to Jared

Date with Aldis was nice. 

Jared to Katie

That's awesome :)

Katie to Jared

I'm trying to withhold judgement until date #3. 

Jared to Katie 

Anything can happen :P

Katie to Jared

Notice how it didn't take Aldis and I a year of emails, notes and stupidity to actually make it happen even though we live in the same building. 

Jared to Katie

I like how Jensen and I fell for each other. Sounds dumb but getting know him without meeting him was kind of nice. Don't hate on our epic love story :P

Katie to Jared 

Awww. You know, I've been thinking about that. Why don't you base your book on how you got with Jensen? It can be a super fictionalized version. 

Jared to Katie

Hmm. That's not a bad idea. I'll think about it :)

~

Chad to Asshole

So, now that you're done crying over Jeff and Danneel are you going to properly acknowledge the fact that Jared gave you a ring?

Asshole to Chad

I'm sorry. I missed the part where it's any of your business. 

Chad to Asshole

Calm your tits, Ackles. I just know how much Jared freaked out over your fight and those rings. Just because he didn't make a huge song and dance about it doesn't mean that you shouldn't. 

Asshole to Chad

I guess. What do you suggest?

Chad to Asshole

I'll leave that up to you.

~

Jensen to Alona

Can you book me an extra plane ticket? Same flight, same day. 

Alona to Jensen

Have you finally told Jared that you have to go out of town for a few days or is this damage control?

Jensen to Alona

Whatever happened to 'Yes, boss'?

Alona to Jensen

Come on, Jensen. You know me better than that. 

~

Jared has joined the conversation  
Jared is typing.....

Jared: Hmm. So isn't funny that the day after I sort of drunkenly admitted that I thought Jensen kind of downplayed the whole ring thing, he tells me that we're taking a romantic (once he's done with a meeting of course) trip outside of town. 

Chad: I have no idea what you're talking about. 

Jared: Of course you don't. Thanks though.

Chad: you're welcome. 

~

Chad to Asshole

Well that was quicker than I expected. 

Asshole to Chad

Yeah, yeah. So what kind of stuff does one do a romantic trip?

Chad to Asshole

Do I look like Google to you?

Asshole to Chad

I hate you. 

Asshole to Chad

Well, not hate hate. More like I'd probably do serious damage to myself if I was trapped on a deserted island with you kinda hate. 

Chad to Asshole

Are you feeling okay? You're usually more succinct with your 'I hate you's. 

Asshole to Chad

Piss off. 

Chad to Asshole

That's more like it. 

~

Jared to Alona

How are we affording the penthouse suite? I'm starving but I need to know who's paying before I order my body weight in food.   
Alona to Jared

There's a pizza hut nearby. And I cannot answer your question. Boss confidentiality. 

Jared to Alona

The pizza hut part made the rest of your text redundant. I'm hungryyyyyy.

Alona to Jared

Fine! Order your body weight in food. Jensen definitely doesn't have a surprise dinner planned for you at a five star restaurant. Nope. Not at all. 

Jared to Jensen 

Are you almost done? I'm going a little stir crazy in this place. 

Jensen to Jared

Uhm. Get ready to meet me for dinner and I'll text you when I'm in the lobby. 

Jensen to Alona

So, how far are we with the plans? Is Chad still bitching about his plane ride?

Alona to Jensen

I can't believe you were nuts enough to fly everyone out here. 

Jensen to Alona

Yeah, well, we are going to be here for the weekend and I still have meetings. This way, he's not alone. 

Alona to Jensen

I suppose that IS kind of sweet. And expensive enough that he can't really complain. Well played, Cackles. 

Jensen to Alona

It's not too late for me to fire you. 

Alona to Jensen

;P


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if this is confusing at all! I tried to separate a few of the conversations within conversations so hopefully it's all easy to follow :)

Chad to Asshole

You couldn't put us in first class?

Asshole to Chad

You are more than welcome to pay me back, asshole.

Chad to Asshole

Forget I said anything.

    **Alona to Jensen**

    Your landlord called btw. I took a message. Don't be late for your dinner!

    **Jensen to Alona**

    I won't. And ugh what was the message? He found a buyer?

    **Alona to Jensen**

    Yup. So are you going to tell Jared tonight?

     **Jensen to Alona**

    It's supposed to be a nice dinner. Not a 'hey, we're getting evicted!' dinner.

     **Alona to Jensen**

    You're a lawyer. Put a positive spin on it.

     **Jensen to Alona**

    Meh.

Jensen to Jared

Where are you?

Jared to Jensen

Look to your right. I'm flirting with the pretty lady at the desk. :P

Jensen to Jared

Is that why she looks more irritated than charmed?

Jared to Jensen

Hush. I'm very charming!

~

Sandy to Jared

How was dinner?

     **Sandy to Jensen**

    Yo, Freckle Squared - we're jetlagged and tired. Can we get this show on the road?

     **Jensen to Sandy**

    Freckle Squared? Really?

     **Sandy to Jensen**

    Hey, if the shoe fits?

     **Jensen to Sandy**

    -_-

Jared to Sandy;

It was nice. Until Jensen gave the Chef that whole speech about clearly stating the calories per meal in the menu. And then it was nice again. :) Actually he wants us to go apartment-hunting. That was kind of out of the blue but awesome nonetheless.........

Sandy to Jared

Nice!!! Though the ten point ellipse you threw in there makes me question the validity of your text.

Jared to Sandy

We didn't decorate our current place not too long ago and that was a nightmarish experience for the most part. So clearly there's some other reason why we need to look for apartments...

Sandy to Jared

And you didn't ask?

Jared to Sandy

Didn't want to ruin the mood.

      **Jensen to Jared**

    Hey, I'm grabbing a drink down at the bar! Come and meet me?

~

Chad to Jared

Ugh. What the hell did we get up to last night? And why is Jensen in my bed? Why am I on the floor???

Jared to Chad

...I have no idea. The last thing I remember is you and Jensen singing Spice Girls songs.

Danneel to Jensen

I wasn't sold on this whole flying over to celebrate with you and Jared thing before but given that I remember nothing from last night, we should do this more often.

Chris to Chad

Where's my shirt?

Chad to **Group**

Does anyone have Chris' shirt? Something tells me that he only brought one.

Sandy to **Group**

I think we ended up shredding it? But only because he wanted to burn it and use it to make Molotov cocktails. Drunk Chris is a pyromaniac.

Chris to **Group**

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I was joking.

Sandy to Chris

You almost singed my eyebrow! Jokingly, my ass. Your lucky that we managed to talk security from throwing you out. Gee, where's Katie when you need her?

Chris to Sandy

Bailing on her friends for a guy?

Sandy to Chris

Touché!

    **Danneel to Sandy**

    So what are the odds that Jared and Jensen will magically forget that we had to break up their little argument?

    **Sandy to Danneel**

    LOL. Well, Jensen is a mean drunk. It was pretty hilarious to listen to them argue in code. Is keeping salad in the crisper a euphemism or...?

    **Danneel to Sandy**

    I don't even want to know.

Chad to Jared

Can you please retrieve your boyfriend? I want to take a nap.

Jared to Chad

You just woke up!

Chad to Jared

And your point is?

    **Jared to Jensen**

    Are you awake?

    **Jensen to Jared**

    Chad's grumbling is pretty hard to sleep through, so yeah. I'm pretending not to be though because he deserves to be on the floor.

    **Jared to Jensen**

    How did you end up in his room anyway?

    **Jensen to Jared**

    I have no idea and I'm thankful for that.

    **Jared to Jensen**

    Did we argue for like, ten mins or did I just imagine it?

    **Jensen to Jared**

    No, it happened. Your infamous salad crisper rant is even more annoying when you're drunk and using it to say something else when I'M too drunk to understand.

    **Jared to Jensen**

    Yeah, I called Alona and she told me the real reason why we have to leave the apartment.

Jensen to Alona

Good morning, Tralonaitor!

Alona to Jensen

Are you feeling well?

Alona to Jensen

Ah. It's traitor with my name in the middle of it. How imaginative. It made sense to tell him, okay? It's not like he wouldn't have found out the second you got back and saw the huge SOLD sign!

Jensen to Alona

It was a private listing! There won't be a sign!

Alona to Jensen

Whatever. Now, don't bother me until Monday. Enjoy the rest of the weekend!!

Jensen to Alona

Ugh.

    **Jared to Jensen**

    You okay??

    **Jensen to Jared**

    I'm coming back up to the suite. Right after I accidentally trip over Chad.

~

Katie to Jared

How's the trip??

Jared to Katie

Well, we managed to piss off our Uber driver and ended temporarily stranded. Jensen is a horrible tourist and Chris is like a three year old. So, it's been great. Jensen and I are doing our own thing tonight at least :)

Katie to Jared

Aw! That's nice. You start working full time when you get back, right?

Jared to Katie

Yup. This weekend is probably going to be great practise. I'm pretty sure that teenagers are more mature than we are.

Katie to Jared

No arguments here :P

Jared to Katie

How are things with Aldis?

Katie to Jared

Friendzooooooone. He works the same crazy hours as Jensen. And we get along much, much better as friends?

Jared to Katie

And?

Katie to Jared

He cried during The Notebook. I mean...the writing was on the wall at that point.

Jared to Katie

And there it is. Will anyone ever meet your ridiculously high standards?

Katie to Jared

Probably not. Besides - we really don't need another couple in our group and I think Aldis is going to be around for a while.

~

Jensen to Aldis

Jared just told me that you CRIED during The Notebook?

Aldis to Jensen

I'm in touch with my feelings, bro. That movie gets to me every time.

Jensen to Aldis

Lmaoooooo.

Aldis to Jensen

Aren't you the one who secretly likes The Backstreet Boys? I still have nightmares from that first time we had to stay through the night at the office. Your music collection left A LOT to be desired.

Jensen to Aldis

I'm admitting to nothing. I take it things with Katie aren't going to work out?

Aldis to Jensen

Hellll no. How is crying during the movie a dealbreaker? My ex-wife said that I was emotionally stunted. I don't understand women.

Jensen to Aldis

Dude, join the club. Anyway I'm supposed to be doing some kind of horrible couples spa thing with Jared but call me before Monday, okay? We need to work out what we're going to ask at interviews.

Aldis to Jensen

Ugh. Don't remind me. Will do though! Catch you later.

~

Danneel to Sandy

Chad and Chris want to go to a club or something. Are you in?

Sandy to Danneel

Nope. I'm watching Clueless and charging all of my room service to Jensen's room. Lol.

Danneel to Sandy

I'm probably going to stay in. There's a 48 Hours marathon on. :)

Sandy to Danneel

You're kidding right? That's kind of morbid.

Danneel to Sandy

Morbid but addictive. I can't help it.

Sandy to Danneel

Eh...can I join you? I was going to call the bf but we are not in the best place right now.

Danneel to Sandy

Come over. I'll order ice cream and we can talk about your thing and then figure out why I'm still hung up over Jeff! Who didn't get an invite - which I feel terrible about.

Sandy to Danneel

Inviting Jeff would be weird anyway, so I don't think that was done because of you. Give me twenty minutes and I shall appear. :)

Danneel to Sandy

Oh. True. I keep forgetting that he's Jensen's ex.

Sandy to Danneel

Lol, have you ever considered that you maybe liked Jeff back when they were dating?

Danneel to Sandy

Well, he and I knew each other before he ever met Jensen, so I don't know. Maybe.

Sandy to Danneel

Yikes. Maybe we should go out with Chris and Chad...

Danneel to Sandy

Meh.

~

Jared to Mom

We're leaving for the airport now! Or at least we will be when we find Chad. Love you!

Jensen to Jared

Can we just leave him here?

Jared to Jensen

No!

Danneel to Sandy

Do you think Chad's been kidnapped by some crazy axe murderer or am I just being dramatic because I watched too many episodes of 48 Hours?

Sandy to Danneel

Gurl...and I'm sure he's fine. He's probably on his way.

Danneel to Sandy

:/

Sandy to Jensen

I'm going to need you to have a SERIOUS conversation with Danneel when we get back. She's acting weird.

Jensen to Sandy

Noted. Thank you.

Chad to **Group**

Where am I? Well, I'm pretty sure I was abducted by aliens last night.

Jared to Chad

You're alive!

Asshole to Chad

Ah. Just got your text.

Chad to Jared

-__- I told your boyfriend that I have to be on an earlier flight because I have to meet up with a client. Does he listen to ANYTHING I say?

Jared to Chad

...probably not. Sorry.

Chad to Asshole

Asshole to Chad

Fuck you too :P

~

  **Mom to Jared**

    Oh, did you ever find your friend Chad?

    **Jared to Mom**

    Yeah. Did it really take you three days to remember to ask about Chad?

    **Mom to Jared**

    I'm not admitting to anything. :)

    **Jared to Mom**

    Hmm.

Jared to Jensen

So, my mom just texted me to ask if we found Chad? Three days after the fact!

Jensen to Jared

I like her more and more every day,

Jared to Jensen

LOL. You're so mean to Chad.

Jensen to Jared

If Chad was a band, he'd be Nickelback.

Jared to Jensen

So you hate him for no real reason?

Jensen to Jared

I don't *hate him* I could just go without hearing him speak or breathe in my immediate vicinity.

Jared to Jensen

Yet you invited him on our trip :P

Jensen to Jared

For you.

Jared to Jensen

I think you secretly like him but you just don't want to admit it.

Jensen to Jared

LOL. Riiiiight. Keep on thinking that. :)


	25. Chapter 25

25

Chad to Jared

So, I need some legal advice.

Jared to Chad

Okay...

Chad to Jared

I need you to ask Jensen to give me some legal advice to give to my dad

Jared to Chad

....or your dad can just ask Jensen?

Chad to Jared

Nah. I need Jensen to tell you, and then you can tell me in English and then I can break it down for my dad!

Asshole to Chad

Jared says you need help with something??

Chad to Jared

I didn't say you should get him to message me! Newsflash. I'm not talking to your boyfriend.

Jared to Chad

Oh. Is that why you bought everyone BUT Jensen a drink last night?

Chad to Jared

Yup. I'm protesting against his unfair treatment. He no longer exists to me.

Jared to Chad

I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that.

Chad to Jared

Anyway, we're in some trouble. Like, could potentially lead to trouble. And we're talking Defcon 5 levels of trouble.

Jared to Chad

You mean...defcon 1? Because defcon 5 means no danger.

Chad to Jared

Thank you for that interesting fact.

Jared to Chad

Email me the details and I'll pass it on to Jensen.

~

Jared to Jensen

How was the viewing???

Jensen to Jared

Good, good. Apart from the staining of the cupboards. Which, I'm picky about for very good reasons.

Jared to Jensen

Of course you are. I'll have to see it once I'm done here. Someone actually brought in that horrible Shakespeare emoji book today. Kids these days!

Jensen to Jared

You sound like my dad.

Jared to Jensen

And that's a bad thing?

Jensen to Jared

Well, we do have sex on a regular basis, so yeah. It's a very bad thing.

Jared to Jensen

Lol, idiot. :P see you at home, k? x

Jensen to Jared

Duh. :P

~

Jared to Alona

This apartment is horrible. Ugh. We have two weeks left to find somewhere!

Alona to Jared

And you're texting me this because....?

Jared to Alona

I don't know. BECAUSE.

Alona to Jensen

Call your boyfriend, please. Some of us have work to do.

Jensen to Jared

Are you harassing Alona again?

Jared to Jensen

Well it's better than arguing with YOU. That's not really how I want to spend lunch.

Jensen to Jared

Look, I'm not angry that you made a pretty major purchase without telling me. There. We are officially not arguing.

Jared to Jensen

Way to go, Mr Passive Aggressive.

Jensen to Jared

I think you mean Mr Impressive.

Jared to Jensen

No...

Jared to Jensen

And don't try and make me laugh when I'm annoyed with you.

Jensen to Jared

:P Besides, you kind of lost any right to be upset after your outburst.

Jared to Jensen

True dat. And I'm just going to say it - none of these apartments are worth what they're trying to charge us.

Jensen to Jared

Ugh, can we discuss this later? Sorry, but I have a pretty important call to make.

Jared to Jensen

Sure.

~

from: jensenackles@mail.com  
to: chadmm@mail.com  
subject: FW: Legal Advice

Hi, Chad

It sounds like you have a valid reason to sue, so long as this guy breached the contract. I might be able to help you out but I'd need to see all paperwork beforehand. Alternatively, I can hand this over to the litigation department and have them get in touch with you. Let me know.

By the way, I'm sorry if you feel like I'm overly hard on you or anything like that. It would be a shame if I really was 'dead to you' like Jared told me I was.

Jensen

 

\---quoted text---

from: jaredtp@mail.com  
to: jensenackles@mail.com  
subject: FW: Legal Advice

Chad's message is below!

\---quoted text---

from: chadmm@mail.com  
to: jaredtp@mail.com  
subject: Legal Advice

So...Cliff Notes - Basically we did work on three houses - all owned by this dude. I think he flips them or something. My dad (stupidly) agreed to knock down the price on house #3 in favour of a referral (I'm unclear on the details). When it comes to us getting paid, the dude decides that we didn't do the job to his standards and that we violated his bullshit contract (my dad swears that he read what he signed and has copies etc). So now we're out by almost 200k, which my dad can't really afford to lose. Any help/advice would be good, because we're basically going to have to sue this guy for unpaid fees.

~

Chad to Asshole

Apology accepted. And who's going to be cheaper, you or your alternative? You lawyers are just crooks in suits.

Asshole to Chad

Lol. Me, I suppose. If we can resolve it quickly, I'll do it as favour for Jared and not charge you a dime. How does that sound?

Chad to Jensen

Well. I just changed your name from Asshole back to Jensen, so. You know.

Jensen to Chad

You're welcome, Chad.

~

Chad to Jensen

So, I might be able to help you out with your apartment issue. We did a few apartments last year - this new complex not too far from where you both are now, and I called the broker - they have a few apartments to lease, 3/4 bedrooms. I'll email you the information.

Jensen to Chad

Got the email. It all looks good. Despite the fact that I'm the uptight one, Jared is kind of picky about this apartment thing. He's like an...Apartment Zila.

Chad to Jensen

LOL. Nah...he's just sad that y'all are leaving that particular building. So, you might want to start from there before you pitch him any new places. Make him see that nothing's going to change, blah, blah, barf, barf etc.

Jensen to Chad

I will...thanks.

~

Sandy to Jared

 

Jared to Sandy

???

Sandy to Jared

It's a printscreen of my Pinterest 'Dream Home' board. I'll send you more.

Jared to Sandy

Why?

Sandy to Jared

So that you can make at least one room in the new apartment look as good as they do here, allowing me to live through you vicariously.

Jared to Sandy

If you're willing to work for free, you can decorate. I'm still recovering from the time we did this place >.<

Sandy to Jared

Oh, please. You've got it good, Pads. Appreciate it.

Jared to Sandy

Meh.

Sandy to Jared

What was that? Please spam me with decor ideas? Got it!

Sandy to Jared

Jared to Jensen

Are we doing dinner later? I need you to save me from Sandy.

Jensen to Jared

Why? What's she doing?

Jared to Jensen

Spamming me with pictures of apartment interior!

Jensen to Jared

LOL.

~

**_Dear No. 26,_ **

**_Welcome!_ **

**_Every time I see a moving van on our street, I get excited. We are your neighbors three doors down (No. 29), the Smiths: John, Jane, Eric, and Fred. Feel free to knock if you have any trouble or need any assistance. We'd love to help!_ **

**_Once again, welcome. We are pleased to have you as neighbors._ **

~

Jared to Jensen

So...how convenient is it that I'm left to unpack, while you're on another business trip...? Oh and one of the neighbours left a note. They seem nice!

Jensen to Jared

Honestly, I'd rather be unpacking than at another tedious meeting.

Jared to Jensen

Aww :( So...I've meaning to ask, it's not a coincidence that we happen to have this apartment is it? Did you specifically pick No. 26?

Jensen to Jared

We had to leave the old place so suddenly that I thought a reminder of how we started would be nice. You were the 26 to my 23 :P

Jared to Jensen

That's actually pretty sweet. Thank you.

Jensen to Jared

If you tell anyone, I'll deny it until I die :P

Jared to Jensen

I don't doubt that for a second. :)

 

(Images are from Pixabay).


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I have comments to reply and I will get to them! In the meantime, thank you all for reading!! :)

Jensen to Danneel

Do you want to grab lunch tomorrow?

Danneel to Jensen

Not really.

Jensen to Danneel

...not the answer I was expecting. Busy at work?

Danneel to Jensen

Working hard, hardly working!

Jensen to Danneel

I hate that joke.

Danneel to Jensen

I know that's why I used it. Besides don't you have colour themes to be discussing with Jared? He's been humblebragging about it on Facebook.

Jensen to Danneel

Wth is humblebragging?

Danneel to Jensen

http://lmgtfy.com/?q=humblebragging

Jensen to Danneel

That's cute.

Jensen to Danneel

Seriously, though? What's up with you? I know I haven't checked in recently, what with work and moving things have been hectic.

Danneel to Jensen

Right. We all managed to make time to help you and Jared celebrate nothing, but you didn't have time to make a phone call. Got it.

Jensen to Danneel

I'm really sorry. I can definitely do lunch tomorrow though ;P My shout?

Danneel to Jensen

It's always your shout and maybe you think that means I should just agree but I'm not going to.

Jensen to Jared

So...I think Danneel is angry with me.

Jared to Jensen

Why?

Jensen to Jared

Heck if I know...

Jared to Jensen

I'm sure it'll blow it over.

~

Sandy to Jensen

So...me giving you a heads up on Danneel was completely pointless?

Jensen to Sandy

There's only so much I can do at once, Sandy.

Sandy to Jensen

Hmm.

~

Chad to Jared

How's all your...house stuff going? Can we hang out soon? My dad is driving me nuts. Now that he can't take on new projects he's turned his attention to nitpicking every aspect of my awesome life.

Jared to Chad

Is 'awesome life' how he phrased it? :P

Chad to Jared

Ha ha.

Jared to Chad

I don't know. In between work and unpacking our clumsily packed boxes, I'm pretty slammed. But you can come over if want.

Chad to Jared

And help you with unpacking? No thank you!

Jared to Chad

I didn't even think about that. Ha! There'll be free pizza and beer in it for you? I told Jensen that I labeled all of these boxes but...I didn't. So I could do with some help.

Chad to Jared

Now you're talkin'! Free food always gets The Chadster movin!

Jared to Chad

......

Chad to Jared

Don't hate, Pads!

~

Jensen to Jared

I'm going to be a little late tonight.

Jared to Jensen

Ok!

Jensen to Jared

...ok? You've been on my ass about sorting out everything for the past few days.

Jared to Jensen

And now I'm not.

Jensen to Jared

Okay, anyway. What do I do about the Danneel situation? I feel like we only just got over the Jeff thing and now there's something else...

Jensen to Jared

Huh. Guess you're busy doing...apartment stuff. I'll see you later. Love you.

Jared to Danneel

Okay, so what's up, why you mad at J? And why didn't you mention this at lunch the other day? I'm guessing he doesn't know about that though.

Danneel to Jensen

How is that my fault?

Danneel to Jensen

Dammit. Ignore that.

Jared to Danneel

Just fix it, okay?

Danneel to Jared

It's not that simple.

~

Jensen to Chris

Hey, man! What's up? I feel like I haven't seen you for ages.

Chris to Jensen

Well...I am out of town at the moment. I sent out a huge email blast, informing everyone who I owe money to of my whereabouts.

Jensen to Chris

If it wasn't my work email, it's probably in my unread folder. Sorry? Where are you?

Chris to Jensen

Well, we're doing a little college tour right now. Frat parties are NOT what they used to be.

Jensen to Chris

Aren't you a little too old for those?

Chris to Jensen

You're never too old to party!

Jensen to Chris

...Okie dokie, Benjamin Button.

Chris to Jensen

Sorry my sarcasm detector is broken. Try again later.

Jensen to Chris

Haha. So...you and I never really talked about the whole Danneel/Jeff thing?

Chris to Jensen

Ugh. Aren't we over that?

Jensen to Chris

Yeah though, I...I don't know. She seems to think that I should be calling her regularly and hanging out like old times but being busy aside, I'm still not 100% with everything.

Chris to Jensen

Have you told her this? Look if she's acting a certain kind of way, it usually means that she needs someone to talk to. Now, you're the sensible one so I'll leave you to it.

Jensen to Chris

Gee, thanks. But...no. I think I'm also in Jared's bad books right now and he's the person I'm more concerned about. You really thinking telling D that I don't trust her will go down well?

Chris to Jensen

You know what? I'm going to the last twenty minutes on my call plan to call you. This texting shit is frustrating.

Jensen to Chris

Young enough to party but too old for texting? Huh.

Chris to Jensen

Shut up.

~

Jared to Jensen

So I'm doing dinner with Chad and his dad tonight and I'll probably stay over.

Jensen to Jared

Oh...

Jared to Jensen

Have you had a chance to look through everything Chad sent you?

Jensen to Jared

Not *me* personally but we are looking into it and if it's all good, we will file next week.

Jared to Jensen

Well keep Chad posted, okay? His dad is freaking out.

Jensen to Jared

I'm on it.

Jared to Jensen

K. Well. See you tomorrow! Oh and there's a box of your stuff in the bedroom that I didn't unpack. So you can put everything where you want to without me getting in the way!

Jensen to Jared

Was that sarcasm?

Jared to Jensen

Nope.

~

Aldis to Jensen

We're finally done with interviews!! This calls for a celebration! Drinks later?

Jensen to Aldis

Sure. I think Jared's going to be late anyway, so yeah.

Aldis to Jensen

Everything okay? We've been pretty slammed. I'm looking forward to handing over some work to the newbies. You think Peterson will mind?

Jensen to Aldis

LOL. I'd bet a kidney that he'd mind. And I think Jared and I are just dealing with the hassle of the move. Thank god for pre-furnished apartments!

Aldis to Jensen

Y'all moved??

Jensen to Aldis

Yup. Didn't I mention it?

Aldis to Jensen

Don't think so. But we'll catch up later!

~

Jensen to Jared

How's your day going? I'm looking at Chad's files now and I have a few questions. Guess I should tell him that.

Jared to Jensen

Good. And, lol...yeah, you should. Attorney-client privilege and all that.

Jensen to Jared

Are we okay?

Jared to Jensen

We're awesome.

Jensen to Jared

Really...? Because I can tell that something is bothering you. Doesn't seem awesome to me.

Jared to Jensen

You know what? It has to be awesome because if I don't say it is, I'm going to say much worse, youll get angry, ill get angry and then it'll be a whole thing and I don't want to do that. So, yes. We're good.

Jensen to Jared

You have to talk to me, even if you don't want to. I get that I've been awol, but I've always got time for you - you know that.

Jared to Jensen

I know...it just doesn't feel like it sometimes. I basically packed up all of our shit, moved it by myself and then unpacked it all. Every night, I'm mostly by myself in a place that doesn't feel like home. I'm just...tired.

Jared to Jensen

But I did it all with no complaints because I know how hard you're working and how much stress you're under. Talking is the one thing neither of us have time for right now, whether you want to admit it or not.

Jensen to Jared

I should be home early. We can talk then?

Jared to Jensen

Can't. Sandy is having a dinner party and we are invited.

Jensen to Jared

A what now? I don't see us making it through a dinner party drama-free.

Jared to Jensen

Lol well, Danneel and Jeff are going to be there, so...you don't have to go if you don't want to.

Jensen to Jared

What? Why wouldn't I want to go?

Jared to Jensen

I don't know, Jensen. Look, I've got to go. Class is in two mins.

~

Jensen to Chad

So...we need to talk. Specifically about some of the things in these contracts. You didn't think it was weird that he was ready to sigh multi contract without seeing your work?

Chad to Jensen

Dude, I don't know. You want me to come to your office?

Jensen to Chad

I'm at home today, so you can just come over to the apartment.

Chad to Jensen

Gotcha.

Chad to Jared

Going over to tour place soon.

Chad to Jared

*your

Jared to Chad

Why?

Chad to Jared

Jensen wants to talk about the business. Are things good with you guys or do I need to kick his ass?

Jared to Chad

You need to stay out of it.

Chad to Jared

O_O

Chad to Sandy, Katie

Okay, so yall have noticed Jared's off-ness too, right?

Sandy to Chad, Katie

Off-ness?

Chad to Sandy, Katie

You know what I mean.

Katie to Chad, Sandy

Barely

Chad to Katie, Sandy

Look have you noticed it or not? He's not...I don't know, he's not chirpy.

Sandy to Chad, Katie

Huh. Honestly, I haven't seen him much since our vacation.

~

Jensen to Chad

Please stop putting things in my microwave.

Chad to Jensen

Don't you have more pressing things to worry about?

Jensen to Chad

Right now, worrying about your lethal tacos contaminating my microwave is at the top of my list.

Chad to Jensen

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Jensen to Jensen, Alona

Dear self, we need to talk about why we seem to be pissing everyone off these days? Mmkay?

Alona to Jensen

....did you just text yourself and accidentally include me? LMAO.

Jensen to Alona

-.- FML. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

27

**To Do List**

Figure out what's wrong with Jared

Work Things Out With Dannel

 ~~Why did I write that last line with constant capitalization?~~

Paperwork (ugh...)

Work on relationship stuff. 

Stop trying to buy forgiveness. It never works! 

~~Type up list~~ Get Alona to type up list because I'll probably forget

Call mom

Learn to hate Chad less. 

~

Jared to Chad, Jensen

Can the two of you please stop defacing the microwave? 

Jensen to Jared

Tell Chad to learn how to clean up after himself. 

Chad to Jared

Tell Princess to fuck off. 

~

Jensen to Mom

So...you're still friends with the principal at Jared's school, right?

Mom to Jensen

Hello, son. I'm fine, thanks. Just enjoying a nice, child-free spa day. How are you?

Jensen to Mom

...I'm a lawyer. We don't really do manners. 

Mom to Jensen

Clearly your father and I have failed you. Anyway, to answer your question, it depends on how much she donated at the last charity gala. I haven't checked yet. 

Jensen to Mom

Your friendships are based on how much each person donates? 

Mom to Jensen 

A good friend gives a reasonable amount.  
Jensen to Mom

And what about people who have bills to pay?

Mom to Jensen 

Tomato, tomayto

Jensen to Mom

....okay, moving on. Anyway, I just wanted you to maybe ask the principal if everything's going okay with Jared. He's been off since he started his permanent job. And I think I've been so caught up in work that he's not going to offer up any information any time soon. 

Mom to Jensen

Remind me again why it was that you decided to propose to him?

Jensen to Mom

We agreed never to talk about that. 

Mom to Jensen 

I agreed to keep it civil with him for YOUR sake. Though, he was smart to say no. 

Jensen to Mom

Gee, thanks. 

Mom to Jensen

I didn't mean it that way. Just that there's no way that the two of you are ready for an even bigger commitment. 

Jensen to Mom

I DID get a ring, though. 

Mom to Jensen

And yet here you are, asking Mommy for help. 

Jensen to Mom

Wow. Okay, so I'm just going to talk to Jared again, which is probably what you're getting at. He and I need to talk etc. Got it. 

Mom to Jensen

I'm just messing with ya. Try talking to him again and if all else fails, send him my way. I'll get the truth out of him within twenty minutes. 

Jensen to Mom

...sometimes you scare me. 

Mom to Jensen 

Good. :)

~

Jared to Jensen 

Hey, do you want to grab lunch?

Jensen to Jared 

I'd love to! Though, it'll have to be in my office. Do you mind?

Jared to Jensen 

No, that's fine. I'm taking the rest of the day off, so I don't have to worry about getting back. 

Jensen to Jared 

Why? Are you sick? I can cancel my meeting and we can go home? I know that something is bugging you at work but I can't help unless you tell me. 

Jared to Jensen 

I'm just fucking tired. That's all. And...you know what, I'm going to head home. Maybe we can IM for a while before your meeting?

Jensen to Jared 

Sure. 

~

Jared has joined the conversation  
Jensen has joined the conversation

_Jensen is typing...._

Jensen: So what's up?  
Jared: Uhm, hello to you too...  
Jensen: y'all are going to have to get used to the fact that I'm a rude SOB. Hell, tell it to my mother :P  
Jared: Something tells me that wouldn't change much. :)  
Jensen: Damn right. Anyway. Out with it it. What is it? Is someone giving you grief?  
Jared: Yes and no...  
Jensen: Usually when someone says that to me during a deposition, I make them answer it again. How can it be yes AND no?  
Jared: -.-  
Jensen: Just sayin!  
Jared: I'm only telling you this because you deemed it necessary to deface my books with at least fifty post-it notes.  
Jensen: I figured that it would get the point across. Speak or deal with post-it graffiti  
Jared: There was one that said 'Why was 9 afraid of 7.' I'm pretty sure that the answer isn't 'because 9's a little bitch.'  
Jensen: it made you laugh though. Didn't it.  
Jared: Yes and no.  
Jensen: !!!  
Jensen: Anyway, what the hell is going on? Is there someone that I have to threaten with legal action? Because I will.  
Jared: No. Basically, the other English teachers have shunned me. The teacher I replaced was dismissed due to an altercation with a student. Naturally, they all believe that she was innocent and that I 'took' her job somehow. The fact that I had no problems taking the job is betrayal apparently. I don't know. It just hasn't been cool. All I want to do is teach the damn kids and forget about this petty bullshit.  
Jared: You there?  
Jensen: Yup.  
Jared: Any thoughts?  
Jensen: Honestly? I'm pissed off on your behalf. Especially because you worked with these people.  
Jared: I know...  
Jensen: Why didn't you say anything?  
Jared: I don't want you or anybody else to think that I can't fight my battles.  
Jensen: right....listen ill brb

~

Jared to Jensen

I'm guessing your meeting ran over?

Jensen to Jared

Nope. 

Jared to Jensen

So, you're mad at me?

Jensen to Jared

No...not at you. At *us*

Jared to Jensen

Well, what have *we* done now?

Jensen to Jared 

I don't even want to get into it....

Jared to Jensen

I'm sorry I didnt tell you. Honestly, it wasn't about fighting battles, I just...I'm used to being liked. By everyone! And all of this animosity is kind of new to me. 

Jensen to Jared

I'll tell you what I tell all of the junior lawyers at the firm. If someone gets under you skin - use that. Use that anger and frustration and put it to good use. Get back at them. Don't take any shit from anyone. And most of all, if people don't like you - tough. You're there to do a job, not recreate Romy and Michele's High School Reunion. Fuck them. You don't need anyone else to like you. Not when you've got me. 

Jared to Jensen

Romy and Michele? 

Jensen to Jared 

The point still stands, dammit. 

Jared to Jensen 

Thanks, babe. <3 See you in a little while?

Jensen to Jared 

I'll be there. 

~

Jensen to Jeff 

Can I ask you a question?

Jeff to Jensen 

You just did. But I'll answer another one. 

Jensen to Jeff

Why did you go there with Danneel? I get that you're sorry, blah, blah but I don't understand why it even got that far. And now I have to deal with her being mad at me. 

Jeff to Jensen

It was just fun. 

Jensen to Jeff

You're lying. 

Jeff to Jensen

And you know this how?

Jensen to Jeff

I *am* the poor idiot that 'dated' you for two years. Remember?

Jeff to Jensen

Gosh. That again. Fine. We had a real relationship. You win. 

Jensen to Jeff

It's a little too late for that. And honestly, it's kinda fucked up that you said all of that shit to Danneel and then slept with her a year down the line. What's wrong with you?

Jeff to Jensen

Well...maybe it was never about her. And maybe I didn't want to admit that. 

~

**The Super-Duper-Mocha-Licious Ramblings of a Yeti ******

Life. 

_So, hello. To catch you up, a lot has been going on. New job, new apartment. Drama. A whole lot of drama that I suddenly don't want to write about. It's just funny how we all go about our days, masking true emotions for the sake of appearing 'put together'. And even if it wasn't funny, it's completely necessary. People suck. They just suck._

~

* * *

Jeff,

First of all, screw you. 

Secondly, I'm writing you an actual letter because I know you're an old school bastard who thinks the unread counter in your inbox is a suggestion or whatever the fuck. 

After EVERYTHING you've done, you have no right, absolutely none, to say that I am the reason why you did what you did. You said it yourself, we didn't have a relationship. It was just fun. 

Fun. I spoke to Jared more than I did you towards the end. He actually made an effort, unlike you. So get the fuck outta here with that guilty bullshit. 

We were just fun.

For your sake, that's the way it's going to stay. I'm also guessing that you said something to Danneel, which is why she's pissed with me. Fuck you.  
Make sure you fix it, because I'm not going to do your dirty work for you and I'm not going to try and buy her 'forgiveness'. Sort your shit out and try not to fuck anymore of my friends. 

Jensen

* * *

~

Jared to Jensen

So don't make it obvious that I'm texting you but Danneel and Jeff just entered the bar together. 

Jensen to Jared

Meh. 

Jared to Jensen

Am I missing something?

Jensen to Jared

Nope. 

Jared to Jensen

So, you didn't write Jeff a letter recently?

Jensen to Jared

Wait, what?

Jensen to Jared

I can explain. 

Jared to Jensen

I don't even want to hear it. I'm going home.


	28. Chapter 28

Jared to Jensen

Jeez. If I tell you that I'm not angry with you, will you stop blowing up my phone?

Jensen to Jared

Probably not because I can't see your face. And also because things are kind of awkward. Chad's talking about prawn tacos. I'm 30 seconds away from telling him to fuck off. 

Jared to Jensen

Honestly? *I'm* about ready to punch Jeff in the face. That's why I left. I can understand why you wouldn't tell me what he said. And maybe I shouldn't have read the letter.

Jensen to Jared

No, I should have told you. I just didn't want it to turn into a big thing and...I'm realising how stupid all of this is. Why the fuck are we hanging out with Jeff? It makes no sense.

Jared to Jensen

I can't answer that, but maybe you can.

Jensen to Jared

What does that mean?

Jared to Jensen

It means that you and Jeff know what you were to each other, regardless of what Danneel thought.

Jensen to Jared

You're saying that I wanted to flaunt my newfound happiness?

Jared to Jeff

No, I'm saying that maybe you were right all along. About you and Jeff. And that he maybe did what he did with Danneel out of spite.

Jensen to Jared

That's what he claims.

Jared to Jensen

That's pretty messed up.

Jensen to Jared

I know. I'm probably going to leave once Chad shuts the fuck up. I should probably hear what Jeff has to say.

Jeff to Jared

You didn't have to leave because of me.

Jared to Jeff

I did. We had an agreement. You went against that. I don't even want to look at you right now. I made Jensen patch things up with you, I helped smooth over the Danneel situation - all while you lied to me.

Jeff to Jared

I'm sorry. Technically, I didn't lie. I just had a revelation. Sometimes when you try hard enough to pretend that something isn't true you actually start to believe it.

Jared to Jeff

And sometimes you just have to keep certain things to yourself. I...I get it though and I'm sure that we can move past this. In the mean time, something's got to give.

Jeff to Jared

I'm leaving town. That's what I came to say tonight. A work project came up and I threw my hat into the ring. I'll be gone for at least three mnths.

Jared to Jeff

Oh, well...you'll be missed

Jeff to Jared

Not by you.

Jared to Jeff

What's that supposed to mean?

Jeff to Jared

Let's just say that you're not the only one who's good at keeping enemies closer. Anyway. I'll see you later, Jared. I hope things work out with you and Jensen.

Jared to Jeff

Thanks.

Chad to Jared

So...Jeff is leaving. This has nothing to do with you right?

Jared to Chad

Why would it have anything to do with me?

Chad to Jared

You're a lot of things, Pads, but I know you. There's no way that you've been all buddy buddy with Jeff for the sake of it.

Jared to Chad

I've got a life of my own, you know? Keeping tabs on Jeff doesn't factor in to that. Sorry to disappoint you.

Chad to Jared

Whatever you say.

Sandy to Jared

So, I heard about the whole letter situation from Danneel. And now Jeff is leaving? Well damn.

Jared to Sandy

Yeah, it's a real shame.

Sandy to Jared

Not for you...

Jared to Sandy

What's that supposed to mean?

Sandy to Jared

Well, the way I hear it, you got really upset and chewed Jeff out and all of a sudden he's leaving. You basically won the Battle of Jensen.

Jared to Jeff

You've got to be kidding me. You're painting me as the bad guy in all of this?

Jeff to Jared

Hey, you got the guy. I got nothing. How about you at least let me leave with my dignity intact? ;)

Jared to Jeff

Your dignity kinda left when you hopped into bed with Danneel. I have no idea why I'M the only one who still thinks that's messed up. But fine whatever.

Jared to Jensen

Jeff is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Seriously.

Jensen to Jeff

Sorry. Meeting. Anyway, yeah...Alona made a comment about not getting on your bad side earlier. Apparently you ran Jeff out of town. Who knew that you had it in ya!

Jared to Jensen

Not you too! I mean, I told you everything that he and I ever discussed.

Jensen to Jared

I'm just kidding. I know what Jeff is like, he hates to be blamed for anything. I know the truth and that's all that matters. And just for you, I'll tell all of our friends to fuck off. :)

Jared to Jensen

You say the sweetest things. Actually, I was inspired by your letter to Jeff. So some good came out of all of this.

Jensen to Jared

Oh god. What is it?

Jared to Jensen

I brought in cupcakes to the dept meeting yesterday. All 24 of them were frosted with the words 'fuck you' on them. Totally juvenile, but extremely satisfying.

Jensen to Jared

LOL. Can't you get in trouble for that?

Jared to Jensen

Sure, but then they'd have to explain what led to the 'fuck you' cupcakes and all eyes are already on them after that other teacher was fired.

Jensen to Jared

Haha. I love that. Be sure you save me a fuck you cupcake. :P

Jared to Jensen

Oh, I most certainly will. :P

~

Danneel to Jensen

Can we be friends again? I said some dumb things. I did some dumb things. I was a complete bitch over Jeff even though it was never any of my business. It was foul of me to sleep with Jeff. And I know that we might not ever be the same but I'm sorry.

Jensen to Danneel

I'm supposed to be working but I can probably IM with you on the sly. You at a computer?

Danneel has joined the conversation  
Jensen has joined the conversation

_Danneel is typing..._

Danneel: IM is good. How's work?

Jensen: boring. We have to supervise the new junior associates for a few weeks and then after that I should have some free time at last. 

Danneel: That's good.

Jensen: What about you? How are you doing? And give me the real answer.

Danneel: I'm okay. Just at a weird place in life. Work is a mess. I'm probably going to jack it in soon.

Danneel: You know all about my personal life, so...yeah, that's it.

Jensen: Why Jeff?

Danneel: He listened to me. Chris was off sorting his life out. You have work and Jared to deal with. That didn't leave me with a lot of options.

Jensen: You know that I'll always make time for you.

Danneel: Honestly, you were part of the problem. We used to commiserate over the fact that we had similar lifestyles - hectic work schedule, unlucky in love etc. And maybe when you weren't here all the time, it was easier to act like Jeff didn't change any of that. To me, what you guys had couldn't have been real. Of course Jared nixes that theory. And honestly, I'm a little jealous that your life is coming together nicely while mine flounders.

Jensen: Jared and I still have our issues. It isn't all peaches and roses. Trust me. And I understand that. That actually makes sense. I just wish you'd told me before.

Danneel: I wish I had too.

~

Princess to Chad

So, we got a settlement offer today. I'll email you the details and mail you the paperwork (have to keep it official). I think it is fair but of course, whether you choose to accept it is up to you.

Chad to Princess

Thanks, man.

~

Tom to Jared

Hey, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that we've been giving you so much shit. I didn't agree with it and I shouldn't gage gone along with it. You're a good teacher and what happened has nothing to do with you. So, again, I'm sorry.

Jared to Tom

Thank you.

Tom to Jared

Do you maybe want to go and grab a drink later?

Jared to Tom

Uh...not today. I have plans. Maybe another time?

Tom to Jared

Sounds good to me.

Tom to Jared

Let me know

~

Aldis to Jensen

The elevators are on the blink again, so be careful.

Jensen to Aldis

Again? Geez. Do they really expect us to walk down 12 flights of stairs?

Aldis to Jensen

Beats me. I think they've fixed them but...just be careful.

Jared to Jensen

Hey, what do you want for dinner tonight?

Jared to Jensen

Are you in another meeting?

Jared to Alona

Can you please tell Jensen to look at his phone? :)

Alona to Jared

Oh. Uh...so don't panic but he's trapped in the elevator on the fifth floor.

Jared to Alona

Oh shit. Has anyone called the fire dept?

Alona to Jared

I have no idea. I went down there to speak to him via the comm and he sent me up here to file something before we run out of time.

Jared to Alona

Smh. I was going to get home, but I guess I'll swing by. He has that whole irrational fear of enclosed spaces.

Alona to Jared

I literally came over to your place to kill a spider the other day, so you can't really talk.

Jared to Alona

Point taken. See you in a bit.

**Elevator intercom transcript**

_Alona: Hey, Jensen. I think the fire department are on the way. You alright in there?_

_Jensen: It's a million degrees in here, so no, not really._

_Alona: Jared is also on his way, so don't worry._

_Jensen: Okay._

_Alona: I was kind of expecting you to whine and bitch before accepting that he's on his way._

_Jensen: I'm kinda preoccupied with making sure that I don't pass out._

_Alona: Ah. Yeah. Makes sense._

Jared to Alona

The traffic is brutal right now. Is he ok? Are the fire dept there yet? Technicians? Maintenance?

Alona to Jared

I think maintenance are trying to get ahold of an emergency tech. Prob won't be able to do anything until Jen is out of the elevator tho. So basically 'no' to all of your questions.

Jared to Alona

Well, keep him talking. Mention Chad and microwaves and that should keep him going for twenty minutes.

Alona to Jared

You're a terrible boyfriend. Oh and Jensen says you should focus on the road.

Jared to Alona

I am! And I am an awesome boyfriend. You've just earned yourself a 'Fuck you' cupcake.

Alona to Jared

I will eat it with joy. JOY. And oh, looks like the fire dept are here.

Jared to Alona

Are the firemen hot? Tell Jensen to hang in there. Tell him that I asked that.

Alona to Jared

Lol. Priorities, huh...

Jared to Alona

Haha. Traffic's finally moving! See you in a few.

** Elevator intercom transcript **

_Jensen: They want to haul me out of this thing? No. Nope. No way._

_Alona: Just to the sixth floor. It's not that far. You'll be fine._

_Jensen: [coughs] I'm fine where I am._

_Alona: Jared was asking me if the firemen are hot._

_Jensen: What?! Wait. Nope. Not falling for that either._

_Alona: Enjoy elevator life then._

_Jensen: I will._

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

[inaudible voices]

Lieutenant Jesse Spencer: Jensen, hi, my name is Jesse. We're going to lift off the top of the elevator and get you out of there, okay?

Jared: It'll be over in a few minutes, right?

Lt.Spencer: Right.

Jensen: Fine. Get me the hell out of here.

~

Alona to Jared

How's Mr Crybaby?

Jared to Alona

Lol, so mean. He's cool. Grumpy, but that's to be expected. When are they fixing the elevators?

Alona to Jared

Should be done over the weekend.

Jared to Alona

Awesome sauce.

Alona to Jared

...really?

Jared to Alona

:P

~

Tom to Jared

What's up?

Tom to Jared

I hope you're having a good weekend!

Jared to Tom

It's been alright. You?

Tom to Jared

It's been good. I wish we could have hung out yesterday...

Jared to Tom

Sorry, I just had prior plans I couldn't rearrange. You know how it is.

Tom to Jared

Yeah. :)

~

Sandy to Chad

So, are you ready for another dinner party? I think I've finally mastered steak tartare!

Chad to Sandy

You've barely mastered boiling potatoes. So I find *that* kind of hard to believe.

Sandy to Chad

You're an idiot.

Chad to Sandy

An idiot who told no lies.

Sandy to Chad

Shut up.

Chad to Sandy

Maaaake meee :P

Sandy to <Group>

Dinner party at my place next week!

Chad to <Group>

IT'S A TRAP. She's planning on making steak tartare.

Chris to <Group>

Raw meat? Hell, no.

Jared to Sandy

Maybe you should stick to something less complicated....

Jensen to <Group>

I would rather eat one of Chad's fish tacos.

Sandy to <Group>

All of you suck.

Danneel to Sandy

I'll pass if you don't mind. I don't want to make things awkward.

Sandy to Danneel

:(

  
~

  
Jared to Jensen

...is it weird that Tom has invited himself over to lunch every single day this week?

Jensen to Jared

I feel like this is a question that only you can answer.

Jared to Jensen

I don't know. Something about him weirds me out. I mean, I got these flowers the other day.

Jensen to Jared

Flowers?

Jared to Jensen

They weren't signed. And they're not from you.

Jensen to Jared

How do you know?

Jared to Jensen

We've been too busy to fuck, I really doubt that you pencilled in time to send me flowers.

Jensen to Jared

Uh-oh, whenever you're blunt that's my cue to just shut up and agree. So. Yeah. I'm doing that.

Jared to Jensen

Haha. Seriously, he's just...weirding me out. I don't know.

Jensen to Jared

Well, invite him over to dinner. And then he can see that you're taken. The end.

Jared to Jensen

Taken? Anyway. I've seen all of those Lifetime movies. Rule number one - don't bring any suspect people around family. So yeah, we're not doing that.

Jensen to Jared

...because Lifetime is accurate. Or do you actually believe that those movies are based on a 'true story'

Jared to Jensen

Snark away, dude. I'm not taking any chances.

Jensen to Jared

...just stay away from him if you're that worried.

Jared to Jensen

That's kinda hard to do when I WORK with him.

Jensen to Jared

Sorry :(

Jared to Jensen

S'not your fault. I'll catch you later, okay?

Jensen to Jared

Sure. Don't forget that we have Aldis' party later on.

Jared to Jensen

I thought you were refusing to attend because he sent you that five minute voicemail, laughing at your elevator drama..

Jensen to Jared

I'm still mad at him but that doesn't mean I won't drink his beer.

Jared to Jensen

Atta boy :P

~

Tom to Jared

Didn't see you at lunch today

Tom to Jared

I guess you're busy

Tom to Jared

I heard that you had to skip the department meeting because you're sick. I hope you feel better soon.

Jared to Tom

Thanks.

~

Katie to Jared

Hi, stranger!

Jared to Katie

Special K! How's everything? Where've you been?

Katie to Jared

You do realise that Special K is ketamine, right?

Jared to Katie

...and there was me thinking that it was just cereal. What do I know? Seriously, how are you? I kinda miss you poking your nose into my life. :P

Jared to Katie

In a good way of course.

Katie to Jared

Oh NOW he misses me. I've just been busy. And I did not want any part of that Danneel drama. I heard that you've basically exiled her from the group.

Jared to Katie

Uh...well, I haven't and Jensen said he spoke to her. So, it's up to them.

Katie to Jared

If the tables were turned, what would you do?

Jared to Katie

I don't know...but it says a lot that she hasn't been around much lately.

Katie to Jared

It's a shame, really. I liked her.

Jared to Katie

You can still hang out with her! She didn't do anything to you :P

Katie to Jared

Jensen is one of her oldest friends and look what she did! I think I'll pass.

~

Jared to Danneel

Hey...how are you?

Danneel to Jared

Does Jensen know you're texting me?

Jared to Danneel

No, but...

Danneel to Jared

No buts. I don't want to end up being a reason for a fight. So, thank you for checking up on me. I'm okay.

Jared to Danneel

I'm glad to hear that.

Jensen to Danneel

You're allowed to talk to Jared, you know. And everyone else.

Danneel to Jensen

???

Jensen to Danneel

He just told me that he texted you.

Danneel to Jensen

Damn, he's quick.

Jensen to Danneel

Well, we do live together ;)

Danneel to Jensen

I'm allowed to talk to them, but not to you

Jensen to Danneel

I'm just not there yet. I'm sorry.

Danneel to Jensen

Nah, you don't need to be. I get it. Give me a call if you ever need to, okay?

Jensen to Danneel

Okay.

~

Jensen to Jared

Did you send me flowers?

Jared to Jensen

You didn't actually have to send me flowers!

Jared to Jensen

Wait.

Jensen to Jared

What?

Jared to Jensen

Okay, I just got a whole bunch with a note that says, 'You need a haircut'.

Jensen to Jared

The flowers are from me. The note is from Alona.

Jared to Jensen

LOL. That makes sense.

Jensen to Jared

What about your card? "Hoping this'll get me laid".

Jared to Jensen

It was that or me showing up at your office naked.

Jensen to Jared

I would have preferred that. :P

Jared to Jensen

Haha. I think Tom felt some kind of way about them though. His eyes almost left their sockets. He DEFINITELY sent me that first bunch. Ugh.

Jensen to Jared

Maybe I should run a background check on this dude?

Jared to Jensen

You can do that?

Jensen to Jared

Duh. I'm a lawyer. We can do anything. :P

Jared to Jensen

I think I just saw your modesty flying past my classroom window.

Jensen to Jared

Don't hate the player, man. Don't haaate.

Jared to Jensen

I am now genuinely concerned for your welfare.

Jensen to Jared

LOL.

Jared to Alona

Time to cut Jensen off from caffeine for the day. And that includes Red Bull.

Alona to Jared

Neither of you pay me enough for this.

Jared to Alona

:P

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

Jensen to Jared

So, you know how I'm supposed to be in charge of Alona's birthday party?

Jared to Jensen

Yes...

Jensen to Jared

And you remember that you said that I shouldn't come crying to you when the day arrives and I'm stuck in a meeting and need assistance.

Jared to Jensen

Yes...

Jensen to Jared

Okay, well, this is me crying to you. I need someone to pick up the cake.

Jared to Jensen

LOL, well. I have a class in ten mins, so...it can't be me.

Jensen to Jared

Can't you get someone to cover your class?

Jared to Jensen

Oh, that'll go down well. "I know that y'all hate me but can you cover for me while I go and pick up a cake. Unless you want me to ask Tom?

Jensen to Jared

No. Don't ask him. Ugh. Fine, I'll ask Chad.

Jared to Jensen

LOL.

~

Chad to Alona

Happy Birthday!

Alona to Chad

...I'm trying to figure out how I have your number saved to my phone, but in the meantime, thank you.

Chad to Alona

You're welcome. See you at the party!

Alona to Chad

What party?

Chad to Alona

Shit. Uh. Don't tell Jensen that I told you.

Alona to Chad

*Jensen* is throwing me a party?

Chad to Alona

I'm saying nothing.

Alona to Chad

Hahahaha.

~

Jared to Chad

...why is that dropping off a cake = raiding my fridge? My club sandwich has disappeared. :/

Chad to Jared

I plead the fifth.

Jared to Chad

We'll just see what the security cameras reveal

Chad to Jared

WHAT? YOU HAVE CAMERAS??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!

Jared to Chad

...judging by your reaction, I'm kind of glad that we don't but worried at the same time.

Chad to Jared

This is what happens when you give me a key. I get comfortable!

Jared to Chad

...yeah, but...no one gave you a key.

Chad to Jared

.....so, uh. I'll see you later?

Jared to Chad.

LOL.

~

Jensen to Danneel

So, Jared and I are throwing Alona a small party for her birthday. You should come.

Danneel to Jensen

...not sure if that's a good idea.

Jensen to Danneel

She's your cousin. Come and have fun and I promise that it won't be awkward. I'll even sing.

Danneel to Jensen

Fine, fine. I'll be there.

Jensen to Danneel

Great. I lied though, I won't be singing.

Danneel to Jensen

...yeah, let's see how wasted you get. I still have that video of you singing Barbie Girl at my infamous Halloween Party of '07.

Jensen to Danneel

You said that you deleted it!

Danneel to Jensen

I lied. :P

~

Jared to Jensen

I have the booze! I just need to run back to the school for a minute.

Jensen to Jared

Aw, how come?

Jared to Jensen

Uh...don't freak out but Tom has my jacket - you know the one that I lost randomly.

Jensen to Jared

What? I keep forgetting to do that background check. First thing tomorrow, I'm on it.

Jared to Jensen

BG check or not, I still have to work with him. Ugh.

Jensen to Jared

:(

~

Sandy to Jared

Is this a frat party?

Jared to Sandy

Why are you texting me from across the room?

Sandy to Jared

I don't feel like yelling over the music. :P

Jared to Sandy

Ha. Well, no, but I think a few of her law school buddies are here. I have no idea who Jensen invited.

Sandy to Jared

I can just see it now, a half asleep Jensen sending out an invite to hundreds of people that he doesn't know.

Jared to Sandy

*shudder*

Jensen to Jared

So much for a lowkey party. Anyway. Have you seen Chad? Make sure he sticks to the communal areas of our apartment. Thanks xx

Jared to Jensen

LOL. It might be too late for that.

Jensen to Jared

*hands over ears* Please don't tell me.

Jared to Jensen

LMAO. Btw, I saw Danneel a few minutes ago. You're okay with her being here?

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, I invited her didn't I?

Jared to Jensen

That doesn't mean that you're okay with her being here.

Jensen to Jared

Yeah. I'm...I'm okay. Seriously. I'm not about to fall into BFF mode with her but I can be in the same room with her.

Jared to Jensen

Okie dokie :)

Jensen to Jared

Thanks for asking <3

Jared to Jensen

Anytime!

Jensen to Jared

What about you? Was Tom weird over the jacket thing?

Jared to Jensen

Ugh. I have no idea what's going on there. This all feels like the beginning of a bad Lifetime movie.

Jensen to Jared

What is it with you and Lifetime?

Jared to Jensen

It's an American Institution, Jensen!

Jensen to Jared

...no. Seriously, though, all of this Tom shit will sort itself out. I'm sure of it.

Jared to Jensen

Let's hope so! And I'm going to need you and the other smokers to make sure you're a full 5 meters away from the building.

Jensen to Jared

Uh...What kind of Jedi sorcery are you dabbling in? How did you know I was outside O_o

Jared to Jensen

Lol. It's called 'looking outside of the window' and I will probably follow it up with 'kicking my boyfriend's ass out of bed because he smells like an ashtray'.

Jensen to Jared

:(

Jared to Jensen

Jensen to Jared

Jared to Jensen

LOL. I just sent a screenshot of that last message to your mom. 

Jensen to Jared

Ha, lies.

Jensen to Jared

You didn't...

Jensen to Jared

...Seriously? She will lecture me for weeks. WEEKS.

Jensen to Jared

Oh, gosh, so I have to literally hunt you down and ask you face-to-face? This must be a sign from the universe.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to recall sharing the same birthday as Alona IRL, so happy birthday to her and any other Oct. 20th babies!! :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had a chance to update the tags yet, but consider this a (late) warning for stalking and general creepy behaviour.

Jensen to Jared

I got an interesting email from my mom today.

Jared to Jensen

Oh yeah?

Jensen to Jared

Yes. I took the liberty of forwarding it to you.

Jared to Jensen

Huh, let me have a look.

Jensen to Jared

Go ahead.

Jared to Jensen

You are sooooo mean, omg. HORRIBLE! I mean, I definitely think sending YOU pictures of chronic lung disease is a good idea but you didn't need to send it to ME!

Jensen to Jared

That's what you get for ratting on me! :D

Jared to Jensen

Ugh.

Jensen to Jared

:P

~

Jensen to Mom

Thanks for the email.

Mom to Jensen

Anytime, dear. :)

Jensen to Mom

Just so you know, I'm back on those darn patches.

Mom to Jensen

Good. Oh, by the way, when are you and Jared coming over for dinner next?

Jensen to Mom

Never?

Mom to Jensen

I'll see you tomorrow night.

Jensen to Mom

Do I even have a choice?

Mom to Jensen

Nope!

~

Jensen to Jared

So, I managed to end up agreeing to do dinner with my parents tomorrow.

Jared to Jensen

WHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Jensen to Jared

Sorreeeeeeee. But yeah, that's what we're doing.

Jared to Jensen

I just found out that I have to work with Tom, we're helping the students write the school play.

Jensen to Jared

Can't they ask someone else?

Jared to Jensen

We're the newbies so, it's our turn.

Jensen to Jared

Well, I have some good-ish news - nothing out of the ordinary came up on his background check.

Jared to Jensen

That's bad news. This makes Tom the great unknown.

Jensen to Jared

...can we dial back the dramatics for the second, lol. I get that he's creepy but it's a good sign. No one is that good at hiding crazy shit about themselves.

Jared to Jensen

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh

~

Jared to Jensen

Do you mind if I skip tonight?

Jensen to Jared

What, why?

Jared to Jensen

Well, my car won't start so I'm gonna be here for some time. Tom offered me a ride a million times of course -.-

Jensen to Jared

You think Tom got to your car?

Jared to Jensen

I don't know. I don't care anymore.

Jensen to Jared

Well, I can send a tow truck over to you if you want. And I can come and pick you up?

Jared to Jensen

I can call the tow truck company myself, thanks. And I am really not in the mood for dinner with your parents. I'm sorry.

Jensen to Jared

Whoa, it was just a suggestion. I'm trying to help you.

Jared to Jensen

I know. I'm sorry for being snappy. I'll see you at home okay?

~

Jensen to Aldis

Does your brother still do that PI stuff on the side?

Aldis to Jensen

Yup. And he's not ripping me off like some of the chumps the firm hires. That Rosenbaum dude is crazy. Seriously.

Jensen to Aldis

Ha. Well you think he'd do a job for me?

Aldis to Jensen

Sure, man. I'll get him to give you a call.

Jensen to Aldis

Thanks.

~

Jensen to Jared

I didn't hear you leave this morning.

Jared to Jensen

Sorry, I wanted to get to school early so I could finish grading these papers. Can you believe that one of these brats wrote an essay on Games of Thrones? A SPOILERY ESSAY.

Jensen to Jared

...so are you giving them an A or an F?

Jared to Jensen

I'm undecided. Lol. Anyway how was dinner?

Jensen to Jared

Okay. My cousin is getting married to some guy she met three weeks ago. And instead of realising how messed up that is, my mom managed to turn it around on me. Yippee.

Jared to Jensen

Oh. Sorry :(

Jensen to Jared

It's not your fault.

Jared to Jensen

It kinda is. We're all still doing that thing where we ignore the elephant in the room - our not-quite engagement. She probably wouldn't have said all of that with me there.

Jensen to Jared

You're probably right. Anyway, it's cool. It's nothing that I haven't heard before.

Jared to Jensen

:(

Jared to Jensen

We should probably...talk about this stuff again soon.

Jensen to Jared

Why? I thought we were good with the way things are now.

Jared to Jensen

We are, but it's good to just touch base every now and then, right? We're both so busy that we never get a chance.

Jensen to Jared

Okay, but we’re good right now. Why do we need to have a progress check every five minutes?

Jared to Jensen

Look, Rob and I were good too and we just bumbled along, not talking about our relationship and you can see how that ended up. I just don’t want to ever reach a point where I look at you and wonder what the hell we’re doing.

Jensen to Jared

Is there a reason why you’re saying all of this? Or have you been sitting on it for a while?

Jared to Jensen

I don’t know.

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, well, I’m not Rob. I wouldn’t do that to you. And it’s fucked up that you would even bring him into this.

Jared to Jensen

I didn’t mean it that way.

Jensen to Jared

Whatever, Jared. I have a meeting. Talk to you later.

~

Edwin to Jensen

So, that guy you told me to look into? Haven’t seen him doing any shady yet.

Jensen to Edwin

Is it worth keeping an eye on him for a little longer? Just in case he slips up and does something shady.

Edwin to Jensen

Haha. Hey, it’s your dime, man. Just let me know.

~

Princess to Chad

Hey, have you heard from Jared? It’s not like him to be out this late.

Chad to Princess

No…he did tell me that y’all argued though. Maybe he’s just not in the mood?

Princess to Chad

Huh, well can you ask Sandy and Katie if they’ve seen him? I’ll ask my crew.

Jensen to Danneel, Chris, Aldis and Alona

Have you any of you seen/heard from Jared?

Danneel to Jensen

Not since Alona’s birthday. Why?

Chris to Jensen

Nope.

Alona to Jensen

Are you guys fighting again??

Aldis to Jensen

No. Sorry, man.

Chad to Sandy, Katie

Is Jared hiding out with any of you?

Sandy to Chad, Katie

No…why, what’s going on? I tried calling him about an hour ago. His phone was off.

Katie to Sandy, Chad

I tried just now and got the same thing. I wonder what’s going on.

~

Jensen to Jared

Hey, are you okay? I know we got into it yesterday but I’m worried about you. Call me, okay?

Jensen to <Group>

Any luck?

Chad to Jensen

No, man. This is…not like Jared. You think we should call the cops?

Jensen to Chad

I don’t know. Maybe he just stayed with a friend and his phone died, right?

Chad to Jensen

I don’t know.

~

Katie to Rob

Hey, asshole. Have you seen/heard from Jared?

Rob to Katie

Charming. And no, I haven’t. Is everything okay?

~

Danneel to Alona

Any word?

Alona to Danneel

No…and I don’t think we can file a Missing Person’s report until it’s been 24 hours.

Danneel to Alona

How’s Jensen?

Alona to Danneel

Not sure. I had to come into the office and deal with things here.

~

Edwin to Jensen

So, this Tom guy? He’s completely dropped off the grid. Whoever he is, he’s good at covering his tracks.

Jensen to Edwin

Oh my god. Tom! Was there anyone with him when you last saw him?

Edwin to Jensen

Not that I can recall. I put a GPS tracker on his car just in case but he managed to ditch that too. That’s definitely shady.

Jensen to Edwin

Fuck.

Aldis to Jensen

Wait, that guy you’re looking into…he’s related to Jared somehow?

Jensen to Aldis

Jared was getting some creeper vibes from this dude and now he’s missing. They’re both AWOL. That can’t be a coincidence right?

Aldis to Jensen

Shit. Might be time to get the cops involved.

~

Unknown No. to Jensen

Have you figured it out yet? :)

Jensen to Unknown No.

Who is this?

Unknown No. to Jensen

Guess. I’ll give you a clue [click to see attachment]

Jensen to Unknown No.

You are one sick son of a bitch. What the hell is wrong with you? It’s Tom, right?

Tom to Jensen

That’s one of my names. I’ll be in touch.

~

Jensen to Chad

Chad, I…how soon can you get there? God, I need to call the police.

Chad to Jensen

Already done that. Unless there’s something else that you know?

Jensen to Chad

He asked me if I could give him a ride home and I was still pissed off and I figured that he’d ask you.

Chad to Jensen

He did…but I was busy across town and he said that he’d sort something out. Dude, what the hell is going on? Is this do with that Tom dude? I know that he was freaked out about that? Actually he said that he was pretty sure Tom tampered with his car.

Jensen to Chad

What?

Chad to Jensen

Okay, well, that doesn’t matter. What do you know?

Jensen to Chad

I got this: [click attachment]

Chad to Jensen

…okay, just sit tight. I’ll round everyone up and we’ll be over soon. Okay?

Chad to Jensen

Jensen?

Chad to Sandy, Katie

Meet me at Jared’s place as soon as you can. It’s an emergency.

Alona to Jensen

Hey, I finally managed to file a report with the cops. You okay?

Alona to Jensen

Jensen?

\--

**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm. Yeah. So that happened. Clearly, I’ve watched way too many soap operas in my time. I will reply outstanding comments tomorrow-ish, I just wanted to post this before I go to bed!
> 
> Coming up next: Jensen and Tom face off and the race to rescue Jared is on.


	32. Chapter 32

Mom to Jensen

I managed to find out that he called a cab from the school, but that's about it. What are the police saying?

Jensen to Mom

Not a whole lot. Blah, blah, no reason to think anything is suspicious. The picture that asshole sent me isn't enough for them to go on.

Mom to Jensen

But surely him having some of Jared's personal possessions is a cause for concern?

Jensen to Mom

Apparently not.

~

Katie to Chad, Sandy

Why are we just hearing about this Tom dude now? Sandy and I do krav - we would have kicked his ass.

Chad to Katie

I don't know.

Sandy to Katie

....maybe reserve these comments for later.

Katie to Sandy

I'm just saying. Creepers like this Tom guy will try anything if they think they can get away with it.

Sandy to Katie

True.

~

Jeff to Jensen

Chris told me what happened. Do you have any more info?

Jensen to Chris

You of all people contacted Jeff?

Chris to Jensen

Just wanted to know if he had heard anything.

Chris to Jeff

What part of don't contact Jensen did you fail to understand?

Jeff to Chris

I'm sorry. Just wanted to reach out.

Chris to Jeff

Yeah, well. Don't.

~

Edwin to Jensen

Looks like this Tom guy and your boy were spotted by a street camera. All I have is a blurry shot, but they were in a car, headed east.

Jensen to Edwin

Thanks. Cops are saying that they think Tom mighta offered him a ride.

Edwin to Jensen

Huh. Well you said that he admitted that he's using an alias so I'll see if I can figure out who this dude is just in case the cops prove to be useless.

~

Jensen to Unknown

This is only going to end badly for you, you know that right? You can send as many pictures as you want but just know that I’ll get to you some point in the future.

Unknown to Jensen

You wouldn’t understand.

Jensen to Unknown

Oh, but I think I do – you desperately wanted a fucking boyfriend and refused to take no for an answer. You’re a creep.

Unknown to Jensen

Go to hell.

Jensen to Unknown

Guess I touched a nerve? Watch this space, Tom. I’m not done with you.

~

_36 Hours after Jared reported missing_

Unknown to Jensen

Are you with your phone? Can you call this number? J.

Jensen to Unknown

!!!!! Calling now

_*Transcript of phone conversation between Unknown and Jensen*_

Jensen: Jared?

Jared: Hey, yeah, it's me. You think you can come and pick me up? I'm not sure where I am exactly but once the lady whose house this is comes back, I'll get her to tell you.

Jensen: Tom, he...he sent me some messages.

Jared: I don't even want to talk about him. Just. When she comes back, she'll tell you. I'll...yeah. Just wait.

Jensen: Are you okay at least? Jared? Jared?? Hello?

~

Chad to Jensen

Dude, I thought you were coming with us to pick Jared up? I mean, the cops will be there and everything but you need to be there.

Jensen to Chad

...I can't. I just. Can't. Tell him I'm sorry.

Chad to Jensen

Look, just come outside. Before I come inside and drag you out. Don't fuck this up. Right now, Jared needs you. You can fall apart later.

Jensen to Chad

Okay. Just. Give me a second.

~

**STATEMENT OF WITNESS**

* * *

**Your details**

Name: Jared Padalecki

Address: 26 Epistolary Road

Date of Birth: 07/19/1982

Occupation: Teacher

Telephone: XXX-XXXX

Email address: jaredtp@mail.com

**WITNESSES MUST BE OVER 18**

**Your statement:**

On 26th October 2015 I was apprehended by Tom Welling, one of my co-workers. I was waiting for a cab that I called due to my car being in the repair shop. He offered me a ride, I declined repeatedly. He left, but subsequently returned and I believe he used a heavy object to knock me out.

I next remember waking up ten hours later, alone, but tied up in some kind of basement. I remember hearing running water but not much else. I didn’t see Welling until much later, according to my watch that was 12:00pm on 27th October. He told me that this was my fault and that I made him do it. I asked him what ‘it’ was, but he wouldn’t say. Just that he’d giving me ‘signals’. I asked to speak to Jensen Ackles (via the phone), this seemed to make Welling angry – he struck me on the face, but was apologetic afterward.

In the short space of a few hours, Welling went from being hostile to agitated, worried, anxious. He kept saying that they were going to catch him this time and was convinced that he was being watched. He seemed to be sending messages from his phone but I was too far away to make anything out. Eventually he left at 3:45pm. I managed to free myself by removing my watch, allowing the rope to pretty much slide off my wrist without too much trouble.

I discovered that I was in the basement of a house. It was detached but I managed to find help by knocking on the next house over where a Geraldine Roberts was kind enough to let me use her phone. I merely told her I was lost and didn’t recount what happened with Tom. I also didn’t call the police, but texted Jensen Ackles, who then called me back.

It is my belief that Tom Welling is a dangerous individual. Prior to this, I was harassed constantly by Welling, to the point where I felt unsafe. I voiced these concerns to friends and family but not my employers. I do not know why he chose me as his victim and I did not meet him prior to starting my job at the school. Furthermore, I do not feel safe knowing that he is still out there.

_This statement is true to the best of my knowledge and belief. If it is used in evidence, I understand that I will be liable for prosecution if I have wilfully stated in it anything that I know to be false or do not believe to be true._

* * *

 

From: jensenackles@mail.com

To: alonatal@gmail.com

Subject: Jared

Hey, sorry. Don't want to wake him up so I'm not calling anyone back. I haven't been able to make much sense of what happened. Tom is still out there. The cops won't tell me what Jared told them and he's been quiet besides the odd word or two. I just keep thinking that this is my fault...

From: Alona

To: Jensen

Subject: Re: Jared

It's not your fault. And he will talk to you in Time. Just focus on being there for him.

~

Chad to Jared

You up for visitors?

Chad to Jensen

How’s everything?

Jensen to Chad

Peachy. I think he gave the cops a statement after they questioned him. What I wouldn’t give to read it. He told me what happened at least.

Chad to Jensen

But, he’s okay, right? Tom didn’t…

Jensen to Chad

No, he didn’t. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t break every bone in his body when the cops find him. He got Jared real good in the face. Fucking bastard.

Chad to Jensen

Well, I’m right there with you, man. Hang in there.

~

Mrs P. to Jensen

Sweetie, we should be touching down soon. How’s Jared doing?

Jensen to Mrs. P

As well as can be expected. He hasn’t said much.

Jensen to Chad

Apparently I’m meeting Jared’s parents today!

Chad to Jensen

I’ll go and get them from the airport, take them to my Dad’s house. Maybe try and get Jared talking?

~

Jared to Alona

Is there something that Jensen could be doing at the office? A meeting?

Alona to Jared

He canceled everything.

Jared to Alona

I just…need some space right now.

Alona to Jared

You have to tell him that. But I doubt he’ll like it. And for what it’s worth, if anyone can pull through this, it’s you. I’m here if you need me. <3

Jared to Alona

Thank you.

Unknown to Jared

I’m sorry. So, so sorry.

Jared to Unknown

If this is you, Tom – fuck off. And do the right thing and turn yourself in. Don’t contact me again.

Edwin to Jensen

I think I’ve got a location on this guy. Motel clerk said she booked in someone who fits his description. What do you want me to do?

Jensen to Edwin

Text me the address. When I get there, I’ll call the cops.

~

Jensen to Jared

Hey, not that I mind but you’ve been holed up in the office all day – you okay?

Jared to Jensen

Trying to be.

Jensen to Jared

Look, I might have to head out for a bit – can I come in?

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, sure.

~

Jared to Chad

What’s Jensen up to?

Chad to Jared

Jared! You okay, man?

Jared to Chad

Yeah. Well, no. I have a feeling that Jensen’s on his way to do something stupid and I know that you probably know what it is.

Chad to Jared

Maybe. But if you want him to come back, you know that he will. No matter how much he wants to do that stupid thing.

Jared to Chad

So, all it took was me getting kidnapped to get you both on the same page?

Chad to Jared

I’m not at all ready to crack any jokes. But yeah, guess so.

Jared to Jensen

I need you. At home. You think you can come back?

Jensen to Chad

Did you rat me out?

Jensen to Jared

Sure, I’ll be right there.

Chad to Jensen

Nah. He kind of already knew.

Jensen to Chad

This is all my fault isn’t it?

Chad to Jensen

No, it’s Tom’s and just because you can’t kick his ass, it doesn’t mean that I can’t. Sit tight.

~

**LOCAL HIGH SCHOOL TEACHER ARRESTED**

In what is proving to be a sensational news story, a local high school teacher was arrested at Motel 6 yesterday evening for what appears to be the kidnapping and assault of _another_ teacher at the same school. Police confirmed that Tom Welling, an English teacher at Primrose High School, surrendered himself to officers at the scene once he realized he was surrounded. Local police say that they were tipped off by an anonymous phone call some hours prior to the arrest. Before that, it is believed that Welling had been on the run for around forty-eight hours. Although the police are yet to confirm the identity of the victim, it is widely reported to be one Jared Padalecki, who also taught English at Primrose High. (Continued on Page 3)

~

Jared to Jensen

…how the fuck did the local paper get my name?

Jensen to Jared

Just saw that. Fuck them. Probably from someone at the school.

Jared to Jensen

There goes that job.

Jensen to Jared

Were you really planning on going back? First they let the other teachers act like assholes and then they don’t bother to vet their teachers properly? Fuck that.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, but…I don’t know. I feel like I at least owe the kids this year, you know?

Jensen to Jared

It’s too early on to be thinking about this okay. Just focus on getting better.

Jared to Jensen

Sitting at home isn’t making me better! And you – you’re not helping right now. I get that we fought the day it all started and that it was never resolved – but what happened wasn’t your fault.

Jensen to Jared

It wasn’t yours either, Jared.

Jared to Jensen

Really? I knew something was off with Tom and I did nothing. What if it hadn’t been me? What if it’d been someone else?

Jensen to Jared

It wasn’t. And now he can’t hurt you anymore. As for you and I? Yeah, we fought but you were right – we do need to talk. Always. I never want you to feel like you can’t call me just because we had a dumb disagreement. Okay?

Jared to Jensen

Okay…I have to go stop my mom from completely messing up your office. I’ll see you when you get home. Love you.

Jensen to Jared

I love you too.

~

From: Alona

To: Danneel

Subject: Jared and Jensen

Well, I think they’ll be just fine. Thank god! Anyway, so not that I should be updating you but Jensen completely FREAKED OUT in his office today. I don’t know what it was. Panic attack? Anxiety? I didn’t even realize was still here and I called Jared and he was like, ‘No, Jensen’s at work’ and I went in there and found him just, I don’t know. It wasn’t great. I was scrambling around for half an hour trying to find Aldis and make sure everything didn’t go to shit and when I got back, Jared was there with him and they were talking. It looked super intense so I didn’t bother them but I can tell that they’ll be fine. Jared’s not the kind of guy to let life shove him aside. Jensen’s…probably going to blame himself for a while but I’m more than happy to knock some sense into him.

I passed on your message to Jared, by the way. I kinda wish you’d told Jeff to fuck off. You being on the outskirts of the group just doesn’t feel right. I know that Jensen misses you.

Anyway, dearest cousin, I’ll call you later!

A.

**The Super-Duper-Mocha-Licious Ramblings of a Yeti!**

!

Well, it’s been a CRAZY week and that in itself is an understatement. First, J and I got into a really stupid argument. Well, actually first – someone I’ve been having trouble with tampered with my car. I can’t be certain but I’m pretty sure it was them. After that J and I argued – it was kinda my fault and not. That doesn’t make sense but nothing does right now. I guess he feels like we’re good but I felt as though we could be better if we actually _talked_. Not just a conversation here and there but actually touch base regularly. I guess I was a little short with him.

We didn’t get a chance to resolve things before everything happened. Everything being me getting assaulted and then _kidnapped_ by a co-worker. Crazy! And, what’s worse is that I just feel stupid going ahead with all of the criminal charges – it might be taken out of my hands of course, but I almost don’t want to deal with it again. Ever.

Jensen’s been great about everything. He did kind of freak out once – which kind of helped _me_ in a weird kind of way. I think it gave me the chance to be the strong one at a time when I felt kind of weak. So, yeah it helped.

I’m supposed to go back to work next week. The official line was ‘when you’re ready’ but I think everyone know that’s bullshit most of the time. Right now, I’m not freaking out about it. What happened, happened, right? I can’t move on from it if I keep fixating on it. And most importantly, douchey co-workers aside I actually _like_ my job.

Plus, I think my mom is starting to think we don’t notice her rearranging all of our stuff, so I’m ready to things to be normal again.

I’ll be okay.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I hope everyone likes this part a bit more than the last!
> 
> Coming up next: Chad tries to take Jared's mind off things...but it doesn't go too well.


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Chad to Jensen

So, we should do something.

Jensen to Chad

Like?

Chad to Jensen

A little get together for Jared?

Jensen to Chad

Why?

Chad to Jensen

Is it monosyllable day today?

Jensen to Chad

Nope.

Chad to Jensen

Fine I'll ask Jared directly

Jensen to Chad

You do that.

Chad to Jensen

Asshole.

Asshole to Clueless

:)

~

Sandy to Jared

So how's work? Has to be rough being back?

Jared to Sandy

Not great but...I'm trying. They're trying to force me to go along with the school play even though Tom and I worked on it together and I'd rather not. I haven't told J yet because he just might sue someone.

Sandy to Jared

What? That's bullshit. You should let him sue their ungrateful asses.

Jared to Sandy

I just need to stick it out until summer and then I can walk away quietly with some dignity. I'm good.

Sandy to Jared

Good enough for Chad and his lame Halloween Party?

Jared to Sandy

He's trying to help.

Sandy to Jared

Yeah, but IS HE HELPING?

Jared to Sandy

.....

Sandy to Jared

Yeah, that's what I thought.

~

Sandy to Jensen

So, I'm gonna channel my inner Katie here and tell you that Jared told me something that he hasn't told you but should. So you should probably ask the right questions.

Jensen to Sandy

Told you what?!

Sandy to Jensen

*Katie mode deactivated* Btw, what is up with Chad and this party?

Jensen to Sandy

I don't know. I'm just preparing myself for the fallout.

Sandy to Jensen.

Lol, well...probably a good idea.

~

Jared to Jensen

Worst day ever. But I'm free for now! I also can't be bothered to cook tonight, so it's either gatecrashing your parents or pizza.

Jensen to Jared

Ugh, actually I think my mom wants us at that stupid dinner party. Anyway, I want to hear more about your worst day ever.

Jared to Jensen

It was no big deal, I'm just tired.

Jensen to Jared

I'm going to take a while stab in the dark and guess it's about the play?

Jared to Jensen

Sandy squealed didn't she?

Jensen to Jared

No, but given that you had rehearsals today, I figured it would be that.

Jared to Jensen

You know my schedule? *shock*

Jensen to Jared

Yes. I'd rather not panic every time I can't reach you or you're not answering calls/texts.

Jared to Jensen

Oh...that's sweet.

Jensen to Jared

I can't get a read on you right now but I'll see at home okay? Lol.

Jared to Jensen

See ya :)

~

Chad to Jared

So, you're sure about his party right? You got a costume picked out?

Jared to Chad

Can we just have a regular party? Or better yet, just go to the bar and take it from there. Ooh, a bar crawl.

Chad to Jared

What? No. Look, I think this is a bad idea. You and I can just hang out at your place, right?

Jared to Chad

Not you as well. Can't at least one of you treat me like a fucking normal person. I'm fine! Tom didn't break me, okay? I can handle a damn trip to the bar.

Chad to Jared

Alright, man.

~

Clueless to Asshole

So, I might have overstepped on my plan to cheer Jared up. My bad.

Asshole to Clueless

Your bad? Is that why he's been in a horrible - and I mean, horrible - mood all evening.

Clueless to Asshole

Yeah, I don't think he's dealing with everything all that well.

Asshole to Clueless

What do you think we can do to help him?

Chad to Jensen

I don't know, get him someone to talk to?

Jensen to Chad

Yeah, I guess.

Chad to Jensen

So, for this to work, one of us needs to suggest it, that way he can flip out and complain to the other, who'll persuade him that it might be a good idea.

Jensen to Chad

Or we can just ask Katie to badger him to death?

Chad to Jensen

Lol, that works too :)

~

Rob to Katie

So I have some good news!!

Katie to Rob

You're getting married. Yeah, my dad told me.

Rob to Katie

...and you sound so happy for me!

Katie to Rob

Congratulations. Please don't bother Jared about it - he doesn't need the extra stress.

Rob to Katie  
  
Gee, I'm not that much of an asshole, alright? How is he doing anyway.

Katie to Rob

He's okay.

Rob to Katie

Good. That's good.

Jared to Katie

Rob's getting married? Wow.

Katie to Jared

Did he tell you?

Jared to Katie

Lol, no, Facebook did. It's cool. don't worry. I'm more concerned about other things atm.

Katie to Jared

About that...I remember a time when I needed someone to talk to about that thing that happened.

Jared to Katie

Is this your 'you need therapy' speech? 'Cause yeah, I'm at that point. I lost it with Chad over nothing and I don't think I'm making life easy for Jensen either.

Katie to Jared

If you need me to go with you or anything, let me know, okay?

Jared to Katie

Will do. Thanks. :)

Katie to Jensen

...you didn't even try at all did you?

Jensen to Katie

I am admitting to nothing. 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing may be a little iffy in this one. Apologies!

  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Hey, so what exactly happened between you and my mom?  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Nothing at all. She did have something to say to my dad though....  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Wait...your dad isn't the infamous lawyer who trampled over my aunts teeny, tiny, indie movie-esque bookstore in the 80s on behalf of some evil corporation, is he? Because she spent half an hour ranting about that and it was kind of confusing and random. Unless...  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Yup. My dad is that infamous lawyer.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
And why didn't you tell me this before?  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Well...you weren't exactly in the right frame of mind...  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
My mom suddenly hating your guts doesn't really help matters there either. Fix it.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Me? What the hell do you want me to do about it?  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Well, your dad can apologize for one!  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
He said that he has. Or did. Whatever.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
And you believe that?  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
  
~  
  
[Therapy session]  
  
Dr Devine: So, how are you feeling today? Better than last time?  
  
Jared: Worse. I still have the ongoing drama with Tom - the cops are saying that they might not have enough evidence to charge him. Which is...unacceptable but out of my hands, you know? Short of a miracle, I might not ever feel safe whenever I step out of the apartment. It sucks.  
  
Dr Devine: And how about home life? How are things with Jensen at the moment?  
  
Jared: Uhm. Okay. I mean, he's trying to be supportive and all of that but that kind of means that he's constantly checking up on me, asking where I am and so on. It kind of feels like he's blaming me for not checking in the day that Tom....the day it all happened.  
  
Dr Devine: It feels like that, but do you think that he is?  
  
Jared: Uh [pauses], probably not. Most likely, he blames himself and it just comes off a certain way. I guess I just wish I had a magic wand to wave all of this away you know? Or a distraction. I'm kind of ready for the focus not to be on me for a while.  
  
~  
  
Aldis to Jensen  
  
Dude, where are you? Pick up the phone.  
  
Jensen to Aldis  
  
I'm at lunch with my mom, trying to claw my way out of the dog house. How is that I have quasi in-law drama and I'm not even married yet?  
  
Aldis to Jensen  
  
Well, shit is about to get a whole lot worse. I'm being sued. We're being sued. You're being sued.  
  
Jensen to Aldis  
  
What? Give me five minutes to finish up here and I'll call you.  
  
~  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Hey, you're not home yet and it's pretty late? You okay?  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Oh, man. Shit. I wrote out a message to you but it apparently didn't go through.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
It's fine. Alona told me that something had come up. I just...  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
What is it?  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Nothing. Do your work stuff and I'll see you later.  
  
Jared to Chad  
  
Hey, you want to come over for a game of Halo?  
  
Chad to Jared  
  
This late? Won't Bitchsen through a bitch fit?  
  
Jared to Chad  
  
...Bitchsen, really?  
  
Chad to Jared  
  
If the shoe fits. Seriously though, you okay?  
  
Jared to Chad  
  
Tom got released on bail. The police called earlier. Apparently, one of the conditions is that he has to stay well away from me but...  
  
Chad to Jared  
  
Don't sweat it. I'll be there in ten.  
  
Chad to Jensen  
  
Where are you?  
  
Jensen to Chad  
  
At work. And too busy to deal with whatever it is that you want.  
  
Chad to Jensen  
  
You're too busy to deal with the fact that your boyfriend is scared shitless? Too busy to keep an eye on the damn case and make sure that scumbag wasn't released?  
  
Jensen to Chad  
  
What?  
  
Chad to Jensen  
  
You know, for the longest time I felt really guilty over that whole failed proposal. I should know what my best friend wants, right? And I should have been able to spare both of you by tellin you to hold off. Luckily for both of us, Jared made the right choice.  
  
Jensen to Chad  
  
Oh, don't hold back, Murray. Tell me how you really feel.  
  
Chad to Jensen  
  
I can't. I have to go and actually be there for my friend.  
  
Jensen to Alona  
  
Hey, did the DA ever get back to you re: Jared's case?  
  
Alona to Jensen  
  
Yeah, she sent over a letter. I placed it on your desk a few days ago. Why?  
  
Jensen to Chad  
  
Okay, so maybe you're right to be mad at me. I'll be home in an hour. And I think you and I maybe need to talk.  
  
Chad to Jensen  
  
  
~  
  
Jensen has joined the conversation  
Jared has joined the conversation  
  
_Jensen is typing..._  
  
Jensen: Hey!  
  
_Jared is typing..._  
  
Jared: Hey...  
  
Jensen: you okay?  
  
Jared: Actually, I'm worried about you. Not only did you stick around for breakfast, but you made me lunch, dropped me off and broke your strictly no PDA rule. You feeling okay?  
  
Jensen: No. Not really. I...I messed up. The DA pretty much told me that Tom was being released days ago but it ended up on the pile of shit on my desk. And then I wasn't with you last night like I should have been.  
  
Jared: Yeah, well, you're being sued, so it's understandable.  
  
Jensen: No, it's not. It's not. What's the point of working this hard when some asshole can just snatch everything away for some stupid reason? They're talking about settling but it's early days. It still doesn't mean that I'm doing right by you.  
  
Jared: it's not like I don't know what the deal is. Your job is hectic and consumes a lot of your time. I get that.  
  
Jensen: Yeah, and one day you'll get fed up and just, I don't know. Leave. And, I guess this is me saying that if you felt that way, I would understand. I mean, I don't want you to go, but I don't want to hold you back either.  
  
_Jared has left the conversation._  
  
~  
  
**From: Sandy**  
 **To: Chad**  
 **Subject: So...**  
  
Well, Jared has been staying at my place for the last two days. Are he and Jensen fighting or?  
  
**From: Chad**  
 **To: Sandy**  
 **Subject: RE: So...**  
  
Ugh. Dumb and Dumber probably just need some space? I don't know. The Tom thing has put a strain on all of us, but them especially, and from what Jensen told me, he said some stuff that Jared maybe misinterpreted. And it may or may not be my fault...  
  
~  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
No, I'm sorry. I handled that all wrong. I just. Ugh.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Your dad called my mom. I don't know what he said to her but she called me and was all kinds of apologetic about how things went down between the two of you. She wants to meet you. Again!  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Not to be funny, but, what does that have to do with you shutting me out for four days and just. Yes. That.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Will you come to therapy with me?  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
I...I guess? If it'll help. And what is it with you and changing the subject?  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Look…I was mad at you, not because of what you said - Chad told me he might have been the reason behind that - but how you said it.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
I tried to say something that morning but I just couldn't. Not to your face.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
You working constantly is a problem that we can deal with. Not being able to look me in the eye is so much bigger than that.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Says the one who won't even talk to me. Work is fine. You’re fine. Everything is fine. Except it isn't but you won't admit that.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
I know that. I am trying. But just because I'm having trouble doesn't mean that you have to revert back to old habits. I need you to be the strong one here, just for now. And I need you to not imply that I can't handle certain things. Or that I need you to come and rescue me from whatever the fuck.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Maybe I want to feel needed. And maybe I need you to be a little less accepting about my long fucking hours.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Or maybe we should just schedule an appointment and go from there because I am not about to start harassing you every evening when you're not back by 8. I'm not your mom.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Yeah, okay. Make the appointment and I'll be there.  
  
~  
  
Aldis to Jensen  
  
So, they're thinking that we might have to settle. It’s that or risk losing our jobs, basically.  
  
Jensen to Aldis  
  
We did nothing wrong. Fuck. So because we're partners, we have our asses on the line while that prick in litigation gets away with a stupid mistake. Maybe we should just cut our losses. Or I should cut mine. I need a fucking break.  
  
Aldis to Jensen  
  
Well. Actually, I was looking into some office spaces earlier. I've been thinking of jumping ship for a while. You remember Sterling Brown? He and I have been discussing opening our own firm. Would be even better if we had your name attached to it. What do you say?  
  
Jensen to Aldis  
  
Wow. Can I have a few days to think about it?  
  
Aldis to Jensen  
  
Sure, man. Nothing’s set in stone.  
  
~  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Did you do grocery shopping while I was gone? What is this in shower body moisturizer stuff? Sigh. I think you do this on purpose :)  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
You're back? :)  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Yes. And I’m sorry for just disappearing on you like that. It wasn’t cool.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
I’m just happy that you’re back. And you didn’t really disappear. You left that note with the sad smiley face that said ‘I’m staying with Sandy for a while’.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Yeah, well, it would have been cruel to leave without saying anything, especially after…  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
Yeah..  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Tbh, I think we both needed the space. But yeah. :) Anything happen that I should know about? I got a couple of calls from you earlier.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
I'm thinking of quitting my job. I mean, Aldis wants me to maybe join his new firm but that's not set in stone. I'll talk to you more at home. I’ll be back soon hopefully.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Oh, wow. Alright. Love you.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
I love you too.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
You bought cherryade? Ugh! Why?  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
This is what happens when you leave me to my own devices!  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
Well, I won’t be doing it again in a hurry.  
  
Jensen to Jared  
  
You better not.  
  
Jared to Jensen  
  
I won’t. <3  
  
~  
  
**From: Sandy**  
 **To: Chad**  
 **Subject: Dumb and dumber**  
  
Well, Jared has gone back home. Which is funny because he didn't want to be gone in the first place. I think he just feels like he's being irrational but… I don't know. You think they'll make it through this?  
  
**From: Chad**  
 **To: Sandy**  
 **Subject: RE: Dumb and dumber**  
  
I have no idea. I hope so. And we have Rob's stupid wedding coming up. He's known that guy for what? A month. Ridiculous. Jared's not said much about it but that's got to suck.  
  
**From: Sandy**  
 **To: Chad**  
 **Subject: RE: RE: Dumb and dumber**  
  
It gets worse. He sent an invite and Jared accepted.  
  
Chad to Sandy  
  
Re: your email -- What?!  
  
Sandy to Chad  
  
That was my reaction too, but he said he felt like he of all people deserved a front row to this oncoming train wreck.  
  
Chad to Sandy  
  
Lmao. I think Jensen is starting to have a bad effect on him.  
  
Sandy to Chad  
  
Starting to? He made me buy him that disgusting peanut butter ice cream that Jensen like. Apparently it's grown on him.  
  
Chad to Sandy  
  
That's disgustingly sweet.  
  
Sandy to Chad  
  
Just like that damn ice cream.  
  
Chad to Sandy

LOL.  
________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **End notes** : I’m skipping ahead in the next part, so here are some ‘notes’.
> 
>   * Jared and Jensen go to therapy, are in a much better place. 
>   * Jared manages to line up a job for when the school year ends.  
>   * Jensen quits his job, and is in the process of opening a firm with Aldis.
> 

> 
>  In terms of the overall story, I think I may stop at ‘Chapter’ 50. At that point, I will consider continuing – but probably as a ‘new’ story so that no one ends up having to read over fifty parts when reading the story all at once (even though they’re not very long, lol).


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob's wedding has arrived and Jared has an important question to ask Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text on the right are texts that happen at the same time as the group conversation. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to update. I started and then got busy, forgot all about, remembered, was still busy and finally was able to work on it. To make up for it, this part is longer than usual and I've sped things up a little.

35

Jared to Jensen

Ugh. Would it be wrong of me to just let the brats leave an hour early?

Jensen to Jared

I'm gonna go with 'yup'. Though I'm close to giving up on my shit also. Why is designing an office so hard?

Jared to Jensen

...I imagine it must be very, very difficult.

Jensen to Jared

Ouch. Sarcasm alert. I'm rubbing off on you!

Jared to Jensen

...innuendo alert?

Jensen to Jared

Get your head out of the gutter.

Jared to Jensen

Haha.

Jensen to Jared

Should I get a shower installed?

Jared to Jensen

Hey, remember that time you choked on chewing gum in the shower?

Jensen to Jared

...I do. And I remember you finding it hilarious.

Jared to Jensen

It was kind of funny once I made sure that you weren't dying or anything.

Jensen to Jared

See if I rub off on you tonight.

Jared to Jensen

Oh, please. We both know that you will. :P

~

Katie to Jared

Why couldn't my dad pick a better future step brother for me? He's such an ass.

Jared to Katie

What's Rob done now?

Katie to Jared

For one, he's going ahead with this wedding. To this guy that he's known for all of four months.

Jared to Katie

Well maybe this guy is the one. I don't know.

Katie to Jared

Can you talk to him? Just to see that he's actually sure?

Jared to Katie

For you, I will. But it is none of my business. And I don't really care.

Katie to Jared

Sure you don't. Thanks.

~

You have received one new message!

Jared: Hey, Rob. How's it going? All set for next week?

Rob: Hey! It's good. Everything is going to plan. How are you after everything that happened? Katie said that you're better but...

Jared: I'm better. Thanks. And thanks for asking Katie how I was doing. It's nice to know that you're not a completely self-obsessed bastard anymore. ;)

Rob: Ha. Well. I had to. Despite what you might think, you're always going to be special to me. And I am sorry for all that happened. I was an asshole.

Jared: You were. And apparently you're a changed man. You are getting married kinda quickly, aren't ya?

Rob: Ah. So this chat is Katie's way of continuing to get her message across. I didn't know she cared.

Jared: You know she does.

Rob: Right. Well. Everything is good. I'll see you at the wedding.

~

Katie to Jared

Well?

Jared to Katie

I tried. Now all we can do is support him. And then laugh when it all goes wrong. And then I'll help you pick up the pieces.

Katie to Jared

Lol! You're awfully Zen about this...

Jared to Katie

I'm just over that whole thing, Katie. 'Sides, if I was still with Rob, I wouldn't have met Jensen. And that's all that matters.

Katie to Jared

Aww.

~  
From: Jared  
To: Jensen  
Subject: The Therapy Therapy Email

...did you find my blog? Or did I completely misinterpret that last session. And yes, I know that I'm breaking our face to face rule. But that was the point of this email, right?

~

Jensen to Chris

So quick question. Do I confess to reading Jared's blog or do I deny til I die?

Chris to Jensen

Is it really that serious?

Jensen to Chris

Kinda. There's some...personal stuff on it. And I found it in the middle of the Tom drama and just, had to read it.

Sandy to Jensen

So, I'm at Chris' place and he just showed me your text and grumbled that he ain't no relationship counselor. Sigh. Anyway, confess! I doubt he will mind.

Jensen to Sandy

Why are you at Chris' place??? And he will. If it wasn't a big deal, he would have let me read it a long time ago.

Jensen to Chris

Dude, you and Sandy?

Chris to Jensen

What? Nothing to see there.

Jensen to Chris

Lol, you and I will talk about this later. I'm literally coming over to your apartment once I'm done grovelling.

Jared to Jensen

Did you get my email?

Jensen to Jared

Yeah. I'll reply. Also, did you know about Sandy and Chris?

Jared to Jensen

Okay :) And...No. What? Do I need to be worried?

Jensen to Jared

LOL. Chris is good. He's definitely changed ever since Katie helped him out. I kinda thought that they would be the ones to end up together.

Jared to Jensen

Nope. She has that on/off thing with Aldis.

Jensen to Jared

We are officially a walking cliché. All of us.

Jared to Jensen

Chad is the exception. And Danneel, I guess. How are things on that front?

Jensen to Jared

We do lunch every now and then. I'm happy for her to hang with us but she chooses to stay away. I don't know.

Jared to Jensen

Well, maybe she doesn't believe you. And maybe you're not happy?

Jensen to Jared

What I am is over it.

Jared to Jensen

Nooooooooted.

~

Jared to Sandy

You and Chris? Really?

Sandy to Jared

LOL. Nope. Sorry to disappoint you. Like I'd date within this group of crazies.

Sandy to Jared

No offense.

Jared to Sandy

...none taken. I think?

Sandy to Jared

Ha, I am just helping him with some personal stuff. Apparently someone around here appreciates the fact that I'm a trained psychologist. :P

Jared to Sandy

Hey, you know I do too!

Sandy to Jared

Of course.

Sandy to Jared

And also I was at his place helping *you* out...or have you forgotten?

Jared to Sandy

Hey, i was just checking! Text me any details though, lol. I've been busy trying to put together this stupid book. 

Sandy to Jared

How much printing have you done so far? Mwahahaha. 

Jared to Sandy

Enough that I never want to see the word ream again. 

Sandy to Jared

Riiiight!

~

Mom to Jensen

Am I reading this right? You can't come to dinner because you're going to Jared's would-be-ex-fiancé’s wedding?

Jensen to Mom

Yes...

Jared to Jensen

I have coke all over my face.

Jensen to Jared

#ThingsYouDontAdmitToYourLawyer

Jared to Jensen

Haa. But no, *someone* screwed the bottle too tight and it ended up being sprayed every when I opened it.

Jensen to Jared

LMAO. uH-OH...

Jared to Jensen

Really? How does one go from letting the gas out to screwing the cap so tight that I almost sprained a bone in my wrist?

Jensen to Jared

I just snorted coffee while laughing at you and that shit was unpleasant so...how about we call it even and maybe discuss the 20 min phone call I just got from my mom about your ex-boyfriend's wedding.

Jared to Jensen

Oops. I mean, you don't have to come.

Jensen to Jared

And you don't have to go.

Jared to Jensen

But I am and that's not going to change.

Jensen to Jared

So you're not going out of some kind of misplaced guilt?

Jared to Jensen

This is just one of those things that I can't really explain (at least not yet) so you're just going to have to trust me.

Jensen to Jared

Alright, man. You know that I do. And hey, more free booze for me, right?

~

Sandy to Danneel, Chad, Katie, Chris, Aldis

So we're all going to this wedding, huh?

Aldis to Sandy

Not by choice!

Danneel to Sandy

They're seriously going? LOL @ "we". Girl, no. I don't even know the dude. 

Chad to Sandy

What happened to staying out of it?

Sandy to Chad

What does attending have to do with being in it? I got an invite!

Chad to Sandy

Yeah, and you should have RSVP'd back with 'Eat shit and die'.

Sandy to Chad

You are one damaged individual, Chad.

Chad to Sandy

Yeah, I'M the damaged one here. I guess I have to find something to wear. Ugh.

Sandy to Chad

Lol good luck with that

~

Chad has been added to 'Wedding Group'.

Chad: What the hell?

Katie: I made a group to keep all of you updated. Right now my dad is trying hard not to laugh. Rehearsal was an absolute mess.

Jensen: Why am I in this group?

Sandy: What happened at the rehearsal?

Jared: What happened at the rehearsal?

Sandy: Jinx!

Jared: Jinx!

Sandy: Personal jinx

Jared: Personal jinx!

Jared: Dammit!

Sandy: Padlock jinx!

Jensen has left the group

* * *

Katie to Jensen

Ha. Just give them a minute to get it out of their system. Jinx doesn't really work over text.

Jensen to Katie

It doesn't work when we're all in the same car either.

Katie to Jensen

LOL.

* * *

Jensen has been added to the group

Jensen: Are you guys done with the playground games?

Sandy: You seem like a really fun person, Jensen, have I ever told you that?

Jensen: Say it to my face :)

Katie: Where are you guys anyway?

Jensen: Chad remembered that he knew a shortcut to the hotel and then he and Jared realised that there's more than one hotel in the city and it transpired that we were lost.

Katie: ...and none of you know how to work Google Maps?

Jared: In my defense...

Katie: Yes?

Jared: I don't have one but I felt that I should speak up for myself :P

Katie: Why are we friends?

Jared: Because I'm awesome and give piggybacks?

Katie: You are 12yo mentally, friendo. Know that!

Jensen: He does and he doesn't care! Lol. 

Jared: Ah, gotta love the fresh scent of haterade. :P

* * *

 

Katie to Sandy

So...is Jensen salty over this whole wedding thing or nah?

Sandy to Katie

Lol, let's just say that this hasn't been the most pleasant car ride. He's grumpy and Jared's spent most of it misdirecting Chad.

Katie to Sandy

Sounds fun! Not.

Sandy to Katie

Well, he should be in a better mood by the end of the day!

Katie to Sandy

What? That's happening today? Lmao! Jared's a sneaky bastard, isn't he?

Sandy to Katie

Haha, well, I can't say that I mind. It seems kind of right in a weird way. 

Katie to Sandy

Hopefully Jensen sees it that way. 

* * *

Jensen: Katie, we're finally here. Unfortunately. Are there names on seats or anything?

Katie: Uh, yeah. Jared's up front with Sandy and Chad (not my doing) and you're at the back with Aldis

Jensen: LOL. That's funny.

Katie: Embrace it, Ackles. This way you can escape without anyone noticing

* * *

Chad to Rob

Did you really put us at the front and deliberately leave Jensen at the back?

Rob to Chad

Yes? I don't know him. And once upon a time, I was good friends with you and Sandy. I wasn't expecting him to come tbh.

Chad to Rob

Lol after the stunt you pulled when he proposed? You're kidding, right? Actually, putting him at the back makes sense, it would be awkward if he decided to start shit halfway through your ceremony

Rob to Chad

And by awkward, you mean 'hilarious', right?

Chad to Rob

Well, it'd be that too. Good luck anyway.

Rob to Chad

Thanks.

* * *

Jared to Katie

Really? You didn't have to tell him he was at the back.

Katie to Jared

Ugh. I am not interested in getting in the middle of whatever drama the two of you are having.

Jared to Katie

Really...

Katie to Jared

Yes. If he feels a certain way about you wanting to come, then that's not my fault.

Jared to Katie

So, it's mine?

Katie to Jared

Yes! 

Jared to Katie

Whatever.

Katie to Jared

Besides, isn't today supposed to be all special and whatnot? Arguing over Dumbo's wedding is pointless.

Jared to Katie

We're not arguing, he's just grumpy. Maybe today isn't the best day? Hmm. 

Katie to Jared

You better make your mind up. I can only handle one train wreck today.

* * *

Sandy: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nooooooooooooooo!!!! 

Chad: That dude ran out of here like he was being chased by a colony of ants. 

Katie: I have a number of 'I told you so's to dish out. 

Sandy: Ants? You couldn't come up with a better simile? 

Chad: Honestly, they were doomed the second that 'Take On Me' played.

Jensen: Is it bad that everyone on the back row was basically cracking up?

Aldis: After the Savage Garden lyrics who can blame them? Who can blame the other groom? God, I'm heading to the bar.

Jared: I'm going to go and see if he's okay.

Jensen: Wait, what? Have you forgotten that I'm here? Boyfriend. Confined to the back row! Nice to meet you!

Chad: Take it to texts, guys, we're kind of enjoying the fallout here. 

* * *

Jensen to Jared

Seriously? What happened to be here for the train wreck?

Jared to Jensen

You know, I would have thought that you of all people would have some sympathy?

Jensen to Jared

Really? Don't even go there.

Jared to Jensen

Fine. Low blow. Look, I know that you had reservations about coming but...things between us have been awesome of late. I don't really get why this stupid wedding is the exception. It's just one day.

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, a day you were supposed to have with *him* before he cheated on you, broke your heart and then messed with your head. You really think he invited you here for anything other than spite? I didn't want you to go because I didn't want you to get upset. That's all.

Jared to Jensen

That...makes sense. Why didn't you just say that before? And honestly, part of the reason why I'm here is because I've truly moved on from all of that. It's in the past, and you're the present and future.

Jensen to Jared

...okay and I guess I have been a bit of an asshole

Jared to Jensen

You're still pissed over the whole engagement thing. I get it. I'm going to go and check on him for a second...in the meantime, check my front jacket pocket (Sandy has it).

Jensen to Jared

What? Why?

Jared to Jensen

Just do it!

* * *

 

Sandy: Apparently the groom was last seen driving away like his ass is on fire. Katie? What's happening backstage? I'm trapped in a tedious conversation with these two ladies discussing the finer points of  Truly Madly Deeply. 

Katie: My dad and I are sort of hovering outside the room and cracking up. LOL. Jared's in there though. Rob's mom is sobbing hysterically but she's more embarrassed than sad. 

Jensen: Goodness me. 

Sandy: Oh, Jensen, did you find what you were looking for in the jacket?

Jensen: I think so...

Sandy: And? :)

Jensen: You know what it was?

Chad: We all do! By the way, you better have at least one bridesmaid that I don't know at your wedding.

Katie: Way to keep it classy, Chad.

Jensen: Technically, he hasn't asked me yet. And at his ex's wedding?

Sandy: Technically, there was no wedding! And what do you want, a freaking sky writing session? Just text him your answer.

Jensen: I seriously fear for humanity. You want me to *text* him my answer?

Chad: At this point, you and Jared getting engaged via text is nothing special.

Jensen: Yeah, well, this is one thing I'm not okay with and God, why am I even saying anything to you guys in a conversation that Jared can see? I'm going home.

_Jensen has left the group_

Sandy: So predictable. So dramatic. 

Katie: Well, even Jared predicted that, so stage 2 should be underway. I just need Rob to stop being such a cry-baby and let Jared loose.

Sandy: What kind of sister are you?

Katie: Ugh. I'm not his sister. In any way, shape or form.

Sandy: Hahaha.

* * *

Jared to Jensen

So, you left.

Jensen to Jared

Yes.

Jared to Jensen

I'll see you in 20 minutes. :)

Jensen to Jared

What? I'm going home...or I'm supposed to be. This cabbie just took the wrong exit.

Jared to Jensen

No, I'm sure it was the right one. Check under the seat!

Jared to Jensen

Got an answer yet?

Jensen to Jared

You are absolutely ridiculous. How much did it cost you to print these all out?

Jared to Jensen

You can open my next credit card statement if you really want to know the answer to that, lol.

Jensen to Jared

Before I get to whatever and before I get to my answer, why today? Why now?

Jared to Jensen

Well, we've been talking about it and I've been thinking about it. I knew that despite all the bitching, you wouldn't leave me hanging today - no matter how okay I seemed with everything, you were never going to let me go through it on my own. And that's enough for me to know that this is the right time.

Jensen to Jared

Okay.

Jared to Jensen

Okay?! Dude, really, I know you're weirdly against the whole text thing but come on!

Jensen to Jared

I'll answer you when I see you!

Jared to Jensen

Like you can say no to me. Pfft. I already know your answer.

Jensen to Jared

Saying no is your job, right?

Jared to Jensen

I guess I walked into that one, lol. You're not...thinking about that are you?

Jensen to Jared

No I'm not. :)

~

Jensen to Jared

Because you keep pestering me, I am texting you confirmation that the answer is yes. :)

Jared to Jensen

WOOOOT!! I've already picked out the perfect Savage Garden song to read out at our wedding.

Jensen to Jared

Oh god, no. Never again. How is Rob anyway...that was pretty brutal. Funny. But brutal.

Jared to Jensen

He'll live. I think his ex went on their honeymoon though, so, shit might be about to go down but he'll be fine. Lol. And hey, something good came out of his wedding day, right? :P

Jensen to Jared

Sure did! :)

Jensen to Jared

...wait. Did you tell him about us when you were talking to him? (And before I said yes, but whatever, I'll overlook that). It would explain the surly comment I got when I posted a message on his FB.

Jared to Jensen

*innocent*

Jensen to Jared

LOL. Sure you are.

Jared to Jensen

<3

Jared to Jensen

And before you ask, I had my reasons. Nobody puts baby in a corner. Or in the back row. Whatever.

Jensen to Jared

Aww. Though I'm choosing to ignore your Dirty Dancing reference because I'm not Baby. Not even in a metaphorical sense.

Jared to Jensen

Sure, baby!

Jensen to Jared

-,-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 
> 
> Coming up next: Tom's trial, Jensen and his dad have a falling out and one of the friends gets into a nasty accident. *cue dramatic music*


	36. Chapter 36

36

Danneel to Jensen

You got engaged at Jared's ex's wedding? ⚆ _ ⚆

Jensen to Danneel

Non-wedding. And it was more the same day than AT the wedding? And he did kind of ask properly at a different location and make it all special etc.

Danneel to Jensen

Hahaha. You know, I've known you long enough to know when something bothers you. The day?

Jensen to Danneel

I mean, on some level it does, but it isn't necessarily that, I just kind of wish I'd had some input in things.

Danneel to Jensen

...oh, gosh, you're one of those annoying people who like to sit down and plan everything out. How could I forget...

Jensen to Danneel

There's nothing wrong with being prepared!

Danneel to Jensen

Lol. Well, just forget about your need to control every single situation for once. This is kind of a special case.

Jensen to Danneel

True.

~

Sandy to Jared

How's engaged life treating you?!

Jared to Sandy

It's only been two weeks.

Sandy to Jared

So? Shouldn't you be obsessing over planning and all of that wedding crap?

Jared to Sandy

...honestly? I kind of hate all of that stuff. I mean, look at Rob. Total idiot but he went all out with his fancy wedding and now he's eating kangaroo balls for breakfast.

Sandy to Jared

What a depressingly and unnecessarily gross depiction of someone moving to Australia to find themselves.

Jared to Sandy

:P Seriously though, I doubt that we are going to do a whole big thing. Just a few guests, an ordained minister and some music and we're good.

Sandy to Jared

Wow. Sounds unmissable.

Jared to Sandy

Well, when Tom's trial is over, maybe I'll put more thought into it.

Sandy to Jared

Shit. It completely slipped my mind. Let me know if you need any moral support.

~

Alona to Jensen

So, settlement hearing is at 10, but it clashes with Tom's trial. Aldis has a meeting at 10.30 so he definitely can't make it. What are you going to do?

Jensen to Alona

Ugh. I guess I'll call my dad.

Alona to Jensen

Maybe I should do it? The argument you had yesterday was pretty nasty.

Jensen to Alona

It's fine. He might not be talking to me but he cares too much about the precious family name to not take my call.

Alona to Jensen

Uh...not talking to you is putting it lightly.

Jensen to Alona

Call me an asshole, but for the first time in my life, I actually have someone else to lean on when my father feels like being a prick.

Alona to Jensen

What about your mom?

Jensen to Alona

She doesn't really care but she is not going to go up against my dad,.

Alona to Jensen

And your dad is upset because?

Jensen to Alona

It's a long and boring story. Can you go down to the court for me? I'll call you as soon as there's some progress with the hearing. Welling's lawyer is some asshole I went to school with. If I know him well, Tom will switch his plea by the end of the day.

Alona to Jensen

Isn't that counterintuitive?

Jensen to Alona

Not really. He gets paid at the end of it and a relatively short trial because the first day scares his client into accepting a plea deal. I'm pretty sure thatll happen.

~

Alona to Jensen

Your buddy Hartley is a shark. 

Jensen to Alona

How's Jared?

Alona to Jensen

Ask him yourself. 

Jensen to Alona

Yeah, okay. What's the trial been like?

Alona to Jensen

They're basically going for the 'Jared led the defendant on' angle. It's bullshit. Some dipshit teacher actually testified to that fact.

Jensen to Alona

What's the teacher's name?

Alona to Jensen

Jensen you can't do anything...

Jensen to Alona

I don't plan on doing anything. Just looking into it. Name?

Jared to Jensen

That was a mess. Seriously. Tom's a good actor though. And his lawyer is good. Wish you'd been here.

Jensen to Jared

Sorry about that. Turns out that being sued isn't fun! But how are you holding up? You good?

Jared to Jensen

I'm fine. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm worried a about Alona though. She got a call and took off pretty quickly.

Jensen to Jared

Huh. I haven't heard from her for a few hours. I hope she's okay?

Jared to Jensen

Yeah.

~

[VOICEMAIL FROM ALONA TO JARED]

_Hey, Jared. It's me. Don't freak out but I'm at the hospital. I got a call earlier about Danneel, some kind of accident at work. I haven't been able to see her yet and no one is saying too much, so I don't know. I'll call back when I know more._

~

Jared to Jensen

You didn't pick up. You good?

Jensen to Jared

Yes, I'm at my parents. My mom thinks my dad and I should 'talk'

Jared to Jensen

Uh...I have something to tell you. It's pretty urgent. Can you call me back?

Jensen to Jared

Oh. Yeah, sure. Give me a minute.

~

Sandy to Jared

Jared to Sandy

I'm headed to the hosp now. You want me to pick you up?

Sandy to Jared

Sure. What the fuck actually happened?

Jared to Sandy

Some kind of structural damage at the building she works. A few of them were brought in according to Alona. She doesn't know how bad it is, but...it's not looking good.

Sandy to Jared

Does Jensen know?

Jared to Sandy

Yup.

Sandy to Jared

How is he taking it?

Jared to Sandy

I don't really know. Haven't seen him since this morning and the call didn't last long. He's supposed to be meeting me at the hospital.

~

Chad to Chris

Chris to Chad

Why are you sending me a dung emoji?

Chad to Chris

Because I've learned that you will literally reply to the dumbest shit while ignoring everything else. Check your messages, asshole.

Chris to Chad

Shiit. Fuck. Okay, yeah. Thanks for the heads up. What happened to Danneel, is she okay?

Chad to Chris

I don't know but everyone's at the hospital so you can go down there if you want.

Chris to Chad

You're not going?

Chad to Chris

No. Not until I hear how she is anyway, I...I've had enough of hospital for an entire lifetime. She'll be okay. I'm sure of it.

Chris to Chad

Well, I'll keep you posted, man.

Chad to Chris

Thanks.

~

Jeff to Jensen

I just heard. Sandy called me. I...should I come to the hospital...? Or...I don't know. It's up to you.

Jensen to Jeff

No, it's up to *you*. Don't put that on me.

Jeff to Jensen

Okay. How are you holding up?

Jensen to Jeff

I'm not the one you should be concerned about, Jeff.

Jeff to Jensen

I'm sorry.

Jensen to Jeff

You should be. I...she and I haven't been the same since that mess with you and her and...the thought that I might not get a chance to put things right is just...

Jeff to Jensen

I'm...sorry. If I could turn back time and undo it all, I would.

Jensen to Jeff

That's so fucking easy for you to say now, Jeff, but I will never forgive you if something bad happens. Never.

Jeff to Jensen

I know. I get it. I guess I'll see you.

Jared to Jeff

I don't think you coming here is a good idea.

Jeff to Jared

I like you Jared, but I don't really give a damn what you think. Danneel is my friend. And I'm going to be there for her.

Jared to Jeff

You...look, just hold off for now, okay? I'll pass on any messages, just...I don't think you need to reopen old wounds right now.

Jeff to Jared

Look - you don't concern me, and Jensen doesn't either, I won't say a word to him if he doesn't want me to, but you can't keep me from my friend.

Jared to Jeff

Alright, man.

~

Chris to Chad

Apparently she's in surgery. Not much info. Jared and Jensen are arguing over Jeff. 

Chad to Chris

Jeff?

Chris to Chad

Yeah, I mean, I get it, he was in our circle for a long time. I mean, it makes sense for him to be here and I think Jared tried to tell him *not* to come and he told Jensen, who flipped out on Jared by the coffee machine.

Chad to Chris

Ugh. Jared should know by now to just stay out of it where Jeff is concerned.

Chris to Chad

Ha, right? Even I learned that lesson a LONG time ago.

Chad to Jared

You really went there over Jeff?

Jared to Chad

What? Who told you? And yes, I was just trying to help.

Chad to Jared

Now's not the time, man. How would you feel if say, Rob, was hurt and Katie was like, 'Oh, don't bother coming, you broke up with him so you're not allowed to ccare anymore."

Jared to Chad

That's not fair.

Chad to Jared

No, it isn't.

Jared to Jeff

Look, I'm sorry about earlier...maybe I was out of line. You're...I can't tell you what to do.

Jeff to Jared

Maybe in time I'll accept that apology, but right now, you and I are done talking.

Jared to Chad

Well, I screwed that up. And I'm back in court tomorrow.

Chad to Jared

Ugh. How was that? Let me know if you want me to get Tom roughed up. I know a guy who knows a guy.

Jared to Chad

Awful. His lawyer ripped shreds into me. I'm starting to doubt what Jensen said about the lawyer advising his client to take a plea after the first batch of evidence has been presented. Guess I'll find out tomorrow.

Jared to Chad

Where are you anyway? Still have an aversion to hospitals?

Chad to Jared

Yup. Hate the decor. The smell. Everything. Thankfully my dad is doing a lot better these days but...yeah. I just can't.

Jared to Chad

I get it. And Alona and Jensen do too.

~

Jared to Jensen

Hey, sorry I couldn't stay. Any news?

Jensen to Jared

Well, she's out of surgery. She took a nasty hit to the head. The doc said that there's some slight swelling on the brain...they have to run more tests or whatever.

Jared to Jensen

I'm sure that she'll be fine. She's strong. She's going to pull through.

Jensen to Jared

I hope so. Let me know how the trial is going okay? Love you.

Jared to Jensen

Love you too!

Unknown to Jared

That's a nice ring. It's different from the last one. Is there a special occasion I should know about?

Jared to Unknown

I've told you to stop texting me.

Unknown to Jared

You think you're smart, don't you? You think I don't know that Hartley's a lazy, incompetent lawyer out to make a quick buck?

Jared to Unknown

I'm going to show these messages to the police.

Unknown to Jared

Yeah, because they really believed you the first time. If I were you, I'd watch my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp!
> 
> Next: ...a character death _may_ be on the horizon...


	37. Chapter 37

Justin to Jensen

It just might be your lucky day.

Jensen to Justin

What? Did You hear about Danneel?

Justin to Jensen

The red head you hang out with? What about her?

Jensen to Justin

Nevermind. What are you talking about? Aren't you supposed to be defending that scumbag Welling?

Justin to Jensen

I am. But like I said, it might be your lucky day.

Jensen to Justin

What happened?

Justin to Jensen

Welling was knocked down by a bus. Injuries are pretty bad. We're just waiting for the hospital to get back to us.

Jensen to Justin

...wow. This is...a crazy week. Keep me posted I guess. Does Jared know?

Justin to Jensen

Dunno. Depends on what the prosecution have told him.

Jared to Alona

Did you get to work okay?

Alona to Jared

Yes! Thanks for dropping me off. I figure that I might as well be here and stop this place from falling apart now that Danneel's awake at least.

Jared to Alona

I hear ya. I'm sure that Jensen and Aldis wouldn't mind if you took the day off.

Alona to Jared

I'd rather be here tbh. What about you? How's the trial going? How are YOU doing?

Jared to Alona

Haven't had time to process anything yet. And there's been some kind of delay, no one has told me why. Ugh. I'd rather be at the hospital, which is saying a lot.

Jensen to Jared

Are you sitting down?

Jared to Jensen

Oh my god, has something happened to Danneel?!!

Jensen to Jared

No! No...Sorry, that was dumb of me. I'm going to call you.

~

Sandy to Chad

Did you get Jared's text?

Chad to Sandy

The one about Tom being hit by a bus? Yep.

Sandy to Chad

Okay, and what do we do if Tom doesn't make it?

Chad to Sandy

Dance on his grave?

Sandy to Chad

Chad...

Chad to Sandy

I don't know. What I do know is that our friend is in the hospital, but she's doing okay. I don't give a fuck about Tom Welling.

Sandy to Chad

Neither do I. But I don't think his death is going to help Jared much. Jail is one thing, you can move on from that. Tom dying? That's not justice.

Chad to Sandy

You and I have different definitions of justice, Sands.

~

Jared to Jensen

So, it's all over.

Jensen to Jared

I'm sorry, Jared. I know this isn't what we expected but...I mean, in a way, it's a good thing. There's no case anymore and...he can't get to you.

Jared to Jensen

He was texting me just yesterday. Vile, nasty things, trying to mess with my head and then overnight everything just changes. Knocked down by a bus. How is that fair?

Jensen to Jared

He was what?

Jared to Jensen

It was from an unknown number, but I am sure it was him. I was going to show it to the lawyers, but there's no point now.

Jensen to Jared

I wish you would have told me.

Jared to Jensen

Wasn't the time or place. It was just a couple of harmless text messages. Meaningless now.

~

Unknown Number to Jared

This isn't over.

Unknown Number to Jared

You did this. You're the reason why he's dead.

Unknown Number to Jared

You'll pay for this.

~

Unknown Number to Justin

Hi, this is Jared Padalecki. The guy you publicly annihilated in court last week. I'd like to meet with you at some point. It's urgent. Call or text back on this number.

Justin to Jensen

Is there a valid reason why your boyfriend wants to see me? My time is money.

Jensen to Justin

???

Justin to Jensen

I got a text from Jared. He wants to meet.

Jensen to Justin

Why?

Justin to Jensen

I was hoping you would tell me.

Jensen to Jared

Hey, are you free? We need to talk.

~

Sandy to Chad, Chris, Katie, Aldis

Okay, so...am I the only one concerned about Jared, or? I can cut Jensen some slack because, Danneel and all but we really need to do something.

Katie to Sandy, Chad, Chris, Aldis

Ugh. At least Jeff is gone now. We didn't need that awkwardness lingering above everything else.

Chad to Sandy, Chris, Katie, Aldis

There's no protocol for this. I mean. what do you want us to? Throw an 'I'm Sorry That Your Stalker Was Hit By A Bus' party?

Aldis to Chad, Sandy, Chris, Katie

...Chad, has anyone ever told you that you have a way with words?

Chad to Aldis, Sandy, Chris, Katie

Yeah, but it's usually followed by a swift 'you're an asshole'.

Sandy to Chad

You're an asshole.

Katie to Chad

because you ARE an asshole!

Chris to Chad

Seriously, though, what IS up with Jared? Jensen was a closed book when I asked, but he is clearly pissed about something.

Chad to Chris

Beats me. Jared isn't answering my calls or texts, so I don't know what to tell you.

~

Jared to Alona

Can I tell you something?

Alona to Jared

Uh, yes. But only if you get Jensen to actually come to the office. Danneel was bitching about General Hospital yesterday. I think that's a clear indicator of how well she's doing.

Jared to Alona

Lol. Deal.

Alona to Jared

Well?

~

Alona to Chad

Uhm, so, at the risk of getting involved in something has nothing to do with me. Have you heard from Jared?

Chad to Alona

What am I, his keeper? No one ever asks how I'm doing. It's just Jared, Jared, Jared. Jeez!

Alona to Chad

Look, have you heard from him or not? I'll stroke your ego later.

Chad to Alona

Smh. I haven't. He hasn't answered my calls or messages and Jensen's not been very helpful. I will ask him what's up and see what he says.

Alona to Chad

Jared wanted to tell me something, but he never got back in touch. And I got the sense that it was something that Jensen maybe doesn't know?

Chad to Alona

Got it. I will tread lightly.

Chad to Jensen

So, what gives with Jared? He wasn't at the hospital yesterday and when we asked about him, you looked like we'd just told you that you could never listen to Simply Red again.

Jensen to Chad

I don't listen to Simply Red!

Chad to Jensen

Yeah, yeah, and I don't watch lesbian porn. What's wrong with him and why are you pissed with him?

Jensen to Chad

He's keeping stuff from me. Not that it's any of your business. Something has been off with me since Tom died. He's been...jumpy. He told me that he was getting text messages from Tom, but that was before...

Chad to Jensen

Check his phone.

Jensen to Chad

...you're kidding, right?

Chad to Jensen

No. Last time I saw him he kept looking at it every five mins. I remember because I was pissed that he was just blanking all of *my* messages.

Jensen to Chad

Really? I feel like that's something you should be used to.

Chad to Jensen

Ha ha. Just check his phone, asshole.

Jensen to Chad

That feels wrong. But he's here at the apartment, taking a nap, so if you wanted to come over...

Chad to Jensen

Really? Fine. Ugh.

~

Chad to Sandy, Katie, Aldis, Jensen, Danneel, Chris, Alona

Okay, so between the eight of us we should be figuring out how Welling is contacting Jared from the grave.

Sandy to Chad, Katie, Aldis, Jensen, Danneel, Chris, Alona

WHAT?! Wait. I'm going to create a group convo for this because-- just give me a second.

 

\--Chad, Katie, Aldis, Jensen, Danneel, Chris, Alona have been added to 'Jared'--

 

Sandy: Explain please

Chad: Basically, he's been getting these messages during and after the trial, all in the same creepy vein. Stupid cheesy horror movie type threats.

Jensen: Yeah, but this isn't a movie. This is real.

Aldis: Have you looked into who was in court? Did Welling have any supporters or co-conspirators? I remember my brother saying that he was using an alias. I'll ask him about Welling's birth name.

Jensen: Thanks. And from what I could get from Hartley, he was hired on Tom's behalf.

Katie: !!!! This is just, insane.

Sandy: What about that woman who just happened to be next door when Jared broke loose?

Chad: What about her, Perry Mason?

Sandy: -.-

Katie: Well, any theory is better than none, let's hear it.

Jensen: Sandy might be on to something here. This woman refused to back up any of what Jared said when the cops asked.

Aldis: Why would she do that? You think she was a friend of Welling?

Jensen: Friend, lover, who knows?

Katie: So, we need to find her?

Danneel: I'm on a million different pain meds and barely keeping up, but that doesn't seem like a good idea.

Chris: The cops probably won't do shit.

Aldis: So, my brother says that Tom's birth name was 'Patrick Roberts'.

Alona: Wait? Roberts?

Aldis: Yup

Alona: Wasn't the name of the woman whose phone Jared used when he escaped Something Roberts?

Jensen: Yeah...Geraldine Roberts? Shit. This is bad.

Chad: No shit, Sherlock.

~

Jared to Chad

So, did you all have fun figuring out who my mystery texter is?

Chad to Jared

...busted?

Jared to Chad

I left my phone on a specific article I wanted to read when I woke up. And also, I was awake the entire time.

Chad to Jared

Huh, well played, I guess. You missed a very long and irritating group conversation, but we think we have some idea. The lady who was next door to the house Tom took you to.

Jared to Chad

Geraldine.

Chad to Jared

Whatever the fuck her name is. Don't worry, I called the police myself.

Jared to Chad

Guess you beat me to it. I had a conversation with her yesterday.

Chad to Jared

What?

Jared to Chad

Well, Tom's lawyer nudged me in the right direction and I called her up. She didn't deny it, but I guess I felt sorry for her.

Chad to Jared

And you didn't think to mention this to anyone?

Jared to Chad

It's just something that I needed to figure out on my own. I appreciate that you guys were concerned.

Chad to Jared

Hmm. Anyway...how exactly are she and Welling related?

Jared to Chad

I think she's his aunt? The call took a pretty strange turn when she started telling me how great he was. She even invited me to his funeral! Bleh. Hung up very quickly after that.

Chad to Jared

Ugh. Well, let the cops deal with her. And change your number,

Jared to Chad

Already on it. :)

Chad to Jared

And next time don't keep shit like this to yourself - especially with everything going on. It means that I have to spend time with Jensen, which is really not something I enjoy.

Jared to Chad

I won't. And aw, and he just broke his vow of silence (he's still pissed w/me) to tell me to tell you to fuck off.

Chad to Jared

Tell him to kiss my ass.

Jared to Chad

:P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone (I can't remember who now - but thank you *gives you credit*) said something about a bus in a comment and it stuck with me so I went with it, LOL. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, all!


	38. Chapter 38

Danneel to Jared

I hear that your stalker issue has been resolved. :)

Jared to Danneel

Yeah! It's a relief. It's been a crazy couple of weeks. How are you doing? I think Jensen's going to come and see you in couple of hours. 

Danneel to Jared

Every single part of my body hurts but I'm good. They say that I should be able to go home in a few days 

Jared to Danneel

Aw. But yay for your impending release!

Danneel to Jared 

My reaction was more along the lines of 'fucking finally' but I suppose yay works too. 

~

Jared to Jensen

Are we doing lunch today?

Jensen to Jared

No, but we do have a therapy appointment at 4. 

Jared to Jensen

What? Since when?

Jensen to Jared 

Well, apparently our not keeping things from each other rule went out of the window. It's been on the cards since then. 

Jared to Jensen 

And talking to me wasn't an option? Or is it another Jensen that's been walking around acting like I've wronged him. 

Jensen to Jared 

Look, I'll pick you up at 3.30 okay?

~

#Incoming call from Jared#

[Jared: I'm not in the mood for this. Just letting you know. 

Jensen: Yeah, well, something has to give.

Jared: Yeah, you do! The reason why I hold back is because you're a little overheating. You're too lawyer-ish. 

Jensen: I'm too lawyerish??

Jared: Yes! One questions turns into five. Five answers turn into me completely forgetting what I said in the first place and I don't mind but sometimes, I'm not in the mood to go through all of that. 

Jensen: So just say so. 

Jared: Right. And you would listen?

Jensen: Yeah, I would because you keep doing this over and over again and clearly some blame lies with me. 

Jared: And some with me. I...I'm sorry. I guess I---]

#Call ended#

Sandy to Jared

Yo, you just butt dialed me!

Jared to Sandy

What? When?

Sandy to Jared

Like, two minutes ago. I hung up when I heard that you were talking to Jensen. 

Jared to Sandy

Ah. Well sorry about that. I'll call you later, okay?

Sandy to Katie

I just overheard Jared and Jensen actually talking about their issues...while on their way to therapy. There is a God after all. 

Katie to Sandy

Hahaha. I kinda miss meddling but I got the message loud and clear. 

Sandy to Katie

Jared misses you though. I know we all hang out but not meddling doesn't mean that you have to go ghost!

Katie to Sandy

Lol, I hear you, but at the same time, you can't keep trying to live life through other,people, you know? I think that's what I was doing. 

Sandy to Katie

Well, I'm glad that you've figured that out :)

~

Jared to Jensen 

Does the fact that I can't even find our therapy email mean that it's working? Or does the universe really want me to withhold from mocking you for your reaction to the therapist's sex question. 

Jensen to Jared

Shut up. 

Jared to Jensen

I honestly thought you were about to spontaneously combust. Or yell 'objection!'.

Jensen to Jared

I object to this line of questioning. 

Jared to Jensen 

Haha. Oh, by the way your mom called this morning. 

Jensen to Jared

Please tell me that you didn't sign up for that couple's cooking class she's peddling. 

Jensen to Jared

You did, didn't you?

Jared to Jensen 

Oops? I thought it might be fun. We don't really do stuff like that

Jensen to Jared

I'm not against the idea but my mom? Really? She's going to publicly embarrass us just so you know. 

Jared to Jensen 

Rightly so. Imma need you to know how to cook. At least one dish. That's all I ask. 

Jensen to Jared

Hey I can cook just fine!

Jared to Jensen

Reading oven instructions from a box does not count. 

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, yeah. So what else did my mom say?

Jared to Jensen 

Stuff about the case with Tom and all of that. And some stuff about your dad that I am staying out of. 

Jensen to Jared

He's still salty that he had to represent Aldis and I at our settlement hearing. And still mad that we were sued over a tiny clerical error. Still mad that I'm opening my own firm without his input and still mad that I never went to work for him when I passed the bar.

Jared to Jensen 

And I'm guessing that you're perfectly happy with the situation. Just call him, okay?

Jensen to Jared 

I thought you were staying out of it. 

Jared to Jensen 

Yesterday you managed to twist my Downton Abbey rant into a long winded diatribe about your dad. The two of you need to talk. You won't be okay until you do. 

Jensen to Jared 

In my defense, listening to you rant about fictional characters is kind of...meh. :P

Jared to Jensen

Sometimes I can't believe that I'm marrying a joyless, good quality TV hating-man. 

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, yeah, somehow I'm the irrational one in this scenario :P 

~

Jared to Jensen

So we should have a Christmas/Engagement party!

Jensen to Jared 

Ugh. It's bad enough that we have to go to my parent's fancy shindig on Christmas Day. 

Jared to Jensen 

Think of it as a business opportunity! You can try and poach a few of your dad's clients. 

Jensen to Jared 

That's actually...not a bad idea. 

Jared to Jensen 

I was kidding, babe. 

Jensen to Jared 

Too late, sweetheart, I'm going to go and run this idea by Aldis. TTYL. 

Jared to Jensen

Sigh. 

~

From: Katie  
To: Jared   
Subject: Party

Hey, stranger. How's it going? So, my dad and rob's mom got married in secret (NGL, I'm kinda glad I missed it. I can't believe I'm officially related to Rob!) and they're throwing a party on Christmas Eve. Or well, they've left that up to me. Sigh. You interested in coming? 

From: Jared   
To: Katie  
Subject: Re: Party

Katie! Hi, I'm good. You? How's Rob doing in Australia? Has anything bitten him yet? :P Aw, congratulations to your dad! I was talking to Jensen about celebrating our engagement properly but we probably won't, so yeah, sure. I'd love to come!

~

Chad to Katie

Seriously? Your parents getting married is the best excuse you came up with?

Katie to Chad

Ugh, shut up, Chad. They did get married and they're kind enough to not mind because they don't need a huge, flashy party. 

Chad to Katie

I guess that makes sense. Sorry. I suppose we can't rely on Jensen to do the real legwork. He's probably busy listening to Color Me Badd on repeat, whining about lawyer stuff. 

Katie to Chad

LOL. He's actually been kind of hands on. I wasn't sure about him at first but he's good for Jared. 

Chad to Katie

Hell, he's got rich parents. He's PERFECT for all of us. I managed to get him to upgrade my NBA package the other day. 

Katie to Chad

You are terrible. 

Chad to Katie

I'm opportunistic. There's a difference. 

~

Alona to Sandy

Was it you who was wondering what to cook for the party?

Sandy to Alona

Yes! I'm always happy to help. 

Alona to Sandy 

Okay well, Jensen told me to tell you to abstain from cooking anything. Possibly ever again. Well he didn't tell me to tell you to say that last part, but he said it and I feel like being a bitch. 

Sandy to Alona

:( Like he can talk! 

Alona to Sandy

Aw. I tell you what, you make whatever you want to make and I'll make sure it is laid out somewhere. Apparently I'm a glorified personal assistant now that we're in limbo and with zero clients. 

Sandy to Alona

I might be able to help you there. A client of mine might need some help. Do you guys specialize in commercial law?

Alona to Sandy

Not yet, but Aldis and Jensen will eventually realize that they need at least one major client, so you're welcome to send me the details and I'll see what I can do. 

Sandy to Alona 

Will do. Thanks :)

~

Alona to Jensen 

Ohmygodohmygod!! 

Jensen to Alona 

What?

Alona to Jensen

Do you remember that rumor about your dad's firm losing a major client?

Jensen to Alona

Yes?

Alona to Jensen 

It was Nick Harvey. 

Jensen to Alona

The tech mogul? Wow. 

Alona to Jensen 

I know that I'm just a lowly employee until we get everything done but, I think you and Aldis need this guy on the books. We can help people who need it and stroke this guy's ego at the same time.

Jensen to Alona

I suppose it doesn't help to hear him out.

Alona to Jensen 

I've already set up a meeting for next week!

~

Jared to Jensen 

What are you up to? I just got a call from a bakery asking if you'd decided between double or triple chocolate cake. I told them triple obviously. 

Jensen to Jared 

Of course you did. And hey, I can't turn up at my parents place empty handed, right?

Jared to Jensen 

You used that excuse last week when I caught you ordering Moët.

Jensen to Jared

I did. 

Jared to Jensen

Yep. And your mom makes the best triple chocolate cake ever. There's no way you'd try and bring her cake from the enemy. 

Jensen to Jared

Cake from the enemy? That's funny LOL. 

Jared to Jensen 

And you, my friend, are busted. So what's it for?

Jensen to Jared 

Our engagement party. 

Jared to Jensen

Oh. Oh. Oh shit, did I just ruin your surprise? 

Jensen to Jared

Kinda, but I don't mind. :) 

Jared to Jensen

I'm sorry. I knew that you'd cave and agree to throw a party though :P

Jensen to Jared

You're good at wearing me down. :)

Jared to Jensen

That I am! Speaking of engagements, we should probably settle on a time and date etc. Are we doing a big wedding, small wedding, Avengers themed wedding, Vegas, beach wedding...

Jensen to Jared

We are not having a weird cartoon book themed wedding. 

Jared to Jensen 

Comic book! Wtf is a cartoon book?

Jensen to Jared 

Tomato, tomayto. 

Jared to Jensen 

Hahahaha. Well we need to sit down and decide is all I'm saying. I'm leaning towards small, intimate etc. 

Jensen to Jared 

Sounds good to me. :) Ugh. Wait. Chad's going to end up being your best man, isn't he?

Jared to Jensen

LOL. Hey, it wouldn't be the same without Chad. 

Jensen to Jared 

Nope. It would be better. You know he tricked me into paying for his NBA TV package upgrade? 

Jared to Jensen

You're a lawyer. How did that even happen? 

Jensen to Jared

-_-

Jared to Jensen 

Aw, poor baby! 

Jensen to Jared 

I'm only letting it slide because he was really helpful with Tom and all of that. He's a good friend. 

Jensen to Jared 

Don't tell him that I said that. 

Jared to Jensen

Hahaha. My lips are sealed. 

Jared to Jensen 

Thanks for being so great about everything, you know with Tom and...just thank you. 

Jensen to Jared 

You don't need to thank me. That's what I'm here for. :)

Jared to Jensen 

Oh and FYI, cancel that bakery order and get your mom to make it. Her and Kathy (lady who owns the bakery) are mortal enemies. 

Jensen to Jared 

And you know this how?

Jared to Jensen 

Last time she invited me to lunch it was her AND her friends. 

Jensen to Jared 

Ugh. Been there. I apologize unequivocally for anything that happened that afternoon. And thank you for the enemy cake heads up. I'm going to go ahead and order it anyway. 

Jensen to Jared 

:P

Jared to Jensen 

This is something that Chad would do. You have officially sunk to his level. 

Jensen to Jared 

Save the reverse psychology for someone else! :P 

Jared to Jensen

*facepalm*


	39. Chapter 39

39

Jared to Jensen 

Worst cooking class ever. 

Jensen to Jared

Oh, I don't know, I kind of enjoyed it. Especially the part where you used the wrong kind of flour and my mom went ballistic. 

Jared to Jensen

And then you had the nerve to leave me with the scary lady :(

Jensen to Jared

Ha. Duty calls. My favorite client got arrested. I have to figure out how we can do damage control. 

Jared to Jensen

That sounds almost as fun as this stupid class. Is it too late to gift it to Katie and Aldis for Christmas?

Jensen to Jared

I think they're off again. 

Jared to Jensen

Siiiiiiigh. 

~

Katie to Jensen 

Considering that this is my day job, I am nixing the synthetic snowman. 

Jensen to Katie

I thought it would be cute!

Katie to Jensen

We're adults. Any additional money should be spent on more booze. 

Jensen to Katie

You make a good point. Farewell, Synthetic Snowman. 

~

Aldis to Jensen

So...I think maybe we should consider taking on a third partner. And also take your dad up on his offer. 

Jensen to Aldis

Who do you have in mind and why would we do that?

Aldis to Jensen

Lauren Cohan. 

Jensen to Aldis

Lauren? The same one I worked with in Europe? You're kidding right?

Aldis to Jensen

She needs a job. And we need help if we're going to be doing more pro bono cases. It's 2015, Jensen. Helping people comes at a cost. 

Jensen to Aldis

I'll think about it, okay? I'm not saying no. 

~

Sandy to Chad

Are you done with your Christmas shopping? I need a chauffeur.

Chad to Sandy

Why would I chauffeur a lady around when I'm not even going to get sex at the end of it?

Sandy to Chad

Because I have a lot of blackmail material on you?

Chad to Sandy

Name the time and place and I'll pick you up. 

Sandy to Chad

:P So you're done then? How is it that you beat me every year?

Chad to Sandy

...because you don't start your shopping until a week before Christmas? And because I'm awesome at buying gifts. 

Sandy to Chad

What did you buy Jensen?

Chad to Sandy

Jack Johnson's first album. It was a dollar and it's a white dude singing folksy songs and playing a guitar. If that doesn't scream Jensen I don't know what does. 

Sandy to Chad

You are the worst. 

Chad to Sandy

I take that as a compliment. :)

~

Jared to Jensen 

Did you order this book on personal hygiene or did Amazon send the wrong thing?

Jensen to Jared 

Nope it's mine. I will be gifting it to Chad. 

Jared to Jensen 

LOL. You have no shame. 

Jensen to Jared 

I try my best. :P

Jared to Jensen 

I'm sure you do. So how far are we with the party? Are you still going with the enemy cake?

Jensen to Jared 

Yep! Suck it and weep, weirdo. 

Jared to Jensen 

-_-

Jensen to Jared 

Haha. Anyway, we're good to go. Katie nixed my snowman idea so it's just a regular snowman-less Christmas themed engagement party. 

Jared to Jensen 

*gasp* No snowman?! How will we survive? Are you inviting kids to this thing? Do we know anyone with kids?

Jensen to Jared

Now I see why I was in charge of our Christmas card list. 

Jared to Jensen 

You are the only person I know that still sends out Christmas cards. Apart from my parents of course. 

Jensen to Jared

Your parents are as cool as I am. Good to know. Anyway, less yapping and more wrapping. I don't want to have to navigate around a million newspapers because you insist on being extra.

Jared to Jensen

I'm just going to call you Grinchsen from now on. :P 

Jensen to Jared

It's much better than Calamity Jared 

Jared to Jensen

Sigh. 

~

Jensen to Alona

Work is officially out for at least a week. You should probably open your gift before Christmas day :)

Alona to Jensen

What? And jinx the chances of Santa coming? Pass. 

Jensen to Alona

LOL. Well, as your boss, I strongly advise you to open it. 

Alona to Jensen

Fine, if I must!!

Alona to Jared, Jensen 

Omg, you guys. I can't accept this!

Jared to Alona, Jensen 

You can and you will. Send us a post card! :)

Jensen to Alona, Jared 

What he said :)

~

Danneel to Chris

Yo. Are we cool?

Chris to Danneel

Why wouldn't we be?

Danneel to Chris

We haven't really hung out one on one since the Jeff incident. 

Chris to Danneel

I've been pretty busy with work. It's nothing personal. 

Danneel to Chris

Okay, in that case, can you pick up some stuff from the store? I'm still bed ridden :( if I see Home Alone one more time, I'm going to break something. I need some DVDs. 

Chris to Danneel

...I lied. It's personal. 

Danneel to Chris

Hey, you can't take it back now! 

Chris to Danneel

:) I'll see you soon. What are you doing for Christmas anyway?

Danneel to Chris

Nothing. I can't fly like this. Alona's going home at my insistence and then she has vacation right after that, so...I'll probably pretend that this grape juice is wine and crash in front of the box. You?

Chris to Danneel

Got an invite to Jensen's parents thing. You can come as my guest if you want? Beats being by yourself. 

Danneel to Chris

Jensen asked me but I declined. It's the same stuffy party every year. Though I guess you guys will probably be hungover from the engagement party :)

Chris to Danneel

Now you're making me feel bad! 

Danneel to Chris

It's cool. It'll be nice to have some peace.

Chris to Jensen

How long is your parents' Christmas party going to run for?

Jensen to Chris

Beats me. However, once it hits 6, I'm outta there. 

Chris to Jensen 

6 is good. I'm thinking that you and I can hang out with Danneel after. You know, like old times. Without either of you bitching about Jeff fucking Morgan. 

Jensen to Chris

That sounds cool. I'd have to run it by Jared first but I'll let you know. And fifty bucks says that you will be the one to bring Jeff up first. 

Chris to Jensen 

You wish, lol. You're on though. Get ready to pay up. 

~

Jared to Sandy, Katie, Chad

So, my darling fiance (that still sounds weird) is ditching me once we're done at his parents. You guys wanna hang out?

Sandy to Jared, Chad, Katie

I can't. Boyfriend stuff. 

Jared to Sandy, Chad, Katie

When are we going to meet this guy?

Chad to Sandy, Katie, Jared

Any why couldn't he chauffeur you around yesterday? 

Sandy to Chad, Katie, Jared

You'll meet him if it works out. And Chad, you're my bitch. Deal with it. :P

Katie to Jared, Sandy, Chad 

I can't either. I'm hanging out with the parentals and my idiot stepbrother. Sigh. 

Jared to Chad

Guess it's just you and me? 

Chad to Jared 

Sure man, you can come over and beat the old man at Scrabble. And then I will destroy you when we play Halo. 

Jared to Chad 

Yeah fucking right. I bet you fifty bucks that I win the most games. 

Chad to Jared

Prepare to lose, Pads. Prepare to lose. 

Jared to Chad

Will you ever stop calling me that?

Chad to Jared 

What do you think?

~

Lauren to Aldis

He said no didn't he? 

Aldis to Lauren

He's considering it. You knew what the deal was. It's not like the two of you were BFFs. 

Lauren to Aldis 

Oh, yay, another 'you were a bitch, what do you expect?' lecture. I get it. I have an attitude problem. I'm working on it. 

Aldis to Lauren

Yeah...I can see that. 

Lauren to Aldis

I hear that he's getting married to an English teacher. 

Aldis to Lauren

Yup. Jared's a great guy. 

Lauren to Aldis

He must be if he's putting up with Jensen. 

Aldis to Lauren

Jensen's changed a lot. Trust me. 

Lauren to Aldis

I'll believe it when I see it. 

~

Jensen to Danneel

What did you say to Chris to make him all nostalgic?

Danneel to Jensen 

Nothing. And seriously, don't leave Jared to come and spend time with me. I'd rather you had a good time. 

Jensen to Danneel

I'm spending most of the day with him. We can go a few hours without seeing each other, lol. Besides, I'm looking forward to it being the three of us again. Just like old times. And this way, I get to avoid Chad. 

Danneel to Jensen 

Well, consider your Chad-free day your gift from me. 

Jensen to Danneel

Will do. ;)

Danneel to Jensen

Seriously I didn't get you anything. 

Jensen to Danneel

That's fine. Im just glad that you're okay. I'm glad that we're okay. That's all I ever wanted. 

Danneel to Jensen

Yeah. Me too. :)


	40. Chapter 40

40

_Christmas Eve Eve_

Jared to Jensen

I'm boooored. 

Jensen to Jared 

I thought you wanted to speak to the landlord?

Jared to Jensen 

Voicemail. Again. 

Jared to Jensen 

And I am too lazy to wrap my presents. 

Jensen to Jared 

Well they're not going to wrap themselves. 

Jared to Jensen 

Nope, you'll do it. Apart from yours of course. 

Jensen to Jared 

Why would I do that? I wrapped all of mine weeks ago. 

Jared to Jensen 

Yeah, because you're freakishly organized. Hence why you're the perfect person to do mine!

Jensen to Jared 

Lol fine, once I'm done at the office I'll see what I can do. 

Jared to Jensen 

I thought you'd closed up for the week. And really? I didn't even offer you my first bribe. 

Jensen to Jared 

We did but Aldis wants me to consider taking someone as an equity partner so I have to look into that for a bit. Lol, don't worry about it. 

Jared to Jensen 

Busted! You know you've been giving into almost everything that I ask lately. Just like yesterday when we actually sat down and watched that awful Hallmark Christmas movie. 

Jensen to Jared 

You said you wanted to watch it!

Jared to Jensen 

Yeah, but usually you'd reach your limit after 10 mins. We sat through the full 80 minutes of that travesty. 

Jensen to Jared 

Look, I'm kinda busy here, so what's your point? 

Jared to Jensen 

My point is that you've been treating me differently since everything happened and while I get it, I need you to stop. I'm not a child. Shit happened. It was hard. I'm getting over it. I appreciate what you're doing but what you really make me feel better is you not acting like I'm made of glass. 

Jensen to Jared

Oh...sorry. I guess I didn't realize. And after everything, I don't want you to worry about anything for a while. But I see how that could be a little overbearing. 

Jared to Jensen 

Just a smidge. 

Jensen to Jared

Alrighty then, you can sit down in front of Uptown Abbey and wrap your gifts then. :)

Jared to Jensen 

Dammit. Me and my big mouth. 

Jensen to Jared

Hey, it has its uses! :P

Jared to Jensen 

LOL. Asshole. 

Jensen to Jared 

Another body part that has its uses. 

Jared to Jensen

...you sound like Chad. Again. 

Jensen to Jared

Hahahaha.

~

Katie to Jensen

So, is everything set for tomorrow?

Jensen to Katie

Yup. We just need to pick up the enemy cake. ;)

Katie to Jensen

I'm not even going to ask. Hey, is Aldis coming?

Jensen to Katie

Yeah...and not that it's any of my business but what is up with you two?

Katie to Jensen

I'm too pushy and he's too laidback? I don't know. I think I am in his bad books at the moment. I rearranged his furniture. 

Jensen to Katie

*gasp* 

Katie to Jensen 

Bite me. 

Jensen to Katie

Lmao. 

_Christmas Eve_

Sandy to Jared 

Paaaarty!!! And hey, do you maybe want to grab lunch with me and Scott?

Jared to Sandy

Ah, the elusive Scott. Sure. Actually you can come over and I will pick something up from the deli. Is that cool?

Sandy to Jared 

That's cool. Chad and Katie are coming too, so that's six of us? 

Jared to Sandy

Five. I think Jensen is running errands for his mom. *evil laugh*

Sandy to Jared 

LOL. See you soon!

~  
Chad to Katie, Jared 

Well that was interesting. Nice guy. I think he hates Jared though. 

Jared to Chad, Katie

I thought I was seeing things. He gave me the stink eye several times! 

Katie to Jared, Chad 

LOL. 

Katie to Sandy

So, you told Scott about you and Jared? 

Sandy to Katie

Briefly. There's not much to tell. Why?

Katie to Sandy

He was a little...cold towards Jared. LOL. As amusing as it was, you might want to have a word. 

Sandy to Katie

Lol, ugh. I'll work on it, I guess. Haha. 

~

From: Jensen Ackles   
To: Lauren Cohan  
Subject: Ackles & Hodge

Are you serious about wanting to join or are you still on the warpath?

From: Lauren  
To: Jensen  
Subject: Re: Ackles & Hodge

I'm serious. Unlike you, I actually have a family to take care of. Something which you jeopardized before. I don't have time to be 'on the warpath'. 

From: Jensen   
To: Lauren  
Subject: Re: Ackles & Hodge

Right. None of that stopped you from trying to smear my name before. It might not matter to do, but I'm still dealing with the fallout from that. 

From: Lauren  
To: Jensen  
Subject: Re: Ackles & Hodge

You just opened your firm, you're getting married etc. You seem to be doing fine. 

From: Jensen  
To: Lauren  
Subject: Re: Ackles & Hodge

I see you're still the same charming individual you were back then. However, I am sorry for what happened. It wasn't supposed to go that far. They made you the scapegoat, not me. But I accept that I played a part, so I'm going to consider your interest and we will get back to you. 

Have a good Christmas

Jensen

~

Jared to Jensen

Are you upstairs still? The first bunch of people have arrived. And also you need to be the one at the door when your parents get here so you can full responsibility for the enemy cake. 

Jensen to Jared 

I was just getting changed. I'll be down in a sex. And you know that she will prob bring something anyway. 

Jared to Jensen

Be down in a sex?

Jensen to Jared 

I meant second. Go hand out some drinks or something. 

Jared to Jensen 

Isn't this supposed to be our engagement party? 

Jensen to Jared 

Sigh.

~

Jared to Jensen

Is it me or are you talking to Sophia Bush?

Jensen to Jared 

You know her? I was just about to suggest that she meet you. 

Jared to Jensen

I'm heading over now but yes, i know her. she's Chad's ex...

Jensen to Jared

Oh well. 

Katie to Sandy

Isn't that Sophia over there? This party is proving to be more than what I expected. I'm still laughing at the cake fiasco. 

Sandy to Katie

Jensen's mom is hilarious. Not that he will appreciate that speech she gave. 

Katie to Sandy

"I'm just glad that someone has finally put a ring on it." In that deadpan tone. *cries* 

Katie to Sandy

Oh, here comes Chad. And he's going up to Sophia. And they're arguing...

Sandy to Jared

Uh...aren't you going to diffuse this? You're standing right there!

Jared to Sandy

Nope. I still have the scars from last time! 

Sandy to Katie

And...welp, there goes the cake. 

Katie to Sandy

LOL. I'm pretty sure I saw Jensen's mom handing it to her before she smashed it into Chad's face. 

Sandy to Katie 

Lmao. 

Danneel to Sandy

What's all of the commotion about? They put me at the Skype table but can't be bothered to keep me updated. Sighhh.

Sandy to Danneel

Oh, Chad's ex basically threw a cake in his face. With the assistance of Jensen's mom. Lol!

Danneel to Jensen

...this is why I'm not coming to Christmas at your parents house. 

Jensen to Danneel

In her defence, it was the enemy cake. 

Danneel to Jensen

....

Jensen to Danneel

Yeah, I realized how dumb that sounded the second that I hit send. 

Chad to Jensen

You will pay for this, Ackles. 

Jensen to Chad

Lol, okay. 

Chad to Jared 

I'm going home. See you tomorrow. 

Sandy to Danneel

Aw, Chad is leaving. But only after he sort of attempted to confront Jensen and slipped on floor cake. 

Danneel to Sandy 

LOL. 

Danneel to Chris

Are you witnessing this fiasco?

Chris to Danneel

How can I miss it? Also the DJ has been narrating the whole thing. Annoying little shit. 

Katie to Jensen, Jared

Well, congratulations on your engagement, guys! 

Jared to Katie

Sigh. 

~

_Christmas Day_

Mrs P. to Jensen

Merry Christmas, dear. See you next week! 

Chad to Jensen 

Thanks for the hygiene book, dickhead. 

Jensen to Chad

You're welcome, fuckface. 

Chad to Jared

So, Sophia doesn't hate me. :P

Jared to Chad 

No. Ugh. You didn't? Chad!

Chad to Jared

What can I say? I'm irresistible. 

Jared to Chad

I think I just threw up in my mouth. The both of you basically used my engagement party to fuel your hate sex. Just like you used my Vegas trip to get married and then blame *me*. And then there was my graduation party. And countless other parties. I'm not coming to your place later if she's there. 

Chad to Jared 

What? Why?

Jared to Chad 

You know why. You do this to her all the time. You reel her back in, realize that it won't work out (again) and then you push her away. Do the right thing and leave her alone. 

Chad to Jared

You're right. Wow. I've been kind of shitty. I just...anyway. I'm going to drive her home after lunch. My dad asked her to stay, so...but. Thanks for the real talk.

Jared to Chad 

Merry Christmas, Chad. 

Chad to Jared

Same to you, man. And sorry about your party. 

Jared to Chad 

It's okay. Watching Soph smash that cake in your face was pretty funny. 

Chad to Jared

Ugh. Lol. 

~

Jared to Jensen 

Can you at least say three words to your dad? Your mom keeps kicking my ankle and nudging between the two of you. And your sister is no help. Actually she just keeps winking at me. It's weird. 

Jensen to Little Brat

Stop creeping Jared out. 

Little Brat to Jensen

You are no fun at all.

Jensen to Jared 

My dad and I are cool. Words will come when they need to. As for my mom, I can only apologize. :P

Jared to Jensen

I'm pretty sure your aunt squeezed my butt earlier. I can still feel the sting. 

Jared to Jensen

Full disclosure? Not even you can make choking on food look hot. 

Jensen to Jared 

It's not supposed to be!! 

Jared to Jensen 

Does this fishing story have an ending? My god. It's been going for a while. 

Jensen to Jared 

Someone will cut him off in a few mi---and nope, you just leapt right in there. Seriously? Downton Abbey? Again?

Jared to Jensen 

What? It put an end to the fishing story. And also it's the last episode!! I need to talk about it. 

Jensen to Jared 

Notice how no one else cared?

Jared to Jensen

You're so mean :(

Jensen to Jared 

That's not what you said last night :P

Jared to Jensen 

Really? Now your mom is glaring at me. 

Jensen to Jared

:)

Jared to Jensen 

It's okay. I forgive her on the basis of this meal. It's pretty good. 

Jensen to Jared 

Duh. :P

Jared to Jensen

...says the guy who bought enemy cake. 

Jensen to Jared 

I'm never going to hear the end of that am I? From you OR my mom?

Jared to Jensen 

Nope. 

Jared to Jensen 

Did your cousin just say that she used to date Vanilla Ice?

Jensen to Jared

Yeah. We didn't react because it's a lot more believable than the time she tried to tell us she was dating Bradley Cooper. 

Jared to Jensen 

LOL. I need more wine. 

Jensen to Jared 

Nope. You're the DD. Suck it and weep. Or we can get my mom to drop us off?

Jared to Jensen 

No. God no. She's great but after the last few days, I need a break. 

Jensen to Jared 

Hahahahahaha. 

~

Jared to Jensen

So, Chad's dad is killing me at scrabble. What's happening over at Danneel's?

Jensen to Jared 

We're watching Die Hard and reminiscing over the old days. 

Jared to Jensen 

I'm bored out of my mind. Looks like Mr M might be heading to bed soon. And Chad is...well, kinda shitfaced. Guess the Sophia thing hit him hard. 

Jensen to Jared

Aw, you guys can come here if you want. Actually you can. Not Chad. 

Jared to Jensen 

Nah. I'll see you at home. Katie and I are going to see the new Star Wars movie. :D 

Jensen to Jared

...how exciting. 

Jared to Jensen 

Pfft. We will debate the awesomeness of Star Wars later. <3

Jensen to Jared

...by later you mean never, right? 

Jared to Jensen 

Whatever, Senator Palptackles. :P

Jensen to Jared 

-___-


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry for the late update :( but hey, there nine parts, four weddings and a funeral left to go :P

41

Jensen to Jared

Why didn't we just stay in last night? My head is still ringing from those fireworks.

Jared to Jensen

My parents were looking forward to it. And now neither of us have to listen to my mom wondering when she's going to see us.

Jensen to Jared

I s'pose.

Jared to Jensen

A moth died in my coffee :(

Jensen to Jared

Lmaoooooo. Welcome to the New Year, buddy.

Jared to Jensen

Laugh now but considering I take my coffee white, who knows what kind of creepy crawlies are lurking in your coffee.  
Jensen to Jared

Just so you know I'm giving you a virtual dirty look.

Jared to Jensen

:D :D

~

Jensen to Jared

Lauren is twenty minutes late for our meeting. You think it's a sign?

Jared to Jensen

I don't know. You STILL haven't told me what the deal is there. And hey, can we switch to IM, I'm catching up on Homeland.

Jensen to Jared

God forbid that I come between you and your precious TV shows.

Jared to Jensen

I'm glad to see that I've trained you well :)

Jensen to Jared

Virtual dirty look #2.

_Jared has joined the conversation  
Jared is typing...._

Jared: So what gives? Why consider Lauren at all if you have so much bad blood with her?

Jensen: because I got her fired from her last job.

Jared: Yikes. How bad was it, like, shit Thandie Newton has chimera and might be about to die bad or like every movie Steven Seagel has made since 2000 bad?

Jensen: You have issues.

Jared: Lol! Yeah, yeah. Look, if she's a good worker and you feel bad enough to help her out - go for it. If she's not and you're considering it out of guilt, I suggest that you reconsider. It's that simple.

Jensen: I guess it is. Thanks. :)

Jared: See you at the parental dinner this evening. Ten bucks says the first question your mom asks is 'have you set a date'.

Jensen: I might as well just pay you now, lol. We probably should...set a date that is.

Jared: Yup. When we have some time we'll sit down and figure it out. :)

~

Aldis to Jensen

I heard that Lauren is on board. That's good.

Jensen to Aldis

I suppose. I guess I did owe her. Had I known about everything back then, maybe things would be different.

Aldis to Jensen

No point dwelling on the past.

Jensen to Aldis

True.

~  
Justin Hartley to Jensen

Are you free for lunch?

Jensen to Justin Hartley

Hi. I'm fine, thanks. How are you doing?

Justin Hartley to Jensen

You and I have never been ones for pleasantries.

Jensen to Justin

Whatever. What do you want?

Justin to Jensen

A job. Rosenbaum and Marsters have gone bust. They disbarred Rosey and then Marsters ran off with a client's wife and most of the firm’s capital.

Jensen to Justin

You're kidding, right? No!

Justin to Jensen

Come on. I'm a good lawyer. You need someone like me so you and Hodge can do your whole pro bono thing. Both of you know that you need to take on my lawyers if you don’t want to go bust in two months.

Jensen to Justin

That might be the case but what makes you think that I would even consider hiring you of all people? You defended Jared’s stalker in court!

Justin to Jensen

Okay, and I get that. It was shitty of me. But I didn’t know he was your boyfriend when I took the case. It’s not like you and I are friends.

Jensen to Justin  
Damn right, we’re not. Fuck off.

~  
Jensen to Jared

Can you believe that Justin Hartley just asked me for a job? Fucking asshole.

Jared to Jensen

Why?

Jensen to Jared

His firm went bust and apparently Aldis and I need all the help we can get?

Jared to Jensen

Oh…well you were saying that you guys needed help? Trouble attracting the right kind of attorneys because of that lawsuit drama.

Jensen to Jared

Seriously? Why am I more annoyed about this than you are?

Jared to Jensen

Look, judge him on his ability and not who he represented? If you didn’t know me then you’d probably take him on, right? I mean, you said it yourself. His tactics suck, but they work?

Jensen to Jared

Fine. You might be okay with it, but *I’m* not.

Jared to Jensen

Fair enough, but just so you know, I have no objections. He’s not a bad guy. Yeah, he’s a douche but when I was trying to figure out who sent those texts he was pretty helpful. I don’t have anything against him.

Jensen to Jared

Well, you’re a better man than I am, ‘cause next time I see in person, I’m going to deck him.

Jared to Jensen

Lol, no, you’re not.

Jensen to Jared  
I’m not?

Jared to Jensen

Look, your dad spent most of Christmas making passive aggressive jokes about your firm going under. I thought that you wanted to prove to him that you have what it takes to make it on your own. Keep the personal stuff aside and do what’s best for your firm. You can worry about my delicate feelings later :P

Jensen to Jared

Thank you. I think. I’ll see you in a bit. :)

~

Jared to Justin

Really? You just asked him for a job?

Justin to Jared

Hey, you said that you didn’t mind!

Jared to Justin

I didn’t think you were being serious. You’re not his favorite person right now…what made you think that he’d say yes?

Justin to Jared

Well, let’s just say that it’s not a coincident that he and Hodge’s ‘mistake’ was flagged just as they left their old firm. Figured I wouldn’t have 200 other people to compete with.

Jared to Justin

You think someone set them up?

Justin to Jared

There’s no such things as coincidences. That’s all I’m saying.

Jared to Justin

Yeah, but who would do something like that?

Justin to Jared

Could be anyone. Rival law firm, ex-co-worker etc. If they don’t take on cases that they can win, they’ll be toast in two months.

Jared to Justin

So you want them to hire to take on cases that you know you can’t win?

Justin to Jared

Ah, Jensen gave you the old ‘he lets the case go to trial in order to scare his client into taking a plea deal’ story. If only the law worked that way.

Jared to Justin

You mean it isn’t the same as on TV? *gasp*

Justin to Jared

Ha. Well, tell Jensen that he knows where to reach me.

Jared to Justin

I’m pretty sure he’s going to throw a fit when I tell him that you messaged me. So, I think I’ll pass on playing messenger.

Justin to Jared

My spare room is yours if you need it. The wife won’t mind.

Jared to Justin

Yeah, yeah.

~

Katie to Jared

Have you heard from Chad?

Jared to Katie

Not for a few days, why?

Katie to Jared

I set him up with my friend. You know the one. Name's Sapphire. Has Black Eyed Peas lyrics tattooed on her arm.

Jared to Katie

You set Chad up with your frenemy? Isn't her name Sarah or something?

Katie to Jared

Who cares? She has requested that we all call her Sapphire LOL. Anyway, I'm scared that she and Chad have run off to Vegas.

Jared to Katie

What?! Please tell me you're joking.

Katie to Jared

I am. But you might need to stage an intervention soon. He might fall in love with her or something.

Jared to Katie

And how are things with Aldis going?

Katie to Jared

Don't you have a wedding to plan? Unless you want me to do it for you?

Jared to Katie

By all means, go ahead. Jensen and I are in the middle of picking a date.

Katie to Jared

Still? I can't do anything without a date. Except hire Chris because he owes me several favors.

Jared to Katie

I don't think either of us wants a big, flashy wedding. Or even a small, flashy one.

Katie to Jared

Is this a Rob thing? Because you had all but planned that wedding without a freaking ring.

Jared to Katie

Like Rob could even afford one.

Katie to Jared

Haha. Well...obviously it's you and Jensen and you're all, MFEO, barf, puke etc but you still need to be sure. There's no rush.

Jared to Katie

I guess. It's not that though. I'm ready to commit but...I don't think I want a whole big thing. Hm.

Katie to Jared

Yeah, well, just let me know what you decide. And find Chad!

Jared to Katie

Will do!

~

Jared to Jensen

We should totally elope.

Jensen to Jared

Not if we want to make it through our first year of marriage alive. My mother would kill me. And you.

Jared to Jensen

Obviously, we could still have a party or something. I just don’t want it to be a whole, big thing that drives everyone crazy.

Jensen to Jared

…this might sound mean, but, I know you well enough to know that if I agree to this you’ll end up trying to kick my ass later.

Jared to Jensen

LOL. Yeah, probably. I just wish that people would quit asking about it. Since when did being engaged mean that your entire life suddenly becomes about one day?

Jensen to Jared

At least you’re not getting? ‘You? Engaged? To who? Your computer, LOL?!’ on a regular basis. Even Lauren was surprised.

Jared to Jensen

Hahahahaha. That kind of makes me feel better. :)

Jensen to Jared

Well, I’m glad ;)

~

Jared to Chad

Earth to Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad.

Chad to Jared

Sup, loser.

Jared to Chad

How’s it going? I heard that Katie set you up with her friend Sapphire?

Chad to Jared

Don’t remind me. That girl was…well, kind of amazing, but the ‘I’ve Gotta Feeling’ tattoo was a real turn off. That and she tried to put me on this cleanse after three days. I was like, ‘well, okay, why not?’ Big mistake. HUGE MISTAKE. I have been pooping non-stop for like, five days. Not the best way to start the year.

Jared to Chad

FYI, I’m about to send you a video of me laughing my ass off. LMAOOOOOOOO.

Jensen to Chad

Looks like that book on hygiene will come in handy after all. :P

Chad to Jared

Really, you told Jensen???

Jared to Chad

LOL. He wanted to know why I was laughing so hard.

Jared to Katie

Chad has resurfaced [screenshot of text messages attached]

Katie to Chad, Jared

*dead*

Chad to Jared, Katie, Jensen

I hate you all.

Jensen to Chad

The feeling is mutual, as always.

Chad to Jensen

Ugh. <http://i.imgur.com/FyQ6j9y.gif>

~

Aldis to Jensen

We are NOT hiring Hartley? No. NO!

Jensen to Aldis

We kind of don’t have any choice. But I don’t like it either.

Aldis to Jensen

Guys like him are slime balls who come in with their sneaky little demands that seem harmless at first but turn out to be earth-shattering in the long run.

Jensen to Aldis

Earth-shattering?

Aldis to Jensen

I said it and I don’t regret it.

Jensen to Aldis

Lol! Well, don’t worry about him trying to be underhanded. I have a card up my sleeve.

Aldis to Jensen

Do I want to know?

Jensen to Aldis

Let’s just say that guilt-tripping goes a long way….


	42. Chapter 42

42

Jared to Jensen

So, you want me to take up 3/4 of my lunch break to bring you coffee?

Jensen to Jared

I asked nicely?

Jared to Jensen

And I bought you a Thermos. You're welcome. 

Jensen to Jared 

:(

Jared to Jensen

Oh and why is your mom hosting another wine tasting thing? Didn't she just host one last week?

Jensen to Jared

I stopped asking years ago. 

Jared to Jensen

Well, I was thinking...and she's dropped enough hints. Plus, neither of us really want to do it, so. How about we ask her to plan our wedding?

Jensen to Jared

The mere thought alone makes me want to chain smoke until it disappears. 

Jared to Jensen

Ew. And, come on. It's a good idea. And let's face it, she probably would have bugged us the whole time anyway. 

Jensen to Jared

I'll run it by her. Hopefully she'll say no and you and I can just hire a planner like normal people do. 

Jared to Jensen

Now, where's the fun in that?

 

~

Mom to Jensen

I got your message. I've already done the seating plan, I just need a list of Jared's guests. 

Jensen to Mom

...what the? How? Plus, I said we were going for small! Intimate. Not half of your country club. 

Mom to Jensen

I know what you said. Anything that means that I limit the number of your father's 'friends' is okay with me. That and the fact that you'd probably never attend one of my events again

Jensen to Mom

You throw so many that I can't see that being a possibility. 

Mom to Jensen

Well, if you want me to help you plan, I'd be happy to. 

Jensen to Mom

Thanks, Mom. 

Jensen to Jared

So my mom is on board. 

Jared to Jensen

Thank God. 

Jensen to Jared

Why do I feel like we've opened Pandora's Box?

Jared to Jensen

Oh, you pessimist, you. 

Jensen to Jared

Don't come crying to me when she calls you at 3am to ask about napkin colors. 

Jared to Jensen

I won't. I'll just poke you until you wake up. 

Jensen to Jared

...I'm moving out. 

Jared to Jensen

Lol, of course. 

~

Alona to Jared

So, I go away for a while and you let Jensen hire all Justin Hartley?

Jared to Alona

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer?

Alona to Jared

So you're okay with it. 

Jared to Alona

Truthfully, yes. They need the help. And the settlement didn't help matters.

Alona to Jared

You know that Jensen's dad was behind all of that don't you?

Jared to Alona

What?

Alona to Jared

I bumped into another parelegal from the old firm. She was chatty. Apparently his dad asked about that case specifically and then two weeks later - lawsuit filed.

Jared to Alona

Smh. Well. They have a complicated relationship.

Alona to Jared

yeah. Danneel said the same thing?

Jared to Alona

Hm. How is she doing? I haven't spoken to her for a while. 

Alona to Jared

Good. She's still healing but she's doing much better than she was when I left. I still feel bad for going on vacation while she was sick. :(

Jared to Alona

Hey now, you deserved the break. :) 

~

Chris to Jensen

Your mom bought me a suit. 

Jensen to Chris

???

Chris to Jensen

Apparently I'm to wear it to your wedding and nowhere else because I can't be trusted to turn up at an event in the proper attire. 

Jensen to Chris

Jared and I haven't even set a date!

Chris to Jensen

Momzilla has probably set one for you. 

Jensen to Chris 

-.-

~

Jared has joined the conversation  
 _Jared is typing..._

Jared: So, I guess we should set a date. 

Jensen: June? August? December?

Jared: December is almost a year away. June sounds good though. 

Jensen: I can't tell what days I'll be in court then but that's the beauty of working with people I wouldn't socialise with, right?

Jared: :( Alona was saying something about your dad being behind that lawsuit?

Jensen: Indirectly, yeah. 

Jared: But...you're not fighting with him or anything?

Jensen: It's futile. He does what he wants. I let him. And then I do what I want. 

Jared: Sounds...healthy. 

Jensen: Ha, anyway we can talk about that later. June 18th?

Jared: What day is that?

Jensen: Saturday

Jared:...I can do that. June 18th. 

Jensen: I moved into our old complex on that date. I almost didn't! But then I had to rush to a meeting and just signed the lease. Figured that I wasn't likely to get a better offer.

Jared: And then your asshole upstairs neighbor went and vacuum cleaned at 2 in the morning. 

Jensen: Yeah, he did. :)

Jared: Make sure you put that in your speech. Everyone thinks that I'm the messy one but I clean! I'm just not obsessive about it. 

Jensen: It could be worse. People could lump you in the same category as Chad. 

Jared: Lol! I think your reluctant bromance with Chad is kinda cute?

Jensen: And, that, is my cue to log off. Pass on the date to my mom!

_Jensen has left the conversation_

Jared: Spoilsport :(

~

Jeff to Danneel

Hey you. How are you doing? 

Danneel to Jeff

I'm surviving. Thanks for coming to see me at the hospital, by the way. Jensen told me you stopped by. 

Jeff to Danneel

No worries. And I'm glad that you're surviving. 

~

Alona to Jensen

You know at first I thought you were a douchebag for making me 'learn' from Hartley, but he's actually kind of good when he's not on the opposing side. 

Jensen to Alona

Please don't tell him that. Bastard is smug enough as it is. 

Alona to Jensen

Haha :)

~

Aldis to Lauren

We have a partners meeting today at 3.

Lauren to Aldis

I'll be there. And thank you for helping me settle in. 

Aldis to Lauren

No worries. Just...don't make me regret hiring you, okay?

Lauren to Aldis 

I won't. 

Jensen to Lauren

Meeting at 3. Sharp. 

Lauren to Jensen

I'll be there. 

Jensen to Lauren

Good. There's a case that I want you to take the lead on. We want a settlement, not court. And as I recall, you are a pretty fierce negotiator. 

Lauren to Jensen

Damn right. I kicked your ass on several occasions IIRC. 

Jensen to Lauren

Yeah, yeah, just make it happen here. :)

Jensen to Jared

I think Lauren and I are getting along. Have there been any sightings of flying pigs?

Jared to Jensen

I would laugh but I have a headache and a classroom full of tenth graders. 

Jensen to Jared

Aw. Are they being loud?

Jared to Jensen

Nope. Gave the brats a surprise pop-quiz. 

Jensen to Jared

You are the worst. 

Jared to Jensen

I'm the BEST of the worst!

Jensen to Jared

Is there any difference?

Jared to Jensen

Says he who does not know greatness.

Jensen to Jared

I don't know where this conversation is headed, lol. I hope you at least feel better soon <3

Jared to Jensen

Thanks.

~

Chad to Jared

Wanna hit up the bar tonight? The Chadster is baaaaaaack. 

Jared to Chad

I wasn't aware that you'd left. 

Jared to Chad

And no, I have the worst headache right now. 

Chad to Jared

Is this a Jensen-induced headache or a normal headache? Because I know for a fact that the former is much worse. 

Jared to Chad

...can we lay off the Jensen jokes for one day?

Chad to Jared

Hey man, The Chad shows no mercy to anyone/

Jared to Chad

I can't take you seriously when you're referring to yourself in third person. It's a little pretentious. 

Chad to Jared

Right, because you take me seriously at any other time.

Jared to Chad

...I'll concede that point :)

~

Alona to Jensen

You have court in 20 minutes. And well, do you want the good news or the bad news?

Jensen to Alona

I'll be there! Jared's got his head-cold kind of thing so I had call the school and raid the medicine cabinet but I'm on my way. What's the bad news?

Alona to Jensen

Your dad is opposing counsel. 

Jensen to Alona

What? This is the pro-bono fraud case, right? My dad is representing that dodgy capital funding group?

Alona to Jensen

Yup. But the good news is that they're apparently submitting a large chunk of new evidence so you might be able to get a continuance. 

Jensen to Dad

Really? Now you're arguing cases in court? Against me.

Dad to Jensen

I thought it might be best if an experienced lawyer handled a case of such a sensitive nature. 

Jensen to Dad

All because I wouldn't join your firm and spend the rest of my life sucking up to the 1%'ers? Fine. Whatever, I'll see you in court.

Jensen to Jared

My dad is an asshole. 

Jared to Jensen

What's he done now?

Jensen to Jared

He's miraculously now lead counsel on a case I'm working on. Stupid mind games designed to throw me off. 

Jared to Jensen

Well. Don't let him get to you, okay? 

Jensen to Jared

I won't. How are you feeling?

Jared to Jensen

Terribleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. 

Jensen to Jared

Aw, well, hopefully it'll clear up soon. 

~

Sandy to Jared

I heard that you were sick! So I was going to make you soup and Scott was like, 'he's already sick, you don't want to make it worse!' Can you believe that?

Jared to Sandy

LOL. Oh, it hurts to laugh :(

Sandy to Jared

I didn't find it funny at all. My cooking skills have improved immensely. 

Jared to Sandy

From terrible to slightly less terrible?

Sandy to Jared

-.-

Jared to Sandy

:)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a random draft with the pictures saved and thought I'd throw it in here, lol!

43

**Chad Michael Murray** Time for the gym!

* * *

Like Comments Share

**Jensen Ackles**

**Chad Michael Murray**

 

Jared to Jensen

Jensen to Jared

Which is why you should get me one of these:

Danneel to Jensen

Jensen to Danneel

Danneel to Jensen

Jensen to Danneel

O_o Forget that I asked....

~

Jared to Jensen

Jensen to Jared

Jared to Jensen

Chad to **Group**

Jensen to Chad

[ ](https://deathofthediary.files.wordpress.com/2015/07/wpid-wp-1438374700838.jpeg)

~

Danneel to Jensen

Jensen to Danneel

~

 

Jared to Jensen

Sandy is hosting trivia night…

Jensen to Jared

Hahahahaha. Well, good luck with that.

Jared to Jensen

You can’t leave me to endure that torture alone

Jensen to Jared

Last time we played you got pissed when I said that Christian Bale was your favorite Batman

Jared to Jensen

It was a pretty insulting thing to say.

Jensen to Jared

Really? Cause I could have said Val Kilmer.

Jared to Jensen

Still better than Bale.

Jensen to Jared

George Clooney?

Jared to Jensen

Danny DeVito would have been a better Batman than Clooney.

Jensen to Jared

Ah, well, at least you have another new Batman coming along to hate.

Jared to Jensen

I have no idea what you’re talking about because Ben Affleck as Batman is something that I refuse to accept.

Jensen to Jared

How rational of you.

Jared to Jensen

No one will ever compare to Michael Keaton.

Jensen to Jared

Not even Adam West?

Jared to Jensen

You know what, I’ll just go by myself.

Jensen to Jared

:)

~

Jensen to Jared

FYI, you don't fight fair. -.-

Jared to Jensen

We’re fighting? I know we argued about what kind of pizza to get yesterday but I feel like we squashed that after two minutes.

Jensen to Jared

No, I mean you failing to tell me that Chad was here to catch up on all of his CBS shows. Which, by the way, are boring as hell.

Jared to Jensen

Ah, yes, his TV is broken and also that girl Sapphire broke his laptop so I said he could come over whenever.

Jensen to Jared

And whenever just happened to be the same night as trivia night? Interesting.

Jared to Jensen

Not really. Chad hates trivia night as much as you do. See you guys can bond over something!

Jensen to Jared

I’d rather bond with Trivia Night.

Jared to Jensen

Really? ‘Cause tonight’s theme is sitcoms. And I am going to fail at it woefully but whatever.

Jensen to Jared

Ugh. How the hell did this Sapphire break Chad’s laptop?

Jared to Jensen

For the sake of my sanity, I did not ask.

Jared to Chad

Huh. It’s been two hours since Jensen texted me to let me know you were at the apartment. Are you still alive?

Chad to Jared

Yes. Actually, his mom came over and roped us into wedding something. Apparently I’m your proxy for the day.

Jared to Chad

Hahaha, sucks to be you :P

Chad to Jared

Yeah, well, I just ate six different kinds of cake! Ha. You’re probably over there pretending to like Sandy’s artichoke dip.

Jared to Chad

You’re just jealous because you were banned from trivia night.

Chad to Jared

…yeah, right…

Jared to Chad

Dammit. Fine. You are having a way better time that I am.

Jensen to Jared

I can see Chad texting over there so I am assuming that he’s telling you that MOGZILLA has shown up. You have twenty minutes to save me from this madness. Chad and I know nothing about cake.

Jared to Jensen

What makes you think I know anything about cake? Mogzilla?

Jensen to Jared

Mother-of-the-Groom-Zilla and I’m pretty sure that you already have our wedding cake picked out.

Jared to Jensen

First of all, I love and hate that name. Secondly, maybe I do. You and I both know that your mom also already has one picked out.

Jensen to Jared

Ugh. Whatever. I’m going back to work. I might just move into my office. Clearly I need sanctuary.

Jared to Jensen

Just to think, all of this could have been avoided if you’d come to trivia night. :P

Jensen to Jared

Sandy texted me five minutes ago to tell me that your score is embarrassingly low, so yeah, I am sad that I missed that. :P

Jared to Jensen

It won’t be the only thing you miss tonight.

Jensen to Jared

There you go, fighting unfair again :P But actually, my mom is staying over, so yeah. It’s probably best that we don’t.

Jared to Jensen

Are you ever going to tell me what’s up with your Dad? Not that I don’t love your mom, but she came over for dinner three times last week and actually cooked in our kitchen without insulting it. I’m concerned about her.

Jensen to Jared

It’s…complicated. She’s mad that he’s being unsupportive over my firm.

Jared to Jensen

Okay, and that’s another thing. There’s no way your Dad would be that petty over a money-making opportunity. So…?

Jensen to Jared

Let’s just say that my dad is a big reason why I always thought I’d never settle down. My parents’ marriage has had its ups and downs and I might have said something to my mom, she confronted my dad. He confronted me and here we are.

Jared to Jensen

I feel like you said something there but I have no idea what it was.

Jensen to Jared

The woman my dad cheated with is back in town, I found out and told my mom.

Jared to Jensen

Oh. Yikes! I don’t envy you at all. So why is your dad so pissed off with *you*? Shouldn’t he be groveling?

Jensen to Jared

Apparently it was an accidental meeting that I made seem like something else, so it’s my fault that my mom is upset, my fault that he’s been such a prick that I want nothing to do with his law firm.

Jared to Jensen

Well, you know that it’s not. And I wish you would tell me these things.

Sandy to Jensen

Hey, would you quit distracting Jared? His tragic loss isn’t as hilarious if he’s not paying attention.

Jensen to Sandy

Ha. Just give him a few minutes, okay?

Jensen to Jared

I know, but honestly, it’s not a big deal to me, nor is it any of my business. My parents will sort themselves out.

Jared to Jensen

And what if they don’t?

Jensen to Jared

I know a great divorce lawyer?

Jared to Jensen

You’re incorrigible. Lol. Well, hopefully, it all works out. Before our wedding!

Jensen to Jared

Hey, what’s a wedding without family drama?

Jared to Jensen

You say that now, but you’ll see. I’ll remind you of this conversation on the day.

Jensen to Jared

Ha. Okay, so Sandy wants you to pay attention to the game. She wants to see the look on your face when she crushes you mercilessly.

Jared to Jensen

You are the worst fiancé ever.

Jensen to Jared

I aim to please :D

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

Jensen to Jared

I thought you were meeting me at the restaurant? All I see is a guy that looks suspiciously like my dad.

Jared to Jensen

Really?

Jensen to Jared

Uncannily so.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah. Well. Surprise! Happy Intervention Day! Your job is to fix things with your dad so that he can fix things with your mom and then we never have to hear about their private life ever again. And your mom can stop being Wedding Nagbot for five minutes.

Jensen to Jared

Whoa. Okay. I didn't realize it was bothering you that much.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, the engaged dude is just supposed to watch a marriage crumble in front of him and not feel some kind of way.

Jensen to Jared

Dude, we're not them.

Jared to Jensen

After the Marco incident, I'm not so sure. And either way, it isn't your place to get involved.

Jensen to Jared

Ugh, I thought the Marco thing was dead and buried?

 

_\---Two Weeks Ago---_

From: Jensen

To: Jared

Subject: Fwd: Stopping off in town this week!

Can you believe this clown?

\----Quoted text----

From: Marco Giamatti

To: JA

Subject: Stopping off in town this week!

Hey you! Long time no talk. :) Anyway, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch up this week. Maybe I can come over and get my guitar?

Let me know.

-M

~

Jensen to Danneel

Did you get my email?

Danneel to Jensen

No. And I know you didn't send anything because I'm on one of those 'refresh my inbox' every five minutes loops.

Jensen to Danneel

I'll send it again.

Danneel to Jensen

Okay....

Jensen to Danneel

Well. I accidentally sent it to Jared first. So. That won't be awkward at all.

Danneel to Jensen

You never told him about Marco? I don't know why I'm surprised. You STILL have his guitar. And half of his shit in storage.

Jensen to Danneel

What am I supposed to do? Throw it out?

Danneel to Jensen

Well, nothing that drastic but you probably should tell him to come and get his shit. You're not his frickin' keeper. You weren't even ever his anything.

Jensen to Danneel

Okay. Let's not even go there. He was like, pre-Jeff and yes, I didn't learn my lesson blah, blah, blah. I get it.

Jared to Jensen

I got your email. Who's Marco and why is he a clown? Also, I'm going home early because that weird shellfish dish your mom cooked is making me throw up.

Jensen to Jared

You said that you weren’t allergic? :/

Jared to Jensen

I’m not. I just hate shellfish. And also, I might need to get a doctor to confirm the whole, not allergic thing.

Jensen to Jared

You want me to come home?

Jared to Jensen

No, focus on kicking your dad’s ass in court.

Jensen to Jared

I’d rather focus on anything else.

Jared to Jensen

Well, this Marco guy wants his guitar back, so that’s something. I’ll see you later.

Jensen to Jared

Wait, are you going to drive home like that?

Jared to Jensen

Chad was working nearby so he’s picking me up.

Jensen to Jared

Oh. Okay then.

Jensen to Danneel

How is it that Jared isn’t at all jealous of Marco but I’m weirdly jealous of Chad?

Danneel to Jensen

Are you doing that thing where you expect me to understand what you’re saying based on a conversation that I wasn’t privy to?

Jensen to Danneel

Uh…

Danneel to Jensen

I’m too crabby for this. What happened?

Jensen to Danneel

Okay, well, first of all, I should be looking over at case notes but whatever. Jared’s sick and he didn’t want me to come and get him. He called Chad! Can you believe that?

Danneel to Jensen

In his defense, you are the most insensitive person I know. Like that time I had cramps at that Red Hot Chili Peppers concert. You seemed surprised when I explained that they weren’t contagious and that, no, that wasn’t justification for leaving me to get trampled.

Jensen to Danneel

In my defense, I didn’t even want to be at that concert. And I came back for you!

Danneel to Jensen

All I’m saying is that if I were sick, I wouldn’t want you anywhere near me either.

Jensen to Danneel

Yeah, but I’ve looked after Jared a buncha times. I think I pissed him off somehow. And now I have to explain the whole Marco thing. Ugh. Wish me luck!

Danneel to Jensen

You really are the poster boy of monogamy. Where was this five years ago?

Jensen to Danneel

Need I remind you that you’re still on best friend probation after the whole Jeff thing?

Danneel to Jensen

*seals lips*

~

Marco to Jensen

Hey, you never replied to my email? When are you free?

Jensen to Marco

I’m engaged, Marco.

Marco to Jensen

Say it ain’t so! ;) We can still meet up though.

Jensen to Marco

No, we can’t. Especially because I have to somehow tell my fiancé that the guitar I have belongs to my ex-booty call.

Marco to Jensen

Ouch. Well, you know how to reach me ;)

Jensen to Danneel

What did I ever see in this Marco guy?

Danneel to Jensen

I have no idea. Why would one willingly date a guy that sued his plastic surgeon over a perfectly good rhinoplasty procedure? Or a guy that had one at all?

Jensen to Danneel

Look at you, throwing stones from that glass house you live in.

Danneel to Jensen

Please. Have you told Jared about him yet?

Jensen to Danneel

No. He’s finally stopped throwing up though, so…I’ll tell him soon.

~

Jared to Chris

Who the hell is this Marco dude?

Chris to Jared

The most self-absorbed prick that Jensen ever dated. Why?

Jared to Chris

He’s back in town to pick up his guitar. And also he’s texted Jensen at least 10 times in the last hour. I wouldn’t mind but he left his phone here and all I could hear was vibrating. It’s cutting into my nap. And now I know that this random guy is texting my boyfriend.

Chris to Jared

Ooooooooooooooooookay. So, I’m just not going to say anything from this point on. Bro code and all that.

Jared to Chris

I’ll just ask Danneel!

Chris to Danneel

Please don’t say anything about Marco to Jared.

Danneel to Chris

Hahahahaa. Knowing Marco, I don’t need to. He’s probably texted Jensen multiple times.

Chris to Danneel

God knows where he finds these people. At least Jared is semi-sane and sticking around.

~

Jared to Jensen

I know we got into an argument this morning but you don’t have to keep calling me every five minutes. You’re messing up my Cookie Jam score.

Jensen to Jared

I just wanted to apologize for not telling you about Marco. I’m not proud of that situation and I know that we were supposed to be forthcoming with each other but our conversation about exes was a long time ago.

Jared to Jensen

And…?

Jensen to Jared

We didn’t know each other as well back then. And I don’t have the best relationship history. There are at least three other Marco’s and I had the same non-relationship with them. They’re not important to me.

Jared to Jensen

I know that. It just annoys me when you keep trivial bullshit from me because how am I supposed to trust that you’ll tell me the important stuff?

Jensen to Jared

I know. I’m sorry.

**\--- _Now_ \---**

Jensen to Jared

You know if it wasn’t for my Dad, you and I probably wouldn’t have met.

Jared to Jensen

I know. And that’s one of the many reasons why you need to make things up with him.

Jensen to Jared

Why is this so important to you?

Jensen to Jared

Damn. He’s spotted me.

Jared to Jensen

Because everything you do is about your dad. You took a job overseas because that’s not what he wanted. You didn’t join his firm. You opened your own firm to prove to him that you could. That’s not healthy. I want you to start doing things for yourself. I think you would feel a lot better about everything if you just, cleared the air once and for all.

Jensen to Jared

It’s not going to happen overnight.

Jared to Jensen

Hey, you’ve got to start somewhere, right?

~

Chad to Katie

So, I need your help.

Katie to Chad

That’s never a good sign.

Chad to Katie

I tried to break up with this Sapphire chick and she just turned up the next day with a bunch of homemade granola bars acting like nothing happened?!

Katie to Chad

Why are you breaking up with her?

Chad to Katie

She and I are clearly incompatible. There’s only so many poetry slams that I can take. And – surprise twist – I know about Sophia.

Katie to Jared

RED ALERT. CHAD KNOWS!

Jared to Katie

Sorry, I’ve been in Jensenland all week. Chad knows what?

Katie to Jared

Jensenland….is that a euphemism?

Jared to Katie

*eye-roll* No, I mean, I’ve just been wrapped up in stuff to do with him.

Katie to Jared

*___*

Jared to Katie

*facepalm* Anyway, Chad knows what?

Katie to Jared

That Sophia is engaged.

Jared to Katie

How did he find out?

Katie to Jared

It’s the 21st century? And he just got his laptop fixed and went back on Facebook? I don’t know.

Jared to Katie

I was with him yesterday and he’s fine.

Katie to Jared

Yeah, but now he wants to break up with Sapphire.

Jared to Katie

Oh, thank God. Don’t you have any less weird frenemies?

Katie to Jared

*huff* See if I set him up again.

~

Chad to Sophia

I hope that jackass’ proposal was better than mine was. Congratulations.

Sophia to Chad

Thank you.

Sophia to Jensen

I just got a text from Chad.

Jensen to Sophia

Huh. What did it say?

Sophia to Jensen

Not much. He said congratulations.

Jensen to Sophia

Well, that’s good, right?

Sophia to Jensen

I suppose.

Jensen to Sophia

It might be a good idea to keep him off the guest list, though.

Sophia to Jensen

I don’t think there’s going to be a guest list. This is insanity, right? The Chad mishap wasn’t that long ago. I probably shouldn’t be engaged to anything but a tub of Chunky Monkey while I re-evaluate my life.

Jensen to Sophia

Uh…well. Good luck with that? Sorry that I can’t help you. I think my loyalty kinda lies with Chad here. By association. :P

Sophia to Jensen

You, my friend, are well and truly whipped. Enjoy a lifetime of Chad!

Jensen to Sophia

Ugh.

Jensen to Jared

Omg. So, we’re on another adjournment. And I think somehow Chad managed to talk Sophia out of her engagement without actually saying anything?

Jared to Jensen

Chad is secretly a Jedi-master. I thought you knew?

Jensen to Jared

LOL. What a mess.

Jared to Jensen

I’ve learned to just provide the booze and keep out of it.

Jensen to Jared

Good idea ;)

Jared to Jensen

And…you and your Dad?

Jensen to Jared

We talked! He apologized for making me feel like crap over the years. So there’s that. And my mom is now irritating my irritating sister. Can we finally have an evening that isn’t dedicated to unraveling the mess that is my family?

Jared to Jensen

What did you have in mind?

Jensen to Jared

What is it the cool kids are saying these days? Netflix and chill?

Jared to Jensen

Ew. Please don’t ever say that again.

Jensen to Jared

My bad?

Jared to Jensen

Eh, it could be worse. We could be trapped in the music video for [Give It To You by Jordan Knight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijXcYLV1aNg).

Jensen to Jared

Youtube blackhole?

Jared to Jensen

Yes :( Being sick (again) sucks.

Jensen to Jared

*hugs*

Jared to Jensen

Awwwwwwwwwww, I’ve changed my mind. I would SO want to be trapped in the Give It To You music video with you. :) We would kick ass at all of the dated synchronized dance moves and look amazing in our turtlenecks.

Jensen to Jared

You say the sweetest things.

Jared to Jensen

Baby you know I can give it to youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Jensen to Jared

I’ve created a monster.

Jared to Jensen

I would go on but that’s the only line I remember. :)

Jensen to Jared

Thank heaven for small mercies. Anyway, I gotta go and do work stuff now. Hopefully, my dad wants to settle. Love you. Hope you’re feeling better! <3

Jared to Jensen

I will text your Dad sad puppy pictures if that’ll help? Love you too.

Jensen to Jared

Anyone ever tell you that you’re a weirdo?

Jared to Jensen

You do, but that doesn’t count ‘cause I’m your weirdo ;)

Jensen to Jared

You are my weirdo. God, we’re pathetic, aren’t we?

Jared to Jensen

Yep. Unapologetically so in my case :D

Jensen to Jared

Don’t worry, I’m apologetic enough for the both of us. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, that Jordan Knight video is EVERYTHING. I love it unapologetically.


	45. Chapter 45

# 45

Jared to Jensen

So, I just got fired. Well. Kind of.

Jensen to Jared

What?

Jared to Jensen

I have to work for another two weeks – apparently that’s enough time for me to ‘get my affairs in order’. Can you believe these assholes? They want to phase in my replacement halfway through the year.

Jensen to Jared

It’s not too late to sue them.

Jared to Jensen

I might take you up on that. I don’t really want to drag up the Tom thing but they’ve treated me poorly since. Firing me because they know I have another job lined up is bullshit. So much for going quietly.

Jensen to Jared

Good thing you know a great lawyer that can recommend a slightly less-great lawyer.

Jared to Jensen

:)

~

Jared to Chad

How are things with the girlfriend?

Chad to Jared

She is NOT my girlfriend. Jeez, this is why I don’t do relationships. I have an ex-ish wife who got engaged to her ex and then broke it off because I congratulated her and a current girlfriend that I can’t seem to get rid of. How do you normal people do it?

Jared to Chad

Are you calling me normal?

Chad to Jared

No. I would never make such an inaccurate statement. I’ve seen you eat candy cotton for breakfast. That is NOT normal.

Jared to Chad

-Sigh of relief-

Chad to Jared

Ha. Anyway, given that I have helped you and Jensen through many a problem, I think you should help me talk to Saph.

Jared to Chad

Saph? LOL. Wait til Katie hears about this. Look, no one expects you to marry her. You clearly like her. Just relax a little.

Chad to Jared

I’ll just get Jensen to help me.

Jared to Chad

Ha, good luck with that.

~

Sapphire to Katie

So, what’s the deal with your buddy Chad. I’m not sure if he’s seriously trying to break up with me or just tripping over his ex-girlfriend?

Katie to Sapphire

Uh…

Sapphire to Katie

????

Katie to Sapphire

From what he says, you’re coming on a little strong.

Sapphire to Katie

*eye roll* anyway, my aura is telling me that our union in this realm is over. So pass the message onto him.

Katie to Sapphire

Can’t you, like, text him yourself?

Sapphire to Katie

No. That would break his heart!

Katie to Sapphire

I will never understand you.

Sapphire to Katie

No one will. That’s what makes me so special.

Katie to Sapphire

Sure…

~

Sandy to Chad

Uh. Okay, so Katie says that I should tell you that Sapphire says that she’s breaking up with you. Why the message was passed on to me, I don’t know.

Chad to Sandy

OH THANK GOD.

Sandy to Chad

…you’re not going to go after Sophia again are you?

Chad to Sandy

I don’t know. Probably not. She deserves better.

Sandy to Chad

Aww.

Sandy to Chad

That was my way of saying that I agree with you. I just didn’t want to make you feel like shit.

Chad to Sandy

Yeah, great job there, Sands. -.-

Chad to Jensen

Hey, man, nix that restraining order I requested.

Jensen to Chad

I wasn’t ever going to help you get a restraining order on anyone.

Chad to Jensen

Yeah, yeah.

Jensen to Chad

What happened?

Chad to Jensen

She broke up with me!

Jensen to Chad

Oh. Sorry?

Chad to Jensen

Don’t be. In fact, I’m throwing a party tonight!

Jensen to Chad

Uh-huh…I guess that might cheer Jared up. I probably won’t be able to make it.

Chad to Jensen

Like I would invite you.

Jensen to Chad

Like I’d let you dictate what I do.

Chad to Jensen

Lol. What’s up with J anyway?

Jensen to Chad

Work drama.

Chad to Jensen

Ugh, I can’t believe he’s still working at that place. It must suck. It’s got to be a constant reminder.

Jensen to Chad

Yeah…

Chad to Jensen

Anyway, I’ll give him a call. There’s nothing that The Chad can’t fix.

Jensen to Chad

There’s nothing that will ever make referring to yourself in 3rd person acceptable.

Chad to Jensen

Kiss my ass, Ackles.

~

Jeff to Jensen

So, am I still exiled or can I tell my former company that yeah, I can come back and help them out of the mess they’re in.

Jensen to Jeff

I’m not your keeper.

Jeff to Jensen

Hm. Don’t worry, I won’t be expecting a wedding invite.

Jensen to Jeff

You can come if you want to. Doesn’t really bother me.

Jeff to Jensen

I doubt your friends will feel the same way.

Jensen to Jeff

True.

Jensen to Danneel

So, Jeff’s moving back here.

Danneel to Jensen

Yeah, I know. He okayed it with me first. Made me feel kinda bad actually.

Jensen to Danneel

Haha. For once, I am way too busy to care a damn about what Jeff is up to.

Danneel to Jensen

In my case, I’m trying to figure out how to tell work that I’m not ready to come back because I can barely leave my apartment.

Jensen to Danneel

What? I know I haven’t been to see you in a few weeks but I thought that things were getting better?

Danneel to Jensen

Physically, yeah. It’s just the thought of going back outside and being a normal person again that kind of scares me. I keep having nightmares about roofs collapsing in on me.

Jensen to Danneel

Have you spoken to anyone about it?

Danneel to Jensen

No. But…I guess that I should? Will you come with me?

Jensen to Danneel

Damn. I can’t. My dad finally dropped his stupid case, but if Aldis and I want to break even this month we have to reach our limit of billable hours. I barely see Jared as it is.

Jensen to Danneel

I can ask Jared if he can come – he might be a better choice. You know after the whole, Tom thing.

Danneel to Jensen

That would actually be good. Thanks, Jensen.

Jensen to Danneel

Anytime.

Jensen to Jared

So, I know that being fired isn’t a good thing but – I have a job for you.

Jared to Jensen

Please don’t say ‘helping your mom?’ cause I’m not looking forward to that. I was thinking of contacting my new school and seeing if I can shadow the teacher I’m replacing for the next few months.

Jensen to Jared

Would that be a five days a week thing?

Jared to Jensen

Nah, probably just a few days – I have a couple of training courses that I want to do. So it’ll be that and watching a lot of crap on Amazon Prime.

Jensen to Jared

Amazon Prime? What happened to Netflix?

Jared to Jensen

We have that too! :D

Jensen to Jared

Anyone ever tell you that you watch too much TV?

Jared to Jensen

No. There’s no such thing as too much TV!

Jensen to Jared

…says he who is supposed to be shaping the minds of the future…I am scared.

Jared to Jensen

Ha. What was the job?

Jensen to Jared

Danneel is having a hard time – I think she might need someone to talk to. And maybe you can help with that and check in on her a few times a week.

Jared to Jensen

Sure, I can do that. I can definitely do that.

Jared to Alona

Are you on the same schedule as Jensen or are you free to surprise Danneel with a lot of baked goods that we will regret eating tomorrow?

Alona to Jared

Same schedule. But Jensen told me that you were going to talk to her and stuff. Thank you.

Jared to Alona

No worries. I probably should have offered before.

Jared to Danneel

Are you free later? I’d like to come over after work if you don’t mind. Jensen said you were worried about work - and I’ve been there. So I’m here if you want to talk, vent or whatever.

Danneel to Jared

I like how you asked that I’m free even though we all know that I am. And yeah, you can come over. It’ll make a nice change from Chris calling me just to breathe down the line. 

Jared to Danneel

Ah, well, at least he’s trying?

Danneel to Jared

LOL. I guess! See you in a bit.

~

Chad to Jared

Hey, Jensen told me about your work issue. You wanna talk? I tried calling but it went to voicemail.

Jared to Chad

Thanks. But I’m good. Actually, I’m over at Danneel’s but I’ll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?

Chad to Katie

Are you free?

Katie to Chad

I guess. I was wondering whether I should call Aldis.

Chad to Katie

Ha. You know what, no. It’s my turn to set you up with someone.

Katie to Chad

Who? All of your friends (excluding our group) are people I would be automatically allergic to.

Chad to Katie

Hey, it’s only fair. And that whole thing with Aldis is a bust. He’s seeing someone.

Katie to Chad

What?

Katie to Chad

Ugh. Whatever. You’re right. Fine. I will go on ONE date with one of your loser friends.

Chad to Katie

:P

~

Jensen to Aldis

I thought you and I were both working late tonight? This merger won’t merge by itself.

Aldis to Jensen

That doesn’t even make sense.

Jensen to Aldis

Whatever. I’m half asleep.

Aldis to Jensen

I’m sorry. Dinner ran over. The meet the parents’ dinner.

Jensen to Aldis

Ha. So soon? I always thought you’d work things out with Katie.

Aldis to Jensen

She’s a great girl but we’re better off as friends. :)

Jensen to Aldis

Hey, I’m not complaining. Anyway, I guess we can work on this some more tomorrow. I’m gonna head home now.

Aldis to Jensen

Alright, man. See you tomorrow.

~

Dad to Jensen

How’s everything at the firm going?

Jensen to Dad

Good. Why?

Dad to Jensen

I’m just taking an interest.

Jensen to Dad

Thanks…I think.

~

Jensen to Jared

Are you home yet?

Jared to Jensen

Did you really meet Marco because he tried to sue his plastic surgeon?

Jensen to Danneel

Really? So you’re telling Jared all of my secrets? :)

Danneel to Jensen

Not all of them, just the embarrassing ones. :D

Jensen to Danneel

Ugh.

Jared to Jensen

No. And I think you might have to come and get me. I’ve had way too much wine.

Jensen to Jared

Ha. How about I just buy dinner and come over? Saves me from making two trips. And Danneel never has any decent food at her place.

Danneel to Jensen

I can see what you’re texting Jared you know -.- but you’re right, and we’re fucking hungry, so see you in fifteen minutes.

Jensen to Danneel

Sigh. Am I going to regret pairing you and Jared together?

Jared to Jensen

Probably? (I can see what you’re texting her too!) :)

Jensen to Jared

-.-

Jared to Jensen

Jensen to Jared

You have issues. 

Jared to Jensen

Jensen to Jared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five parts left to go! They should all be up by 24th February (exactly a year after I first posted this on AO3).


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would write chapter summaries but I feel like this story deserves a Joey Fatone voiceover for each part and that'll never happen so *points below* ;P

# 46

Jared has joined the conversation

_Jensen is typing…_

Jensen: Where are youuuu?

Jared: Danneel’s. You’re home early?

Jensen: Not really. It’s after 10.

Jared: Shit! We lost track of time

Jensen: Lol. Anyway, I thought we could work on our guest list – not right now but soon. I know my mom did something but we should really take another look.

Jared: Sure. Tomorrow, okay? I’m teaching Danneel how to play Halo.

Jensen: The two of you do talk right? And she’s going to her sessions?

Jared: Yes and yes. I thought you wanted me to spend some time with her? -.-

Jensen: I do, but…it seems like all you do is get drunk and…

Jared: Have fun? Is that a crime now?

Jensen: No, but I know you. You’re missing your kids. Upset at the school. Don’t drag Danneel into that.

Jared: Fuck you.

Jensen: Jared—look that came out wrong.

Jared: Did it? I’ll see you later.

Jensen: Wait—

 

Jared has left the conversation.

~

Jensen to Chris

So, am I wrong for saying something to Jared about him and Danneel?

Chris to Danneel

What have you done now?

Danneel to Chris

What nothing? Is this about Jensen? He’s just being a dick for no reason!

Chris to Jensen

Well, this is usual form from Danneel but Jared seems like he’s going through some shit too.

Jensen to Chris

Yeah. I am sure he’ll come around when he’s sobered up a little. Sigh.

Chris to Danneel

I know you’re freaking out and everything but Pinot isn’t going to help matters much.

Danneel to Chris

Dammit. Okay fine. Maybe I didn’t want to talk, okay? And Jared’s a fucking lightweight.

Chris to Danneel

It’s time to face the music, my friend.

~

Danneel has joined the conversation

Jared has joined the conversation

Jensen has joined the conversation

Jared is typing…

Jared: Jensen, I’m sorry about before.

Danneel: And I’m sorry for being a bad influence. And for derailing the whole ‘getting help’ thing.

Jensen: Putting it in quotes doesn’t really convince me that you’re sorry.

Danneel: :/ I am. And Jared was actually helping me out before the whole ‘let’s just drink ourselves silly’ thing. That’s what I was afraid of. But that’s just part of the problem and I know that.

Jared: Maybe I should stop coming over.

Danneel: No! But I promise that we will actually talk and not just spend the whole time goofing off.

Jensen: How do I know that you’re both not just saying this to get me to shut up and leave you alone?

Jared: We’re not. Even Chad’s been on my ass. I know that you’re just trying to help.

Danneel: Yeah, and we realise that we’ve been burying our heads in the sand instead of helping each other out.

Jensen: Well…good.

Jensen: Ugh. Why do I feel like I’m a parent telling off my naughty overgrown kids?

Jared: LOL.

Danneel: Haha. :P So are we forgiven?

Jared: *puppy eyes*

Jensen: Yes.  For now. I love you both and just want you to be okay. And I’d like to see my fiancé every now and again.

Jared: Aw, I’d like to see you too. <3

Danneel: Ugh. And that is my cue to leave.

Danneel has left the conversation

Jared: Damn. I really wanted to scar her for life with IM sex.

Jensen: Well, it’s the only sex you’d have gotten today.

Jared: *pout* I thought I was forgiven?

Jensen: I lied. Danneel is one thing, Jared. I trusted you to help her, not offload your issues onto her.

Jared: I know. I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to bother you, okay? It’s dumb that I’m upset about leaving a place that I hated. I mean, you got me that lawyer and I blew him off. I guess I was just…hiding.

Jensen: Yeah, well, I want to be bothered. By you, that is, and not Chad. Ever. But yeah, that’s why I’m here. No matter how busy I am, I always have time for you.

Jared: I know that. I’m sorry for not confiding in you.

Jensen:  Okay. I’ll see you in a bit?

Jared: Sure. :)

~

Sandy to Chad

Congratulations, you’re no longer the worst influence in our group!

Chad to Sandy

What? Danneel has NOTHING on me!

Sandy to Chad

True. I still remember the bar crawl of ’05.

Chad to Sandy

Good times.

Sandy to Chad

…yeah, for the prostitute that stole all of our credit cards.

Chad to Sandy

Mostly good times?

Sandy to Chad

You are the worst.

Chad to Sandy

I never get tired of hearing that. :D

Sandy to Chad

Anyway, we clearly need to talk to Jared

Chad to Sandy

About what? He’s in a healthy, happy relationship and he’s got a job lined up and free time for five months. So, he wants to have a couple of drinks? So what?

Sandy to Chad

He’s been a little down lately – we can all see it.

Chad to Sandy

Yeah, ‘cause that stupid school fired him – after months of little to no support. I know Jared. He just needs time to process it and he’ll be fine. Badgering him won’t help. And Jensen’s kyboshed the Danneel Drinking Sessions.

Sandy to Chad

Hahaha. I will miss their random drunk texts, but yeah, that’s probably for the best. We should all do something soon. I feel like we haven’t seen each other properly since the engagement party.

Chad to Sandy

Ugh, don’t remind me.

Sandy to Chad

We should go paintballing!!

Chad to Sandy

Not only does that sound AWESOME, it also sounds like something you would never do. And also, Danneel probably isn’t up to doing anything like that.

Sandy to Chad

She can just hang out with me somewhere – at least Jared helped her with leaving the house and stuff. Besides, Scott really wants to do it and I don’t, so this way we all go and we can grab dinner after.

Chad to Sandy

Ah, well. Run it by the group, I guess.

~

Jensen to Jared

Did you get this paintball invite?

Jared to Jensen

Yes! It’ll be fun. You can spend the entire time targeting Chad. :D

Jensen to Jared

Well, when you put it like that…

Jared to Jensen

:D

Jensen to Jared

And are you okay?

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, I’m fine. I just came back from therapy – Danneel had a session too so I drove her there and back and we stuck to juice. YAY! Actually now that I have a clear head, I think she was just freaking out about Jeff coming back.

Jensen to Jared

Ugh. I’ll discuss Jeff with her later. That’s probably my fault.

Jared to Jensen

It’s not your fault, just I think she’s worried that all the drama will resurface but I think we’re all past that. She’ll get over it.

Jensen to Jared

Nice deflection by the way. I’m worried about you.

Jared to Jensen

Why? I’m fine.

Jensen to Jared

I have to Skype a client – are you on IM?

 

Jared has joined the conversation…

_Jensen is typing…_

Jensen: So, don’t get mad but I called my mom and got her to ask around about the school and she told me that they told you at the start of the year that there was a possibility that they might terminate your contract early. And I wasn’t surprised because you’ve been off since then – stressed out. And I know that I’ve been busy but I do notice these things.

Jared: What exactly do you want me to say? No, I’m not okay. But I will be. And yes that is true and I didn’t tell you because you were going through all of that stuff with your dad and my job was a foregone conclusion anyway. I should have just quit when I had the chance.

Jensen: You shouldn’t have to quit something that you love.

Jared: True, but every day I was there was a reminder of what happened. Part of me is relieved that they fired me and then I feel guilty because I had a duty to teach those kids and—I shouldn’t feel relief, I should be upset.

Jensen: No, you shouldn’t. That place has upset you enough. So revel in your relief and just, I don’t know, accept that this is your chance to really move one. Our chance to move on.

Jared: Yeah…you’re right. It’s just going to take more than a day for my brain to get on board with that. But it will. In the meantime, I’ll focus on finding something to do with my time.

Jensen: Actually, Alona and I were talking and there might be some stuff you can do at the office. We hired a couple of interns and they’re all law students who could do with some help writing papers. She said that you were a big help when she was writing hers.

Jared: That would be cool! I can do that. :)

Jensen: Awesome.

Jared: How is Alona doing anyway? I miss the days when she would bring me coffee. Not that I think she should be doing that but…I guess I just miss those early days when you were looking out for me from afar.

Jensen: She’s doing great. I mean, junior associates typically end up sifting through a bunch of documents more often than not but she’s already got a head start with all of the experience she got from the old firm. She’ll be winning over judges and juries in no time. Ha. I was such an idiot back then. I just wanted you to like me I guess.

Jared: That’s good. She’ll be an amazing lawyer. Aww, after Ninjackles, how could I *not* like you? :P And missing those days doesn’t mean that I don’t love what we have now. Because I do. More than anything.

Jensen: I know you do. I do too.

~

Katie to Chad

Where the hell did you meet this guy? He’s so nice and charming.

Chad to Katie

You say that like it’s a bad thing.

Katie to Chad

It isn’t. But it has the potential to become one. Seriously. He’s an escort, right? Are you roasting me?

Chad to Katie

LOL. Actually, he used to work for our company. He’s an interior designer. Has his own business. Unlucky in love, blah, blah, barf.

Katie to Chad

I suppose that doesn’t sound too horrible. I’ll keep you updated. Sigh.

~

Jared to Chad

You set Katie up with Ryan???? The guy who proposes after like, three dates?

Chad to Jared

She is going to FREAK! It’s going to be amazing.

Jared to Chad

Anyone ever tell you that you’re terrible?

Chad to Jared

Every day, Jared. And I never tire of hearing it.

Jared to Chad

Ah, well. I still love ya.

Chad to Jared

Damn straight. I’m awesome.

Chad to Jared

Hey, so a client of mine was like, ‘Chad, you’re amazing and blah, blah, here’s two tickets to Prague’. Apparently travel agents are still a thing. Anyway – I have no need for a romantic weekend in Prague, so I thought I’d give it to you and Jensen. But only because you’re now less gross than Sandy and Scott.

Jared to Chad

Wow, thanks, man. A vacation would be awesome right now.

Chad to Jared

Call it payment for all of the food I’ve stolen from your fridge over the years. :P

Jared to Chad

LOL. I’m not sure how well that’ll fly with Jensen.

~

Jensen to Chad

Thank you.

Chad to Jensen

For the trip? You’re welcome. I mean, you still help my Dad and me with our contracts without charging us a cent, so I figure that you deserve it more than we do.

Jensen to Chad

I know you and I have an interesting relationship but I consider you a good friend.

Chad to Jensen

I knew that you loved me, Jenny!

Jensen to Chad

Ugh. I’ve changed my mind. I hate you.

Chad to Jensen

Hey, man. No takebacks!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to everyone commenting! Four parts left to go :) There might be a J2-less chapter coming up. I'll let you know. Probably when they're on vacation so either the next part, or the one after that.


	47. Chapter 47

# 47

Chris to Jensen

Didn't see you and Jared last night at the bar. They were doing a 2 for 1 Valentine's Special on drinks.

Jensen to Chris

As you all know, I loathe Valentine's Day, so we flipped a coin and I won. Meaning that we couldn't acknowledge that it was different from any other day.

Chris to Jensen

Wow. You seem like you're a lot of fun.

Jensen to Chris

I try, buddy. I try.

Jared to Jensen

So, what should I watch American Crime Story or The Walking Dead?

Jensen to Jared

I don't know what either of those things are.

Jared to Jensen

Wikipedia is your friend.

Jensen to Jared

Unfortunately, time ISN'T my friend. Hey, are you coming into the office today? The interns are annoying me.

Jared to Jensen

Nope. I'm avoiding the boss.

Jensen to Jared

What?

Jensen to Jared

You mean me?

Jared to Jensen

You get really weird and intense when you're super focused on a case and that office of yours has shitty sound proofing so, no work place sex for youuu. Or intern wrangling for that matter.

Jensen to Jared

Okay well, I kind of need you here? Alona is busy and the interns are REALLY getting on my nerves.

Jared to Jensen

Fiiiiiine. I'm on my way. I'll even bring coffee.

Jensen to Jared

Yay!

Jared to Chad

I'm so happy that our vacation is this weekend. I'm so tired of hearing about law related crap. It's so boring. Acquisition, mergers. Zzzz. Anyway, what's up with you?

Chad to Jared

I keep telling you. If you don't want to hang out there, you're more than welcome to help me out. I'm trying to figure out why Katie isn't complaining about Ryan yet.

Jared to Chad

Hahaha. Well, let's hope that your plan doesn't backfire!

Chad to Jared

Sigh.

~

Danneel to Jensen

You do realize that Jared loves all of that Valentine's crap, right?

Jensen to Danneel

And your point is?

Danneel to Jensen

That maybe you should try and make an effort every once in a while?

Jensen to Danneel

Thank you for you concern but I think I'm good in the advice department.

Danneel to Jensen

Look, you told me to make sure that you don't screw things up. I'm just calling it out.

Jensen to Jared

Are you pissed that we didn't do anything for Valentine's Day?

Jared to Jensen

No. I am pissed that you made me babysit a bunch of kids who are supposed to be gaining some valuable experience.

Jensen to Jared

Hey, that’s not on me. Lauren is the one who did all of the interviewing – they are technically her problem.

Jared to Jensen

Huh. Well I’ll leave you all to sort that out.

Jensen to Jared

And I’m sorry about making you ‘babysit’ them.

Jared to Jensen

Eh, it was informative at least. Why are you asking me about Valentine’s Day? Shouldn’t you be more concerned about the fact that we fly out in two days and neither of us have packed?

Jensen to Jared

Danneel mentioned something. Thought you might have said something. And, I’ll leave the packing to you. Or wear the same outfit for three days.

Jared to Jensen

Ew. What did she say? I didn’t say anything really, she asked what we did and I said that we did nothing. But the Jeff situation is probably on her mind so maybe she’s just projecting? Idk.

Jensen to Jared

That’s probably it. Just forget that I said anything.

Jared to Jensen

Waaaaaaaaait. That you asked me means that you thought I was bothered. Why would I be?

Jensen to Jared

‘Cause you like stupid stuff like that ;)

Jared to Jensen

Mostly for the candy. Besides – we’re going on vacation in a few days. I’m not that much of a Princess :]

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, I’m pretty sure you would fail a Princess test if there was one.

Jared to Jensen

You jest, but I am as a graceful as a swan. :P

Jensen to Jared

Lauren just gave me a dirty look for laughing in the middle of her little speech. Totally your fault.

Jared to Jensen

Of course!

Jensen to Danneel

Sorry about before.

Danneel to Jensen

No, it was my fault. And I think I annoyed Jared somehow? He canceled lunch.

Jensen to Danneel

I have no idea. Not sure what he’s up to.

Danneel to Jensen

Jensen to Danneel

Hahaha, it’s the mmmmmmohmyGod’s honest truth. ;)

Danneel to Jensen

Things really are changing if you’re now up to date with memes!

Jensen to Danneel

Yeah, ‘cause I somehow missed everyone reblogging and repurposing that clip.

Danneel to Jensen

‘Repurposing?’ I take it back. My 80 year old grandma is officially more hip that you are. Literally, she tweeted about her hip replacement last month.

Jensen to Danneel

I’m sure her feed is riveting…

Danneel to Jensen

Compared to yours it’s like an old school 80s disco rave. Fun and embarrassing all at the same time.

Jensen to Danneel

Did you even go to any old school 80s disco raves?

Danneel to Jensen

Shut up.

Jensen to Danneel

Hahahahaha.

Aldis to Jensen

Have you heard a word of this meeting?

Jensen to Aldis

Nope. Isn’t that why we have someone writing everything down? That way I can pick and choose what I give a shit about?

Aldis to Jensen

Yeah, but we kinda own this place, dude.

Jensen to Aldis

True. Don’t worry. I can multi-task well enough to know that Lauren is having a hard time with some of her clients.

Aldis to Jensen

She’s a little rusty, but we did agree to give her six months. We’ll review everything after that,

Jensen to Aldis

Okie dokie.

~

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

So what’s the best way to apologize to Jared? Is he one of those weird people who act like they’re not offended when they are?

Sandy to Danneel, Katie

Pretty much.

Katie to Danneel, Sandy

Ha, what did you do this time?

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

I may have stuck my nose into things between him and Jensen. I didn’t mean to!

Sandy to Danneel, Katie

LOL. You are a brave woman. But yeah, it’ll pass just give him a few days and he’ll forget about it.

Katie to Sandy, Danneel

Yup, what Sandy said.

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

Sigh. Anyway, do either of you want to come over to my place. I have wine.

Katie to Danneel, Sandy

I’ll be there in 10 minutes.

Sandy to Danneel, Katie

Count me in. I really want to hear all about how things are going with Ryan :)

~

Katie to Ryan

I am trying to make sense of your voice message but failing. So…this is the point where you propose, but you like me too much to do that?

Ryan to Katie

Well, yeah. I mean, no one has ever said, yes. So I figured that I’d just not ask this time.

Katie to Ryan

Okay.

Katie to Chad

Really? You set me up with some weirdo who proposes after three dates and not only that one that suddenly decides that he doesn’t want to propose to *me*? Asshole.

Chad to Ryan

LMAO!! Oh, man. This is classic.

Ryan to Chad

Katie, you mean? But I genuinely like her?

Chad to Katie

Ryan totally loves you – what do you say? Are you going to give him a chance?

Katie to Chad

You can tell him to reactivate his Tinder account. And that he should have a nice life.

Chad to Ryan

She just said ‘You can tell him to reactivate his Tinder account. And that he should have a nice life.’

Ryan to Chad

:’(

Chad to Ryan

Dude, give it up. You’ll find someone to propose to within the next three days. And no offence, but I wouldn’t let you ACTUALLY date one of my friends. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you’re kind of terrible.

Ryan to Chad

I am what I am, bruh. I am what I am.

Chad to Ryan

I wonder if how I feel now is how my friends feel when I say stupid shit. Huh. Food for though.

Ryan to Chad

Hey, do you want to grab a burrito?

Chad to Ryan

…Uh, no. I’ll pass.

Katie to Chad

He’s devastated isn’t he?

Chad to Katie

Uh…sure, that’s one way of describing it.

Chad to Jared

So, my matchmaking days are over.

Jared to Chad

You mean your ironic, revenge-based matchmaking days are over?

Chad to Jared

All of them are over.

Jared to Chad

Hahahahahahaa,

~

Rob to Katie

So, I need you to ask my mom to send me a plane ticket.

Katie to Rob

Rob, I don’t have time for your bs today.

Rob to Katie

Yeah, well, I broke my leg in two places and kinda need to get somewhere where I actually have medical insurance.

Katie to Rob

What? Are you okay?

Rob to Katie

Yeah, they said it’ll heal but obviously I can’t really do anything to earn money. I was working at a bar – and coincidentally I broke my leg after falling off the bar.

Katie to Rob

……

Katie to Rob

You are an idiot. But I guess you’re family now. I’ll send you a ticket. On one condition – don’t bother Jared when you come back? You’ll never be the Edward Cullen to his Bella, okay? You’re Jacob. Deal with it.

Rob to Katie

Jensen’s the sparkly vampire. Got it.

Katie to Rob

Oh and if you tell anyone that I made that comparison, I’ll break your other leg.

Rob to Katie

You scare me sometimes, sis.

Katie to Rob

Ugh, don’t call me that.

~

Jensen to Jared

You have three different kinds of hand cream on your ‘groceries! :)’ list.

Jared to Jensen

Affirmative.

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, but why? Hand cream is hand cream. Do you really need three different travel sized-hand creams for a three day vacation?

Jared to Jensen

But they all do different things!

Jensen to Jared

Uh-huh.

Jared to Jensen

Is that your ‘I’m going to ignore 99% of your list’ uh-huh or your ‘Jared, you’re always right!’ uh-huh?

Jensen to Jared

I think you know the answer to that.

Jared to Jensen

Fiiiiine. See if I do your packing next time.

Jensen to Jared

Let’s make a deal, if you don’t bitch about your creams, I won’t bitch about your folding skills?

Jared to Jensen

Just so you know I am giving you major stink eye right now.

Jensen to Jared

LOL. What a shame that I’m not there to see it and. No. Wait. There it is, I have a stink-eye selfie. Thanks!

Jared to Jensen

-.-

Jensen to Jared

You know you love me!

Jared to Jensen

Xoxo?

Jensen to Jared

I feel like if either of us would be Dan Humphrey, it would be you.

Jared to Jensen

Does that make you Serena van der Woodsen?

Jensen to Jared

For the sake of my sanity, I’m going to go with ‘hell, no’. I’d be the cool guy in the background who was too awesome to be a character.

Jared to Jensen

LOL, sure you would. Sure.

Jensen to Jared

:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, so I totally dropped the ball on this part. Sorry if this chapter is lacking in any way.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slightly NSFW text near the beginning.

Jensen to Jared

I might have to meet you the airport. Which works out well for me because I don't want to wait

Jared to Jensen

For our lives to be oOOOOooover?

Jensen to Jared

Please, no. Do not get the Dawson's Creek theme song stuck in my head.

Jared to Jensen

So you know it. :P

Jensen to Jared

How could I not know it? That terrible show was everywhere.

Jared to Jensen

Sometimes I worry about you.

Jensen to Jared

Says the guy who managed to trip over the same extension lead three times this morning while trying to blow dry his hair

Jared to Jensen

In my defense, I wouldn't need an extension lead if you kept the coffee maker in the kitchen like a normal person.

Jensen to Jared

It's been in there for one day! And you know, plugs can be removed from outlets. That's how it works.

Jared to Jensen

Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, yeah, anyway, I gotta go. I have to congratulate Lauren on a job well done.

Jared to Jensen

She managed to turn her case around?

Jensen to Jared

Not only that but she made us a pretty sweet deal too. I might even be able to convince Aldis to let us buy lavender scented handwash for the soap dispensers

Jared to Jensen

...is Lavender scented soap really that important to you?

Jensen to Jared

Yes. Like how the Tardis is important to Dr Who!

Jared to Jensen

...I think you need more coffee

Jensen to Jared

Yeah, you're probably right. But I want to be able to sleep on the plane so I am caffeine free!

Jared to Jensen

Oh dear God. How will you survive? :)

Jensen to Jared

Hey, zip it!

Jared to Jensen

:P

~

Katie to Sandy

Oh god, so Rob was getting on my nerves yesterday so I went with his mom to his sister's feminist group. It was horrible.

Sandy to Katie

Aren't you the one who has this weird thing against feminists?

Katie to Sandy

No. I don't have a problem with the reasonable ones.

Sandy to Katie

Haha, so what happened?

Katie to Sandy

Well, the topic was 'sexuality'. So that was kind of awkward for Rob's mom. And I think after about 45 mins she reached her limit because she was like, 'It's all very well that you girls want to discuss these things, but let's be real, no one wants to hear about how some stranger enjoys cunnilingus - what does it matter to them?'

Sandy to Katie

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Katie to Sandy

YES! Rob's sister was mortified! It was amazing and awful at the same time.

Sandy to Katie

I don't want your life.

Katie to Sandy

Haha, well I wouldn't mind yours.

Sandy to Katie

Actually, Scott and I broke up.

Katie to Sandy

what? why?

Sandy to Katie

Just wasn't working out. It was kind of like eating a whole pizza. I enjoyed spending time with him but knew it was kind of awful at the same time.

Katie to Sandy

Ah, well. He was kind of stuck up anyway!

Sandy to Katie

LOL. You don't even know.

Katie to Sandy

At least you didn't agree to take a break and then have to watch him find the love of his life.

Sandy to Katie

Ah, yeah, that's gotta be rough :(

Katie to Sandy

I mean, it's not like I'm jealous but he didn't even call or text. I thought we were friends.

Sandy to Katie

Maybe he's just preoccupied?

Katie to Sandy

Yeah, maybe.

Sandy to Katie

:(

~

_Chad has joined the conversation_   
_Katie has joined the conversation_   
_Sandy has joined the conversation_

Chad: Can you believe that Jared and Jensen left their fridge empty? I bet Jensen did this on purpose.  
Katie: Entirely empty?

_Danneel has joined the conversation_

Danneel: Why are you in their fridge?

Sandy: This is Chad. He's in all of our fridges.

Chad: You know it, Sandy!

Katie: Ugh. So what are we doing this fine Friday evening?

Danneel: Catching up on TV and remembering why I don't watch any of this shit.

Sandy: I'm packing up Scott's things. I'm pretty sure he did some pre-packing and stole a vase.

Chad: ...what an exciting bunch.

Katie: Says the guy raiding his best friend's fridge.

Danneel: I wish I was on vacation.

Sandy: Meh.

Chad: Wow. So, seeing as how I have nothing better do and need some material for my best man speech, let's trade our embarrassing Jared and Jensen stories

Katie: He hasn't asked you to be best man. What if he decides to change things up and have a best woman?

Danneel: ??

Sandy: Katie's a feminist now.

Chad: ...so is this my cue to leave, or?

Katie: Typical male reaction

Chad: O_o

Danneel: LOL.

Sandy: Anyway, I mostly have embarrassing Jared stories. I've never seen one person get his sleeve caught on so many banisters...I mean, you'd think he'd be wary of history repeating itself, but no.

Chad: Why haven't we submitted his tape to America's Home Videos yet?

Sandy: Well, at one point he was subsidizing your rent, so...you knew better.

Katie: Remember that time that chef threw a pizza at Chad?

Danneel: Lmao, what?

Sandy: Oh, yes! He was bitching about how the crust was overdone and I mean, we'd been to this place at least 100 times, that was just the way the pizza was. One night, the Chef had heard enough...he came out of the kitchen holding his half cooked pizza and launched it at Chad's face. It was amazing!

Chad: I didn't get the smell of pepperoni out of my hair for two days. -.-

Katie: Whatever happened to that restaurant anyway? What was it called? Doug's?

Danneel: Oh! Doug#'s? Yeah, Healthy & Safety department put an end to that establishment. Major rat infestation

Sandy: Eww!

Chad: I told you there was something off about that guy!

Katie: Oh, man, talking about embarrassment, Rob is back in town!

_Chris has joined the conversation_

Chris: Why do you guys add me to these things?

Danneel: We really miss your friendly personality. /s

Chris: Lol, anyway, I am officially back in town next week. Finally got me some studio time.

Sandy: That's great!

Chad: Awesome. Do you have food and free Wi-fi at your place?

Chris: Enter my apartment and die.

Chad: O_O

Danneel: Don't you live with your Dad?

Chad: Eh, kinda. We're selling the place so my Dad's disconnecting everything and I still need to buy furniture and get internet for my new place.

Katie: You could be doing that now instead of raiding Jared's fridge?

Danneel: You can stay with me if you want.

Sandy: Or me. Up to you.

Chad: Thanks, guys!

Katie: You can't stay with me. Ever. Good luck with his tacos, guys!

Danneel: You can stay but you can't touch my microwave.

Sandy: Hahahaha.

Chad: Eh. What was that about Rob?

Katie: So he got a job a bartender in Australia and he ended up doing his best Coyote Ugly impression and fell off the bar.

Sandy: What is he badly hurt?

Katie: Nah. Just broke his leg in a couple of places.

Chad: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Rob has always been a fucking clown. I almost kinda miss that guy.

Sandy: Ugh, I don't. I feel like Jared spent most of his time telling us about the dumb shit he did.

Chad: And paying their rent while Rob was doing his 'internships'

Sandy: Really, Chad...you can't talk.

Katie: No...I think Chad is less of a bum that Rob is. I can't believe I'm like, semi-related to him.

Danneel: Compared to you guys I think Jensen, Chris and I are relatively boring.

Chris: Didn't you once drunkenly get Britney lyrics tattooed on your lower back?

Danneel:...no.

Katie: LMAO!!! That's amazing.

Danneel: Dammit, Chris.

Chris: :D

Sandy: What song were they from?

Chris: Toxic. I'm pretty sure Jensen's dad paid for her to get it removed.

Chad: Wow. So, I think Danneel officially wins the Worst Life Choices Made award.

Danneel: I'd like to thank my friends 'Fuck' and 'You'.

Sandy: Actually I think I win that award for dating Scott. He's posting subliminal messages on Facebook right now.

Chad: Do you want me to beat him up?

Chris: Chad, please. You have the body shape of a 12-year-old.

Chad: Dude, what happened to our bro-code?

Chris: Not a real thing, bro. Not a real thing.

Sandy: We wouldn't want you to over-exert yourself, Chad.

Chad: -.-

~

Jared to Group

Wish you were here?

Katie to Jared

Not really.

Jared to Katie

:(

Katie to Jared

Shouldn't you be doing fun couple-ish stuff?

Jared to Katie

We're 'napping'.

Katie to Jared

Aww. Well. Enjoy it while it lasts.

Jared to Katie

I saw that Rob is back in town...everything alright there?

Katie to Jared

What, did he message you?

Jared to Katie

No, I saw on Facebook

Katie to Jared

Ah, yeah, he's fine. Now put your phone away and enjoy your vacation!!

Jared to Katie

Yes, mom!

~

Sandy to Chad

So do you want to watch Mean Girls and eat ice cream?

Chad to Sandy

Is this one of those weird dreams where I've switched bodies with someone. God, Friday was yesterday. Am I living in alternative Freaky Friday reality?

Sandy to Chad

Ha ha ha. Well, Jared's usually around for my post break-up meltdown and it's your fault that he isn't here so you get to play substitute.

Chad to Sandy

Fiiiiiiiiiine. I'll even bring some Chunky Monkey with me.

Chad to Jared

So on a scale of 1 to 10, how soul destroying is Sandy's post-break up routine?

Jared to Chad

Wait, what?

Chad to Jared

Uh. Nothing. Hope you're having fun!

Jared to Sandy

You and Scott broke up?

Sandy to Jared

Yeah, although I was going to tell you when you got back. Guess I owe Chad a slap.

Jared to Sandy

LOL. But I'm sorry that things didn't work out.

Sandy to Jared

There go my dreams of a joint summer wedding.

Jared to Sandy

...no offense but, there's no way that I was going to ever share my wedding with *Scott*, he hated me. And he was terrible.

Sandy to Jared

Haha, very true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last two parts coming up and there will be some serious soap-opera-esque drama. Yay! ;)


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what I originally planned but...it's what you're getting, LOL. *soap opera mode activated*

Jared to Jensen

Where are you?

Jensen to Jared

Work. Had to go in. I have an eviction case at 3, and a meeting with a new client.

Jared to Jensen

Oh. I wish you had told me.

Jensen to Jared

Didn't want to ruin the mood. But we had a great couple of days :)

Jared to Jensen

That we did. Good luck in court.

Jensen to Jared

Thanks.

Jensen to Jared

So court was postponed until tomorrow. I forgot how much I hate this eviction case. This fucking landlord pulls this shit every three months. And they just let him. Never mind that the apartment he's crying over is in a terrible state.

Jared to Jensen

Do you want me to stop by the office? I couldn't fall asleep again so I'm not doing much. The wedding binder is scaring me. The fact that we have one is scaring me.

Jensen to Jared

Does your mom really expect us to look through that?

Jared to Jensen

Yes!

Jared to Jensen

Or well, I guess *I* have to.

Jensen to Jared

~music to my ears~

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, I bet it -.-

Jensen to Jared

At least we only have to deal with a binder from your mom. We see mine on a weekly basis. The other day she made me pick out drapes!

Jared to Jensen

That had nothing to do with the wedding…?

Jensen to Jared

True. I just wanted to voice my displeasure. Again.

Jared to Jensen

Lol, duly noted. Again. :)

Jensen to Jared

I’m probably going to be home late.

Jared to Jensen

Okay, are you going to grab something before you come back or do you want me to make something?

Jensen to Jared

Are you seriously planning on doing that weird, disgusting kale smoothie diet?

Jared to Jensen

Yes. I’ve had like, two months of cheat days. It’s time for me to take action!

Jensen to Jared

Last time you took 'action' you went through at least twenty packs of low-calorie lozenges because ‘you didn’t like the taste of kale’.

Jared to Jensen

I want to love it. I seriously do. But I don’t.

Jensen to Jared

Hahaha, well good luck. I’ll just grab something.

Jared to Jensen

Okey dokey, Mr Pokey!

Jensen to Jared

I’m going to just pretend that you stopped after okey dokey.

~

Jared to Sandy

So are you free tonight?

Sandy to Jared

Well, technically I’m busy.

Jared to Sandy

Okay…

Sandy to Jared

Jared to Sandy

You really needed a reminder to tell you that your agenda was nothing? Complete with creepy smiley face. 

Sandy to Jared

Hey, I have a whole reminder process! Don’t mock.

Jared to Sandy

I’ll put all of my mocking comments on a Post-It note for you :)

Sandy to Jared

-.- Anyway, I’ll catch up with you later, okay? I’m sure you have at least 12 hours of TV to catch up on.

Jared to Sandy

Hey, I might actually read a book. Or something.

Sandy to Jared

*snort*

~

Alona to Danneel

So, Jensen has a favor to ask you. And in the event that you say no, he says that I should remind you that he can always up your rent.

Danneel to Alona 

Well, he’s already breaking out ‘never talk about the fact that he’s technically my landlord rule’. 

Alona to Danneel

Why is it a rule? You guys are weird.

Danneel to Alona 

Hey,  let’s not talk about that character that you’ve been dating. His hair is blue!

Alona to Danneel

So blue hair makes someone weird now?

Danneel to Alona 

I have no idea. That’s a question for The Official Court of Weirdom. 

Alona to Danneel

Have you been drinking?

Danneel to Alona 

I wish because then I’d have some justification for writing the words “The Official Court of Weirdom’

Alona to Danneel

And making up the word ‘Weirdom’. ANYWAY!! And I don’t agree with this but whatever, I am not getting involved past playing messenger. He needs you to text Jared can say that he’s crashing at your place. Text – not call. Apparently you’re awful at lying on the phone.

Danneel to Alona 

It’s true. I start singing. And wait, what? Why would I need to do that? Where is he?

Alona to Danneel

Chained to a desk at the police station.

Danneel to Alona

Lol, you’re joking right?

Alona to Danneel

I wish I was. I don’t think it’ll be anything too serious…just some mostly minor assault charges.

Danneel to Alona

Does he even know how to throw a punch? Or was it more like a haymaker?

Alona to Danneel

No, definitely knows how to throw a punch. And what the hell is a haymaker?.

Danneel to Alona

Yikes. But I am not seeing why Jared doesn’t need to know. Or why I need to be his cover. Why can’t you do it?

Alona to Danneel

I'm just doing what I'm told. Apparently I’m even worse at lying than you are? It turns out that arrested Jensen is more of an asshole than every day Jensen.

Danneel to Alona

I’ll bet. Fine, I’ll do it I guess. Does he need bail money or anything like that?

Alona to Danneel

I think the firm can cover it if he does. Aldis probably won’t be happy about this. I’m surprised he hasn’t returned my calls.

Danneel to Alona

…well, good luck with that. Why did he hit this guy anyway?

Alona to Danneel

This landlord is a total asshole. The client was a mom of three and we lost – mostly because Jensen was underprepared (don’t tell him I said that, but it’s true) and he was annoyed and lost it with the guy outside.

Danneel to Alona

Yikes. Well. He can come here if he wants - if they let him out.

Alona to Danneel

They’re keeping him in. I am just hanging around until Aldis actually answers his phone. We kind of got into a fight before the whole thing happened.

Danneel to Alona

*facepalm*

Alona to Danneel

Basically.

Danneel to Jared

So, Jensen came over after court and we had a couple of drinks and he passed out on my couch. I guess court was rough.

Jared to Danneel

Oh, okay, I was wondering where had gotten to! Mostly because I really wanted him to buy me a cheeseburger.

Danneel to Jared

But I saw you bragging about your kale smoothie diet on Instagram?

Jared to Danneel

I wasn’t bragging!

Danneel to Jared

Boasting?

Jared to Danneel

That’s the same thing.

Danneel to Jared

It’s a fact of life, people only post shit like to either a. make other people feel bad about themselves or b. make themselves feel better about themselves.

Jared to Danneel

Wow. So I guess you’re not a fan of my inspirational quotes.

Danneel to Jared

All meaningless and empty gestures by people who want to feel like they're making a difference :P 

Jared to Danneel

But…you posted one a few days ago. I mean, it was mostly about wanting to punch people secretly but it was pretty inspirational.

Danneel to Jared

Yeah, you’re clutching at straws, friend. Just accept the reality. You have the Instagram of a 16-year-old girl.

Jared to Danneel

*grumbles*

Danneel to Jared

And you text like one too ;)

Jared to Danneel

LOL.

~

Aldis to Jared

So, how’s Jensen doing - is he home yet?

Jared to Aldis

What? I don’t know, he stayed over at Danneel’s. I was just about to call him.

Aldis to Jared

Oh, you were pissed at him?

Jared to Aldis

What? Do I have a reason to be?

Aldis to Jared

Uh…just hang on a second.

Aldis to Alona

How is it that Jared doesn’t know that Jensen spent the night in a prison cell?

Alona to Aldis

Hey, I did what I was told! And if you’d picked up my calls, I would have told you.

Aldis to Alona

What you should have done is talk sense into him! Now I have Jared asking me questions.

Alona to Aldis

Uh…well, it was nice knowing you?

Aldis to Alona

Cute.

Jared to Aldis

What’s going on?

Aldis to Jared

I’m just going to tell you straight. Jensen was arrested. Alona tried to call me but I was busy. Last I heard his Dad bailed him out.

Jared to Aldis

Are you playing a prank on me?

Aldis to Jared

Nope. I can email you a picture of his mugshot if you want.

Jared to Aldis

Gee, thanks for the offer. /sarcasm

~

Danneel to Jared

Oh my god, so you know by now, right? Can I grovel now?

Jared to Danneel 

You can do whatever you want. 

Danneel to Jared

:(

Jared to Danneel 

I’m not mad at you. 

Danneel to Jared

Okay, well, don’t be mad at Jensen either, I am sure he had his reasons for not wanting you to know.

Jared to Danneel 

Does it matter?

Danneel to Jared

Yeah, kinda.

Jared to Danneel 

If you say so. 

Danneel to Jared

Have you seen him yet?

Jared to Danneel 

Nope. Haven’t heard from him either.

Danneel to Jensen

Are you back with your phone yet?? Fucking moron.

Jensen to Danneel 

Good morning to you too. 

Danneel to Jensen

You’re lucky I’m even speaking to you. I’m not going to lie for you again – and don’t think that I didn’t know that you were just hoping that someone else told Jared for you.

Jensen to Danneel 

So why did you lie then?

Danneel to Jensen

I didn’t want to tell him either. And neither did Alona. Wow. We’re kind of terrible.

Jensen to Danneel 

Not arguing with that. I know I fucked up, I was just, so pissed off and angry at EVERYTHING. I didn’t want to get into it with Jared and say something that I’d regret. 

Danneel to Jensen

Well, don’t tell me that, tell HIM!

Jensen to Danneel 

I tried calling. No answer.

  
Danneel to Jensen

What? No. No texts, no calls. Just go back to your *home* and do the right thing.

Jensen to Danneel 

I don’t think I can.

Danneel to Jensen

Why?

Jensen to Danneel

I don’t know. I just need a few hours by myself.

~

Jared to Alona

So, what happened?

Alona to Jared

We lost the case. Jensen lost the plot. The end?

Jared to Alona

Why would this case make him flip out?

Alona to Jared

Probably because it’s been a never ending cycle of bullshit. And because maybe he’s not cut out to help people.

Jared to Alona

But that what he wants to do!

Alona to Jared

…but it’s not what he’s good at? It’s nice to get invested in your clients, but there needs to be a point where you can walk away. Now, not only did we botch this case but if we appeal, it won’t go anywhere.

Jared to Alona

Not with Jensen attached to it you mean?

Alona to Jared

Pretty much. FWIW, I know he didn’t mean to lose it like that. And I know you’re pissed that he didn’t call you but I’m sure he had his reasons.

Jared to Alona

You’re the second person to tell me that. But oddly enough, I’m still at home waiting for him to come back.

Alona to Jared

I’m sorry.

Jared to Alona

It’s not your fault.

~

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

So, I think we have a potential crisis brewing.

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

And I’ll just jump in and say that Jensen got arrested. And that’s not even the worst part of it.

Sandy to Katie, Danneel

…it got worse?

Katie to Sandy, Danneel 

What was he arrested for? 

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

Assault, I think. I don’t know the exact charge.

Sandy to Katie, Danneel

Huh. Must have been pretty bad for things to get that far.

Katie to Sandy, Danneel 

Yeah, agreed. 

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

Except he thinks that we’re all going to judge him.

Sandy to Katie, Danneel

I mean, I hit this guy one time when I was in college.

Katie to Sandy, Danneel 

And your point is? 

Sandy to Katie, Danneel

I don’t have one really. Anywho...What was the worst part?

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

I managed to get through to him on the phone and gathered that something in the case bothered him and he mighthavesaidsomethingaboutcallingtheweddingoff

Katie to Sandy, Danneel 

How the fuck do you expect us to read that?

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

I refuse to write it properly. I don’t want to be responsible for putting it into the universe.

Sandy to Katie, Danneel

Well, okay. Sounds like an issue for them to sort out amongst themselves.

Katie to Sandy, Danneel 

Totally agree. Unless there’s more we don’t know.

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

He might have asked Alona to ask me to lie to Jared about where he really was last night.

Katie to Sandy, Danneel 

Thank God that I haven’t wasted any money on a dress.

Sandy to Katie, Danneel

Eh, it’s not that big of a deal. I mean, it is. But all they have to is talk to each other.

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, and they would never needlessly prolong a situation by not talking about stuff.

Katie to Sandy, Danneel 

Ugh. Good point. Looks like I’ll be forced to hang out with Rob because I am not getting involved.

Sandy to Katie, Danneel

Me neither.

Danneel to Sandy, Katie

I think I’ll do the same.

~

Sandy to Jared

Are you okay?

Jared to Sandy

Yeah, I’m fine. I knew this was an awkward case so I guess I’m not too surprised.

Sandy to Jared

According to Danneel, he like, messed up somehow. I don’t know. Didn’t ask her to clarify.

Jared to Sandy

Eh, it is what it is, I guess. Things could always be worse.

~

Jensen to Jared

Uh. Hi. I know that I owe you a million apologies but before that, we need to talk. Or I can apologize as we talk. Anyway. Are you free?

Jared to Jensen

You know my schedule. I will be in a few hours. Your dad called the apartment. Apparently he called in some favors and no charges will be pressed against you. And he said that I should tell you that he says ‘I told you so’.

Jensen to Dad

Really, dad? You had to call the apartment?

Dad to Jensen

Yes. Partly because I really wanted to say ‘I told you so’ but couldn’t this morning because you looked upset and also because Jared deserved to know. So when you’re done feeling sorry for yourself you can discuss it with him like a reasonable adult.

Jensen to Dad

Thanks for the support. Really.

Dad to Jensen

You, know, I should have just responded to you via a phone call. It takes far too long to write these messages.

Dad to Jensen

Yet somehow I keep writing them. Anyway, try not to assault anyone today, son. Speak to you later.

Jensen to Jared

Okay, got it. Thanks. Guess I’ll see you later?

Jared to Jensen

Maybe. Maybe not. I might get Alona to tell Katie to tell you that I’m crashing at Sandy’s when really I’m burning down the library.

Jared to Jensen

That was a bad example but whatever.

Jensen to Jared

I’m sorry.

Jared to Jensen

Sorry isn’t good enough this time.

Jensen to Jared

This time? When was last time?

Jared to Jensen

Oh, so, now you’re mad at *me*?

Jensen to Jared

I’m not...just, I’ll see you when you’re free, okay?

Jared to Jensen

Fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in the final ~~episode~~ part: Will the guys talk things through or crumble under the weight whatever mood I happen to be in when I write it? I guess the real question is if I'm mean enough to end the story on a cliffhanger..hmm - what do you guys think? ;)


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I suddenly feel so emotional. Haha. Anyway, here it is. Last part.

**The Super-Duper-Mocha-Licious Ramblings of a Yeti**

* * *

_Everything has gone to shit. And it is all my fault._

Hey, everyone. Sorry for the lack of updates. Things have been going...okay. Well, first they were bad. And then they got better. And then they got kind of bad again. And apparently this is going to be one of those posts where my grasp of proper English and sentence structure flies out of the window.

Anyway, I digress. So J and I got into a fight. We're engaged now, so you know, fights mean that much more. Are we doomed because we still get into arguments? Probably not. Does it feel that way? Sometimes. But yeah, anyway, he lost it in court, got arrested and then got a friend to lie to me. Part of me is mad that I fell for it and the other is pissed because I think I knew that I was being misled somehow. But I just brushed it away. Kind of like how I pretend that I've moved on from being fired. And that I don't sometimes have nightmares about Tom.

The trouble is that coming clean somehow means that I'm suddenly too fragile to handle the truth. To explain, J and I literally got back from Prague a few days ago. It was a whirlwind kind of thing. We got into a sort of argument on the first day. He asked how I was. I said okay. Maybe it wasn't strictly the truth but I am okay. All of that stuff is life. I can deal with it so long as I have my friends and family. As long as I have him. He didn't like that. Apparently I'm keeping things from him. Right, I'm supposed to keep him up all night talking about my issues when he stumbles in at midnight and has to get up five hours later? I stupidly said that and we got into our familiar argument about work, blah, blah.

We did manage to apologize and put everything aside. Or so I thought. I know why he didn't want to tell me he'd been arrested and...I'm not mad. Maybe a little insulted. But, given what happened with Tom, yeah, I can see how someone would think that I'd feel a certain way about my fiance assaulting someone. Someone. Not my actual fiance. So it is all kinda messed up because I want to be angry. But maybe this wouldn't have happened if I'd kept my mouth shut.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[reply to post] [ **two** comments]

1\. _Danneel says_...

'J' is a fucking idiot. Pretty sure it's all his fault. Serious question though, pastel layout? Really? It's like a Pinterest board has been vomited onto your site.

2\. _J says_...

I'm sorry. And it isn't your fault. It's mine. I understand that you don't want to talk right now but you know where to reach me.

~

Jensen to Danneel

And now I feel like shit.

Danneel to Jensen

Now?! It's been four days. You, my good sir, are a wanker.

Jensen to Danneel

...

Danneel to Jensen

Sorry, I've been watching British movies for the past two days. Bollocks. Anyway. Look. Do you want to marry Jared?

Jensen to Danneel

Yes!

Danneel to Jensen

Do you love him?

Jensen to Danneel

Yes.

Danneel to Jensen

Well, that's all you need to figure this out.

Jensen to Danneel

Gee, thanks.

Danneel to Jensen

You're welcome, mate.

~

Chad to Sandy

What did I miss? I've been sick for a week.

Sandy to Chad

What? Are you okay now? Why didn't you tell anyone?

Chad to Sandy

I sent you all a Snapchat video!

Sandy to Chad

Yeah...as a rule of thumb, I limit myself to Facebook. I'd rather witness my daily dose of stupidity, self-obsession, and narcissism in one place.

Chad to Sandy

Fair enough. Anyway, so I just got Jared's messages. Jensen got arrested, huh. Boy, am I going to have fun with this one.

Sandy to Chad

Hey, don't make things worse. Jensen was saying some shit about calling off the wedding. Textbook commitment issues right there.

Chad to Sandy

Because he got arrested?

Sandy to Chad

I'll email you what I know and you can figure it all out.

Chad to Sandy

Okay. Don't worry. I've got this. The Chad will find a way in the face of adversity.

Sandy to Chad

Shut up.

Chad to Sandy

Yes, ma'am.

~

Chad to Jared

You okay?

Jared to Chad

Yeah, man. You? Feeling better?

Chad to Jared

You saw my Snapchat video?

Jared to Chad

No, your dad told me you were sick.

Chad to Jared

Dammit.

Chad to Jensen

Well, well, well....

Jensen to Chad

I know I fucked up.

Chad to Jensen

I don't really care about that. I take it you saw the blog post?

Jensen to Chad

Yup. I feel terrible. I miss him.

Chad to Jensen

Calm down. It's not like he's sinking with Titanic or anything like that.

Jensen to Chad

:(

Chad to Jensen

Look, if you want him to actually listen to your bullshit explanation, then make him. And while I'm at it, losing one case isn't the end of the world. And contrary to what Alona thinks, if you want to help people - do it. When I started working with my dad, I was horrible at picking color schemes and...well, pretty much everything. But I got better at it.

Jensen to Chad

How am I supposed to help people if I don't have the time? Or be a good husband for that matter.

Chad to Jensen

Make time. Look at Aldis and his girl. I mean, he's way too into bragging about it on Facebook and they won't last more than six months but he's practically attached to her.

Jensen to Chad

...I appreciate your honesty, Chad. I bet you didn't think Jared and I would last this long either.

Chad to Jensen

No. I thought you guys would be in it for the long haul. After Rob, he was a mess. And then he got in contact with his bitchy downstairs neighbor and slowly, he got over Rob. And under you. Ha! But yeah, we all knew that you were different somehow. 

Jensen to Chad

Way to cheapen the moment, lol.

Chad to Jensen

I'm just saying. I've always thought that you were a good match for him. If you let one stupid moment of madness ruin everything, then maybe you're not the man I thought you were.

Jensen to Katie

Is Jared still staying at your place?

Katie to Jensen

No, he moved to Narnia. You better be on your way to fix this.

Jensen to Katie

Are you going to open the door this time?

Katie to Jensen

Fiiiiiiine.

Katie to  **Group**

Chad might just be an evil genius.

Sandy to  **Group**

What? Why are they talking? Ooh, I want to hear!

Chad to  **Group**

This isn't some whimsical romantic comedy where we all get to intrude on a personal moment without facing any repercussions.

Katie to  **Group**

What if we agree to allow you to take credit for repairing the tension?

Chad to  **Group**

SOLD!

Sandy to  **Group**  

Chad, you're terrible.

Chris to  **Group**

Seriously?

Danneel to  **Group**

Stop being a buzzkill, Chris. Hell, even Aldis is here.

Aldis to  **Group**

Only because I had to trick Katie into letting Jensen inside her apartment. And then she wouldn't let me leave.

Katie to  **Group**

Shhhh, I'm going to add you all to the call now.

 

[transcript of conversation in italics]

 

_Jensen: Hi..._

_Jared: What do you want?_

_Jensen: I read your post. And, uh, I never admitted to reading your blog, but I do._

Chad to  **Group**

Man, I tried to read that thing but if it's more than 140 characters, I just don't care.

Danneel to  **Group**

SHHHH!!!

Chad to  **Group**

You can't even hear me!!!

Danneel to  **Group**

But I can hear the notification noise!!

Chad to  **Group**

So turn it down?

Chris to  **Group**

Will both of you shut up? I'm trying to listen here!

Danneel to  **Group**

...Oh, that's rich coming from you!

 

_Jared: Yeah, I know._

_Jensen: okay...anyway, you're wrong. It's not your fault. And I didn't not tell you because you're still dealing with the Tom thing._

_Jared: So, it's just a coincidence?_

_Jensen: No! Look, I'm not proud of what I did, okay? I was ashamed and I didn't want to you to know until I'd figured everything out. I especially didn't want you to see me all, chained up and shit._

_Jared: They barely put you in cuffs._

_Jensen: Fair point. I'm just saying that I wanted to be able to look in the eye and explain to you what happened, without anyone else being around because I know that you're the only one who'll get it. Alona, who's been a qualified lawyer for all of five minutes, was trying to tell me how to do my job. I had to deal with my Dad and his bullshit. I just...didn't want to end up taking all of that out on you._

_Jared: For what it's worth, I don't agree that you're bad at helping people. So you maybe get too attached and you don't have the time. Those are things that can change. It's just a knee-jerk reaction to this one case, and...you can't win all of them._

_Jensen: Am I winning this one?_

_Jared: This isn't a case, Jensen. This is life. And like I said, I'm not angry, just disappointed that you think I wouldn't know you well enough to know if you really mean something or not._

Alona to  **Group**

Yikes. So, Aldis, can I work with you from now on?

Aldis to  **Group**

Nope. You've got some groveling to do. I went through that case and...it's unlikely that I would have won either. Plus, I think the client is better off. We'll help her find somewhere better. 

Alona to  **Group**

Yeah, I know. I guess I got so attached myself that I was just pissed. I'll apologize.

Alona to Jensen

Hey, I'm sorry for everything that went down.

_Ping!_

_Jensen: Oh, that's mine. Message from Alona._

Danneel to  **Group**

Really, Alona? Couldn't you wait for the conversation to be over?

Alona to  **Group**

My bad!

_Jared: So, is that all you came to say?_

_Jensen: No?_

_Jared: Okay, well. Go on._

_Jensen: Look, I just want you to come back home. And then we can deal with this like adults. I know you're not going to forgive me right away, but I'd like to try and get things back on track._

_Jared: Okay. Well, what about our wedding?_

_Jensen: What about it?_

_Jared: Danneel told me what you said._

Chad to  **Group**

Nice work, Danneel.

Danneel to  **Group**

He had a right to know!

_Jensen: I was freaking out. That's the only excuse I have. I would never toy with you like that._

_Jared: I know. Well. I guess I'll be back tonight._

_Jensen: You don't sound all that thrilled._

_Jared: It's been a tough couple of days._

Chad to  **Group**

Jensen is terrible at the whole groveling thing.

Sandy to  **Group**

Very much so...this is brutal.

Katie to  **Group**

He's a guy, what do you expect?

_Jensen: I know. And I'm sorry. I'm probably going to fuck up again. Do or say something stupid. I'll probably chicken out a few more times. I'll try to pretend that I'm okay when I'm not, try to hide, but that's only because you're the one person who truly gets me. And not only am I afraid of losing you, I'm afraid that it's going to be my fault if I do. I'm going to fuck up and not be able to come back from it._

_Jared: Kind of like the case that you lost._

_Jensen: Yeah. I...the clients story kind of got to me. That's why we took the case on in the first place. I knew her husband in passing._

Alona to  **Group**

Now I feel even worse.

Chris to  **Group**

...is what you must say whenever you see that that blue haired kid you're dating still has blue hair? BOOM! Amirite?

Katie to  **Group**

Have Chris and Chad swapped bodies? Did Chris just say something humorous?

Chad to  **Group**

Hey, hey, he has NOTHING on me!

_Jared: Oh...you never said._

_Jensen: Well, yeah, I didn't want Aldis to swoop in and tell me that I'm too close to the case._

Aldis to  **Group**

Ah, another brother who can't handle the truth.

Alona to  **Group**

Says the guy who's been shirking his duties at work because of his girlfriend. This is partly your fault!

Aldis to  **Group**

Oh, please. I held the fort when Jensen was...hanging out with Jared...at work. Dammit, fine. I dropped the ball.

_Jensen: Anyway, he left her one day. Just up and walked out. He left her with nothing. She lost the house, car, everything and there was a moment in court where I just kind of wondered what it'd be like to lose everything. How do you even deal with that, much less three other people who are depending on you?_

_Jared: I'm not going anywhere. And if I did go anywhere, I'd never do anything like that._

_Jensen: I know. I know, just the thought of it made me a little stir-crazy and here we are._

_Jared: Why didn't you tell me this before?_

_Jensen: You weren't speaking to me._

_Jared: You could have messaged me, email...whatever._

_Jensen: I could have. But there are some conversations that we have to have in person. And this was one of them. I needed you to look into my eyes and know that I didn't mean to hurt you._

_Jared: Fair eno--_

Sandy to  **Group**

Hey, what happened?!

Katie to  **Group**

I cut it off. And then vacated my apartment. Show's over folks.

Aldis to  **Group**

Really? Cause it sounds like it's just begun. And I am going back to my place and pretend that I didn't hear any of it.

Sandy to  **Group**

We missed the best part!

Chad to  **Group**

I think we missed the gross part. Though I'm curious to know how they got there from 'Fair enough'.

Danneel to **Group**

It's like reading a good book and then the author randomly cuts off and starts a different part?

Alona to Group

You haven't read a book in five years.

Danneel to **Group**

Shut up!

Sandy to  **Group**

Phew! After Scott, I don't think I could handle another break-up.

Chad to  **Group**

We are way too invested in those two. I feel like you of all people should know how unhealthy this is, Sandy.

Sandy to  **Group**

Didn't we agree to give you credit for them patching things up?

Chad to  **Group**

Yes...?

Sandy to  **Group**

Drinks are on Chad, everyone! Woot!

Chad to Sandy

Really? I have to buy drinks for ALL OF YOU?

Sandy to Chad

You snooze, you lose!

Chad to Sandy

This is not at all the correct context for that phrase.

Sandy to Chad

How about 'Stop being a fucking cheapskate?'

Chad to Sandy

-.-

~

Rob to Katie

Hey, sis.

Katie to Rob

Don't call me that.

Rob to Katie

Haha. I just wanted you to tell Bella that I'm happy that things have worked out for him.

Katie to Rob

Seriously? No!

Rob to Katie

I mean no harm, I just want him to know that.

Katie to Rob

...well, tell him yourself then.

Rob to Katie

You threatened to break my other leg.

Katie to Rob

LOL. God, I'm awesome.

Rob to Jared

So, Katie secretly calls you and Jensen, Bella and Edward.

Jared to Rob

Wait, I'm *Bella*? That doesn't sound right at all.

Rob to Jared

So you'd rather be the sparkly vampire?

Jared to Rob

Ugh, hell no.

Rob to Jared

Haha, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you and Jensen worked things out. He's much better than the last schmuck you had a relationship with.

Jared to Rob

Yeah, he is. :) And thanks. Try not to fall off any more bar tops, okay?

Rob to Jared

Haha. Got it.

~

Jared to Jensen

So I was going through our old emails and I came across this "I don’t have embarrassing moments, Jared. I’m Mr Smooth. 23. Secret ninja. I ooze cool."

Jensen to Jared

It's still true.

Jared to Jensen

You, my friend, are in denial.

Jensen to Jared

Am not!

Jared to Jensen

Really? I still remember that Skype call where I asked you out and you babbled for ten minutes. And then said no. :P

Jensen to Jared

I said not right now! And I only ooze cool six days a week! Gotta have a rest day. :P

Jensen to Jared

I wish I'd said yes :)

Jared to Jensen

I'm kinda glad you didn't. We both needed to figure stuff out and...we had time do that.

Jensen to Jared

I guess you're right.

Jared to Jensen

I'm always right.

Jensen to Jared

Name one thing you're right about.

Jared to Jensen

You buy gifts for people because you want them to like you and sometimes just because you feel like you're undeserving of their friendship.

Jensen to Jared

Huh. I mean. Fine, I did do that but I don't any more.

Jared to Jensen

Yes, because I used my Jedi mind skills to break you out of the habit. :) Danneel misses the designer bags.

Jensen to Jared

Haha. Really? Didn't I just buy you both Thor movies on Blu-ray for no reason at all?

Jared to Jensen

Buying gifts for me doesn't count!

Jensen to Jared

Hmm. I'm still not convinced about these mind skills of yours,

Jared to Jared

Three words. Crunchy peanut butter.

Jensen to Jared

Dammit. Fine. You have Jedi mind skills and I still ooze cool.

Jared to Jensen

Whatever you say, Mr. Smooth. :P

 

~

 

Chad to Jared

So, I'm going to Japan for the next three months.

Jared to Chad

Wow! That's awesome. Did Jensen buy you a one-way ticket or are you going by choice?

Chad to Jared

Very funny. Actually, an old buddy of my Dad's runs a design firm there and I get to go over and learn some new stuff and trade ideas etc. Looks like my Dad is planning on retiring soon and the company will be mine.

Jared to Chad

*sniff* My Chad is all grown up!

Chad to Jared

Bitch, please. Japanese girls are hot. So it's like a win-win situation.

Jared to Chad

Lol, well...

Chad to Jared

Anyway, just in case we can't hang out again, I just want to say 'Yes, I'll be your best man'.

Jared to Chad

Dude, like I even had to ask?

Chad to Jared

I'm just making sure!

~

Jensen to Jared

So, are we all good to go?

Jared to Jensen

Are we sure that we want to do this?

Jensen to Jared

We've spent the last week discussing it.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, but your mom won't be happy about this.

Jensen to Jared

I think she'll survive.

Jared to Jensen

Okay. Well. Let's do it!

 

~

Chad to Jensen

I can't believe that you guys

Jensen to Chad

???? Are you hungover?

Chad to Jensen

Very mcuh so

Jensen to Chad

Hahahaa.

Sandy to Jared

So yesterday was fun! It was awesome to see you and Jensen looking happy again

Jared to Sandy

Thanks!

Alona to Danneel

Is it weird that I made out with Chad yesterday for like a second? I think the occasion just got to me.

Danneel to Alona

It got to all of us. Even Katie was crying.

Alona to Danneel

Actually, I think it was her false eyelashes irritating her eyes

Danneel to Alona

Ah, that makes sense, why would she cry at---kfr;f;rmgrn

Alona to Danneel

????

Danneel to Alona

Sorry, dropped my phone!

Mom to Jensen

Your father told me where you were last night, and I have to say that I'm disappointed that you didn't invite us.

Jensen to Mom

It was kind of a friends only thing. Besides, you'll see us soon :)

Jensen to Jared

Ha, so my mom is upset, as predicted.

Jared to Jensen

I get the feeling that your dad might have misled her...

Jensen to Dad

What exactly did you say to Mom about Jared and I wanting to use the lake house?

Dad to Jensen

That you'd decided to get married up there with no family present. I have to say, it made for a peaceful weekend. She's been angry baking since Friday!

Jensen to Mom

Relax, mom, we didn't get married.

Mom to Jensen

...then why are you up there?

Jensen to Mom

Going away party for Jared's friend Chad?

Mom to Jensen

The one with the hygiene issues?

Jensen to Mom

Don't worry, I brought an entire aisle of cleaning products with me.

Mom to Jensen

Huh. Well. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and pour this cake mixture all over your father's head.

Jensen to Mom

Good luck with that!

~

Lauren to Chad

Hey, Chad, I heard that you were leaving town soon. Just wanted to wish you a safe journey.

Chad to Lauren

Hey! Thank you ;)

Chad to Jared

What do you know about this Lauren chick?

Jared to Chad

She'd probably kick you in the balls if she heard you calling her that. But she's fine.

Chad to Jared

Hmm.

Jared to Chad

What? What is hmm? She has a kid. You know that, right?

Chad to Jared

I'm offended that you think that would matter to me. I mean, I play video games with my 12-year-old cousin all the time.

Jared to Chad

That's because you have the mind of a 12-year-old.

Chad to Jared

I set myself up for that one. Anyway, nothing will happen now at least.

Jared to Chad

Huh. Well, I guess it beats you hassling Sophia. Maybe you can bring her as your date to the wedding?

Chad to Jared

Maybe. ;)

Jared to Jensen

So Chad likes Lauren.

Jensen to Jared

I just choked on my own tongue. I don't even want to discuss this further. No. REfuse. Bye.

Jared to Jensen

LOL.

~

Katie to Jared

You know what, I don't regret interfering I did when you and Jensen first started dating.

Jared to Katie

Really?

Katie to Jared

No! I mean, I think sometimes we all need a push in the right direction. Otherwise, you may end up losing someone you really care about.

Jared to Katie

Aw. Listen, Aldis clearly wasn't the right guy for you. You'll find someone. And in the off chance that you don't, there's always your 'When we're 40' pact with Chris.

Katie to Jared

Yeah, no. A hundred times no. I would rather join a convent.

Jared to Katie

Haha!

~

Sandy to Jared

It's so quiet without Chad around.

Jared to Sandy

I know! It's weird, right? And by the time he comes back everything will be changing again.

Sandy to Jared

You'll be married ;)

Jared to Sandy

Yup ;)

Sandy to Jared

And I'll be moving into a convent with Katie.

Jared to Sandy

...I am choosing not to respond to that.

Sandy to Jared

LOL.

~

Danneel to Jensen

So Jeff has a girlfriend now.

Jensen to Danneel

And how do you feel about that?

Danneel to Jensen

Surprisingly chill.

Jensen to Danneel

I'm glad. We should probably let him know that he's allowed to come back to the bar.

Danneel to Jensen

No, I find it really empowering that he's planning on staying away for as long as we're not okay with it.

Jensen to Danneel

Hahahaaha, I'm glad. :)

Danneel to Jensen

I'm glad that you find someone better. Did I not always tell you that you deserved better?

Jensen to Danneel

For the millionth time, yes. And also for the millionth time, I'm not buying you that Birkin bag you keep emailing me.

Danneel to Jensen

Dammit.

Jensen to Danneel

;)

 

~

Chad to Jared

They sell the coolest stuff here!

Jared to Chad

Nothing about that sweater is cool.

Chad to Jared

Potatoes are the coolest vegetable.

Jared to Chad

No, cucumbers are.

Chad to Jared

Yeah, you would think that... ~.~

Jared to Chad

Ugh, clean it up, Chad!

Chad to Jared

Hahahaa. How's my dad doing?

Jared to Chad

He's good. Still kicking my ass at chess.

Chad to Jared

Good, good. Talk to you later, man. I kinda miss you guys. 

Jared to Chad

We kinda miss you too

~

Jared to Jensen

So, I was an at an intersection and someone pulled up and literally yelled my name.

Jensen to Jared

Okay...and?

Jared to Jensen

I have no idea who she was!

Jensen to Jared

Maybe you looked familiar?

Jared to Jensen

That doesn't explain how she knew my name.

Jensen to Jared

Probably just a case of mistaken identity.

Jared to Jensen

Or maybe there's another Jared in another universe who looks exactly like me?! That's totally it!

Jensen to Jared

Sure. That seems like the most likely option.

Jared to Jensen

Are you mocking me?

Jensen to Jared

LOL. I would never.

Jared to Jensen

Uh-huh. That LOL is really convincing.

Jensen to Jared

Dammit. why do you always say the most random shit when I'm in meetings. Lauren is glaring at me. Once again.

Jared to Jensen

Maybe you should turn your phone off during meetings?

Jensen to Jared

What? Why? What would I do then?

Jared to Jensen

Actually pay attention?

Jensen to Jared

LOL. Anyway, shh. I'm trying to get to level 7 on Lemon Drop Mash

Jared to Jensen

What the hell is that?

Jensen to Jared

Some stupid match 3 game. I think the word 'Mash' is supposed to be a play on 'Match'. The developer is being sued for copying another app. So I have to play it and see if they're the same in any way.

Jared to Jensen

...how's that working out? And also it sounds terrible. 

Jensen to Jared

Well, I've been on level 6 for three weeks.

Jared to Jensen

LMAO. I can help you out if you want. I've got the magic touch. *waggles fingers*

Jensen to Jared

Eww. But yeah, I'll take you up on that. I have much, much better things to do with my time. 

Jared to Jensen

Like responding to my magic touch?

Jensen to Jared

Definitely not that. 

Jared to Jensen

Lies!!

~

Chris to Jensen

I am officially off tour.

Jensen to Chris

You've been on tour this whole time?

Chris to Jensen

You really haven't noticed the fact that I randomly show up and then disappear for weeks at a time?

Jensen to Chris

Uhm.

Chris to Jensen.

Is that an apologetic uhm?

Jensen to Chris

Yes?

Chris to Jensen

Good.

Jensen to Chris

So, this conversation got awkward really fast.

Chris to Jensen

Awkward and I will never be synonymous.

Jensen to Chris

Well, that was a pretty awkward thing to say.

Chris to Jensen

Yeah, I agree. I felt it as soon as I hit send.

Jensen to Chris

Lol, well, see you tomorrow night then?

Chris to Jensen

Yup.

~

Jared to Jensen

So I was walking and texting again and I bumped into Jeff.

Jensen to Jared

Oh?

Jared to Jensen

Like full on bumped into him and almost crushed his girlfriend.

Jensen to Jared

Awkward.

Jared to Jensen

Yeah, well, it got worse. I was all apologetic and Jeff was kind of giving me the evil eyes but he got over it after two seconds. And then she started saying stuff like, 'You're the first friend of Jeff's that I've met' and I felt bad and invited them over for dinner. At our place. Tonight.

Jensen to Jared

We're supposed to go to my parents tonight.

Jared to Jensen

Oh, yeaaaaaaaaah, Well, no biggie. I'll call and cancel.

Jensen to Jared

What? No! Don't do that! Then it'll look like I vetoed the whole thing. And retaining my pride is more more important to me than never being in the same room as Jeff again.

Jared to Jensen

Hahaha. Good to know. So, what we're just going to make them have dinner with your parents?

Jensen to Jared

Yes. It'll at least get us out of spending another evening talking about flower arrangements or something. My mom loves to terrorize new people. ;)

Jared to Jensen

That is a fact. And kind of terrible but don't hate it. :) I'll let them know.

~

Jared to Sandy

Oh, whoa. I just woke up from a nap. 12 miscalls from you. You okay?

Sandy to Jared

Not really. Katie and I went out and then somehow ended up following the creepiest, skeevy dudes to another bar. And they left us here.

Jared to Sandy

What happened to the convent?

Sandy to Jared

This is our farewell tour! We are entitled to one!

Jared to Sandy

Okay, okay,  lol. I'll come and get you guys. Just, stay where other people can see you and text me the name of the bar.

Sandy to Jared

Thaaaaaaaaaanks.

Jared to Jensen

Hey, I might not be home when you get back. Gotta go pick up Sandy and Katie and take 'em home.

Jensen to Jared

Okay, sweet pea.

Jared to Jensen

Please don't. A vegetable can't be a term of endearment. And peas are the worst.

Jensen to Jared

The way this conversation is panning out doesn't surprise me.

Jared to Jensen

:P

~

Jensen to Jared

Hey, where are you? Did you stay over at Sandy's place? AND UGH, WHICH ONE OF THE FUCKING NEIGHBORS IS USING THEIR BLENDER AT TWO IN THE MORNING?

Jared to Jensen

1\. I'm home. 2. No, I didn't. 3. Uh. Yeah, that would be me. Sorry? I'm making smoothies.

Jensen to Jared

Why would you pick this time of the day to make a smoothie, Jared?

Jared to Jensen

Hey, don't knock it! If it wasn't for 2am, we wouldn't even be together. And also, I couldn't sleep.

Jensen to Jared

Hm, well, when you put it like that. ;)

Jared to Jensen

Oh, wait, hang on. Someone just put a note under the door. An angry note. 

Jensen to Jared

LOL! No way. I would get up and come and read it with you but I'm too tired for that. What does it say?

Jared to Jensen

Jensen to Jared

AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA.

Jared to Jensen

Hm, well, I was considering running off angry blender person, but I guess you'll do. Besides, I like that you didn't threaten to destroy my property. 

Jensen to Jared

Guess that means you're stuck with me.

Jared to Jensen

Guess so ;)

Jensen to Jared

I'm gonna go back to sleep now. Some of us have to be up in 3 hours.

Jared to Jensen

And some of us will also be up in 3 hours because someone's freezing feet will touch them as they're getting up.

Jensen to Jared

What can I say? I ooze cool. Literally.

Jared to Jensen

Lmao! You're an idiot.

Jensen to Jared

:) G'night, Jared.

Jared to Jensen

Night. Love you.

Jensen to Jared

I love you too. :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write an evil cliffhanger so badly but I couldn't do it! :P
> 
> Anyway, I think I wrote somewhere that I started this fic a few years ago now. I never imagined that it would grow into a fifty part story! Given that so much of my writing is angsty and emotional, I have really enjoyed being able to write a different range of things in this story – humour, angst, fluff, crime etc.. It’s all in here and in some ways the lack of narrative voice made it at least quicker to write, but kind of difficult at the same time. I always find dialogue easier to write but when it's the only way you're telling the story, it's kind of weird. And fun. Soap-opera fun. ;) So it was a challenge, but a good one. 
> 
> The best part of this story has been the feedback and comments. You all offered encouragement (and there are many instances where questions in comments help shaped the following parts of the story). That everyone is enjoying what started out as a slightly silly prompt means a lot. I am extremely grateful for all of the comments and kudos. You guys are the best. 
> 
> I really do hope that I can write more. I will definitely try and write a wedding part. ;)
> 
> Until then, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! <3
> 
> -brokenhighways
> 
> ETA: A fully completed sequel/the wedding part is now available on AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7275115?view_full_work=true)!


End file.
